The new girl
by SexyChief
Summary: This story follows Helga after she returns to attend the same school as her old classmates from PS 118. Helga has been through some traumatic events, but she is strong however being back at this high school is testing her inner strength.
1. Hillside Hopes

All the Hillwood's former students of P.S. 118 are now entering our junior year of high school. Helga walks into the school for the first time, Helga had been sent to another school district after her parents divorced. Therefore she hadn't seen much of the old gang with the exception being Phoebe. Helga had lived with her father since the end of her 7th grade year. Now she is moving back in with her mother who is still living at the old residence due to the fact that a social worker found evidence of physical and sexual abuse from Big Bob Pataki; who is now in prison. The sexual abuse started within a year and continued until she was about 14. Helga is now regularly seeing a therapist for the major physical and psychological abuse she experienced from the person who was suppose to protect her. Helga continued to attend her regular high school, but gets tired of the long ride since she is back with her mother in Hillwood. Her mother is now stable enough to work and take care of Helga.

As Helga now 16 years old walks up the stairs to her new school she is filled with a mixture of anxiety and fear, but now she wears that on her sleeve. Helga herself doesn't realize this but she has blossomed into a beautiful young woman, she's tall, long blonde slightly wavy hair, a very slim but perfectly proportionate figure and the most beautiful mysterious sapphire eyes. And because she only has clothes that her sister bought, her nice figure is noticeable in a modest way. For that reason when she walks into the school she has many eyes on her which she doesn't understand why and making her feel very self-conscious and uncomfortable.

Her first period is English literature; Mrs. Townsend greets and introduces her to the class. Helga nervously looks around the room and doesn't recognize anyone. She does sit down and gains the attention of a girl with spiky blonde and purple hair and a lanky slightly effeminate guy with red hair.

They both look at her curiously and the guy was the first one to speak.

"Are those your real eyes?"

Helga looks at him and frowns slightly thinking that was an odd question. "Yes, they are."

"Well, they're beautiful. Then he looks at his female friend. "I wanna get contacts just like that."

The girl laughs and gives Helga a small smile. "I'm Samantha but go by Sam and this is Steven you'll never get used to how pretty he thinks he is."

"Whatever I'm prettier than every girl here…well except Rhonda Wellington Lloyd….and you're very pretty too…"

"Oh, I'm Helga and thank you. She responded shyly."Wait you said, Rhonda Lloyd."

"Yea she's like the queen of the school."

"I went to elementary school with her."

"That sucks for you, which means you've known her evilness even longer."

The teacher Mrs. Townsend finally started her lesson after speaking briefly with a counselor about Helga.

Sam and Steven guide Helga threw the hallway with Steven yelling for people to make way for the blonde bombshell. They told her they were taking her to her gym class but ended up taking her to an abandoned part of the building where no one came.

"Wait where is the classroom?"

"You don't really want to go to the gym do you?" Sam asks.

"Gym class is so ew," Steven adds.

"Well, couldn't I get some kind of violation for skipping?"

"No trust us, we know what we're doing we won't get you into trouble. You seem cool I think we will become good friends."

Sam nods in agreement.

Helga sits down with. "So are you from around here?" Steven inquires.

"Yeah I grew up here, but then my parents divorced and I moved with my dad who they thought was a more stable parent, they were horribly wrong. But now I'm back with mom. It's weird being back because even though it's where I grew up I haven't seen my old classmates in years, so except for Phoebe everyone else is gonna feel like a stranger almost; especially with what you guys implied about Rhonda. I mean she was never the nicest, but I wouldn't describe her as evil."

Phoebe as in Phoebe Heyerdahl?"

"Yes, you know her too?"

"Yes, everyone does, she like an all-star student she gets straight A's and wins like every award known to mankind. And she still manages to have an awesome basketball player boyfriend."

"Gerald Johannsen."

"Right…you do know a lot of people."

"Why do you call Rhonda evil Sam?"

"Because she is and she has these two girls who follow her everywhere. But I will say that Rhonda is very honest about her superficial evil ways, Lila on the other hand...is very sneaky"

"Lila Sawyer and Nadine Jackson are her followers," Steven added.

Helga chuckles and shakes her head. "I know them too."

"Wow, well Rhonda is considered the evil fabulous queen, but Lila is a snake too, I know for a fact. But everyone thinks she's so innocent and sweet especially her basketball player boyfriend Arnold."

"Arnold?" Helga asks in a surprised tone.

"Yea Arnold Shortman he's like the most handsome popular guy in school, but he's really down to earth and doesn't seem to care about popularity."

"I actually like Arnold and feel bad for him that he's stuck with that snake Lila. But they're always on again off again."

Helga shrugs and looks at the clock.

"And Nadine is the nice one, but she is loyal to Rhonda for some reason."

"I always liked Nadine, she had an interesting fascination with bugs," Helga replied.

Then the bell rings and Helga quickly gets up.

"I'm glad I met you guys, you've given me some good information, but I have to get to my next class, its algebra."

"Algebra is so ew," Steven says.

Sam gives her a smile. "Cool, we'll see you around." Steven nods at her and waves her goodbye.

Helga walks into her class to see the person she was dreading to face. Arnold himself and the seat behind him was the only one available. As she walked to the desk she noticed he was staring at her with his mouth slightly opened, but then he shook his head and looks away rather shyly. She sat down and expects him to turn around and talk to her but he didn't. _Maybe he doesn't care to see me again…_ Helga was kind of relieved that Arnold didn't turn around to say anything because she didn't know how to act around him now, but she was still somewhat disappointed. Helga kind of put her feelings for Arnold aside for a while to work on herself in many different ways. But after seeing him some of her old feelings for him have all come back. Not that she felt anywhere near strongly as she did before, but she did feel her heart racing now she was near him and hadn't felt that way around a guy since Arnold.

At her old school Helga was pretty much considered a nerd as she was mostly a straight-A student and good at every subject. She focused all her energy on her studies to get her mind off her problems. Now that she was back in Hillwood, she was hoping that she could make some good friends and after meeting Steven and Sam who seemed genuine she was very hopeful. The bell rang and Arnold turns slightly around and glances at her as if he wanted to speak, but Helga is looking down and she has very long and thick hair that is covering some of her face so she didn't notice.

Now it was her lunch period which was her last period of the day. She walked into the cafeteria filling super nervous but then she saw Sam and Steven and started walking over to their table. Until Sid walks in front of her.

"Wow I haven't seen you around I wouldn't have forgotten a hot bod or a beautiful face like that."

"Hi, Sid."

"You know me? He looks at her closer. "Helga!"

Helga nodded.

"Whoa Helga Pataki, wow I never would have guessed." He states loudly getting the attention of others.

Rhonda, Lila, and Nadine heard. Nadine calls her over.

"Helga Pataki? Is that really you… wow… come here sits with us."

"Yes please sit with us Helga; I would love that ever so much."

Helga sees Sam and Steven giving her a confused look but shrugs and sits down with her old classmates anyway.

"Helga, I would have never been able to recognize you if Sid hadn't said your name," Nadine states simply.

"Yeah you don't look anywhere nearly as boyish as you use to," Rhonda adds.

"You look oh so gorgeous Helga I never thought I would say such a thing to you, but it's true." Lila states in her same sickeningly sweet tone she always did when they were younger.

"Thanks, I guess…"

"So when did you get back?"

"I've been back with my mom for almost two years now, but I've been going to a different school."

"Wait so how come we haven't seen you around?" Nadine asks.

"I don't know I guess I've become kind of a homebody. I spend most of my time reading. When I do go out it's to go jogging or something like that. I actually like being around the house for my mom."

"Your mom is kind of a…lush isn't she?" Rhonda asks and Nadine nudges her roughly. "What Nadine? We're all friends here I'm sure Helga doesn't mind us asking."

"It's okay Nadine, yes Rhonda she likes to drink sometimes, but she has it under control now, I make sure of that."

"That's good to hear, you know Helga you should come sit with us every day if you want," Nadine suggests.

"Well, actually I was –"

"I insist you're pretty enough," Rhonda says with folded arms.

Then shortly after Rhonda walks away to talk to someone.

Lila leans over to her. "Do you still have your little secret crush?"

"What?"

"You know your little crush on Arnold you had back in the 4th grade," Lila says rather loudly.

Nadine gasps. "Helga you use to like Arnold? I would never have guessed that."

Helga blushes and then shrugs. "I-

Lila gives her a devious smile and interrupts Helga. "Why yes Nadine Helga told me she was head over heels in love my now boyfriend Arnold. It was really pathetic, but I'm sure she's over that by now. I mean Arnold would never be into a girl like her, while she is much prettier now she will always be remembered as Helga G. Pataki the obnoxious rude ugly bully with the huge unibrow and no one will ever see her as anything different." She states this loud enough for Nadine to hear but soft enough so that no one else did.

Helga's face turns red and she feels herself getting hot with anger. She stands up and picks up Lila's tray and slams it down in front of her.

"Look you little girl, I don't know what crawled up your ass over the past few years, but I've done nothing to deserve you speaking to me that way. I don't give a shit about your boyfriend; I'm here to get an education so that I can get into a good college and get the hell away from idiots like you. Yes I know idiots are everywhere, but on a big college campus you can avoid them I'm sure. Anyway just so you know if you ever speak to me like that again next time it'll be your face that gets slammed into that table. Sorry but I have to decline your invitation Nadine but thanks for at least acting human, tell Rhonda, I'm getting out of here."

Everyone in the cafeteria gasps and Helga turns and quickly leaves the room. As she was leaving she could hear a few howls and cheers and she saw Sam and Steven giving her the rock on hand gesture. She didn't realize she was speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. _Oh great now I'm gonna have the bully reputation all over again while Lila plays the innocent victim._

As Helga was briskly walking in the hallway she runs smack into a something hard. She falls down and looks up.

"Arnold!?" _Great now I have to deal with this guy…_

He reaches down to pull her up with a shocked expression; now that they are face to face he stares at her intensely.

"Helga?"


	2. Is it too late to apologize?

"Yes it's me, I sat behind you in Algebra class."

"Oh sorry, I honestly didn't recognize you. If I knew I would have spoken. So how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good. Are you sure you're fine? You look a little upset?"

"No, no I'm fine."

"Well let me at least help you with your things."

Helga sighs and shakes her head. "Look Arnold... not that it wasn't nice running into you but I really need to get out of here. I'll be fine alright."

"Shouldn't you finish your lunch?"

Helga looks back in the direction of the cafeteria. "As much as I love food... no thanks, I lost my appetite. I'd rather eat with alley rats than Rhonda and her sidekick. Nadine still seems cool though."

"They're not that bad, and you know Lila is a very sweet girl."

Helga chuckles. "Oh right I heard you guys are dating, so I'm not surprised you think so, but I disagree she's far from sweet. In fact she was quite mean."

"Hey, you've only been here how long and you're already judging Lila."

"I'm just calling it like I see it, sorry. I'm not dense so I can clearly see the girl for who she is. She use to be a sweet girl, but now I hate to say this, but she was acting like a straight up b-i-t-c-h."

"Typical Helga Pataki you haven't changed you're still the same mean bully picking on people who can't or won't fight back. Lila is not perfect, but she is a sweet girl something you've never been and from the looks of it you still aren't. Lila is my girlfriend okay and she's the most beautiful person I know after my mother and I love her with all of my heart something you will never experience because no one would love a heartless person like you."

Helga's face is beet red but not from embarrassment but from burning with anger and sadness. "You're calling me a heartless the person that helped you reunite with your parents!… Or did you forget that? Look I have a right to like or dislike whoever I want based on my personal experience with them. If you think she's the sweetest girl in the world that's wonderful, I'm not stopping you from doing so, but you have no right to try to make feel like shit because of how I react to being insulted. You don't even know that Lila just insulted me for no reason after how many years of not seeing me…but it probably wouldn't matter to you since I'm just a mean heartless bully right? She could insult me right in front of your face and you would probably make some lame excuse for her, but you know what that's your problem not mine."

Helga pauses and laughs to keep from crying. "Oh and aren't you the hypocrite, you get upset at me for judging Lila, but look at you with that "typical Helga Pataki" garbage you just pulled out of your ass. How arrogant of you to think that you know me. And as far as no one ever loving me…maybe you're right…my own 'father' has been telling me that since the day I was born so maybe you have a point."

Helga felt tears falling down her eyes so she quickly picks up her things and walks away.

* * *

Helga went home and straight up to her room to change into her workout clothes, some leggings and a white tank top with black sneakers. She left out with some headphones to go for jog. After an hour long jog she stops and sits down at a park bench. She ends up stretching out on the bench listening to her music for several minutes finally calming herself down when suddenly that was interrupted.

"Helga…"

She looks up to see Arnold. "Great there goes my peace and quiet." She takes out her ear plugs and scowls at him.

"Helga I just came to well…apologize for what I said. I shouldn't have... I was completely out of line for those comments. What I said isn't true at all and I hope you don't really believe that about yourself. I was wrong regardless of what I said or your father said. You have a big heart, I could never forget all the things you did for me, especially regarding my parents. I didn't mean any of that-"

"Yes you did, I saw it in your eyes."

"No Helga I didn't I was just upset because of what you said about Lila, but still there was no excuse for what I said. I'm sorry Helga I really am."

Helga looks around the park thinking for a few minutes and then looks back at Arnold who does genuinely look absolutely miserable which a part of her enjoyed and also hated to see. She hated the effect Arnold still had on her. "You're right about that you are sorry. Helga looks at him and sighs. "Okay...look Arnold I'll apologize for how insulting your girlfriend made you feel. That's the best apology you're getting out of me."

Arnold thought for a second and sighed to himself. "Helga I was hoping that now that we're in back in school together that we could be friends."

Helga looks at her phone to see that she has a new text message from Phoebe. "Look Arnold I have to go I just got a text from my friend and I'd rather be talking to her right now. Plus I have to finish my jogging. If I see you school I'll at least acknowledge your presence."

"Helga I-"

Helga puts back on her headphones and jogs away not letting Arnold finish what he was going to say.

As she was jogging home she runs directly into a random person, rather hardly, but manages not to fall.

"Shit...w-what the hell…" Helga states out of breath.

"Hey watch where...I mean uh sorry." The strange guy looks up and stares at Helga.

"It's okay." she states.

"Well...good I wouldn't want put anyone anyone in the hospital. I'm stronger than I look." He says with a slight smile.

"Yeah well so am I." Helga says with a smirk.

"I can see that." He lets out a short laugh.

The dark haired guy stares at her kind of shyly.

"So um...I'm Jesse... Helga nods at him and he smiles. "Do you have a name or should I just call you spitfire blonde?"

Helga laughs.

"Sorry I like to give nicknames..."

"That's funny...I use to do the same...um my name is Helga."

"Helga? Helga...huh...that's different. It suits you."

"I guess it does." Helga states looking down at her feet.

"Well Helga I must say that I would like the chance to know you, is that possible?" Helga stares at him nervously. "I mean look... I don't usually talk to girls I don't know like this, but you seem interesting. Sorry if it sounds like I'm feeding you lines, but I'm not. You don't have give me your number or anything, I just want the chance to see again."

"Well...um...I don't know what to tell you..."

He shrugs a little and never breaks his eyes contact."Anything you want."

Helga stares at him he had almost the same color eyes as her, but something about them felt familiar...safe. "It was nice meeting you Jesse...if it's meant to be you're find me."

He smiles and nods slightly as she turns and jogs away. He watches her for a few seconds and then heads in the opposite direction with a smile.

* * *

Helga stops by the Heyerdahl's house to talk to Phoebe. Phoebe has all honor classes which are all located in a different part of the building so they don't see each other in school.

"Hey Pheebs, I got your text."

"Hello Helga, how was your first day?"

Helga sighs. "I met up with Rhonda and Lila. Lila starts ragging on me about my 'pathetic secret crush' on Arnold and I sort of blew up on her. Then I literally ran into Arnold in the hallway and he insulted me so I blew up on him."

"Wait Arnold insulted you that's shocking."

"Yeah he got upset because I called Lila a bitch.

"Well you were right she is that, and what she did was so rude, but Arnold's has to find that out on his own I guess.

"Phoebe he said that I was a heartless person who no one would ever love."

Phoebe gasps. "That's awful Helga I'm sorry. Phoebe hugged her and then cupped her face. "You know that isn't true right? For one thing I love you and many other people do too. Helga felt tears coming down her face.

"Yeah I know but it still hurts, Bob always told me the same thing."

Phoebe starts to get angrier as she sees Helga cry which is a rarity. "Helga I'm going to call Arnold and demand that he apologize to you."

"He already did….I guess he followed me to the park after school and apologized."

Phoebe appeared to calm down somewhat and thinks for a few seconds."OH…I'm sure Arnold didn't mean that, we're known him for years he's not a bad guy…maybe its Lila's influence.

"I don't know I'm tired of thinking about it…Helga whipped her tears away and took a deep breath. Anyway when was on my way here I ran smack into this guy...Jesse was his name."

"Jesse huh...do you like him?"

"Phoebe I don't even know the guy he's a complete stranger."

"Well Helga you usually don't bring up random guys you run into, in fact you never talk about guys other than 'ice cream' so that's why I asked."

Helga looks at her blankly. "You know you don't have to use our old code name for him anymore."

"Oh sorry...stopping... well what does Jesse look like, is he cute?"

Helga rolls her eyes and smirks. "I don't know kind of..."

"Kind of...hmm...from Helga Pataki that most mean he was really handsome."

"Whatever Pheebs, let's drop the Jesse topic. I don't know why I brought it up."

"I know why but anyway, make sure you go the gym tomorrow for club day."

"For what?"

"So you can join a club or sport Helga."

"Why would I want to subject myself to that much torture?"

"Because it'll be fun and I think now you're more into meeting new people."

"I'm more patient that's all, I still hate about 90% of humanity… and anyway I don't know it depends on the club."

"Come on don't let what happened with Lila or Arnold turn you into a cold you could try a sport, you'd love that."

"Yeah…I wish they had something where I could hit people! Knock a bitch out sport…that's what I'm talking about."

Phoebe giggles a little. "That's not what I had in mind Helga… but go to the gym tomorrow during your free period, they'll have all the clubs and sports there and someone will be there to explain everything."

Phoebe gets quiet and looks to be deep in thought. "I'm going to call Gerald and tell him what Arnold said and if I see him at I will give him a piece of my mind because he has no right-."

"Phoebe its okay, I'm pretty sure she already feels like shit."

"As he should, I'm still telling Gerald."

"Speaking of Gerald, why has he been so decent towards me?" Helga asks.

"Why shouldn't he?"

"Because we never really got along back when we were in school, every time I see him in the halls he nods or waves at me….it's weird."

"Well time changes things Helga, Gerald has no reason to be negative towards you now….honestly I have a feeling that he's always secretly admired you."

"So you didn't tell him to be nice to me or anything."

"No of course not, but even if I did he would still do whatever he wants anyway. Gerald and you are alike, once you have your minds made up there's no changing you until you're ready."

Helga laughs and shakes her head. "Thanks for the psychoanalysis Dr. Freud."

"Just make sure you join something tomorrow."

"I'll think about it...I should get going. Thanks for the talk Pheebs."

"Anytime Helga."

* * *

As Helga is walking home she receives a phone call.

"Hey, Helgs!"

"Who's Helgs and who is this?" Helga asks in a confused tone.

"It's Steven from school remember I got your number from your friend Phoebe... Sam's here with me…and Helgs is our nickname for you. We saw what happened with the skanks of hillside and we wanted to take you out to a party or something."

"I hate parties…well, really I hate people."

"That's okay because we do too…besides they're all cool people, no pretentious assholes will be there...well hopefully anyway. All weirdos like me, Sam and you."

Helga laughs. "Okay, I'll go."

"Cool…she's coming Sam….alright will be over to pick you up. What's your address?"

Helga gives Steven her address and goes to get changed for the party.

The party was in an abandon looking building, but when they got inside it was filled with artistic graffiti and posters of legendary artists and musicians. Almost everyone there had some kind of punk hairstyle, tons of piercings and alternative styling. Helga and her friends were the most conventional looking people there, but it was alright because no one seems to mind or even notice.

Suddenly Helga heard a familiar voice talking in the background, of course the guy sounded more mature but she knew that maniac laugh from anywhere. She turns around to see Thaddeus Curly Gammelthorpe laughing and talking to a small group of people. Curly had gotten a lot taller and was kind of on the skinny/lanky side. He wore prescription shades and he had longish bangs and the rest of his hair fell down messily to his chin.

"Curly?"

He looks around after hearing his name.

"Curly! Hey, it's me, Helga…Helga Pataki."

Curly grins and excuses himself from the group to run over and hugs Helga nearly knocking her down.

"Wow, Helga longtime no see! What brings you here?"

"I'm here with Sam and Steven from school, they invited me."

"Oh cool… they're two of the best people you can know at our school outside of a few people from our old gang. Well anyway, I come here all the time; this is like my hangout after school. I never get invited to the 'beautiful people' parties that Rhonda Lloyd and other people give."

"Yeah I have a feeling I won't be invited to many of those either."

"I agree…I saw your little spat with Lila….I'm glad you're still the type of girl that doesn't let people walk all over you, that was awesome!"

"What I thought everyone loved Lila?"

"Many do, but they only like or love her because she's pretty and acts real sweet oh and because she's dating Arnold who's a popular basketball player. I never trusted the girl to be honest even when we were younger; no one is _that_ nice.

"Well, Arnold and I got into an argument after that thing with Lila."

"So…you guys always fight, that was always like a thing with you two."

"Yeah but this was different he said some hurtful things but he apologized so I guess I have to forgive…well at my own pace."

"Good uh work it out Arnold's a good guy, I can't picture him saying anything to intentionally tear someone down…even you, no offense."

"None taken, he got angry because I called his girl a bitch."

"Hah no lies told there. I considered him to be a friend and I trust him everything, but ever since sophomore year he's had his head so far up her-"

"CURLY GET YOUR CRAZY ASS OVER HERE WE GOTTA FINISH OUR PLAN TO FREE THE ANIMALS MAN!" Curly gives the random guy a thumps up hand gesture and then turns back to Helga. "Well that was my cue, oh I don't really do that anymore he's just kidding, but I'll definitely see around, don't be a stranger here."

"Alright Curly thanks, it was nice talking with you, I'm sure we'll run into each other at school or here."

Curly gives her another big friendly hug and quickly runs over to his friend.

Helga dances and jokes around with Sam and Steven for a while then suddenly they bring her attention to a guy checking Helga out.

"Look Sam someone is scooping Helgs out big time, you better jump on that before I do."

"I don't even know him."

"So what he's cute, I've seen him around he looks like he's in a band or something."

Sam and Steven quickly walk away to give the guy a chance to approach her, leaving Helga feeling a little nervous but she gotten better had hiding her feelings.

After a few minutes he approaches rather anxiously. He was kind of cute in a scruffy sort of way, he had long hair and wore a newspaper cap, baggy fitting t-shirt and army green cargo pants with combat boots.

"Hi…uh…are you new here?"

"Yep, I've never been here before."

He held out his hand, I'm Rob, but everyone calls me Parker….what's your name?"

"Helga."

"Helga…cool name."

"Thanks" Helga finally shook his hand.

Parker starts talking her ear off about his theories about aliens, 9/11 and George Bush, the back of a dollar bill etc..

Then suddenly he starts fidgeting threw his pants pockets. "I got to get some more papers, so you cool Helga?"

"What do you mean am I cool?"

He smiles and laughs. "Never mind….uh…I'll see you around…I hope you come back and we can get chance to hang."

He walks away slowly and slumps over on a nearby couch.

Steven walks back over to Helga.

"So who is he and do we like him?"

"He said his name is Parker or something."

"And do we like him?"

"I don't know him; he looks like a stoner or something."

"Well at least tell him to hook me up."

Helga gives him a stern look.

"Simmer down I'm just kidding. But a little weed never hurt anyone..."

Helga smiles at him and then starts to walk around. There are a lot of friendly people here, most of them give her a head nod or a small smile. Suddenly she sees a another familiar face, but this one is newer. It was that guy Jesse that she literally ran into on the street. Helga stares at him from afar, he has dark brown ear length hair, blue mysterious eyes, kind of pale skin, he was tall kind of lean build, but athletic looking and wore somewhat loose fitted gray t-shirt and faded jeans He was dressed kind of plain looking compared to everyone else here, but Helga had to admit he was very handsome. He was standing up against a wall facing the opposite direction as if he was in deep thought or something. Helga continues to stare at him as that Parker guy runs over to him seeming to offer him a joint, but he turns it down. Then suddenly he turns in Helga directions and his eyes wondered for a few seconds and then meet Helga's. He looks at her with confusion mixed with surprised and then corner of his mouth curls slowly into a small smile.

Suddenly before she could react to Jesse, Sam rushes over to them angrily.

"You guys ready to go!"

"EW what happened to you?" Steven states looking her up and down.

"Some drunk skank tried to pull my hair for no reason, talking about I was looking at her boyfriend, she threw a drink on me, I tried to hit her but some assholes crowded around her before I could."

"Oh no, she did not!" Steven yells angrily.

"Come on guys lets just go, my clothes are all sticky."

They were all walking out when suddenly the same girl charges at Sam, but Helga pushes her back. She then picks up a drink off a table and throws it on Helga and then throws the glass, but luckily Helga ducked and it didn't hit anyone. Helga stood frozen for a split-second then tackled the girl and punched her in the face twice. Steven pulled her off the girl and picked her up carrying her out of the building and sprinted to his car. The trio quickly climbed into Stevens's car and drove off.

Sam looks at Helga and then busts into laughter. "Alright Helgs, that was so cool, you murdered that chick's face."

"Yeah she's like Mike Tyson, but prettier." Steven jokes.

Helga leans back in her seat and stares at her knuckles which surprisingly weren't bleeding or anything. She felt guilty for hitting that girl, but also a felt like her anger had been released. Even though Helga didn't know the first thing about that Jesse guy she was found herself feeling terrible that she might have scared him off by behaving that way. _Oh well it's not like any of these high school guys would really truly be interested in me for my personality...there's always college._

Helga shrugs those thoughts off. "Hey, guys...can we go back to that place again, another time."

Steven and Sam look at each other and then at Helga. "Hell yeah!"


	3. Extracurricular Activities

- **Thanks Historia70, Everclear and everyone else that has left reviews, I appreciate any suggestions/feedback or criticism:) This is my first time writing for Hey Arnold or any show, so I'm a bit nervous, but I'm enjoying it. Sorry if it takes me time to post a new chapter, I'm really trying to make the story right, I'm a huge HA fan. Anyway happy reading:**

Helga kept her word when she said she wouldn't sit at Rhonda's table for lunch. She consistently sits with her friends Sam and Steven and on occasion Curly joins them, but he doesn't always eat in the cafeteria.

"So Helgs, why don't you have a guy?"

"Huh?…a guy?...I don't have much luck with the opposite sex."

"Spill…"

"Huh? give us the dirt, What's your ex. like?" Steven probs.

"Ex? Um…I-I-"

"Hold up…you've never had one, but a little hottie like you, how is that possible?" He questions in shock.

"First of all whatever looks I have now I didn't always have and I just don't have luck with the opposite sex. The one I liked never felt the same way and ones that liked me were always too weird or just straight up creeps."

"Tell us about the guy you liked, I want to know your type."

Helga sighs and looks back and forth between Sam and Steven. "Well I guess I can tell you all this now because things are different now." She hesitates for a few seconds before continuing. "I use to really like Arnold."

"Arnold Shortman? Get out of here." Steven replies.

"So you like nice, good looking guys who at times have no sense of reality." Sam jokes.

"Hah, you nailed it with that description. I don't know what my type is exactly…I just want someone that respects me, but I also I just want to be happy in general."

"Awe Helgs."

"Do you still like Arnold?"

Helga should have been prepared for that question, but she wasn't. She blushes a little. "I don't know…I guess still I do…I wish I didn't to be honest. It would make my life a heck of a lot simpler." She's looks over in Lila's direction to see Arnold walking over to their table and putting his arm around her to have it immediately moved off by Lila.

"Well if you're worried about Lila, you shouldn't be, trust me that won't last much longer." Sam states plainly.

"Sam's got dirt on Lila…"

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Well if she messes with any of my friends again you'll find out. But hopefully dude will wise up and dump the chick before I'll have to."

"I don't know why she's keeping it a secret, she won't even tell me." Steven remarks.

"That's because you talk too much…I wish I could expose Rhonda, but all her dirt is out in the open and yet no one cares because she own's her evilness. Plus she's rich and pretty...some people here are so superficial. Anyway, I don't know when we're gonna go to that 'hole in the wall' place again because I've been busy with photography stuff, but next time you we go you're coming with us. Maybe you'll meet a guy there." Sam suggests to Helga.

"At a place like that, I doubt it." Helga couldn't help but think about that guy she saw. But she didn't even know if she ready for a boyfriend.

"Do you guys know anything about a guy named Jesse that goes to that place?"

"I'm not good with names, what does he look like?" Sam asks.

"Tall, lean build, dark hair, blue eyes kind of plain dresser, seems laid back."

Stevens' eyes got big. "I know who you're talking about; I think he's in a band or something."

Helga smirks. "That's what you all said about that stoner looking guy."

"Well I think they are in a band or something, anyway why are you asking about him?"

"No reason, I bumped into him on the street the same day we went to that party and then I saw him again there. So I was just curious."

Sam and Steven both make exaggerated swooning expressions towards her. "OH please stop it, I was just curious."

"Yeah sure we believe you," Steven said with sarcasm.

"He's cute," Sam states simply.

"Cute? That guy is gorgeous." Steven corrects. "They would make one beautiful couple, they both have those eyes."

"Whatever, just let me you know when we're going back."

* * *

Helga takes Phoebe's advice and goes to the gym room for club day after her last period. She stands in the doorway looking around for some familiar faces.

"There she is Roxanne Balboa herself!"

Walking towards her in a black fedora and blue blazer, round prescription shades black khaki pants that were rolled up with black chucks was Curly.

"Ha Ha, you got jokes Curly."

"I guess she threw a drink on the wrong girl, please remind me to never piss you off."

"You better not bucko. Who was that girl anyway?"

He shrugs. "Some stray cat, I don't know... that place gets its daily dose of crazies and I know crazy when I see it. So anyway what's going on Balboa?"

Helga eyes the room curiously. "To be honest I wish this school had girl's boxing."

"I would be your biggest fan."

"As long as I don't have go up against anyone like Big Patty I'm 100% confidence."

"Big Patty is like Apollo Creed to your Rocky."

"But wait doesn't Rocky lose technically."

"Yeah but he ends up in the same hospital as Apollo, so that's up for debate if you ask me. But from what I saw at that party I think you can take her out. Size doesn't always matter."

"Well Curly if I end up in a match, you're hired as my coach!"

They laugh and give each other high fives.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you the other day that you look dazzling and this outfit you have on today fits you perfectly." Curly shook his head and pulled his glasses down…"sorry I'm not being pervy or anything I just have this bad habit of giving compliments."

Helga giggles and waves her hands.

"Hey it's okay and anyway I'm sure you're still in love with Rhonda Wellington Lloyd so I knew you weren't hitting on me."

"Actually I'm not at all."

"What?"

"I'm not in love with Rhonda Lloyd; I don't even like her that much..."

"What how is that even possible?"

"That's a long story, but to make it short last year she tricked me into thinking she was in love with me as some kind or prank or dare."

"Oh I'm sorry, but I can't say that I'm surprised after my encounter with Rhonda and Lila."So wait you still kind of like her?"

"Uh...I guess I've just forgiven her for it...I can't hold grudges anymore. But enough about the hyena sisters, so are you going to join anything?"

"I'm not sure yet, just looking around for now. What about you?"

"I'm already in the Latin club and the chess club. Maybe you should try one of my clubs?"

"I'm sure those are nice Curly, but actually I'm looking for something a bit more…physical."

"What about volleyball?"

"Naw, not my type of sport….and I know guys get their thrills from watching those girls in those small outfits prancing around."

"I can't argue with that. Um, how do you feel about track and field?"

"OH like running."

"Not just running, long distance powerful running, you have long legs I'll bet you'd be good at it."

"Hmm that actually could be interesting; I'll go check it out thanks."

"No problem, glad I could be of assistance. And now I'm off like a dirty shirt."

"Bye Curly." He gives her two thumbs up with a playful smile and walks with pep to the display for one of the clubs he is in.

Helga walks to the track and field display and signs up for tryouts. She reads the flyers and speaks briefly with one of the track stars and then puts her name down.

She turns around bumps into Arnold.

"Hi, Helga."

"Arnold."

He glances at the display behind her and then back at Helga. "Are you going to join the track team?"

"Yep…"

"That's good, I know you'll be great at it, you were always athletic."

"Sure…"

"The girls on the track team are all pretty cool, I know most of them, I try to go to all their matches. I think you'll gonna love it."

"I hope so." Helga sees Lila and Rhonda walking into the gym room. "Hey, Arnold your girlfriend is here, so you should probably stop talking to me."

Arnold sighs. "Okay Helga, I'll see you around, good luck with track."

Helga turns to see a sign that says creative writing. _It would be good for me to start writing again._

She was greeted by an extremely perky girl who the younger Helga would have mocked and made fun of, but now she found herself being more tolerate of different personalities as long as they seemed genuine. After listening to the girl's speech about the club she decided to sign up. _Anything that will keep me busy will help._

As she stood straight up again she noticed Arnold eyeing her out the corner of her eye. _Why is he watching me?_ _This is going to be a long year isn't it?_

* * *

Helga went home sort of excited to share the news with her mom about her signing up for school activities. When she walks in the kitchen she notices her mom leaning on the table. She sighed knowing exactly what was going on again. She woke her up and helped her walk upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Mom what's going on why are you drunk?" Helga puts down her things and walks over and stands over Miriam.

"Huh?…Helga…it's my day off I can have a drink or two."

"Because of Miriam… you can get addicted to this crap again and isn't healthy to drink this much alcohol!"

"I can control myself."

"That's what you always said, but look what happened..."

"That won't happen again, Helga."

"And how do you know that? You're a grown woman, I shouldn't have to talk to you like this and you shouldn't be drunk anytime whether it's your day off or not!"

"I know what I'm doing Helga, trust me."

"Trust you? You reek of stinking booze, you're a mess!"

"Alright, well since you ran your father away I have no choice."

"I ran my father away? You mean he beat you, left you and then sexually abused your daughter!"

"Helga he only started turning into that kind of man when you were born…"

Helga takes a few steps back and holds her head down looking at nothing in particular. "Right like I asked to be here...So I guess that's it huh... both my parents are fuck ups who never wanted or loved me. I don't know why I'm here; if you want to drink your life away then go ahead. I won't stop you."

"Helga-"

"Save it!" Helga ran into her room and took out a suitcase and began packing. She then called Phoebe.

"Hello."

"Hi, Phoebe it's me…"

"Helga, are you crying, what's wrong?"

"Can I stay with you, I can't be here anymore."

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Can you please just come get me?"

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as possible just calm down."

"Okay, thanks Phoebe."

* * *

Helga stays with Phoebe for a couple of days before Phoebe's parent's contact Helga's Sister Olga Pataki. Olga who is living in the city in her own apartment takes her sister in to live with her. Olga has pretty much given up on her parents and focuses on all her attention on helping and teaching children. Olga is rarely home due to her work schedule and extra activities which is fine for Helga because it gives her plenty of free time to write or read novels. Plus Helga is use to being independent even when she had two parents in the home. She was writing in her journal when she suddenly got the urge for a jog. She changed her clothes, got her keys, headphones and left.

As she was jogging she heard someone calling her name.

"Pataki! Hey Pataki wait up!"

Helga stops and turns around to see Gerald Johanssen running towards her.

"Hey Pataki, what's going on?"

"Just jogging to take my mind off things...you know."

"Yeah...I hear you're trying out for track and field that's pretty cool, I can see you being good at it."

Helga gives him a confused expression. "What?" He asks because of the expression she gave him.

"Why are you being so nice to me lately?"

Gerald shrugs a little. "I don't know…I guess because you're letting me."

"But I thought you would be siding with Arnold…we're not on the best terms right now you know."

"What's that got to do with me? Besides I can't stand Lila….so any drama involving her I believe it."

A small smile appears on Helga's face. "But you and Arnold are still close right?"

"Of course for life... he's like a brother to me and we're partners on the team, but he has terrible judgment when it comes to girls and always has. Anyway…uh…Phoebe just told me about what happened with your mom, are you okay?"

Helga nodded and smiles. "Not 100%, but I will be."

Gerald looks at his phone and then back at Helga with warm eyes. "I know everything will work out fine for you, but in the meantime never forget who you are." Helga looks at him unsure of what he's going to say. "Helga G. Pataki the toughest chick no scratch that the toughest person I've ever met, so I know you'll get through anything. But just know that if you need someone to talk to outside of Phoebe you can talk to me...I know we're not exactly close and I might not always know the right thing to say... but I do have a heart and I do care."

"T-Thanks...Gerald."

"No problem."

Gerald knew Helga much like himself that she is a proud person so he knew overbearing her with sympathy would only make things worse.

After a few seconds of silence Gerald asks if he could join her for a jog and the two continue together for the next hour. They kept competing with each other by racing each other to certain points, which was good practice for Helga; she sensed that was why Gerald kept challenging her.

When they got to the end Gerald walked with her to Phoebe's house to hang out.

"By the way Pataki, what's the G. stand for? I always wanted to ask you that."

"I would tell you but first I'll have to kill you, Geraldo."

They get to Phoebe's house and she comes to the door.

"Hey guys come on in, I was just fixing lunch."

"Pataki, did you know that Phoebe makes the best lunches? Her sandwiches are shit."

"Yeah I know she always shared her lunch with me at school."

"My mother made those lunches and it's just a sandwich Gerald, you're acting as if I'm making a 5-star meal.

"Come on babe learn to take a compliment, you make delicious sandwiches…it's a gift.

"Yeah, Pheebs there is art to putting the right amount of peanut butter with the right amount of jelly."

"You're not lying Pataki, some people haven't perfected the right peanut butter to jelly ratio and the stuff ends up feeling like you're eating cement."

"Ha yeah, and it gets stuck on the roof of your mouth so you end up having to drink a whole glass of milk."

Phoebe laughs. "This is the strangest conversation you two have ever had."

"No, I think it's the best we've ever had," Helga says with a short laugh.

Gerald chuckles. "No lies told. But Pataki you need to do more than just talking about food...you should actually eat."

"I'm not really hungry; I haven't really had an appetite."

"You have tryouts tomorrow you should probably try to eat something you need the energy."

"I'm fine..."

Gerald looks her up and down. "Have you eaten lately you're looking a little bit skinnier..."

"I agree with Gerald, Helga, when was the last time you ate a good meal?"

"What's with the third degree suddenly I'm fine...I'm just not hungry, and I might not even go to tryouts tomorrow Gerald so I'll be okay."

"What why?" Gerald and Phoebe both ask at the same time.

Helga sighs. "Because of what has happened I really don't think I have the heart for it. I wouldn't want to disappoint the team with a lackluster performance."

"Helga, you cannot do this, this is what you did at your last school. I know you're been through a lot and I can't possibly know exactly how you feel, but I do think that being around people and competing will help you. You've always been a competitor, just like you've always been a writer and I think you'll live to regret this later on in life. If you don't do the things that you love then you're letting the people that hurt you win and I know you don't want that."

"Don't worry Phoebe, Pataki is going to eat and she will be at tryouts tomorrow, even if I have to carry her kicking and screaming she will be there."

Gerald and Phoebe both stare at her sternly with crossed arms; Helga rolls her eyes and sighs. "Alright fine." She starts eating. "But tall hair boy if you ever try to drag me anywhere you're going to met ole Betsy and five avengers."

"Yeah right Pataki you been saying that to me for years and I haven't met ole whatever and the five avengers yet."

"It's ole Betsy and that's only because of Phoebe, she saved your face."

Gerald smirks at her. "You know what now I know who Timberly is starting to remind me of. You Pataki."

"Really?...I always liked the kid."

Gerald rolls his eyes and chuckles and Phoebe giggles. "Helga, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Um, I'll have to tell Olga, but I'm sure I can."

"Gerald you can stay too right?"

"Sure I can."

"Great, this is perfect." Phoebe states happily, as she takes out food to prepare.

* * *

Helga's tryouts for track and field were early in the morning. Helga who now lives farther away from the school has to get up an hour earlier to make it on time. She woke up a little late so she didn't have time to eat, which she knew was a horrible but she really wanted to make a good impression by being on time. Helga gets to tryouts on time luckily and meets her coach who she happily discovers is Tish Wittenburg who smiled almost unnoticeable when she read Helga's name on the list. Tish subtly watched Helga closely as the girls did their basic test to see which position each girl would be fit best. Helga leaves the tryout feeling physically exhausted but energized and optimistic at the same time.

As Helga was leaving the gym carrying all of her things to her locker, she gets knocked down by a frantic freshman who was running down the hallway. The bell rang so she did her best to pick everything up and run to her locker to try and make it to class on time. But her best wasn't good enough, because she dropped something that revealed things about her she wouldn't want just anyone to know.

"What's this?"

Lila looks at it from over Rhonda's shoulder and they both read it.

"Hah looks like Helga is more pathetic than we thought." Rhonda states. "Lila we have to spread this around, that'll bring that girl down a few notches."

"Right, but not yet, if she does something to piss me off then we'll do it."

Arnold walks up and surprises Lila who immediately snatches the paper out of Rhonda's hand and stuffs it in her purse.

Arnold looks at her bewildered by her odd jumpy behavior. "Lila are you okay, what's up?"

"Yes I'm oh so fine especially now that you're here honey."

She reaches up and hugs him while giving Rhonda a wink over his shoulder.


	4. Quality Time

Outside of school and extracurricular activities, Helga has been staying inside a lot lately. She's been using her alone time to write freely and she's also taken up yoga with the advice of Coach Wittenburg. Even though she suggested yoga to keep in shape and Helga has discovered that it really does help with calming her nerves and releasing tension.

Helga was just finishing up a yoga session when she heard a noise as if someone was in the apartment. She quietly picked up a bat she kept on the side of her bed and walked out of her room. Suddenly a person comes out of the kitchen and Helga holding the bat was just about to swing it but then she saw it was just Olga.

"HELGA! Baby sister what on earth are you doing?"

"Olga, what the hell are you going here? I thought you were an intruder."

"Don't be silly, I live here remember."

"Doi Olga, I mean why are you here now, don't you have some kind of meeting or something? You're never here at this time."

"I know but not today, I told them I couldn't make it because I want to spend time with you, sis."

"Olga, I'm going out with my friends later."

"Oh, Helga I won't take up all of your time, just a few hours. I want to take you shopping. Shopping always makes me feel better."

"But I feel fine."

"I know that's not 100% true." Olga's smile fades and she sits on the arm of the chair. "I'm sorry I wasn't around, that I wasn't there to protect you from...our parents. I was too caught up in myself and my own life that I forgot about the most important person in my life; you Helga."

"Don't be hard on yourself Olga, you're here now and that's what counts." Helga slowly reaches out and takes Olga's hand and places it in her own and squeezes it a few times.

Olga perks up and smiles. "Come on let's go shopping!"

Olga takes her to the local mall lets her get whatever she wants from Forever 21, Charlotte Russe, Wet Seal and American Eagle. Helga's personal style is a comfortable mixture of feminine attire with sport or baggy wear, but Olga also made sure she bought some dressy more cutesy clothes for any future dates or special occasions. Olga and Helga also stop to eat something while at the mall as well, while in the food court they run into Lila.

"Olga is that you? It's me, Lila Sawyer."

"Oh my little sis, I remember you, you've grown up to be such a lovely young lady." Olga looks at Helga and smiles. "I bet you and Helga have become good friends by now."

Helga makes a gag hand gesture and Lila gives a unnoticeable smirk.

"I've always considered Helga a friend although she's never returned the favor. I think she's oh such an interesting person."

"I'm sure Helga likes you too...don't you Helga?"

"Oh yes, I like Lila ever so much." She states with wick sarcasm. "Can we go now Olga, I have plans remember?"

"Alright, well it was good to see you again Lila."

"Same here, bye big sis...bye Helga."

Olga stares at Helga as they leave. "Why don't you like Lila?"

"Because she's 'ever so' fake."

"I think she's genuinely nice."

"Well, then you're just as blind as the rest of the sheep at the Hillside."

"Come on Helga don't be so hard on people."

"I'm not, I just try to avoid her. She's a wolf in sheep's clothing that's not my fault."

"She reminds me of myself."

"Olga you might have been um...annoying and selfish sometimes, but you were never like Lila, trust me."

"Well, you've always been a good judge of character. I always liked your friends, especially that Arnold."

"God, I hear that name non-stop."

"He's such a nice boy and you two were always so cute together."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever."

"It's true Helga. You're a beautiful young lady and you can have any guy you want. I know you'll chose the right one. Learn from my mistakes."

Helga and Olga finally get back to her apartment.

"Well baby sister, I had a so much fun with you and we get a chance to spend time together more often."

"I most admit I had fun too and not just because you bought me clothes, but thank you for that too."

"You're welcome Helga, I love you."

"I...love you too Olga," Helga states with a warm smile.

"Okay I have to go, but I trust that you'll have a safe fun time with your friends and we'll be home at a reasonable hour correct?"

"Yes, Sam and Steven are nice people, we'll be safe and I won't be late."

"Good I trust that you will. Bye Helga have fun."

"Bye, see you later."

* * *

Olga leaves and Helga goes and eagerly tries on some clothes and finally settles on an outfit but at this point she at lost track of the time. She picks up her phone and sees a few text messages from Steven and Sam.

"C'mon Helgs let's go!" Steven yells up at Helga who just stuck her head out of the window.

"Hold your horses I'm coming... criminy!"

Helga runs out and hops in the car.

"What does criminy mean?"

"It's just a way of cursing without actually doing it. I've been saying it for years. Although I hadn't said it in a long time."

"So Helgs, you know we're going to hook you up with someone right?"

"What no you're not, I don't need to get hooked up."

"Yeah you do, you're too hot to be going stag to all these parties, so forget Arnold, he'll just have to wait in line."

"Wait in line? you make me sound like the bus stop or something."

"EW, sorry Helgs, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean you'll have a lot of guys after you not that you'll go for all of them."

"Right like that guy that's in a band or something," Sam mentions.

"Jesse?"

Helga sighs. "Here we go."

"Well, you never should have never brought him up if you didn't want us to say anything," Sam says playfully.

"I realize that now."

"Awe lookie lookie she's blushing."

"I wish I had my camera," Sam says.

* * *

The trio gets to the hole in the wall and eagerly run through the place with lots of energy dancing to the alternative music that has lots of bass. Helga looks around for Curly but doesn't see him, she was hoping she would since she doesn't always get a chance to see him at school. Suddenly she feels an arm wrap around her waist and she flinches and jumps out of the person's grasp. She looks up and sees a random guy who doesn't look like he belongs at this party, he looks like a wealthy 'yuppie' or preppy type guy.

"Don't be so jumpy baby, it's okay."

"Please don't call me baby. And don't put your hands one me, I don't even know you."

"The name is Roger. And I must say you're the best-looking girl here."

Helga chuckles. "K Roger Rabbit, how's that line been working for you?"

"I don't know, how is it working for you."

"It's not."

"Well, I'll think of something else." He looks her up and down practically undressing her with his eyes. "So do you want to get out of here and go somewhere."

Helga steps back and puts her hands on her hips. "You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Well, I hope so because there is no way I would go 'somewhere' with a guy I don't know from Adam!"

"Who's Adam?"

Helga sighs and turns away from him.

"Gosh that was a joke, you should really loosen up. I think I need to make you a drink or something."

"Look you goof, I think you need to move on because your act isn't going to work on me."

He looks at her blankly. "You're a real bitch you know that and you need to get professional help with that disorder of yours before you end up an old maid."

"Whatever, you're just a corny prick." She starts to walk away but he holds her arm.

"Don't just walk away from me."

Helga snatches away and starts to walk again and he hops in front of her stopping her. "No one talks to me like that."

"Who do you think you are, don't put your hands on me again you creep!" Helga yells with a furious scowl on her face.

Then out of nowhere that guy, Jesse walks between them facing Roger.

"Roger man relax, leave the girl alone alright."

He glares at Helga and looks back and Jesse and sighs. "Alright, but good luck dealing with that chick."

Jesse watches him walk away shaking his head and then makes eye contact with Helga. "That guy always like that, he's full of shit and you did nothing wrong... Are you okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine...thanks for that, I didn't want to get in yet another fight."

"Yeah, spitfire blonde suits you perfectly I see." Helga giggles and he laughs. "So...um...I guess it was meant to be."

Helga cocks her head to the side slightly. "What?"

Jesse laughs and then shrugs. "Not to be corny or anything, but I guess it was meant to be for us to meet, remember you said that on our first encounter."

"Oh right, I guess I did."

He bites his bottom lip kind of nervously. "So what school do you go to?"

"Hillside."

"Hillside really? hmm."

"What was wrong with Hillside?"

"Nothing really it's just that you seem so different from the typical girls there."

"You know lots of girls from there?"

"Not really, I've met a few and I did 'date' this one girl from there name Rhonda a while ago, boy was she superficial brat so it was very brief."

Helga laughs. "Superficial brat that fits her."

"Oh, you know her?"

"Since I was three."

He raises an eyebrow. "Small world. But you...not that I know you so well, but you don't strike as that type of girl...at least I'm hoping you aren't."

That Parker guy who Helga thinks is a stoner pops up out of nowhere. "Jesse man, Helga's cool, didn't you see her knock that drunk chick out...I'm usually not down for violence and girls getting hit in the face but that was so boss." He states in a raspy voice and he leaves just as fast as he came.

Helga snickers at his bouncy yet relaxed nature as he walks away. "Who is that kid? He's so random."

"Park...Parker, he's cool, he just smokes too much grass, but he's a nice guy. I've known him for a while."

"Oh yeah? You guys go to the same school?"

"Yep, we go to Shorecrest, this is our last year thank God."

"Oh, so you're a senior, lucky you."

"What year are you?"

"Junior."

"It'll fly by trust me."

"Not fast enough."

He chuckles. "I hear you, school can be a real drag, but you wanna make sure that when you look back on it years from now that you can say that he tried to make the best out of it, you know. He laughs. "That's something my coaches and parents always drilled in my head."

"Coaches, what do you play?"

"Football."

"Cool, what position?"

"Quarterback."

"Nice."

"Yeah it's a rush and everything and my teammates can be fun, but the coaches can be entirely too strict by trying to run your life. For example, one coach has told several times me to stop hanging out with Parker, he doesn't even know the guy, saying he'll have a bad influence on me. Meanwhile, the majority of the football team is full of the most obnoxious wild guys that are always getting into trouble, while Parker is always chill and has never hurt a fly. Now does that make sense to you?"

"No, but that's adults for you...well some of them at least, I'm gonna make sure I'm nothing like that when I get older."

"You can try but it seems like it's unavoidable."

"It won't be for me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm Helga that's why."

He smiles. "Oh because you're Helga, alright I'll accept that.

She finds herself feeling shy when he smile. "My friends seem to think you and Parker are in a band."

Jesse laughs briefly. "Naw not really, it was just a little thing we did just for kicks. So what about you, what's your thing?"

"As far as sports, when I was younger I was a tomboy so I played a little bit of everything and I was obsessed with wrestling. I still like watching it along with other sports. Now I don't play as much, but I just joined the track team, which I'm enjoying so far because it's actually quite peaceful compared to other sports."

Jesse seems to think for a second. "Yeah I can see how it could be peaceful. So what about outside of sports, what else do you like?"

She looks down at her feet nervously.

"Sorry I don't mean to be nosy or anything, I just want to get to know you."

"I'm kind of a nerd. "She starts with a shy smile. "I like to write and real novels and books."

He nods and smiles. "That's funny because I like to write too, that's not something I go around telling the guys on the team, but hanging out with Park and some of the other guys here puts me in a mellow mood and I like to write down my thoughts and live off of my ideas." He pauses and squints slightly. "Not that I'm good at it or anything I just write whatever's on my mind. But you're probably a good writer huh?"

Helga shrugs. "I don't know I never got much feedback, but my teachers seemed to always enjoy my poetry/writing. When I was little I would get bored so that I would sit and read the dictionary and books for adults...so teachers would always comment that I had a broad vocabulary or something...I don't know."

"Interesting...interesting...so she loves sports, runs track, is a brilliant writer and poet, reads tons of novels/books, has a wide vocabulary and fights like Muhammad Ali I must agree with Park you're real cool girl Helga."

Helga laughs heartily.

Jesse smiles at her. "And um if it's alright with you I would love to talk to you some more you know outside of this place. Helga tenses up a bit and he notices. No pressure or anything, we can just keep things light or whatever you want."

"Yeah...um... sure. "

"Nice...so...could I have your number?"

She ponders somewhat. He does seem nice and she likes how comfortable she felt talking to him. She was surprised that he even showed interest after seeing her fight before. He clearly wasn't perfect since he dated Rhonda, but she thought his taste in girls had upgraded since then. She smiled at her own thoughts."Yeah, but only if I can have yours." Helga takes out her cell phone and he does the same.

After a little while, Helga says goodbye to Jesse and finds Steven.

"Just curious huh?"

Helga blushed. "Where's Sam?"

"I don't know, but I hope she's not getting another drink thrown on her."

Helga giggles and then sees Sam walking from another room with Jesse's friend Parker. She had a smile on her face, which she rarely ever does.

She gives him a friendly hug, she turns around and notices Helga and Steven smirking, her smile fades and she rolls her eyes.

"Lookie, Lookie Sam's blushing."

"So stoners do it for you huh Sam?" Helga teases.

"I can't stand either of you."

"Hah...awe Sam I'm just kidding, Parker seems like a nice guy, he's a little weird, but that's okay I like weird people."

"I was just talking to the guy, you all act like we were making out."

"But you're glowing." Steven jokes.

"Hardy har har, on that note it's now time to go."

"Now you can ask him to give me a discount."

"Shut up Steven, damn."

"See Helgs the girl is so sensitive when she's in love."

"I'm leaving you two here."

"Awe Sam don't leave us we were just joking, besides it's my car."

* * *

Gerald, Arnold, and Stinky Peterson are leaving basketball practice laughing and talking as usual.

"So fellas, did I ever tell you guys why I love lemon pudding?"

"Multiple times Stinky," Gerald replies.

Arnold laughs. "No, I think it's more like a billion times."

"Well sorry, it's still my favorite story about myself. Well, I'll see you two at school and practice. I'm going to hang out Sid tonight, watching his failed attempts at picking up girls at the point is always the highlight of my day."

"Alright Stinky, we'll see you later. Tell Sid to consult with me about how to talk to women."

"Will do Gerald," Stinky replies with a small smile.

Arnold chuckles. "Bye Stinky."

"Bye guys."

"Hey Gerald, do you want to go catch a movie or something?"

Gerald sighs. "I can't, I have to stay home with Timberly; my parents have special plans tonight."

"Oh okay, maybe some other time."

"Listen, Arnold, can I talk to you about something kind of serious?"

"Sure what's that?"

"Pataki…"

"What about her?"

"Phoebe told me what you said to her."

"Yeah and I still feel terrible about that, but I apologized...I don't know what else to do or say, but I don't think she's going to forgive me."

"But don't you see that it's Lila who is causing this?"

"Gerald please don't start this again. Look I know Lila isn't perfect, I know she's not this angel that she makes herself out to be, but I know she's not a bad person either."

"You see what you want to see in Lila, you want so bad for her to be this good person. You've always had this need to always find the good in people Arnold... which is commendable, but sometimes you need to just see people for who they really are."

Arnold smirks at first "What are you a psychiatrist now?" but then he relaxes his expression and sighs. "Maybe...I do...but I can't help but trust Lila. She's always been such a kind person towards me."

Gerald sighs out of slight frustration. "Look, Arnold, I'm going, to be honest with you, if you're going to continue to date Lila, you can just kiss any chance of a friendship with Helga goodbye."

"What does my relationship have to do with Helga?"

"Because Lila is picking on Helga for no reason, you know by saying little mean things under her breath and then playing innocent when Helga yells at her; which to me screams jealousy. I mean Arnold we all know you're always been intrigued by Helga and since she came back with improved looks Lila is threatened. The chick is vindictive so I wouldn't be surprised if she keeps messing her, Helga has gone through enough; she doesn't need that. So if you're going to stay with that girl, just avoid any interaction with Pataki alright..."

"Lila has nothing to be jealous about and she's no bully. Besides there's nothing between Helga and I. And anyway Helga's been avoiding me."

"I would too if I were her."

"Since when did you become such a big Pataki fan?"

"She's my girlfriend's best friend, I guess I just understand her better now is all, and besides she's actually a good person when you get to know her."

"I know she is… I've always known that."

Gerald nods a few times. "Well if you could always see the real Pataki underneath that mask she wore why can't you see the real Lila?"

"Gerald I already told you how I feel about Lila, now can we just drop this?"

"Alright fine, but you're my best friend and I'm just looking out for you, I'll see around. Later."

"Thanks for your concern. Bye."

* * *

Arnold went to Lila's house to talk with her, he had what Gerald said in my mind while on his way.

"Oh Arnold, what brings you here I oh so didn't expect you."

Arnold noticed Lila was acting nervously. "Lila are you okay, I mean is everything alright between us?"

Lila tilts her head to the side. "Of course everything is fine, we're as close as ever right? I'm so happy we got back to together this year."

"Well, can you let me inside please?"

Lila turns her head to glance inside and then looks back at Arnold. "Just give me a second...my house is a mess."

"I don't mind-"

Lila shuts the door, leaving Arnold standing there completely baffled.

She finally comes back to the door. "Sorry about that honey, I wanted to make sure everything was neat."

Arnold walks in scanning the house for anything out of the ordinary. He folds his arms and stares at her. "Lila so what's the deal with you and Helga?"

Lila giggles. "Arnold whatever do you mean, nothing's going on between her and me."

"Well, for one thing, she told me on the first day that you insulted her and then Gerald told me you've been picking on her, so I'll ask again. What's the deal?"

"N-Nothing Arnold...you know Helga she's always had a horrible temper and attitude in general. She'll blow up about almost any little thing."

Arnold still looks unconvinced. "You're not jealous of her or anything are you?"

"Jealous? I've never been jealous of anyone. Everyone has their good qualities and while Helga is an interesting person, I would never be jealous of her."

Arnold sighs. "Because you know I just consider Helga a friend right?"

"Y-Yeah yeah of course I do. Well actually I didn't think you considered her a friend, but that's fine with me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, I don't know because she bullied you since you two were three years old. I'm curious about why you would be friends with someone that bullied you is all..."

"True she did bully me, but she's always had a nice side of her... she's done some good things too. And she can be pretty funny at times. Like the time-"

"Arnold I actually have some homework I need to start, so if you don't mind I would like to get back to it." Arnold walks to the door onto her porch in complete silence. She gives him a peck on the lips, waves and then closes the door.

Arnold stands there for a few minutes just staring at the door. He puts his hand on the door and looks down at the ground in a thoughtful pose, then finally leaves.


	5. Endings and New Beginnings

It is a Saturday afternoon, Helga, Gerald are over with Phoebe at her house hanging out and playing cards.

"You and your boyfriend are both cheaters, man!"

"Pataki you're just a sore loser that's all."

"Whatever, let's play go fish...you can't beat me at that."

"HA, we shall see..."

"Nothing to see but me whooping your butt."

"Hah."

"Let's take a break for a few minutes and snack. We've been playing games non-stop." Phoebe brought out a bowl of nutritious snacks and places to the table where they're sitting. Gerald and Helga sit quietly at first looking at their phones. "So...Ms. Pataki, who's this Jesse?"

Helga side eyes Phoebe who shrugs innocently. "He's just some guy I met at a party."

"Do you like him?"

"Kind of... he seems decent enough."

"So he's not like your boyfriend or anything is he?"

"What? No, I just met the guy..."

"Good..." He mumbles under his breath.

"Good? What's it to you Gerald?"

Gerald smirks subtly. "Nothing I was just wondering."

"Gerald wants-"

"Phoebe." He makes an shh hand gesture with a smile.

"What Pheebs? What has Geraldo got up his hair?"

"Can't I just be concerned about my dearest friend Pataki."

Helga and Phoebe both smirk at him.

"Nothing Helga." She whispers that she'll tell her later.

"I heard that Phoebe." He states plainly.

Phoebe snickers. "You know I have to tell my best friend everything... You're the same with your best friend."

"I hope you don't tell Helga literally everything," Gerald says putting emphasis on the word everything while giving her a flirty smile.

Phoebe blushes. "Gerald!"

"EW..." Helga mumbles.

He chortles. "Just joking, I just like making you blush babe it's so cute... and I heard that Pataki."

"Yeah yeah you just better prepare yourself for this butt whooping!"

"Alright let's get this started, but I must warn you two, once again that I am not gentlemen when it comes to card games."

Helga laughs and was about to respond but notices a missed phone call from Olga, who never calls her especially at this time. She excuses herself and calls Olga back.

"Olga, you called. Is everything okay?"

"It's about mommy, her drinking has gotten out of control, she lost her job. Helga, she needs us."

"Whatever I needed her for a long time and she was never there, she has enough money to live comfortably without a job. Tell her to join alcoholics anonymous."

"Baby sister, this is our mother and she is in pain here we-"

"Pain? No one forced her to marry a monster!" Helga yelled. "If you want to waste your time helping her go ahead, but I'm done." Helga hangs up the phone and angrily tosses it on the couch.

"Helga..."

"Miriam lost her job because of her drinking."

"Oh no Helga, that's terrible, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be she brought it on herself, Phoebe."

"Helga...your mom...she's not mentally healthy and hasn't been for a long time, alcohol is her way of coping."

"Yeah, well I haven't always been the picture of mental health either, but you don't see me chugging down Bloody Mary's all day."

"I think-"

"Can we just play cards!" Helga shouts and then sighs.

Phoebe glances at Gerald who shook his head slightly for her not to push the conversation right now. The group quietly began playing the game.

* * *

At the end of algebra class that Helga had with Arnold, their teacher asks both of them to stay after class so she can speak with them.

"Mr. Shortman, you're a good student. But lately your grades have been slipping, so I would like you to get help from the best student in the class. Ms. Pataki.

"What? Me? I-I'm not good at tutoring."

"Nonsense, I've seen you help a few students, I see everything, Ms. Pataki. Now I suggest Mr. Shortman that you get some help from her. "Alright, you two may go."

Arnold walks alongside Helga as they exited and he tapped on the shoulder and she turned to face him in the hallway.

"Look you don't have to tutor me if you don't want to, I can get figure it out, I just haven't had time with practice and work."

Helga looks him up and down then shrugs. "Suit yourself..."

"Helga...is everything okay? I noticed lately you've seemed a little stressed."

"How observant of you Arnold...I've only been stressed since I got here."

"Well if you need someone to-"

Helga scuffs. "You're so predictable, the only time you want to talk to me is when you're either feeling guilty or when you want to help me or something. I already have a psychiatrist and friends that I can talk to. Even my psychiatrist treats me like a whole person and not just someone that needs to be repaired. If you're going to talk to me... let it be because you genuinely want to be around me and not because you feel sorry for me."

Arnold frowns at her and then looks down. "I...I didn't realize I was doing that. Sorry."

"No need to apologize, you didn't realize."

"But now I do..."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

* * *

Sam and Steven happen to be skipping one of their classes they share together and are just hanging out when Steven hears Rhonda, Lila, Nadine and some random friend of Rhonda's talking and they duck out of the way to listen.

"So Lila when are you going to get revenge against Pataki? I saw Helga all in Arnold's face outside of his class."

"Who is Pataki?" the random girl asks.

"A she-beast we know from elementary."

"And why would you want revenge against Helga?" Nadine asks.

"Nadine, Helga has been a bitch since preschool, she's always been a bully and she comes back here and threatens Lila in front of everyone."

"Helga had every right to defend herself, though."

"Nadine whose side are you on?"

"It's okay Rhonda, Nadine clearly likes Helga more than us, I suppose she won't be joining us at lunch anymore," Lila states with a sly smirk.

Nadine shakes her head. "You know I thought by now that you would have grown out of this Rhonda, I'm disappointed in you, I know you can be a better person than this. Lila you use to be sweet or was that just for show?"

"Nadine whatever do you mean I'm still sweet. I haven't done anything to anyone."

"And you haven't done anything for anyone either, except yourself...I'll see you girls around I guess." She walks away without even noticing Sam and Steven.

"Not Nadine, you're skating on thin ice!" Rhonda yelled.

"So how are you guys gonna get revenge?"

"Lila has a copy of this letter where Pataki was talking about how no one loves her and how she hates losing her innocence by the hands of a monster. Which sounds she lost her virginity to some loser in a back seat or something. Oh and the best part is where she mentions her love for Arnold and how that's a dream they'll never come true. She's completely pathetic. Lila is planning on making copies and spreading it around the school."

"Wow that's mean." a random girl says.

"No Helga is mean, trust us you don't know her."

The three girls walk down the hall in the opposite direction from where Sam and Steven are hiding. Steven peeps out and sees that they have turned the corner.

"Shit Sam, did you hear that?"

"Yeah...Rhonda's evilness never fails to amaze me. Helga's done nothing to deserve that."

Sam decides that now was the time to put the evidence of Lila's infidelity out there for everyone to see. Sam who is an aspiring photographer spends loads of her free time taking photographs of everything. She's very good at being inconspicuous. She has several suggestive photos of Lila with Adam Michaels a popular senior football player who is known to sleep around and a few of her with Arnie who is Arnold's cousin. She's been waiting for the perfect reason to use them, now that she's messed with her new friend Helga who's done nothing to deserve it she knew she had found the right reason.

"Sam you got to get that her back I mean did you see what she did to Helgs, if you don't I might have to cut her."

"No there will be no cutting…too messy….Don't worry…I'm gonna finally get that hoe bag back for what she did to me and get payback from Helgs at the same time."

But Sam decides to go about it better than Lila and Rhonda planned on. She meets up with the school's biggest computer nerd, Brainy and tells him about her plan; little does she know that Brainy had a longtime crush on Helga and now admired her greatly from afar so he is more than happy to help.

* * *

Arnold was in the library with Lila and Rhonda, they decided to go there instead of the cafeteria to study for a big test in a class they have together. Though Rhonda was there because she didn't want to sit alone, since none of her other friends have the same lunch period and Nadine gradually hangs out with them less and less.

Arnold looks at Lila with a serious expression. "Hey Lila, do you have the notes from chapter 5?" He whispers.

"Probably here just look in my folder." Arnold begins looking through her folder but notices distinct handwriting that doesn't look anything like Lila's. He looks closer at it looks like a personal letter or maybe a poem. He skims it briefly and sees the name Helga Pataki within the body of the text and quickly realizes it's something that he wasn't supposed to see so he stops reading.

"Lila..."

"What?" She replied more aggressively than she intended. "I-I mean what is it, Arnold?"

"Why do you have this?"

Lila looked closer at the paper realizing what it was she hesitating as she had forgotten that she had in her folder. "I-I don't know what that is."

Arnold studied her face and could tell that she was lying. "Why do you have something clearly private that belongs to Helga Pataki?"

Rhonda's head pops up and she whispers. "I told you to hide that."

"Shh." She gestures at Rhonda angrily and then looks back at Arnold with scared eyes.

"You don't know huh? I think you do." He folds up the letter and puts it in his folder. A library aid walks by and tells them to be quiet or they'll be asked to leave. Arnold eyes Lila. "We'll talk about this later."

* * *

Helga was leaving school and received an unexpected phone call from Jesse.

"Hey Helga, it's Jesse.

"Hey..."

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Same, so I'm calling to ask if you want to go to a party with me later on, sorry this is such short notice...I just found out about it."

"Um...sure I guess...where is it?"

"At a friend of mine's house."

"Parker's?"

"No but he'll be there, it's another one of my guy's name Hunter, I don't think you've met him. He has a big house and his parent will be going out of town so he's throwing a party. It should be fun. You could invite your friends. What are their names again?"

"Samantha she goes by Sam and Steven."

"That's right, I've seen them a lot but I've never got a chance to talk to them or anything." There was a brief silence. "So what do you think, are you gonna come?" He asks with a soft tone.

"Yeah, but first I'll see if they want to come first and then I'll just text you back."

"Alright cool, do you need a ride?"

"No, I can get a ride there."

As soon as she got off the phone she got a call from Phoebe.

"Hey, Pheebs."

"Hi Helga, I called to see if you wanted to talk about...your mom."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Can I just tell you what I think?"

"Why not...go ahead."

"Okay, I think you need to be there for your mom-"

"Phoebe do you remember what she said to me?"

"Yes, and I know she doesn't really believe that. I think she was broken and decided to lash out on you. It was easy for her to put the blame on you than to actually deal with reality."

Helga is silent. "Just considered it Helga I won't push it anymore. Also, I wanted to let you know that the talent show is going to be announced soon."

Helga sighs. "And why are you telling me?"

"Because I think you should enter, you know why?" Phoebe pauses.

"What's with the suspense just tell me."

"I want you to beat Lila and Rhonda. They do the same type of provocative act every year. I think you could stand a chance at beating them."

"This is shocking coming for you Phoebe. But tell me what would be my talent, socking someone in the face?"

Phoebe chuckles. "Helga you know what I'm talking about. You have many hidden talents, it's time for you to shine."

"I don't know, I'll think about it...maybe. Oh, I'm going to a party tonight, do you want to come?"

"I can't Gerald and I have plans. But whose party is it?"

"Well that guy Jesse invited me, the party is at one of his friend's house."

"I hope you're not going by yourself."

"No I'm was gonna ask Sam and Steven if they wanted to come."

"Oh well, I won't keep you, have fun, not too much, though."

"Alright Phoebe, bye."

"Bye Helga."

She sends Sam and Steven text messages asking if they want to go out to a party and the both immediately replied yes. She ran into her closet to get dressed in one of her new outfits, she had to admit that it did feel good to have new clothes. She still decided to wear something simple; blue skinny jeans and a fitted white t-shirt that said 'Boss' and a black & white plaid shirt over it with black folded down combat boots, she decided to bring a jacket since it was chilly out. Even though Helga often wore fitted clothing, she still didn't feel comfortable wearing the ultra girly clothes that Olga had picked out for her. She also never really had a reason to dress like that and she felt like more of herself in jeans and tees.

The three of them drive to the house where Jesse invited them, it was out in a nearby suburb of Hillwood. The house was crowded with teenagers and college-age adults. As Helga walks through the house she sees many different groups. Some are your typical jocks who are drinking tons of beer and being obnoxious, then you have your stoners who are of course getting stoned, your nerdy eccentric kids discussing different philosophies, your loners and then she watches Jesse from afar whose doesn't seem to fit in any one group, but sort of bounces around hanging out with a bit of every clique.

He notices Helga, he looks at the words on her shirt and smiles with a head nod and immediately comes over.

"You made it." He acknowledges her friends. "How's it going?"

"So far so good, thanks for the invite dude." Sam and Steven dash away quickly to give themselves a tour of the place.

"Your friends seem like a good time, how long have you known them?"

"Since the beginning of the school."

"Really? I would have guessed longer."

Awkward silence. _why am I so shy around this kid?_

"So do you want like a tour, I can introduce you to some people."

"Yeah sure." He takes her hand and gently pulls her through the crowd and shows her around.

* * *

Arnold went over to Lila's house to talk with her about the letter of Helga's he found in her folder.

He knocked on her door and it took her way too long to answer so he was doubly annoyed.

"Hi Arnold." she pulls him into a small hug. "Come in, would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry...look I came to talk to you about-"

"Will excuse me for a second I need to watch the food I'm cooking."

Arnold sighs. "You know what I'd much rather-"

"Just please give me a few minutes I'll be right back." She goes into the other room and stays in there for several minutes.

Arnold gets fed up. "Lila!" he shouts from the other room. She peeps her head out of the door.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you just come out here we need to talk." And she does. "I'm sure you know what's this is about and probably have an idea of what I'm going to ask you."

She looks nervous at first but then covers it up quickly with an innocent smile. "I told you I don't know how that got in my folder."

"Lila...you don't have any classes with Helga, and you don't hang on her so how could you have gotten her letter?"

"Rhonda and I found it."

"Oh I see...and you had no intentions of giving it back did you?"

"Sure we did."

He sighs. "Lila...Helga has the date on it...be honest when did you find the letter."

"Today."

Arnold looks unconvinced. "Lila I can tell that you're lying and I have a pretty good idea of why you and Rhonda have that letter...I don't think you were going to give it back to her." He pauses and shakes his head. "I can't believe I completely dismissed Gerald's advice, he was right about you I see."

"What I love Gerald why would say anything bad about me?"

"Come off it, you hardly talk to him and he said he doesn't care for you at all...and Gerald can find a way to get along with everyone even Helga herself... I should have known."

Arnold gets up with his hands on his hips and starts walking towards the door. "So you're just going to leave without giving me a chance to explain?" Lila pleads.

"Explain what?...so you can feed me more lies. Lila, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of arguing with people and hurting people I care about because of you. I can't be with someone who would even think of hurting a person the way you and Rhonda were planning on doing to Helga. I'm starting to think that this relationship isn't worth of this much trouble...actually...I'm thinking that you are worth of all of this."

"What are you saying?"

"I think you know what I'm saying."

"You're breaking up with me?"

Without any hesitation, he answers. "Yes." He eyes her for a few seconds and she puts her head and starts to cry. He was going to go over and comfort her, but something told him not to. He didn't want to get sucked in by her manipulation again so he just left with her sitting there in complete shock.

* * *

The party had been going on for about an hour or so when suddenly Hunter's parents come back home because they forgot something important so the party immediately ends and everyone leaves.

But Jesse and his friends plan something else to keep the party going. Apparently, Hunter's parents aren't that strict and didn't ground him or anything, they just made him clean up and pay for any damage.

One of his friends suggest they go the point where teenagers often have parties, but this particular area is more private out in the woods so it's unlikely that the party could get broken up by cops or anyone.

Helga gets a text from him and Steven follows Jesse's car to the location. When they get out already they can hear loud rock music blasting from a stereo speaker and several groups of people leaning up against their cars or in groups drinking, smoking, dancing etc...

Helga scooped the scene along with her friends then she sees Jesse with a small group of people leaning up against his car talking. There was a short nerdy kind of awkward looking girl with fizzy dirty blonde hair, a cute petite brunette with very short hair, a beautiful brunette with long hair and a very curvy body. She felt a little intimidated by the one brunette, she and Jesse physically speaking looked like a couple. He notices Helga and strolls over to her quickly, takes her by the hand and introduces her to his friends.

"Hey guys, this is Helga..." He says with a proud smile.

"Pataki." she answers.

"Hey"

"Nice to meet you."

She noticed the beautiful brunette girl sizing her up a bit. She wondered if they use to date or something, although he didn't really show much interest in her. The petite brunette whose name was Karen starts talking about how there must be something more interesting going on in the world and that she hated being stuck in this suburban area and going to the school that she does. And they all start talking about how anything that is interesting or cool or trendy that happens will go out of style in less than a month because it becomes oversaturated in the media. _Is this what suburban kids talk about?_

After a lengthy discussion Jesse excuses himself to get a drink and talk to his guy friends, Helga notices that the curvy brunette whose name is Janet follows close behind him and she seems them go off into the woods with another group. Her friend Karen roams off by herself and Helga is left with the nerdy girl Emily. Emily noticed Helga was eyeing Jesse and Janet and she immediately lets her know that she doesn't have anything to worry about.

"What do you mean?"

"Jesse likes you I can tell, I've known him all four years...Janet only flirts with him whenever she gets stoned but he's never kissed her or anything, which all his jock friends make fun of him for you know being a gentleman. He's a nice guy, real laid back, honest and accepting. I mean most popular guys or football players don't even look my way much yet engage in a conversation. So like I said don't worry."

"I'm not, I mean it's not like he's boyfriend or anything anyway..."

Emily gives her a knowing smile and then sits back on top of the car quietly. They sat quietly, but it wasn't an awkward silence, but it was kind of peaceful in the midst of the loud music, drinking, swearing that was going on around them.

After a little while, she saw Jesse walking back towards and immediately Emily jumped down. "Nice meeting you Helga." And headed over to some other friends.

"Hey, sorry I got hung up with the guys."

"You don't have to explain yourself."

"Sure I do, I invited you here at least I can do is be a good host."

"I can take care of myself."

"Trust me, I know, but I want to take care of you. He closed his eyes and shook his head at his own statement. "I mean by making sure you have a good time."

He studies her for a few seconds, making Helga feel a little shy. "Come on." He says taking her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular, just away from this noise."

He leads her to a lighthouse tower and starts to climb up.

"C'mon."

"You got to be kidding me."

He looks down at her and smiles. "Come one it's easy, I've gone up here a million times. Trust me you'll like it."

She sighs and climbs up with him, feeling a sense of nostalgia from her younger more adventurous years. The tower was pretty high up but she felt secure as she climbed, Helga is extremely strong physically so she didn't doubt her abilities to climb up the tall tower. When she finally got to the top, he pulled her next to him as he leaned against the railing. Now she knew why he asked her to go up there because the view was amazing, you could see the big lights and tall buildings from the city but dark enough that you could see the stars clearer than in the city. It made her think about when she saw Sally's comet when she was nine.

She looked down at the crowds and spotted her friends. Steven was entertaining a group of people, probably with movie references or some type of impression. Sam was sitting on top of a car talking to Parker, Helga laughed at the sight thinking that she couldn't wait to poke fun at her again about that.

She looked back up at the view taking it all in. "You know I never thought I'd say this at a teenage party, but it's nice to finally feel a little bit at peace."

"Hah, you should hang out with Parker and his guys more." He jokes then sits down allowing his legs to hang over the railing resting his head in a thoughtful position. She sits down next to him. "Is your daily life so chaotic?"

"That's not the word I would use, but it's not exactly peaceful like right now, in fact sometimes it really sucks for a lack of a better word." He nods still looking out at the city. "But that's okay life isn't suppose to be easy, it's supposed to suck sometimes because you know... when it gets dark enough, you can see the stars."

He turns and stares at her for a second and then looks back at the sky. "interesting..." he mumbles.

She chuckles. "Don't be impressed or anything, I stole that quote."

"I know, I just liked your use of it."

"So what about you, what's your life like?"

"It's a masterpiece of minimalism."

She titled her head to the side and stared at him. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know I just said that to impress you. He laughs and bites his bottom lip. No... uh... well for me it means that from the perspective of people who live around here my life is something 'grand', because I'm 'popular' star quarterback, I have these cool parents who let me get away with a lot and teachers that let me get away with a lot so I get to have tons of fun, parties etc...but from my own perspective my life is missing something...depth...substance. I don't know, I guess I want more. But then there's another part of people that resents that I feel that way because I should just be grateful for the simple things in my life or some shit. He sighs. I'm rambling...I do that sometimes sorry."

"You are, but in a weird way that made perfect sense...and it's not just because I have a major 'contact high' from being near Parker." They both laugh. "Do you smoke?" she asked him curiously.

"Weed? I use to often, I still do every once in a while, kind of hard not to with some of my friends... but now I just rather deal with whatever I'm going through instead of trying to escape with alcohol or a joint. What about you?"

"Nope, I don't drink or smoke. I've actually never touched neither." She responds.

"Wow, that's commendable."

"Not really...I told you I'm a nerd...plus my mom-" She stops herself.

"What about your mom?" He asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Nothing nevermind." She wraps her arms around her knees seeming to fall into a solemn mood.

"Okay." He says in a soft tone. She feels him staring at her out of the corner of her eyes, he moves her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear then he kisses her gently a few times on the cheek causing both of her cheeks to turn bright red. When he stops he stares at her for a second and slides away."Oh...um...I'm sorry."

She turns and looks at him, his normally laid-back demeanor is gone and he looks incredibly shy and nervous. Something came over Helga and she cups his face pulling it closer to hers and slowly moves closer then kisses him and he returns it. This was Helga's first real kiss. She always wanted the first guy to actually kiss her to be Arnold, and a part of her still did, but she's happy that she shared her first kiss with someone so respectful and charming. _This could be the start of something...but what? Do I even know how to be a guy's girlfriend? Maybe I'm jumping ahead...this was just a kiss..._


	6. Lessons Learned

When Helga and Jesse climbed down from the tower there was a fight that broke out which Jesse and another friend had to break up because none of the other guys would. It was between a hot tempered someone geeky guy and a drunk punk rocker guy. Because of the fight and the fact that there was no more beer the party gradually came to a end. Steven had car trouble and had to wait for roadside assistance, they waited with them for a while, but Olga sent Helga a text asking where she was and that she needed to get home. So he ended up giving her a ride home.

After talking to Olga briefly about her whereabouts, she ran up to her room to call Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe"

"Helga, how are you, how was the party?"

"It turned out alright"

"Hmm That's good, did you get a chance to hang out with Jesse?"

"You can say that...we uh sort of kissed."

"Oh really? how was that?"

"It was nice, kind of happened out of nowhere though...well actually it was more than nice it was great."

"So that means you like him."

"I guess...and you know Phoebe I hate to admit this...but I'm a little nervous about this."

"What exactly are you nervous about?"

"I don't know, getting too close. I mean I always envisioned myself with...you know who and having all my first with him. I can't lie I'm disappointed that it never happened between us. But also when it comes to Jesse himself what if he doesn't accept me, what if he turns out to be a jerk...what if he tries to push me to do things I'm not ready to do-"

"Helga if you continue to think like that you'll never have any joy out of life, we're young, take a chance. You're smart Helga more than just book smarts, you just have to move at your own pace and trust yourself. If he does any of those things, you know what to do, you've never tolerated disrespect."

"Why is it that you always know the right things to say Pheebs?"

Phoebe giggles. "I don't know..."

* * *

Arnold and Gerald were walking into school together and Gerald noticed that Arnold was unusually quiet.

"Hey Arnold, are you alright?"

"Yeah...well no...I broke up with Lila last night."

"Sorry..."

"It's weird I was in love with the girl for years and now that we're over...I feel sad, but not as much I thought I would."

"What made you break it off?"

"I found a letter of Helga's in her folder, her and Rhonda were planning on spreading it around to crush her or something."

Gerald shakes his head. "Well that's why you're not more heartbroken."

"I know, I should have seen her for who she is, I should have listen to you. Surprised you're not telling me 'I told you so.'"

"Naw, I'm just happy you came around, I knew you would. You just get stubborn sometimes, plus I must admit the girl is a great actress."

"Oh I need to give Helga back her letter, I hope she won't get mad or anything."

"Did you read it?"

"I skimmed it but I didn't really read everything, it seems extremely personal so..."

"Well just tell her that, she'll understand and she'll be happy that it's in your hands and not Rhonda or Lila's."

"Yeah I guess so, I'll talk to her after Algebra class. Alright Gerald I'll see you later.

"Cool man."

They both went their separate ways.

* * *

Rhonda ended up in detention for passing around a notebook where her group of girlfriends wrote nasty comments about certain people. Teachers can decide to give students detention during school hour if said student from their perspective is a disruption to the class. So she ends up in the detention room, assigned to sit at the same table with one of her least favorite people Curly, but Curly wasn't too thrilled to be in her presence either.

"So freak show what are you in here for?"

Curly squints at her. "Ha is that the best you can do?"

"That's the best way to describe you, why what did you do stalk some girl?"

"No, I got into a fight sticking up for a friend."

"Oh, well that was stupid."

"Maybe for you since you since your not a real friend to anyone"

"That's not true, I just don't believe in fighting someone's battles."

"It's not about fighting someone's battles for me it was about letting a bully know that can't keep walking all over someone. Why pick on someone you know won't fight back? That friend happened to be Eugene Horowitz...you remember him right, he went to elementary school with us."

Rhonda rolls her eyes. "Whatever, I cannot believe I have to sit in this crappy room with the likes of you."

"And yet you're the one that started this conversation." He states with a arrogant smile.

"And now I'm ending it."

* * *

Sam had put her plan into action with the help of Brainy. He did all the technical stuff. The school has a official website that all the students are required to sign on to every day, there is a back page where students can post anonymous confessions and receive advice from each other, but all has to be approved by Brainy. The page was created by a guidance counselor who thought it would be a safe way for kids to express their thoughts without judgement and it was approved by the school. The page isn't closely monitored by staff unless something negative is brought to their attention, but Brainy has made sure to keep everything clean. However for Helga he is willing to make an exception and decides to post the various images of Lila with Adam Michaels and Arnie all throughout the back page feed. The pictures each have dates on them showing that Lila was going out with these guys while she was in a relationship with Arnold.

Quickly because of technology more and more students found out. She tried to find a way to get it taken down but it was too late everyone she knew saw it including Arnold. Arnold approaches Lila in the hallway while in between classes. He was completely red clearly burning with anger. At first he just stares at her, feeling somewhat satisfied with her clearly humiliated demeanor.

"You cheated on me, with that asshole Adam which is bad enough, but also with Arnie..." He clutched his fist, feeling like he could punch something or someone. Though he would never hit a girl, in that moment he sure wanted to hit someone.

"My cousin Lila!"

"Arnold I-I can explain."

"My fucking cousin!"

Lila jumps at his anger. Some teacher comes out telling everyone to get where they need to be and Arnold rushes to her locker, grabs his stuff and leaves the school altogether.

Lila was left standing alone in the hallway feeling completely exposed, while kids she didn't even know gawked at her. Gerald approaches her, he was going to run after Arnold but decided not to.

"Lila I knew you were full of shit, but damn you surprised me, I didn't think you could stoop that low. I mean messing around on him and with a family member at that...After all Arnold has done for you and your father...when you barely had a pot to piss in he was there for you. Why would you do something like this to someone that loved you?"

"Gerald I-I don't know."

"You don't know. Just make sure you stay away from him and all of us for that matter. God bless whoever put these pictures up." He heads back to his class acknowledging Sid, Stinky and Harold who were watching from afar.

"Willikers, I never would have thought Miss Lila Sawyer would do something so wick."

"I can't believe she would do that too a good guy like Arnold, I mean the kid was in love with her." Sid replied.

"Yeah Arnold's my pal, he doesn't deserve that, I think one of the girls should go pound her! We should call Big Patty." Harold yelled loudly.

"Big Patty? Harold what are trying to do send the girl to the hospital?"

"Okay, what about Helga, I know she could pound Lila."

"Hmm now that could be a interesting fight." He says with a devious smile.

"Sid get your mind out the gutter, but Harold does have a point, someone needs to have a talk or two with that Miss Lila."

"Nah...Gerald just did, besides her scandalous ways being put on blast is punishment enough...I bet she's feeling real vulnerable right now...hmm...maybe I should go comfort her."

Stinky and Harold both look at him judgmentally. "Relax guys...I was just being facetious."

"Fa-ce-ous? What the heck does that mean?"

"It means Sid is just pulling our leg Harold."

"Oh okay...well anyway...lets go raid the vending machine."

"Always thinking with your stomach." Sid states.

"Hey it's lunchtime!"

* * *

Rhonda's still in detention while all of this is happening, she doesn't have her phone so she had to no way of finding out.

"Same ole Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, thinking she can control everyone and everything.." He replies with a quick laugh.

"I'm not trying to do anything with you Curly, I just would like for you to stop talking to me."

"No."

"No? Why?"

"Because I feel like talking that's why."

"Ugh you're so obnoxious."

"I know, that's what you love about me, baby cakes." He says sarcastically raising his eyebrows.

"Ugh, you're so annoying, are you trying to make me vomit?"

"It's called a sense of humor you should get one."

She looks him up and down as she rolls her eyes. "Why do you dress like that? This isn't the 1980's you know."

He shrugs. "It's how I feel comfortable. I think that's more important then dressing a certain way just to fit it."

"I don't dress like this to fit in, it's what I like."

"I know..." He mumbles.

Rhonda looks at him with surprise. She sighs and looks at everyone else in the room. "Great, one big room full of nimrods."

"You know you don't have to be this person right?"

"What are you talking about?" She asks nonchalantly eyeing her nails.

"You know what I'm talking about, I know you...I know you have good character-"

"I see your mouth moving, but there's nothing coming out."

He ignored her comment."A year or so go, I saw you, the real you the Rhonda I knew from elementary who could be a cool chick."

"I was just pretending you dork."

"You might have been pretending to like me, but you were being more of your genuine self. Don't get a bigger head or anything though, you're far from being a cool breeze on a hot day...you're a self-centered brat, but you're also a person with depth, intelligence, kindness even...why you insist on always acting like a evil princess is beyond me. " He could see her facade weaken a bit. But then she quickly returns to her usual judgmental stuck up demeanor.

She turns away from him putting her head dramatically into her hands. "Whatever...why is this happening to me...I hate being stuck in here with the scum of the school." Lifting up her head she eyes the others in the room.

Curly felt his patience wearing thin. "I guess I was wrong, maybe you are only about material possessions and have no substance. If that's true, I feel sorry for you because you can only look forward to a lifetime of boredom, loneliness and bitterness."

Rhonda gasps and folds her arms. "How dare you talk to me that way? Have you forgotten who I am?"

"I know exactly who you are and that's why I'm telling you the truth."

"As if I would take life advice from a deranged kid that dresses like a clown."

He laughs and then smiles. "It must be exhausting to act like such a bitch."

"Bitch? you hang out with Helga Pataki. I don't go out of my way to be mean to anyone."

"Yeah I hang out with Helga because she's funny, honest and nice sure she use to be mean but she was just picky of who she revealed her kinder side to. She was nice to me back in 6th grade when everyone made fun of me because I was still short.." He chortles kind of loudly. "But you got to be kidding me by saying you don't go out of your way to be mean..." He gives her a smile with a obvious smirk. "If you aren't that type of person then tell me why you're in detention."

She looks at him with a hint of insecurity in her expression. "Ugh just leave me alone."

A satisfied smile spread over his face. "Exactly."

* * *

Rhonda leaves detention and easily finds out about what happened to Lila. She finds her in the girl's bathroom crying she walks up to her and gives her a hug.

"I don't know who did this, but I'll find out."

Lila refreshes the page. "Well it's been taken down."

"What's his name...Brainy would know who did it right?"

"Yes I suppose so." She states slowly in between cries.

"So we'll get him to tell us..."

"Why did this have to happen to me?"

"Well you kind of brought it on yourself."

She stares at her in shock.

"What…sorry Lila but no one told you to cheat on Arnold with two guys. I mean that's not exactly classy."

"Rhonda you're supposed to be my friend. Shit it's your fault Arnold broke up with me."

"How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who opened your big mouth in the library when he found Helga's paper. You're suppose to be my friend."

"I am, but come off it! When the senior guys were spreading rumors about me during the summer, where were you?"

"Yeah but my reputation was important to me and now it's ruined...

"And you think my reputation wasn't?"

"You've always been known as a mean girl sort of."

"That doesn't mean I want to be known as the school tramp."

"What am I suppose to do?"

"You deal with it. You adapt." Rhonda then walks towards the bathroom door gesturing for Lila to come with her, but she shakes her head so Rhonda shrugs and leaves.

* * *

Arnold naturally found himself running to his favorite place Might Pete; he climbed up frantically and when inside he stretched out on the floor resting his head in his hands.

That day Helga didn't show up for school, she decided to go check on her mom before school and ended up spending the whole day taking care of her. Helga was an excellent student and she had never missed one day so she figured one missed day wouldn't do much harm. After she left her mom, she didn't see the point in going to school so she walked aimlessly around for a while and ended up at Mighty Pete. She was in there before Arnold on the higher level of the tree house.

"Arnold?"

Arnold jumps at the sound of another voice and looks up. "Helga….what are you…doing here?"

Helga climbs down to his level. "I just decided to come here to think I hadn't been here in a long time."

"Shit…just go ahead and laugh I know you want to."

Helga looks at him confusedly. "Laugh about what?"

"Oh you didn't see what was posted online?"

"No I haven't been in school and I haven't been on the internet either."

"Oh well...I found out today that Lila was cheating on me with a senior and my own cousin Arnie." Arnold looks away from her and closes his eyes.

Helga sighs and looks at him sympathetically. "Arnold I know you called me heartless, but I hope you don't really believe that I would really laugh or kick you when you're down. I didn't even do that when we were kids…when I supposedly hated you."

Arnold opens his eyes and stares at her for a few seconds and then looks outside. "I can't believe how stupid I was…I mean Gerald and other people tried to tell me but I just trusted that girl so much…she really had me fooled. I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah you kind of were, but it was because you were in love with who you thought Lila was and love…it can make you do some crazy things…trust me I know."

He took a deep breath. "I broke up with her yesterday, I had a feeling she was up to something. He pauses and glances at Helga. "Oh that reminds me." He reaches in his bag and heads her a folded letter. She immediately opens it and gasps a bit.

"How did you get this?"

"From Lila."

"Lila!"

"Yeah, I think she was planning on doing something malicious with it...like showing it to everyone or something."

Helga reads over the letter and looks back at Arnold timidly.

He sensed what she might have been worried about.

"Don't worry I didn't read it."

"Thanks, I shouldn't have been so careless with my things, I don't know how this got away from me. But wow I know Lila and Rhonda were mean, but I didn't think they would so something like that..."

"I'm sorry Helga; I should have listened to you…the very first day-"

"Give yourself some credit you did break up with Lila. And besides you hadn't seen me in a few years and here I come in telling you that your girlfriend of what a year or two is a bitch, I'm not surprised you didn't accept it."

"Yeah but you're not the only one that told me that. He lets out a heavy sigh. It's like I can never find the right girl…every time I think I have, something negative happens…I guess I'm one of those people that are destined to be alone."

Helga rolls her eyes. "Oh shut up! You're just feeling sorry for yourself and moping; you know you're a great guy…nearly perfect aside from your denseness and occasional arrogance. You just need to work on your taste in girls...I have to tell you it's always be horrible... no offense. I remember that awful girl you dated in 7th and Phoebe told me about the other one in 8th. You're such a easy going and caring person you attract users like a magnetic. But don't change that about yourself, just change your judgment of girls. You should take notes from Gerald, he has great taste in girls at least nowadays. But you're not destined to be alone, a guy like you always finds someone eventually."

He looked at her surprisingly. "Thanks Helga…"

"No problem."

"Oh Helga, about that letter-"

"I thought you didn't read it."

"I couldn't help but skim through it a little bit, that's how I knew it was yours. But from what saw it seems like you're going through or have gone through a lot. I just wanted you to know that I'm here if you need someone."

"Arnold you're doing that bullshit I told you about after algebra class."

"I knew you would say that. I can't help that I care about people Helga, I care about you that's all."

Helga nods. "I know...just don't beat yourself up about this whole Lila thing." She gets up and begins to climb down the ladder.

"Hey Helga…do you think you and I could ever be friends, I mean do you think you'll ever forgive me?"

"I've already forgiven you Arnold, but as far friendship…we could be real friends, but just consider what I said before just make sure you want to be my friend because you like me not because you feel obligated because of how long we've known each other or because you feel sorry for me." She gives him a small smile and then continues climbing down.

Helga walks back to Olga's house rereading her own letter feeling herself overcome with sadness so she rips it up and decides to take her own advice and stop all the moping. _Thank God its Friday!_

* * *

It was the weekend and Helga was sitting at home watching a movie, when she receives a call from Jesse.

"Hey Helga, how are you?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm great. I had a good time with you before and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do something today?

"Like what?"

"I don't know, what do you normally do on a weekend?"

"Nothing too interesting."

"Okay so how about I come by to pick you up and we'll figure something out."

Helga she thought about the time they spent alone and how decent he was towards her, which meant something to her. She also thought about what Phoebe told her about taking a chance. She was tired of pushing people away and allowing her father's words and abuse to control her.

"Um...yeah we can do that." She replied nervously.

"Good, what time works for you?"

"Well I'm not doing anything now."

"Neither am I so I'll head out now to pick you up."

Jesse comes to pick her up and they drive around talking for a while, when he notices a small business that appears to be a record store he swiftly moves over to park his car.

"What's up?"

He points to the store and shrugs. "I haven't seen a record store in a while. C'mon let's go inside." He pulls inside acting like a kid in a candy store.

They walked around looking through the CD's and albums, talking about their favorites and what they hated. Jesse led her to a old fashion style listening booth that was big enough for two people. The music available was mainly classic rock and jazz, which Helga and Jesse both loved, but they were both more partial to the rock music. Suddenly the song My Sharona by The Knack started playing and Helga instantly started dancing and lip syncing enthusiastically to the music while Jesse watched her with an amused slightly wide-eyed expression. Helga for the first time in a while felt carefree. He watched her as if he was under a spell noticing how radiant she looked, until she started grabbing him trying to get him to dance.

"I don't dance really." He reveals coolly

"Well you do now bucko."

The store owner watched the teenagers with kind eyes, it was often that young people came in and when they did they weren't as into the classic older music. When the music stopped Helga felt shyness take over her and felt a little embarrassed but he didn't seem to notice.

"You're something else you know that?"

"I've been told that my whole life."

"Come on let's go." He declares with excitement.

"Where are we going now?"

He shrugs faintly. "I don't know...we're find something..." So they drove downtown and went to a pinball museum, to a Spanish restaurant and to a large park while still downtown.

As they walked through the park, they talked about many random things. But as Helga found herself feeling at ease with him she started talking a little bit about her family; about the fact that she felt neglected growing up and how her sister was the favorite child in the family. What she appreciated about Jesse was that he didn't interject with judgments when she hinted at some animosity towards her family; he just listened. He spoke about his family a little.

"What is your family like?"

"Um...I have a younger sister she's a load of fun, she's a tomboy, she comes to all my games and I can always hear her yelling from the stance. My parents had me young so we never had the typical parent-child relationship...they were always considered the cool parents."

"That must have been fun."

"Sure, I had to figure a lot of things out on my own, so I was able to form my own opinions and shit without a certain lifestyle being forced on me. But every once in a while I wish they would have yelled at me or tell me when I was doing something wrong."

"Well you would have loved my dad that's all he did."

"From what you told me I don't think I would love him at all...actually I think I would resent a father like that. There should be a balance, a parent shouldn't yell at the kid constantly but they should be given some guidance... you know out of love...what's it called...tough love."

"If you weren't given much guidance, how did you turn out so nice?"

"Lots of drugs..." He looked at her with a small cheeky smile. "I'm kidding...I don't know, a lot of people say that about me, but I don't know if it's completely true and it's a lot of pressure to live up to. My parents are both social workers in some form, always helping people. There was a point in the past I did things to rebel against their way of living. Even now I'm pretty selfish compared to them. I mean I don't always do the right thing or always consider what others are going through... too caught up in my own bullshit."

Helga was surprised at his confession, he seemed so cool and confidence she never expected him to reveal any self doubt or insecurity. It made her feel a bit more comfortable around him for some reason."You might not always do the right thing, but you are a nice person, I'm good at reading people and there's nothing cruel or insincere about you. For someone as popular and good looking that's admirable. No ones perfect, but give yourself some credit dude. I mean do you think a girl like me would here with you if you weren't."

She sees him blush a little bit for the first time. "Thank you."

"I didn't know tough football players could blush." she says playfully with nudge to his side.

He lets out a short breathy laugh. "Anyone would blush when a beautiful girl compliments them."

Her face turns red now. "Well don't expect that too much, I'm not into too much of that mushy crap."

He laughs. "Hmm I'll keep that in mind."

He drives her to Olga's finally.

They stand out in front of her building for a few minutes.

"Helga I had a good time, thanks for coming out."

"Thanks for taking me out."

"No problem."

He nervously puts his hands in his pockets. "So...I have to tell you that I like you...I mean really like you Helga and I want to continue to see you if that's okay."

"I'd like that."

"Okay..." He leans in and kisses her tenderly on the lips. She notices that he's always careful with his hands never getting all touchy feely, in fact he barely touched her at all, which she appreciated.

"Goodnight Helga, I'll call you or you can call me whenever you want."

"Alright, goodnight."

She walks in when she gets to the window she notices that he's still watching making sure she gets in safely. He has a warm smile that shines through his eyes, she couldn't help but feel her heartbeat speed up from just looking at him. She felt good, it felt good to have a distraction from what happened at school, but she also realized she did enjoy being with him. She smiles and waves at him and goes into Olga's apartment.

Olga is sitting on her couch as if she was waiting for her.

"Helga where have you been and who is that boy?"

"Oh I just went out with a friend, he's a just a guy I know."

"Does he go to your school?"

"No, he's from the burbs."

"So where did you meet him?"

"Um when I was out for a jog and then I saw him again at a party."

"Well he doesn't look the type of guy you should date."

"And why is that?"

"I think a more clean cut boy would be better for you...he looks like trouble baby sister, I dated a guy at your age that just like him with the long hair, t-shirt, jeans, combat boots, leather jacket. I mean he might be handsome but-"

"Are you serious? How old are you? You can't just judge someone by how they dress. He's not trouble, he wears t-shirts and jeans and has long hair that's just his style. He's real chill and one of the respectful guys I've met in a while. I'm still getting to know him, but I know enough about him that I want to keep hanging out with him."

"Well just be careful."

"Remember you said that I'm a good judge of character?"

"Yes sis I said that."

"So if you believe that why can't you trust me?"

"Right now it's kind of hard to when you come home late..."

"I'm just having fun, would you rather I sit around here depressed like I've done the past two years never having any fun."

"No I just want you to be responsible."

"I am."

"I bet your friend Lila would never date a boy like that."

"Yeah she's too busy screwing three guys at once and she's not my friend!"

"You shouldn't talk about her like that Helga."

"Well I guess she has you fooled. You haven't changed and you're no different from them...you don't respect me and you certainly don't know the first thing about me... I can't wait until I'm 18."

"Helga I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did."

"Stop trying to be my parent, you're not mother...and right now I'm not too jazzed about you being my sister."

She walks to the room and slams the door quickly, puts her head phones on and turns on some music, taking out her a notebook to write making a mental note to be more careful with where she puts her writing. She was angry, angry at her mom, Lila, Rhonda, Olga, but she was also angry at herself.


	7. Titles

Helga wrote about her feelings about her mom, a part of her was still angry at her mom, but at she still desired a relationship with her; a true mother and daughter bond. She knew for that to happen she would have to console and support her mother through this difficult time. She realized that she wasn't the only one in pain regarding Bob; they all were, just in different ways. She wrote about her animosity towards Lila and Rhonda and her feelings for Arnold which she was somewhat confused about. She wrote about new friendships formed with Sam, Steven and Jesse and the effects they all had on her life. After the time she spent with Jesse she knew she wanted him to be be more than just a friend, that out of all the guys she knew at the moment, he was the one that made her feel the best and the most safe and happy.

Helga put down her journal and places it in her nightstand drawer. It was now Christmas vacation and Helga was happy to get away from all the shadiness at school.

Despite their argument, Helga and Olga decided to agree to place their mother in an rehab facility for inpatient alcohol treatment.

They worked together, packing her things and taking her to the facility and making sure she gets settled in properly. At first Helga still refused to talk to Olga about anything but their mother's condition.

"Baby sister, thank you so much for helping me. I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Well she is my mom..."

"She is...and Helga I would never try to replace her in your life. I know that's what you think I was doing, but I'm only looking out for you. You're my baby sister and I-"

"That's the thing Olga, I'm not a baby anymore. To be honest I haven't had the luxury of being naive my whole life. I'm not saying I can't make mistakes, but I am consciously making good decisions and I just want you to trust that."

"I'll try, I really will."

"That's all that I ask."

"So tell me about this guy you're seeing."

"What do you want to know?"

"For starters what's his name?"

"Jesse London."

"Okay and he goes to school where?"

"Shorecrest, he plays football...quarterback."

"Alright, would you like to invite him over sometime so that I could meet him properly?"

"So you can drill him...no way!"

"Sis...I wouldn't do that, I just want to meet him."

"I don't know...we'll see."

* * *

Helga desired independence, the first step in getting that was obtaining money so she began actively seeking employment. She knew the holidays were when employers are actively seeking extra help so she wanted to take advantage. She took the bus around the city going in stores, looking for hiring signs. She ended up finding a job at a diner, which she was happy about, but was slightly annoyed to discover it was a popular hangout spot for teenagers from different schools because of its location. She wants the money so she deals with the sometimes rowdy teenagers with ease. She left the place after a good interview with a job offer, her boss told her to come in the next day to start training.

When she got home she decided to called Sam to talk about what happened in school.

"Hello."

"Hey Sam, its Helga."

"Hey Helgs, what's up?"

"So I saw Arnold and he told me that some pictures of Lila cheating on him got spread online."

Sam laughs wickedly. "Yeah, I'm rather proud of myself for that."

"Oh you did that?"

"Yep with the help of Brainy…"

"Brainy? Wait so that's the dirt you had on Lila that she was cheating on Arnold?"

"Yep…he's responsible for the pictures being put up online."

"Brainy did something like that?"

"Yeah I think he did it for you."

"Oh...yeah Brainy use to have this weird thing for me back in elementary school."

"Well lucky for you he still has a thing for you or else I don't think he would have agreed to do it."

"I'm gonna have thank him or something. But what made you put that out there now…since it seems like you've had that information for some time."

"Steven and I overheard Rhonda and her talking about getting revenge against you. They had a letter or something of yours that they were going to spread around school to humiliate you. I guess they decided not to do that."

"You did that for me wow thanks Sam."

"You're my friend…I wanted revenge for myself too."

"Oh yeah, what did Lila do to you again?"

"Well it was more Rhonda, but I have pretty good idea that Lila was heavily involved as well. But Rhonda got upset once because I was voted best dresser in one of those made up contests the popular kids do every year. I was different freshmen year….I was more…conventional looking back then. Anyway there was this guy I liked and Rhonda and Lila took my notebook when I wasn't looking and showed him what I wrote about him. Helga I was pretty obsessed back then it was pathetic. He ended up going out with me on a fake down humiliating me in front of everyone. Also I know they were the ones that put out there that Steven was gay before he came out on his own. He ended up getting beat up pretty badly in the boy's locker room."

"Shit…well I don't blame you."

"I hope they give you your letter back."

"Oh Arnold gave it back to me, he took it from Lila…he apparently broke up with her after that."

"Good for him, too bad it took all this to happen for him to dump the chick."

"I just hope he's okay, he seemed really bummed out."

"He'll be fine. In fact his life should be easier now that she's out of his hair. So could I ask about that letter?"

"Ask what?"

"What it's about?"

"It was just a rant about things that have happened and how I felt."

"I just asked because it must have been something extreme for them to want to spread it around. So could you tell me what it was about specifically?"

Helga sighed. "I don't really want to talk about that."

"Why aren't we friends?"

"Yes, but it's not something that I'm ready to talk about, not yet at least."

"Is it really bad?"

She sighs again. "You can say that."

"Alright then sorry for trying to push it out of you Helgs."

"That's okay...anyway you wanna go goof on the preps at the mall?"

"Sure."

* * *

Helga had her first day at her new job.

"Alright Mrs. Pataki, Tiffany here will show you the ropes."

Tiffany was young in her mid to late 20's, but never smiled and wore a very stern expression that made her seem older. Because of her constant expression Helga didn't know whether she dislike her specifically, disliked her job or if she just had one of those resting bitch faces.

"Call me Tiff, what's your name again?"

"Helga."

"Helga Pataki huh...I'll call you H.P."

She handed her a ponytail holder. "Here put her hair up in a bun or something and here is your uniform." It was a black knee length button down dress with a black apron.

After Helga watching Tiffany take orders from several tables, she told her to try waiting on a table with supervision of course.

Tiff led Helga to her first table, it was a table full of guys who look to be in their late teens. "Hello, welcome, my name is Helga, I'll be your waitress, here are your menus. I'll give you time to look over those, but until you make your decision is there anything I could get you?"

"Yeah your phone number." A couple of the guys snickered.

Helga wanted to insult them so bad, but instead she flashed a fake smile and told them she'll be back when they're ready.

Those guys harassed didn't order any food they just harassed her and every girl in there the whole time until she finally had enough.

"Hey, hey, hey you losers! I don't know where you think you are but this isn't a bar! This is a diner, if you want to hoot and holler at girls then take her lame selves to a strip club or hit up a the hookers on the stroll."

"You're too hot to be acting so saucy. Save that for the ugly girls or fat chicks."

Helga grabs the loudest guy by his collar pulling up and then shoves him down in his seat. "It's not an act you bozo. Read my name tag and memorize it 'Helga G. Pataki' I'm not any girl. But if you stop talking to me like that you'll never find out why. If you don't you'll have to answer to the undefeated champs ole Betsy and the five avengers." She rubbed her fist on her uniform and blew into them a few times and glared at them. "Now if you're not going to order anything, I suggest you leave this isn't a rest home!"

"Alright baby damn, calm down, no need to get violent."

"Let's go guys this chick is tripping."

"You're lucky I don't hit girls."

Helga watched them leave with a satisfied smile until she remembered this was her job. She looked over at Tiff who had a stern look on her face as usual.

She walked up to her with her head slightly down. "So I guess this means I'm fired huh?"

She folded her arms and stared at Helga for a few seconds then smiled for the first time. "Nope, I like you H.P. how you handled those pricks, that's what I'm talking about girl." She gave her a handshake. "Just don't make that a everyday thing and you're good to go..."

* * *

Jesse had asked her out again but Helga had to work so she asked him to come to pick her up later and they spent a little time hanging out in his car talking.

"Since you told me you once dated Rhonda Lloyd, I'm interested in hearing about your other girlfriends."

"Um…hmm well my last girlfriend was this girl name Marie, she's is your stereotypical cheerleader. She was fun, but we didn't have a connection, it got boring. I found myself looking at other girls so I broke up with her before I cheated or anything. I had a few other girlfriends none of them lasted long because I wasn't ready for a relationship back then."

"What about that girl….I forgot her name…she was a brunette girl wearing all black you introduce me to."

He squints at her slightly. "I think you're talking about Janet. Hah we're always been cool not close friends just associates. To be honest I use to have a huge crush on her a few years ago, but she always gave me mixed signals. One day she's ignoring me the next she's flirting. I can't deal with girls or people in general who play games. So even though we get along, I try to avoid her at parties, she can be a bit of a mess."

"Oh."

"What about you, tell me about your ex boyfriends?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"What?"

"I've never really had one."

"That's shocking…" He pauses and thinks for a second. "So does that have anything to do with your father…like him being strict or something?"

"No." She replied with hostility in her voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you I just thought that maybe he wouldn't let you date or something."

"It's okay; I just don't want to talk about him."

"Alright we don't have to."

Helga looks at him and sighs. "I never dated because I didn't have luck with guys. The ones I liked didn't like me back and the ones that liked me I wasn't attracted to. And I never wanted to settle just to say that I had a boyfriend."

He nods. "I can respect that…so what about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you consider having a boyfriend now?" He asked with a shy smile.

Helga blushed. "I guess I would if I met the right guy. What about you are you ready for a relationship now?"

"I think so, especially since I met this cool blonde on the street I mean this girl make me stop in my tracks which I never do. She had the most passionate eyes and this inner strength and toughness I've haven't seen in any other girl."

"She seems interesting."

"Yeah, she's a real beauty too, but she's not caught up in it at all. But I do hope she knows that she's beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen, inside and out."

"Wow..."

"Yeah…"

"So are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I've been working up the nerve to ask her; she's kind of a spitfire so I don't know how she'll react to be honest I'm kind of nervous to ask. Plus she told me she doesn't like mushy crap."

"I'm sure she was exaggerating, all girls to a certain extent like mushy crap…even the tough girls. Actually I'm 100% certain she would say yes."

"Okay well in that case-"

"Hey Jess!" There strolling towards them was the hot tempered geek that got into a fight at that party.

"Hey…man what's going on?"

"Nothing I was just going to a friend's house …I never thanked you for breaking up that fight between me and that asshole."

"No problem." Jesse replies plainly.

"Isn't that guy your friend?"

"No I mean I know him, he can be alright, but he started that fight for no reason, just because he thought you were an easy target. I was proud to see you got a few hits in there."

"Thankfully Emily was right, most people have stopped talking about that fight and moved on to the next segment of teenage melodrama."

"Yeah that's how it always is man." Jesse stated.

He looks awkwardly back and forth between Jesse and Helga.

"Oh sorry…um Helga this is my friend from school Tim, Tim this is my….girlfriend Helga Pataki."

"Nice to meet you Helga, I think I saw you at that party." He extends his hand.

She reaches out and shakes his hand. "Yeah you did, nice to meet you."

"Well I'll see you at school Jess."

"Yeah see you."

Helga looks at him with a sneaky smile. "Girlfriend huh?"

"Yeah, you said she'll say yes."

"But you need to ask first."

He lets out a breathy laugh. "Okay, Helga will you be my girlfriend?" He pulls out a sheet of paper and writes on it. "Circle yes or no."

Helga giggles and circles yes. "Yes Jesse I'll be your girlfriend you big kid."

"Yes.." He exclaims with excitement. He leans over and hugs her with one arm and kisses her a few times on the cheek. She turns to him and he gives her sensual kiss on the lips. They part after a few minutes.

"Oh my older sister said she wants to meet you."

"Alright...meeting the family that's cool."

"No just my sister, Olga." she said with eye roll.

"What? You don't like Olga?"

"She's annoying, judgmental, always tries to be perfect, occasionally incredibly selfish...but sometimes she can be alright...she has her good moments."

"Well I hope she's having her good moments when I meet her."

"She would never directly act that way towards a stranger, you'll get her usual perky sweet side."

"Okay I'll meet your Olga, but that means you Helga have to come over and meet my parents sometime."

"No problem, your parents sound boss. But enough about our families... can you take your girlfriend somewhere…fun?"

He sits back in his seat and puts his buckle on. "Sure I do that." He states with a confidence smile.

* * *

Arnold was sitting up on the roof listening to music when his grandfather told him he had a visitor. Arnold enthusiastically jumped down thinking it was Gerald or one of the other guys, but was disappointed to see it was Lila.

"Oh it's you...what do you want?"

"Hey Arnold that's no way to talk to your little girlfriend." Grandpa Phil scolds.

"Grandpa she's not my girlfriend."

Grandpa Phil looked back and forth between the two teenagers with a puzzled expression. "Well...uh...I'll leave you kids to talk, if you need me I'll be in my office."

"Arnold can I talk to you?"

Arnold sighed. "Okay you only have a few minutes." He walks out on the stoop and she follows.

"Arnold just wanted to apologized to you for hurting you ever so much, I never wanted you to find out-"

"That you were cheating on me with my cousin."

"It's just that I never got over Arnie, but I didn't want to lose you either."

"Did Arnie know we were together?"

"No he never knew."

"And what was the deal with Adam?"

"I only went out with him once, he was a jerk so I stopped seeing him."

"That still doesn't make it any better."

"No I suppose it doesn't...but I was hoping that you could forgive me and that we could get back together?"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No I honestly do like you Arnold and I think we look good together."

"Well no thanks."

"But who else will you date? I mean there's no one else besides Rhonda that's comes close to being as pretty and feminine as I am. I know that's what you like."

He rolls his eyes. "Is that all you care about? So you just dated me for show or for a status or something? Sure you're pretty and feminine and I did like that about you, but the main reason you were my girlfriend was because I thought you were a genuinely sweet and kind person. But that turned out to be all a facade, so this would never work. I'm sorry Lila."

Lila sighs softly and stares at him, but he avoids eye contact looking everywhere else instead.

"Alright well I hope you will change your mind someday." Arnold is dead silent looking out at the street. "I hope we can spent time together again, I would love that ever so much...so I'll talk to you soon. Bye Arnold."

Arnold sits out on his stoop for a while just thinking when Gerald comes walking up the block bouncing his basketball.

"Hey Arnold, what's happening man?"

"Nothing."

"So Arnold you gonna be alright? I mean you been acting funny ever since that Lila drama happened. I mean I thought you were over her."

"I am, I guess I'm still feeling a little down because of all that time wasted on her...plus I'm just a bit more cautious that's all."

"Oh good you're more cautious, I'm tired of seeing these girls run all over you."

"That won't happen again...she was just over here again asking me to forgive her and take her back."

"I know you'll forgive her, you're that type of guy, but please, please don't take her back."

"Gerald I'm not that big of an idiot, besides I'm not interested in dating anyone anytime soon...maybe I'll meet someone in college or something."

"College? Arnold you're telling me you're going to wait still college to get some action...I'll believe that when I see it."

"Maybe I don't just want action, or to have a pretty girl on my arm. I want some deeper than that. Like what you have with Phoebe. I don't think I can find that here..."

Gerald looks at him sympathetically. "Well you're certainly not gonna find it moping on your stoop."

"C'mon lets go have some fun."

They do their signature handshake, Arnold goes to tell his grandfather that he's going out and the best friends run off to have fun in the city.

* * *

Helga decides to go out for a jog after coming home from inviting her mom, she took any excuse to get away from Olga who was also on vacation. She was rounding a corner when SMACK she runs right into Arnold. Helga almost falls back but catches herself.

"Oh um...sorry Helga."

"Same old Arnold, still haven't learned to watch where you're going."

He laughs. "Yeah I guess so...so where are you headed?"

"Nowhere just out for a jog."

"Jog? Isn't it a little cold for that?"

"Naw, I'm sweating like a pig."

"Well I hope you don't get sick or anything."

"Arnold you're going to make a great father someday, but at your age you don't have to be so overprotective and uptight."

"Oh sorry...um...I heard you been doing real good with track."

"Yeah, but I'm always exhausted. It's tiresome, but relaxing at the same time if that makes sense."

"Yeah that makes sense and I knew you would good at it. You were always super competitive."

"Yeah...I could always kick all you guys butts in every sport."

He chuckles. "I know...we hated it too."

"Well good."

"Hey Helga, thanks again for talking to me after what happened with Lila."

"Oh...it was nothing Arnold...it was least I could do."

"Well it meant something to me."

"That's nice...well um...it was great running into you literally, but I have to get back to my jog before it gets colder. I heard it was suppose to snow later."

He looks up at the sky. "Yeah there's suppose to be a light snow." He looks back at Helga. "Hey uh would like to go to the movies tonight...Gerald's out on a romantic date with Phoebe and I really want to see this new horror movie that's out."

"Um...I don't know.."

"I promise I'll try not to be uptight or whatever I want to hang out with you and have some fun like we use to when we were younger.. come on it's just a movie...you'll barely have to talk to me."

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Fine, um I'm not busy later so I guess ... but no football-headed nonsense!"

He laughs. "I promise."

"Cool, well I'll meet you there." She puts her head phones back on and resumes her jogging.

* * *

Later on Helga meets Arnold at the theater. Helga had already paid for her ticket and was waiting inside.

"You're late hair boy.."

"I'm not-"

"Come on because if there are no seats left it's your butt."

They get inside and sit down towards the back. "You're lucky the previews are still on."

"Hah you're really serious about this movie."

She huffs. "Of course I am, I paid good money to see this movie so I don't wanna miss a thing."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No, but if I did, I would get it myself."

"You sure? I mean I'm going anyway."

She fans him away. He gets up and heads to the counter to get snacks and decides to get Helga something anyway.

He walks back in and sits next to her. She eyes him. "I thought I told you I didn't want anything."

"I couldn't go buy myself something and not get you anything."

She sighs. "Do you always have to be Mr. nice guy?"

"Whatever Helga, you know you're hungry I heard your stomach growl before I left."

"Oh my God Arnold you're so weird."

"Just-"

"Stop yapping the movie's about to start."

He frowns at her out of annoyance, but then smirks and laughs slightly.

After the movie ended the headed out, they talked for a few minutes inside the building.

"Lila hasn't been bothering you or anything has she?"

"No I hardly see her or Rhonda anymore."

"Good...I wish I could say the same, I can't shake the girl. When we broke up in the past she would stay on top of me and we got back together quickly. That's not gonna happen again, but she's relentless."

"That girl is bold, she cheats on you and has the nerve to even breath your way much yet try to get back with you...that's some girl you had there Arnold. A real prize."

"I know I have flawless taste don't I?"

"Perfecto."

"So what about you, you seeing anyone?"

"What did Geraldo tell you something?"

He shrugs and shakes his head. "No he didn't tell me anything. I was just making conversation."

"Oh...well yeah I'm dating someone. His name is Jesse you don't know him he goes Shorecrest."

"Shorecrest, we've played them a few times."

"He's on the football team though, so you probably never saw him."

He nods. "I'm sure he's decent, because I know Helga Pataki would never let a guy walk all over her."

"Nope...Never."

"Good well Helga, it was fun hanging out. I'm glad we did this."

"Yeah it was less nauseating than I expected."

Arnold chuckles and shakes his head. "Well would you like a ride home?"

"No I can walk."

"Walk? Come Helga it's cold out there and it's getting late."

"Arnold you're doing it again."

"So what. There's no way I'm letting a girl...even if it's you...walk home alone in the cold when it's starting to get dark."

"I can take care of myself. I walk places alone all the time."

"Well you're not doing it now, come on stop being stubborn."

"Me stubborn? you got some nerve bucko."

"Do you have to argue with me about everything?"

"Yes because you always insist on not letting me have my way."

He laughs. "Helga just get in the car."

"Is that a request or a demand?"

"A demand, now get in the car." he states with a mocking scowl expression.

She rolls her eyes at him. "Fine."

He drives her to Olga's building.

"So you're living here now?"

"Yeah this is Olga's place."

"Where's your mom?"

"Rehab for alcohol treatment."

"I'm sorry Helga, I hope...she gets better soon."

"Thanks, alright I'll see ya Arnold."

"Helga...We're friends right?"

She stares at him for a second then smiles. "Yeah we're friends football head."

He smiles. "Great. Goodnight Helga."

* * *

Helga gets inside and notices a missed call from Phoebe.

"Hey Pheebs what's up?"

"Hi Helga, I was just calling to see how you were doing."

"Oh I'm fine, I just got home from seeing that new movie Land of the dead."

"Who did you go with?"

"Arnold."

"Arnold!?"

"Whoa where's the fire Phoebe? Calm down."

"You two aren't-"

"Heck no! Have you been smoking? Arnold and I are just friends, friends can see a movie together it was no big deal."

"Okay, sorry Helga, I mean I know you had strong feelings for Arnold so I had to ask...so are you and Jesse serious?"

"I suppose, he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And did you say yes?"

"Of course."

"That's great, Helga, I can't wait to meet him."

"Well tell tall hair boy to double with us and you can."

"I would love that!"

* * *

So Helga Jesse, Phoebe and Gerald went on a double date together. They decided to go play laser tag , to Salome's Pizzeria and then to Helga, Gerald and Phoebe's favorite ice cream shop Slausen's. During their date Gerald studies him kind of sternly to which Helga figured he was playing the protective big brother role. Phoebe and Helga went to the bathroom giving Gerald and Jesse a few minutes to talk alone.

"Jesse so you met Pataki on the street?"

"Yeah we bumped into each other pretty hard too, I was surprised I didn't knock her down."

"I'm not, Pataki is strong as hell."

"I know, she's something else."

"So uh how do you feel about her?"

"I like her a lot, she's great. Definitely the most interesting girl I've ever met."

"Cool, so you won't like try to like screw her over or anything?"

"No man, you don't have to worry about that, besides I've seen the girl fight and I wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

Gerald chuckles.

"So she told me you all have known each other since preschool. That's crazy that all of you are still close and everything."

"Yeah man...but it hasn't been easy, some people from our old gang don't talk to anymore... high school changed some for the worse."

"Oh trust me I know all about that. I'm only friends with a few of the guys I grew up with. Some of them I still have to see since we're on the same team."

"Team?"

"Oh sorry football team."

"Cool what's your position?"

"Quarterback."

"Alright that's dope."

"Do you play?"

"Football naw, but when we were kids we did, Pataki use to play too she use to make up the plays and everything. Now I play basketball."

"Nice, I never really was good at basketball, I always preferred baseball outside of football."

"Hmm you'll get along great with my pal Arnold he's like a baseball fanatic."

"Cool."

Helga and Phoebe come back.

"Hey Geraldo, you better not be drilling Jesse.

They both laugh. "No Pataki, we were just having guy talk that's all."

"Guy talk? Yuck! Anyway you all ready to go, I have work in the morning."

"It was very nice to meet you Jesse, we should arrange a double date again in the future." Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah nice to meet you Phoebe and you too Gerald."

Gerald nodded. "Yeah it was nice meeting you too Jesse." And gave him a friend handshake.

The couples went their separate ways.

"So Helga would you like a ride to work. I have to get up early anyway to go to my father's business."

"Sure if it's no problem."

"It's not."

"Okay see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight Helga."

* * *

It was Christmas day and Helga spent most of the day with Olga and her mother.

"Merry Christmas Miriam- I mean mom!" she gave her a big hug and her mother returned it. Olga and Helga and gotten her gifts, mostly clothes, but also her favorite perfume and a watch.

Helga had bought and sent all of her friends gifts. She received gifts in return although she didn't really expect much since she never really received many gifts on Christmas. When she got home, Olga had placed a small package on her bed. She quickly ripped it open. It was a tape from Jesse. She put it on and played it. She expected it to be bought music. There was also a note:

 _This music is dedicated to the person who helped me reach my level in such a short time._ _Merry Christmas._

 _Love,_

 _Jess_

She listened to the music, it was actually him singing and playing guitar. She was shocked she never heard him sing before. She remembered him saying he played around in a band with Parker and his other friends for kicks but he seriously had musical talent. As she listened to the words of his songs and the passion behind them. She felt tears of happiness welding up in her eyes and a feeling came over her. _I think...I'm starting fall for this guy...shit no I can't be._

* * *

Arnold invited everyone from the old gang to a New year's party, everyone that is except Lila and Rhonda of course. Helga shows up holding hands with Jesse. She introduces him to everyone.

"Helga's got a boyfriend! That's so weird." Harold announced.

"Well to be honest Harold, I was Helga's first boyfriend back in the 4th grade."

"What? You never told me that!"

"Helga said if I ever told a soul that she would hang me upside down by my nose...Arnold's probably the only one that knew."

"So you told Arnold and not me or Sid?"

"Yeah I needed advice on how to get her back after she broke up with me. I mean Arnold's the best at giving advice, you two... well you kind of suck at it."

"That's true..."

Jesse leans over to whisper in her ear.

"Hey you got some cool friends Helga."

"Yeah I know."

"I like Gerald he's a fun guy, I can tell he's protective of you, but what's the deal with Arnold?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know he seems cool but kind of distant."

"Not sure... I guess he's lonely, he had a negative break up with his girlfriend recently."

"Oh that's a drag."

Curly walks in and immediately spots Jesse and Helga, he goes over to them after briefly talking to Arnold.

"Hey Jess man I'm surprised to see you here?"

"Same here."

"Well Arnold and all of us grew up together, we're all friends."

"Okay that makes sense."

"I haven't seen you at the hang out lately where you been."

He looks at Helga for a second. "Someone very special has been keeping me busy."

Curly squints at Helga and Jesse. "So what brings you here, do you know Arnold?"

"No I just met him tonight...Helga and I are together so she invited me."

He looks at Helga. "She didn't tell me that."

Helga shrugs. "Oh I'm sorry Curly, there's been a lot going on and you haven't been around much."

Curly got into acting mode. "You know where to find me Helga. That hurt Helga, I mean I thought we were friends. You got yourself a boyfriend and you didn't even tell me... I thought you trusted me. I am never going to talk to you again!" He put on his best fake cry and slowly but dramatically walks away.

"Curly you're a hot mess you know that?"

He turns around and grins. "I know."

"Oh Helga how come you didn't invite Sam and Steven?" Curly inquires.

"I did, but Sam went out of town to visit family and Steven...he's grounded."

"Bummer." he replies and then goes back to hang out with Arnold and some of the others.

It was a few seconds from midnight and the ball was about to drop. Grandpa Phil and Grandma Gertie gave all the kids New Years hats and started counting down.

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The couples Gerald and Phoebe, Helga and Jesse kissed instantly while Arnold watched them feeling bittersweet. "Happy New Year everyone."


	8. A Time for Reflection

A new year can mean new possibilities; new friendships, new experiences. That is what everyone in Hillwood was hoping the New Year would bring. But also that the New Year would strengthen already formed bonds, mend broken hearts and broken relationships.

Helga sat in her window seat looking out at the city. The start of the semester was a day away and she reflected on her previous one. She was grateful for the friendships she gained, but also grateful for little drama she experienced because it taught her once again that she had to be tough. But she tried to reframe from reverting back to being a hard shell of a person; while also not losing herself and becoming what society tells her she should be.

She went outside and sat on her stoop, it was nice day compared to the previous bone chilling cold weather. She thought about her mom and her improvement since being placed in treatment. Helga and Olga also attended family therapy as a part of the healing process. Helga felt like she was becoming stronger inwardly by the day and that her relationships with Olga and her mom were improving greatly.

She looked up and saw Arnold walking down the other side of the street but didn't make any gestures to get his attention. Arnold finally looked towards Helga's stoop, and saw her sitting there in a thoughtful pose with her hair blowing slightly in her wind, causing it to fall over one side of her face. _Her hair…whenever she looks like that she reminds me of…someone, but who? I can't remember._ From his point of view Helga always seemed to be in a rather melancholy mood and he wanted to know why. But he remembered what Helga told him about treating her like a whole person and not someone that needs fixing so he tried to avoid any conversation that would make her feel that way; but it was a challenge.

Helga looks up again to see Arnold jogging across the street towards her, but she noticed something missing in him; his usual sunny optimism. He didn't look sad just like he was simply going through the motions.

Arnold decided the he needed to take some time to himself to get to know Arnold; and find out exactly what he wanted out of life. He found a place in his heart to forgive Lila for what she did but that didn't mean he wanted her in his life. He didn't want the experiences he had with girls in the past to turn him cold or bitter but for right now he was satisfied with being alone. Sure he wanted someone, but he didn't want to make the same mistakes. Thinking ahead to the upcoming semester he was firm in his decision to put off serious relationships for a while.

"Hey Helga, happy New Year."

"Yeah ...Happy New Year, thanks again for inviting us to your party it was nice."

"You're welcome, I enjoyed having everyone together…it had been longtime since we all had fun together."

Helga nodded. There was a bit of a awkward silence between them."So football head what's your New Year's resolution?"

"I didn't make one officially, but I guess it would be to mature, stop fantasying so much and face reality." He sat down next to her looking straight ahead. "What about you?"

"To forgive people who have hurt me."

Arnold smiled at her. "Yeah that's good."

"Boy was that two week break a blessing, I hadn't slept like that in months."

Arnold wanted to question that but didn't. "I know, I got a chance to hang out with my parents it was nice."

"Me too well I spent time with my mom."

"That's good. How is she?"

"Getting better."

"I'm happy to hear that...please don't get upset... but can I ask where your father is?"

"I guess you just did." She turns and glares at him slightly. "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell a soul."

"I promise, you can trust me."

Helga nodded knowing that was true. "Prison."

"Prison? Wow that's terrible, I know that must have been hard for you, your mom and your sister. I feel- Can I ask for what?"

"I told you where he was I never said I would tell you why he is there."

"Okay...I'm sorry."

"So how are you doing in algebra?" she asked awkwardly.

Arnold thought it was a little weird that she changed the subject so quickly from such a topic, but he understood and went with it. "Better than when she suggested you tutor me... but I'm still not where I should be as far as scores."

"Well if you need help let me know."

"I don't want to bother you, besides it not that I don't understand it the work… I just need to manage my time better."

"Isn't it funny that the guy whose always butting his nose in others business helping everyone out is too proud to accept help."

"I'm not too proud; I just don't think I need it."

"Hmm well okay…don't say I didn't try to help ya…anyway were you headed somewhere? I don't want to keep you."

"Actually yeah I was on my way to store to pick up some things for my grandmother."

"Why didn't you drive?"

"I don't know I just felt like walking."

"You shouldn't be walking by yourself Arnoldo, not at this hour and in this weather." She stated in a mocking tone.

Arnold laughed. "It's light out, it's not that cold and I'm a guy."

"Horseshit hair boy, so because I'm a girl I shouldn't walk alone?"

"Not late at night."

"Save that you're a girl and you can't do this or that for the saps."

"Okay Helga but I just didn't want anything to happen to you. It's not only girls I mean something could happen to me if I walked alone at night or anytime for that matter…"

Helga laughed softly. "Football head stop explaining yourself I was just teasing you …."

Arnold chuckled. "I should have known." He look around at the street which was pretty quiet very few people out and then back at Helga. "Well I should get going, um if you ever wanna hang out or talk or anything you can call me or drop by... but I'll see you in class tomorrow." He reached over a gave her a friendly hug and she reciprocated after a few seconds. "Bye"

"Alright Arnold I'll see you."

Helga watched him as he walked down the street until he was out of sight.

* * *

Arnold got home from the store, he walked in the living room and saw his parents in there relaxing. His parents had been home from another missionary for the last few months. He hadn't really gotten a chance to spend time with them, he wanted to talk to them and get their advice.

"So mom, dad…can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course."

"Sure son."

"Well you all know about Lila Sawyer? The girl I was dating right?"

"Yes, we never got to know her but yes she seemed like a nice girl."

"Yeah well we broke up recently."

"Oh I'm sorry Arnold."

"What happened?"

"Turns out she wasn't so nice. I found out at school in front of everyone that she cheated on me…with some older guy and Arnie."

"Arnie? As in your cousin?"

"Oh my... Arnold I'm so sorry." Stella said in a soft tone making eye contact with her husband.

"Well I'm glad you broke up with her Arnold. No one deserves to be treated that way by someone they thought cared about them."

"Yeah I know, and I'm happy it's over, but it's just that I keep attracting these girls. With Lila and all the others I thought I was picking the right girl. They all fit what I like in the opposite sex, polite, smart, easy-going, pretty etc…but yet this keeps happening. What am I doing wrong? Is there something wrong with me?"

Miles and Stella looked back and forth at each other. Stella spoke first. "No there's nothing wrong with you honey. These girls, they just turned out to be the opposite of what you expected or hope they would be. You will not allow that to negatively influence your self-esteem, you're a sweetheart, the most perfect son a mother could ask for and a good friend to almost everyone, you're fine the way you are."

"Arnold when I was in school I was just like you. I dated the prom queen type girls or the seemingly perfect girls who were in school council…I'm sure you know those types. Now I'm not saying that you can't have a good relationship with a girl like that, you just need to make sure she genuine. In my case none of those relationships worked and do you know why?"

"Why is that dad?"

"Because with those girls there wasn't a real connection. I dated them because they were easy." Stella frowned violently at him. "Easy to get along with is what I mean. What I'm trying to say son is that with those relationships everything was just on the surface…when I got a little older I was ready for something deeper despite it being less simple, girls being less easy to understand or more of a challenge."

Arnold nodded.

"Does that help?"

"Yeah…yeah it does…it makes sense."

"Don't worry son you're young, you have plenty of time for relationships, just focus on being your best person. Focus on being happy and trust me everything will fall into place the way it should in time."

"Thanks mom, dad, I'm glad we talked."

"Anytime Arnold, you can always come and talk to us about anything."

* * *

Helga sat outside for a little while until she started to get cold and then went inside. Olga was home writing out lesson plans for her class. Helga stood in the doorway of her room observing her for a bit.

"Hey… Olga could I ask you something?"

"Sure sis anything."

"When do you think mom will be better enough to come home?"

Olga put down her pen and looked up at Helga with a smile. "I'm hopefully it will be soon, mommy has been making lots of progress."

"But do you think she'll ever be able to function long term without relapsing or becoming depressed?"

"That I can't say Helga, unfortunately we don't know what the future will hold for mommy…all we can do is support her through everything and have faith that she will be strong."

Olga squints at her. "Let's go out and do something fun."

"Huh…don't you have to finish your lesson plans."

"That's easy work, besides I need to make more time for you and I. So what do you say?"

"Sure…Olga I'd like that."

* * *

The next day at school, Helga walks into her first period and sits at her usual seat across from Sam and Steven.

"Hey Helgs, how was the New Year's party?"

"It was nice."

"Just nice?"

"Was there a fight?"

"Was there any booze?"

"Are you kidding me we're talking about Mr. Goody two shoes Arnold Shortman and besides the party was at his grandparent's boarding house."

"Too bad you two couldn't make it."

"I was locked away in a dungeon getting tortured." Steven replied theatrically.

"Sounds exciting." Helga said with light sarcasm

"Steven you're such a drama queen." Sam blurted out.

"Anyway…so Helgs how are things going with Jesse?"

"Things are great, I've been busy with work and so has he since New Year's."

"Where does he work?"

"He works at a non-profit with his dad."

"At least he's employed, most of these guys don't do shit."

"Sam so how is….what's his name….Parker?" Steven asked with a small laugh.

"I don't know…why would you ask me about him?"

Steven and Helga both smirked and gave suspicious knowing looks.

"Because Sammy, I've seen you hanging out with him on several occasions and the last time I saw him he asked about you. He likes you."

Sam blushes a little. "Well uh…who cares if he likes me I don't want a boyfriend."

"Sure you do Sam." Steven stated in a mocking tone.

"Nope… boys of the world ain't nothing but trouble." Sam stated in a sing-song voice.

"I thought it was girls of the world ain't nothing but trouble…you know that ancient song by Will Smith."

"Well he got it wrong."

"I'm not trouble."

"You're not a guy."

"What?"

"Not like that,what I mean is you're not someone I could date; you're my friend."

"Ooh got you."

Helga laughed to herself at their conversation and then sat back in her seat once her teacher started the lesson.

As she was walking down the hallway to her next class she passed Lila and her friends.

"Hello Helga, happy New Year!"

"Dido Lila."

She watched her turn and whispers something to her friend, she assumed by the look on her face she was saying something condescending. When she turned around she bumped right into Rhonda.

"Ugh Jesus watch where you're going Pataki! You're suppose to be walking on the other side anyway, or did no one ever teach you that?"

"Oh sorry Rhonda…"

Rhonda looked at her with surprise. "Well…good you should be." And she walked off with an arrogant smirk on her face. Curly was leaning up against a locker watching Rhonda and Helga. When Rhonda walked past him she gave him a humble look and for a spit second he could see a glimpse of the real Rhonda, but just then it was gone quickly.

After she was out of his sight, he quickly walked over to Helga. "Wow Helga, I can't believe you let that slide."

"What?"

"That with Rhonda."

"Uh I'm not interested in petty shit, besides it was no big deal, that's just Rhonda she can't help it."

"She can...I wish she would just be her real self." He mumbled

Helga smiled and crossed her arms. "Curly you know you can be real sweet."

He pulled down his shades. "What? Oh no don't say that, I'm not sweet, I'm deep dark twisted mad scientist of a person… far from sweet."

Helga laughed loudly. "Yeah you might be all that, but the fact that you still sort of care about Rhonda despite her mean ways says a lot."

"Just don't go around announcing that, I have a reputation to uphold." He stated with playful tone.

"Fine Curly, I'll tell everyone you're a twisted little freak."

"Thanks Helga, you're a pal." He gave her a nudge and then scurried down the hallway after hearing the bell and Helga did the same.

* * *

The first few weeks of the New Year flew by. Miriam decided to stay at the facility longer than intended, she wanted to make sure that when she returned home that she would be healthy. That she could be there for her daughters, especially Helga, the way she wanted to be. One day after work Helga went to visit her mom she spent most of the time cleaning up and hanging up her clothes. But while she was there she was finally was able to have the conversation that she wanted with her mom; because it was initiated by Miriam.

"Helga, I want to talk to you."

"Sure mom, shoot."

"Well I wanted….I wanted to apologize for well everything. But specifically, I wanted to apologize for blaming you for Bob's behavior and I hope you'll….forgive me…." Miriam broke down and started crying.

"Oh mom…" She reached over and put her arms around her. "You didn't mean what you said; I know that, you were hurting too."

Miriam pulled away to look Helga in the face. "I love you Helga, I always have and I'm so sorry that you didn't have a better life…that I wasn't there the way I should have been. I-I just didn't know how to do that….but you are not to blame for any of it. I hope one day you can forgive me and that one day we could be close."

"I've forgiven you mom, I did the week you moved in here." Helga got up and started towards the door. She looked at her and smiled. "I love you mom too, I always have." Miriam smiled and Helga left the facility feeling upbeat and happy about her mom's situation.

* * *

Jesse randomly stopped by, and came up to their apartment. Olga opened after hearing the knock and opened the door.

"Can I help you young man?"

"Hello Ms. Pataki, my name is Jesse…Jesse London. I'm your sister's boyfriend."

"Oh right Jesse yes, I've been wanting to meet you come in."

He walked in with his hands in his pockets and sat down after Olga offered.

"So Jesse please tell me what school do you go to and work do you do?"

"Well…I'm a senior at Shorecrest high school where I'm a quarterback on the football team. And I work at a non-profit agency that my parent's own that works to help at-risk youth as a tutor and big brother."

"A senior so that means you're 18."

"I will be soon."

"What are your plans for after high school?"

"Well my father offered me a job as program assistant director at his non-profit agency, but I'm going to college to find out my own way; so I can develop more skills and have more experiences."

"Okay so you know Helga is a junior in high school right?"

"Yes I know."

"Well what is going to happened when you graduate, I'm hoping this isn't a fling or something for you because my Helga not that kind of a girl. "

"I know she isn't and this isn't a fling. I mean to be honest I didn't expect to meet someone like Helga while still in school. But I plan for us to continue to see each other and get to know each other better and continue to treat her with respect. And hope that she wants to keep seeing me because uh… I think you're sister is a great person and I know I want her in my life…" he stated bashfully.

Olga stared at him for a second seeing that he was being genuine. "Good, she is… I guess I was wrong about you."

"Excuse-

"Jesse? What are you doing here?"

He stood up. "Hi Helga, I just wanted to drop by and see you."

"Thanks Olga for telling me he was here. I guess you've been questioning him."

"I just wanted to speak with the young man that's all sis."

"It's okay Helga; I've only been here for a few minutes. Sorry I came by unannounced, but I wanted to meet your sister and see you. If you're not doing anything, I would like to take you out on a date."

Olga decided to excuse herself. "Well it was nice to meet you Jesse."

"Nice meeting you too, Ms. Pataki."

"Call me Olga."

"Okay Olga."

She walked into her bedroom.

"I also wanted to invite you to a concert, it's this weekend, I won six tickets to see Green Day in concert-"

"Holy... Green Day, that is awesome!"

"So I want you to come."

"Hell yeah! Thanks!" She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Cool, I invited Parker, so you can have the three other tickets and invite whoever you want."

"Hmm Phoebe and Gerald definitely….but maybe Sam…if I invite Arnold, Curly or Steven they might feel like a fifth wheel."

"Yeah, Sam got something for my boy Park huh?"

"Yep, it's obvious she won't admit it though."

"Hah…well maybe after the concert she will. Music is powerful, it can have a strong effect on people's emotions...in good and bad ways."

"True so we shall see…but where are we going now?"

"Ice skating…"

"Ice skating?"

"Yeah…is that okay? Because well if you don't want to go we can do something else."

"No ice skating sounds fun uh just let me change my clothes and then we can get going."

"Okay."

They got to the rink.

"Man I haven't done this in a while; I remember when I was younger some winter it was so cold the older neighbors use to throw water down to make a ice rink. It was so much fun."

"Oh yeah? I wish I lived on your block."

"Yeah it was pretty fun back then..."

So the couple skated together holding hands, laughing and even trying to dance a little bit. Helga was a better skater than she thought she would be since it had been years she skated. At one point he picked her up in the air twirling her around a bit without falling. She thought for someone so lean he sure was strong, but he was a athlete so that made sense.

"Hey Jess, I bet I can get around this thing faster than you."

"Doubtful."

"Did you just doubt me...that did it, come on bucko."

He laughed. "Alright. 1 - 2 -3 - Go!"

They started off going neck and neck, but then Jesse pushed ahead of her for while, but towards the end a kid got in his way and he and he to slow down so Helga beat him.

"Looks like you won."

"Oh no, I saw what happened, we're doing this again. I want to beat you fair and square."

"I'm up for it."

"1 - 2 - 3 - Go!"

This time Helga really did beat him, but it was close.

"Now that's what I'm talking about...that was so boss."

"I just knew I was gonna win that one."

"Sorry Jess but I am on the track team." Helga said with a hint of arrogance in her voice.

"Well congrats." He replied with a small smirk on his face.

"Aw are you mad Jesse...don't be such a sore loser."

"I'm not, but we're doing this once more."

"We should make a bet." she suggested with enthusiasm. "If I win you have to...play guitar and sing another song for me on our next date."

"And if I win...you have to let me read some of your writings on our next date."

"Deal." They shook hands.

This time Jesse ended up winning, but he told her he would still play something for her anyway.

"So do you wanna get something to eat?" He asked.

"Yeah Olga's food does nothing for me. I'm a growing girl you know." Helga stated in a playful voice.

He laughed. "Good because I'm starving."

They headed to a local diner to sit down and eat. Jesse look across the table at Helga curiously he wanted to know more about Helga's situation, he felt like he didn't know much besides obvious, that she lived with her older sister.

"Helga, can you tell me about your family? I mean for example what you were going to tell me about your mom that day at the party."

Helga sighed softly. After her talk with her mom she did feel more optimistic so she felt okay with talking about it.

"Well my mom has struggled with alcoholism for years, after my parents divorced I lived with my father because they thought it was the more competent parent. But then she got better and I was able to move back home with her. Just recently she started drinking heavily again and lost her job. So my sister and I decided to place her in a treatment program."

He nodded. "It's great that she has daughters that are there to support her through something like that. I've known of a few people who struggled with drug problems who didn't have anyone at all. And it makes sense for you to stay away from alcohol yourself then." He stared at her for a second with a serious expression. "Shit I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Taking you to that party with all that alcohol around, that must have been hard for you."

"No Jesse don't worry about that, I was fine, as long as I'm not forced to drink it or anything I'm cool. Besides how would you have known?"

There was a brief silence. "Alright um and is your father...is he around?"

She sighed again kind of loudly. "It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. I mean I don't want to push you to say anything you don't want to."

She leaned back in the seat and thought about it for a few minutes. He looked around the diner anxiously. "Yeah let's talk about something else." He suggested. "Um-"

"He's in prison."

"What-..." he started softly than stopped himself.

"He..." She began to tremble and saw Bob's face so she jumped up. "I can't talk about this."

She felt her breathing growing faster and her body trembling more. He watched her and began to understand what might have happened although he wasn't certain. Jesse stood up behind her feeling that she was crying and hugged her. "It's okay...he can't hurt you anymore... you're safe now. And you don't have to say anything else about him."

"Can you just take me home...please. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? I'm sorry...fuck...I shouldn't have-" He looked at her face which was puffy and covered with tears. He took her hand and led her out of the diner. As he drove her home he wanted to hug her, tell her more that everything was okay, but he sensed that might make things worse. He didn't know what to say, so he just stayed silent.

He walked with her up to the apartment. When she opened the door and she turned around and gave him a tight hug. She asked him to just hold her for a few minutes and he did she suddenly pushed him away and then silently went inside and immediately ran to her room closing and locking the door. Jesse stood at her door for minute just staring at it. He didn't want to leave her like that, but he didn't know what do especially when he wasn't fully certain of what happened to her or the right way to react. He ended up sitting in his car outside of her building for a while thinking about Helga.

She quickly did what she often did when she had a day like this; turn on loud music and take out her journal. She didn't understand why she could speak about her experience with a therapist who for the most part was a stranger, but couldn't talk to her boyfriend or her friends about it without getting flashbacks or anxiety. _I thought I was getting better, I thought I could finally move forward and stop feeling this way...I can't forgive him...not yet...not when I'm still in pain._

She felt herself getting hot and her anger boiling over. "Fuck you Bob!" She screamed, picking up a vase and throwing it at her mirror breaking it. She fell down to the floor cursing and sobbing. She eventually stretched out on the floor still yelling after a while she grew exhausted and fell asleep.


	9. Pushing through it

Helga woke up the next morning still on the floor, at first she was confused, but seeing the glass all on the floor she remembered. She had a serious crick her neck because of sleeping on the floor in a weird position all night. She felt embarrassed and exposed. She began thinking about her reaction to being asked about Bob which was quickly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Helga, are you okay? Should you be getting ready for school?"

"I don't feel well." Helga said in a husky tired voice.

"What's wrong?" She tried to open the door. "Can you let me in?" She asked sternly

Helga looked at her room there was glass everywhere from the mirror and the vase. "Sorry I don't feel like getting up I feel a little dizzy."Helga decided to be somewhat honest. "I had an anxiety attack last night I guess, I ended sleeping the floor and I just feel terrible."

Olga backed away from the door, not speaking in a softer more understanding tone of voice. "I'm sorry Helga; I'll call your school and let them know."

"Thank you." She stated barely above a whisper.

"Is there anything you need?"

"No I'll be okay." She stated even softer but loud enough for Olga to understand

"Are you sure? Helga thought she sounded like Miriam when she asked that.

"I'm certain." She said softly yet firmly.

"Alright sis, I have to leave for work, but I made you some breakfast. It's in the oven, okay?"

"Okay."

"Please get up and eat. Try to make yourself feel better."

"Mmm hmm."

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call me. I'll be home late, but we can talk about it then if you want to. I noticed you haven't been seeing your therapist as often as prior, I think you need to make an appointment. You won't I will."

"Yeah alright Olga."

Helga listened as the Olga picked up the phone and called her school telling them that Helga wouldn't be in. She then heard her pick up her keys and her heels chucking heavily on the floor towards the door she said bye once again and then shut the door. Helga let out a heavy sigh and stared up at the ceiling for several minutes then climbed into her bed. She did sleep kind of long, but she slept hard waking up to the landline phone ringing. She slowly got up and stretched. She had a massive headache and felt a little dizzy as she walked; she ignored the phone, she was sure it wasn't for her anyway as she never got personal calls on there.

Helga finally went in the kitchen warmed up the cream of wheat that Olga made and noticed a bowl of fruit and began to eat that.

She went back in her room and look at her phone, which she had finally got fixed. She had missed calls and text messages. _Geez why is everyone so worried are they psychic or something do they know what happened?_

She texted Sam back letting her know that didn't feel well, so she wouldn't be in school. She noticed a text from Jesse but didn't even click to open it, afraid of what it might say.

After spending a while cleaning up the mess in her room she finally sat down on the couch and started watching TV, which she hadn't done in a while; she wanted something to distract her from her thoughts.

She really didn't feel like talking to anyone, she preferred to just avoid it or act like it didn't happened for now. Several hours of old sitcoms were a much necessary escape for her.

* * *

The next day at school Helga walked through the halls with her hair covering her face to avoid any interaction. She didn't feel terrible like she did the other day, she just didn't want to talk about it or have to lie or anything. Too bad for Helga that some people really care about her and won't let her hide.

"Helga…" She heard a distinct voice behind. _Jesus first period hasn't even started and all ready…_

She turned around to see Arnold. He stared at her face, it was obvious that she had been crying and hadn't slept well and her hair was messy. Normally Helga was well put together so he was concerned.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I guess I've just had better days…" She said purposefully being vague.

"Oh…so you're not sick or anything are you?"

"Not really sick just not 100% myself is all. That's why I didn't come to school the other day...but I'll be alright."

"Maybe you should talk to someone about how you're feeling." He suggested.

She eyed him with a hint of a smirk on her face. "Yeah I know, I have a therapist…but right now I have to get to class."

Arnold decided to tag along since his class was near hers. He tried to make conversation, but she didn't respond much. But Arnold watched throughout the day as Helga talked and laughed with Gerald and even Curly. He wondered what he was doing wrong with Helga. But then he remembered they were never really close and thought that maybe her opinion of him hadn't really changed over the years. Arnold looked Helga up and down from a distance; eyeing her shiny long hair, her eyes, and the small but very noticeable curves in her body. Arnold wasn't blind he couldn't help but notice how attractive she was, even when she looked slightly messy.

Gerald walked up seeing Arnold staring out in space in Helga's direction; who was talking to some classmates. He had called to him a few times but didn't get a response. Arnold backed away and turned around bumping right into Gerald.

"You cool buddy?"

"Yeah…I'm fine, why?"

"Because you were staring out in space...looked like...from where I was standing that you were staring at Pataki."

"Oh was I?" He frowned and stared down at the floor with his hands in his pockets. "I was just deep in thought. I guess I'm just confused about her is all. I tried to talk to her but she just doesn't seem to want to open up to me or something, yet she talks to you and Curly. I know she's going through a lot I just want to be there for her."

"She'll be alright; besides Helga's not the type of girl that wants people all over her drowning her with sympathy."

"And how do you know that?"

"Arnold who are you talking to here." He chuckled coolly. "The girl has always been an independent…proud person and I know she wouldn't like that because I'm sort of the same way. But shh don't tell her I said that…"

"But that doesn't mean she doesn't need help sometimes or someone to talk to."

Gerald rolled his eyes slightly. "Yeah but it's up to her to decide when and from whom…" Gerald gave him a suspicious look. "Arnold…are you starting to get a small crush on Pataki or anything are you?" Gerald asked with smirk and a side eye.

That caught Arnold off guard and he flinched a bit. "What? No. I just want to be her friend that's all."

Gerald gave him a knowing look. "Sure...okay...Whatever you say Arnold."

Arnold was about to respond to Gerald's sarcastic remark but then he saw Lila walking down the hallway with some guy that he knew had a bad reputation. Since pictures of her were leaked Lila lost some of friends who completely bought her sweet girl image but gained some new ones and decided to run with it instead of being alone. That was Lila's biggest fear of being alone, of being a longer completely isolated from people. She made eye contact with Arnold, but he quickly broke it. Although he didn't want to get back with her or anything he did sympathize somewhat, her whole social status and reputation changed. He could tell it really affected her.

"Arnold, Arnold…earth to Arnold!"

"Huh…oh sorry Gerald."

"Man you've always been a daydreamer, but today you're outdoing yourself."

"I was just thinking…."

"Well stop doing that! Don't tell me...About Lila?" Gerald asked with eye roll when he said her name.

"Not like that or anything…I kind of feel sorry for her."

Gerald looked at him like he grew two heads. "Why? I'm sure she didn't feel sorry when she was doing what she did…"

"I know and I know I shouldn't be thinking this way. But I mean she lost friends and people are constantly snickering and taunting at her. I just can't help but feel bad for her, I've known the girl since the 4th grade."

Gerald shook his head and smirked. "You're better than me…If a girl did that to me I would rejoice at the sight of her misery...temporarily at least."

Arnold shrugged. "Yeah I guess she did bring on herself…anyway I'ma stop thinking about this. I'll see you at practice. You better bring your A-game."

"Always. Later Romeo"

* * *

Helga decided to go look for Brainy. She hadn't seen since she started school, but knew from Sam that she could find him in the school's high tech lab.

She knocked on the door and when she didn't get a response and she opened the door slightly and saw a few people sitting in there. None of them look up from their computers.

She saw a guy that looked like he could be Brainy, but she wasn't sure because he wasn't as nerdy looking as she assumed he would still look.

"Brainy?"

He looked up at her from his computer with a serious expression and but then a hint of smile appeared.

"Hi Helga."

"I-I wanted to thank you for…what you did…Sam told me that it was you that put those pictures up and that you did it for me. Because of what Lila was planning on doing. I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciated that you risked getting into trouble like that."

He subtly shook his head. "You don't have to thank me, j-just…don't lose that fire you always had…don't let those girls or anyone break you." He smiled a bit bigger with kind eyes.

Helga stared at him for a few seconds for one thing that was the most she ever heard him say. "I won't….well I hope I get a chance to see you around."

He nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah...I would like that too." She smiled back and then existed the room feeling her mood lifted by Brainy's words.

* * *

She decided to skip lunch; which was her last period and go see her mom. She wanted to see her alone without Olga being there. When she went to visit her mom she was disappointed because Miriam was asleep and she didn't want to wake her; she looked so peaceful. She stood over and kneeled down beside her bed.

She stroked her hair a few times gently making sure not to wake her and kissed softly on the cheek.

"Mom…I need you…Olga and I both need you...please get better and come home soon." She whispered and stared at her for a few minutes. She kissed on her cheek once more and then left the room quietly.

She went over to Phoebe's house after that. Phoebe sensed there was something that was bothering Helga from the time she walked in the door. She could always pick up Helga's various moods, almost like Helga was her real sister.

"Helga I'm going to make some tea do you want some?"

"No thanks Pheebs." Helga flopped down the her couch and stared flipping through the pages of some random magazine on the table in front of her.

Phoebe came out with tea and sat down next to Helga.

"So Helga, how is everything?"

"A few days ago I felt like I was losing my mind."

"What do you mean?" She asked but she had a feeling of where this was going.

"I thought I was getting better Phoebe, I thought that I had gotten him out of my head…"

"What exactly happened?"

"I was out with Jesse and he asked me about my family, I told him, but he wanted to know specifics about my father. I tried to tell him, but as I was about to I started having flashbacks I saw Bob's face so vividly. I freaked out."

"If my memory serves me correctly you haven't had a panic attack or anything in approximately 1 year. But you know what you endured isn't something that can be forgotten, it will take time for you to heal."

Helga slouched down on the couch with a scowl. "Yeah well I feel like shooting Bob's head off. I feel like he's gonna keep ruining my life."

"You can't let him Helga! I know you can push through this and find inner peace somehow. You are resilient you always have been. Besides you have so many people who love and care for you and want to see you win. But you have to decide that you want to win and once you do nothing can stop you! You're life won't be ruined trust me."

"I just feel like I'm always gonna be dealing with this shit for the rest of my life and I'll never have inner peace or whatever you said."

"Yes you will Helga. You're life won't be perfect, no one's life is, but you can have a great one if you just have faith."

"I don't expect freaking utopia I just want to be happy."

"You will be, trust me…trust yourself."

"Yeah you're absolutely right... thanks Phoebe. But I probably scared Jesse away…he probably thinks I'm a lunatic."

"I highly doubt that, have you talked to him?"

"No, he's called and texted me a few times, but I didn't answer."

"So how would you know what he's thinking if you didn't even talk to him?"

"Because I freaked out and he was just really quiet after that."

"He probably just didn't know what to say to make you feel better that doesn't mean he thinks you're a lunatic. He seems smarter than that. Answer his phone calls."

Helga nodded. "Oh I almost forgot Jesse won tickets to see Green Day, the concert is this weekend; I have tickets for you and Gerald. If you want to go…I don't if I will." She reached in her pocket and handed Phoebe two tickets. She had already given Sam hers.

Phoebe stood up and began to speak in a stern tone indicating to Helga that she meant business."Helga stop being silly, if we're going then you're going too! He invited you and he would be disappointed if you didn't show up. I know you really like him so you won't want to do that and also you love Green Day and you need to have some fun! I mean what else are you going to do? What sounds like more fun going to a concert of a band you love with your boyfriend and friends or sitting in your room by yourself watching TV?"

"Watching TV in my room alone sounds like a blast." She stated with sarcasm.

Phoebe sighed and gave her a stern look. "Alright Phoebe I'm just being sarcastic, I'll go…you're right it would be stupid not to."

Phoebe's expression relaxed. "Speaking of a blast, why don't you and I go bowling? We can make a bet and everything."

Helga thinks for second and a slightly devious smile appears on her face and then perks up a bit. "Alright let's go. But you know I'm gonna beat you Pheebs."

"I wouldn't be so certain, I have been practicing my bowling techniques, so you might have a hard time beating me." Phoebe said with a confident smile.

Helga felt herself getting pumped at being challenged. "Phoebe it's so on!"

* * *

Helga felt better after talking with Phoebe, as Phoebe always had that effect on her. But she found herself going through the motions; she would just go to school, go to work, and then go home. Later on that week, on Helga's day off, Sam and Steven came to her apartment unannounced. Sam took Helga into her room fixed her hair and Steven picked out something for her to wear. They practically kidnapped her taking her out to their usual hang out place.

Steven took her out in an empty space in the crowded place and started making her dance.

"Come on Helga just bust a move!" He said in a sing-song voice and started twirling and spinning around her.

"You're such a goofball! She nonchalantly danced along with him, some girl bumped into her once, twice and than a third time. Helga tapped on the shoulder and told her to stop bumping her. She quickly realized it was same girl she fought the first time she got here. She expected that the girl might try something again, but to her surprised she didn't; she moved out of the way with an expression that resembled a frightened child.

Helga sighed out of relief, she didn't want to make a scene or have to fight someone even out of self-defense. She glanced over to her right and in a corner she spotted Jesse. He was leaned back on the couch smoking a joint with Parker. He looked tense and tired. She wondered if he was okay, she never saw him smoke and she remembered him saying he didn't do it often. She wanted to go over and pull that joint out of his mouth and yell at him for smoking, but she instead decided to abruptly retreat not wanting to talk to him because she thought he might try to get her to talk about what happened. She walked outside and lean up against the wall. Sam came outside to make sure she was okay.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm fine Sam, just needed some air. Just give me a minute alright."

A few minutes after Sam went back inside. Jesse walked outside without noticing her at first but then looked in her direction. He threw down his joint and walked over to her.

"Helga…" He immediately gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Helga." He whispered in her ear.

She returned his hug. "Don't be." She whispered back. She sighed and released him from the hug. "Sorry I hadn't been returning your calls or text…I just didn't feel like talking." Which was weird because since she met him, they usually talked on the phone at least texted each other nearly every day.

"I know, I figured that…I shouldn't have-"

"You didn't do anything wrong…don't worry about it."

Despite what she said his eyes were full of concern. "So how do you feel now?"

"I better than the last time you saw me." She looked away from him and stared at the cars driving by.

He gently took her hand, slowly started to massage it slightly. She looked at him, he was starting at her with a look in his eyes she hadn't seen before, but she couldn't determine what they were expressing. Then slowly he smiled at her, which always made Helga's heartbeat speed up, his smile was always sincere; she loved it and hated it at the same time. Loved it because it made her feel good, but hated it because it made her blush like a younger immature schoolgirl.

He finally broke the contented silence between them. "Hey…you wanna go somewhere?" He asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"Where?"

He did a slight shrug. "I don't know…" He started gently pulling her towards him. "Maybe go see a movie or whatever you wanna do. Anywhere, but here to be honest."

"Well I have to tell my friends I'm leaving." She walked back inside and he followed behind her.

She walked through the crowd holding Jesse's hand, finally finding her friends. "Hey Sam…Steven I'm leaving with Jesse okay? I'll call your or maybe just see you tomorrow."

They both smiled and waved as if they were hoping that would happen.

"Okay have fun kids." Sam stated happily.

"Don't do anything I would do." Steven blurted out with a laugh. Helga and Jesse both laughed and waved at them.

They went to see some slap-stick comedy, Helga enjoyed it, she usually enjoyed thrillers or horrors more, but she hadn't had a good laugh like that in a while. Then they went to a small pizza place nearby to get a slice.

Helga looked around the place she thought the men in that place looked a little creepy.

"Do we have to eat in here, these men all look like dirt bags." she whispered to him.

He looked around at the atmosphere and raised an eyebrow. So they went out and got into his car, eating and talking.

"Jesse what about our deal…When are you going to do what you agreed to?"

He took his last bite then looked at her with smirk. "When are you going to let me read your poetry?"

She looked away from him shyly. "I don't know…I don't carry my journal around."

He smiled at her. "Well how about you just surprise me…and I'll do the same."

"Okay that'll work." They did a little handshake and then started talking about random things. He said a lot of things just to make her smile or laugh and Helga really appreciated that he didn't push her to talk about her father.

Finally he drove her home and walked her upstairs. She leaned up against the door and he moved close to her towering over her a bit.

"So are you still pumped about the concert?" He said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah I can't wait." She said with the same amount of enthusiasm as him.

"It's gonna be a good time. I know it." He replied.

She smiled at him warmly which he seem to appreciate. He started running his fingers through her hair and then leaned closer to her as if he were looking for an non-verbal 'okay' to make his next move and then he kissed her with a bit more passion than he had done before. Helga never got use to his lips, which were soft and how well he knew how to use them; which was good because she didn't have much experience. She ran her fingers through his hair and he wrapped his hand around her waist and gently running his hands along her back. Their slightly heated moment was interrupted by someone coming out of their apartment.

At first he continue to kiss her but felt some resistance and immediately stopped. "Oh sorry..." He said in a whisper voice.

She smiled and playfully poked him in the stomach. "Thanks for the movie and the pizza."

He poked her in the stomach back. "My pleasure. So I'll see you Saturday." He gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Third row seats" he made a rock on hand sign while sticking out his tongue, playfully imitating his friend Parker and smiled excitedly at her before turning to walk away. With a genuine smile she watched him walk down the hall and then went inside.

* * *

The next day at school Rhonda and Lila were talking at Rhonda's locker when they saw Helga walking by. She was actually walking with Arnold both heading to the same Algebra class. Rhonda rolls her eyes and turns to Lila.

"You know what I found out about Pataki?"

"Well for one thing her mom's in institution or something and father is in prison for what I don't know. But I also found out she's dating Jesse London, she's a popular senior at Shorecrest; I went out with him a few times."

"How did you find all this out, you been stalking the girl Rhonda?"

Rhonda rolled her eyes dramatically. "Of course not who do I look like Curly? Duh Lila I'm Rhonda Lloyd I know lots of people who are constantly giving me the latest dirt I don't have to do any of the work."

"I always knew her family was bizarre. And I remember Jesse he was absolutely gorgeous…and he seemed normal…he's too good for Helga and her crazy family. I'm sure he looked better with you. What would he want with Helga, she must be easy or something."

Rhonda gave her a head nod. "You know what Lila, I have a feeling Helga had something to do with your pictures getting put up online. She was always jealous of you and look at her now. Walking around getting all chummy with the guy that use to be your boyfriend.

Rhonda closed her locker and they began walking. "I wouldn't put it past her. Did you ever ask Brainy about what happened?"

"No he's never around the guy is like a ghost around here…besides wasn't he in love with Helga? If she was involved there is no way he would tell me of all people the truth; he would protect her."

"Well if I were you, I would do something. Your reputation is ruined there's no sense in trying to play nice now." Rhonda stated as she looked her up and down.

Lila huffed at her. "Thanks for reminding me about my reputation….I'm just determined to get Arnold back."

"Why, I thought you were like in love with Arnie?"

She smiled sweetly. "I am, but he isn't Arnold. For one thing he doesn't live here and even at his school he isn't as popular or well liked…he's kind of a loner. Arnold and I….we're like the perfect couple and besides he's hot." She pauses puts on a flirtatious smile. "I must admit that I'm really determined to sleep with him at least once before we graduate."

Rhonda stopped walking and turned to her with her mouth wide open. "Hold up girl…you and Arnold have never slept together?"

"No…we tried, but it never happened. Something always went wrong or we were interrupted He was always too nervous or something. Always saying he wanted it to be special; although I could tell he really wanted to."

"So Arnold Shortman is probably still a virgin…?" Rhonda shouted.

"Shh…God you have a big mouth Rhonda!" Both girls started laughing kind of obnoxiously as everyone in the halls stared at them.

As they walked down the hall the continued gossiping and then moved on to the talent show which is right around the corner.


	10. No more Mr Nice guy

Olga came home kind of late that night so she and Helga had a long conversation about Helga's panic attack and her traumatic experience in general. Olga surprisingly really put things in perspective for Helga; even though Phoebe already did that but Helga felt good hearing her big sister give her encouragement and good advice. The conversation ended with lots of tears and a long hug.

Helga went to bed reflecting on her date with Jesse and her much needed and important talk to Olga. She quickly falls asleep and sleeps the best she had in weeks.

The next day was Friday the day before the big concert; Helga walked in the building feeling good. She spotted Arnold went up to him with pep in her step.

"Hey football head, how's it hanging?"

"Oh hi Helga, I'm fine." He looked her up and down. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I know and none of your football headed nonsense is going to change that bucko!" She exclaimed in a playfully threatening tone.

He chuckled shortly. "I wouldn't try to."

"I know because if you did-"

He interrupted her knowing exactly what she was going say as she had said it a million times in their younger years. "I'll have to answer to ole Betsy and the five avengers. Right I know Helga."

"Aye good for you, you're learning kid. See you around." She began to walk past him going the opposite direction.

"Hey Helga wait a second." He put down his things and moved closer to her.

Helga glanced at him over her shoulder. "Yes?"

Could I ask what you're in such a good mood about?"

She turned around facing him directly and rolled her eyes. "I guess you just did Arnoldo. It's because I finally got a goodnight sleep. Oh and Jesse got tickets to go to a Green Day Concert this Saturday. It's gonna be so boss I can't wait!"

"That's great Helga!" he exclaimed with a big smile.

"I know." Her face dropped a bit. "I would have invited you but…I only had a few tickets and I had to invite my best friend then of course Gerald-"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about me; just make sure you have fun."

"Oh you bet I will. Now move it football head I got places to go and people to see." She walked past him in a hurry.

Arnold laughed a bit as he put his things in his locker. He turned around to notice some people were whispering and snickering at him. He thought this was strange since he didn't recognize most of these kids but simply shrugged it off.

* * *

As the day went on Helga ignored small things that usually irked her nerves Sid's semi flirty comments about her appearance, Lila's constant fake niceness and Harold's big mouth. Yes Helga was fully taking Phoebe's advice and was determined to enjoy every moment of her life the best she could and be more optimistic.

"Look at that girl go, even though I wouldn't mind being the guy that put that glow on Helga's face, I'm so dang happy to see her feeling good." Stinky said while watching Helga going down the hallway.

"It was probably because of the compliment I gave her earlier." Sid replied.

"Sid Helga always shoves by you when you say that crap!" Harold barked at him.

"So what's your point?" Sid asked.

Gerald invaded the conversation out of nowhere. "The point is Sidney the girl don't want you."

"Shut up Gerald, I don't want Helga like that; I just think she looks good. I know how to make a girl feel appreciated."

"Ha!" Gerald teased and walked away from them.

"Ever since Gerald became top player on the basketball team he thinks he knows it all. I'm a ladies' man and everyone knows that."

"Sure if you say so Sid." Harold remarked sarcastically while chewing on a candy bar.

"Sid you're a dang fool, you know that?"

"Stinky, you're just-"Sid stopped in his tracks staring at a locker that had black letters written on it.

"Gosh, who would do that to him?" Sid questioned.

"What?" Stinky looked up and saw as did Harold who dropped his candy bar.

"I say we find the guy that did this and pound them!" Harold yelled balling his hands into a fist.

"Yeah but we don't know who. Who would do that to a fella?" Stinky stated plainly.

They tried to clean it up but without any luck, but quickly existed the area due to not want to be blamed for it.

* * *

Arnold was now in his history class. He was already a little annoyed because the day wasn't going well for him. The last thing he wanted happened, he and Lila were paired up to work together on a project by their teacher. Lila immediately got up and approached Arnold.

"Hi Arnold." She said in a sweet voice.

"Oh hi Lila." He said with zero enthusiasm.

"Looks like we're going to be partners in this project Arnold, I'm so happy." She said with excitement.

"Yeah it looks like it." He said plainly hinting at a bit of disappointment.

The teacher instructed for the individual groups to move their desks to start working on the project. Arnold moved his desk over to Lila's and sat down and began discussing ideas for their topic. Meanwhile Lila just sat there, while giving him flirty glances and batting her eyes.

Arnold looks at her sternly. "Lila? Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am darling." She said still clearly flirting with him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay so anyway-"

Lila suddenly moved his notebook away to get his attention. "Arnold enough about this assignment, I think a better topic would be you and I."

"I don't think so. Anyway- "He started in an annoyed tone and leaned over to grab his notebook.

"I think you do." She started rubbing her bare leg against his.

"Hey stop that Lila." He demanded with deep frown.

She continued. "Stop what?" She looked down at their legs. "Oh that? Why Arnold you know you like it…you know you're still attracted to me." She stated raising her eyebrows in a flirtatious fashion.

"Whatever Lila, we're only talking because of this assignment, if I had my choice I would pick anyone else to work with in this room…well except Harold no offense to him but that's beside the point. Now please stop being-"

"Being what Arnold? The girl of your dreams… I simply can't help that." She said with arrogant shrug.

Arnold found an excuse to get up and walk to the trash can he stood there for a second taking a deep breath. He walked back to his desk with reluctance.

Lila continued to tease and flirt with him despite his obvious annoyance for several more minutes. Arnold finally was fed up.

Arnold moved his desk away slightly. "Lila right now you're more like the girl of my nightmares!" He yelled louder than he intended getting the attention of others.

Lila played innocent, although others knew she was up to something because Arnold never yelled at anyone. "Arnold what's wrong, why are you getting so upset?"

"I'm getting upset because you're being obnoxious." He was clearly tense and angry.

Their teacher stood up. "Mr. Shortman please consider your classmates and keep your voice down."

"I will, sorry." He glared at Lila then looked back down at his notes.

"I'm just trying to help you with your little problem." She whispered.

"What?" He questioned with a scowl.

"I am ever so certain that you know what I mean." Her face wicked sweet and her demeanor calm.

"Actually I don't and frankly I don't give a damn." Arnold shifted in his seat and tried hard to remain calm.

"Oh I know that's not true. I know you wouldn't want leave high school with your V-card."

Arnold frowns deepened even more and his face turned red.

"Lila that's enough."

"But I was just-"

He made sure to keep his voice down. "No, I need you to just be quiet and let's get through with this assignment. And don't ever bring up my 'v-card' as you refer to it because that's no longer any of your concern. You might be the last person in the universe I want to work with, but since we have to let's just get this over with. So just sit still, be quiet and write down some ideas for this project because I don't know about you but I actually want to get a good grade. Now...did I make myself clear?"

Lila smirked but instead of feeling angry she rather enjoyed this side of Arnold much to his dismay. "Crystal clear honey."

Arnold sighed heavily out of frustration, moved his seat away from her even more and resumed his work avoiding eye contact with her.

* * *

Gerald and Arnold were walking together in between classes.

"So what's going on poppa Theresa?"

He smirked at Gerald. "Nothing much...nothing at all... just trying to get this day over with. I don't know what it is about today, but it's been going pretty crappy. I mean I had teachers yell at me for the most trivial and ridiculous stuff and all day these people I don't know keep pointing and snickering at me. Then Lila-"

Gerald stopped with eyes wide and stared at the view in front of him. "What the-"

"Gerald what's wrong?" Gerald turned to him and pointed to his locker.

Arnold gasps as he read in black ink on his locker _**'Junior Arnold Shortman is a virgin'.**_

"Who the hell wrote that?" Gerald questioned loudly looking around at the people chuckling. "Shut up you little maggots!"

Arnold looked around feeling his face turning red as students laughed and pointed at him. The bell rang and everyone ran to their classes.

Gerald placed both his hands on Arnold's shoulders. "We're gonna find the imbecile who did this and demand that they pay! Okay buddy?"

Arnold expression changed from embarrassed to angry pretty quickly. "Gerald I think…Lila had something to do with this."

"What? Lila? You think she would stoop that low?"

Arnold frowned. "I don't know for sure, but I got a pretty good idea!" He marched off to his class in anger completely ignoring all the people in his classes that stared or snickered at him.

Lila and Rhonda finally spotted Arnold's locker.

They both look at the locker in complete shock with wide eyes.

Lila frowned at Rhonda. "This is your fault Rhonda!"

"My fault, I didn't write that."

"No but you shouted it loud enough for everyone to hear, I told you that you have a big mouth!"

"Whatever Lila, I had nothing to do with that so stop blaming me."

"But it's your fault; because of you some idiot boy wrote that Arnold's locker and now he'll be the laughing stock of the school, but more importantly he might blame me and I'll never get him back."

"Oh please Lila, you never were going to get him back anyway."

"That's not true Rhonda and it would have been snap if I didn't have you here butting in. In fact you were the reason he found out about our plan to spread around Helga's letter in the first place. You're a horrible friend Rhonda and maybe we should stop being around each other so much."

"No it was your negligence that was the reason he found out about that letter; and because you're such a little ignoramus. Arnold didn't want to sleep with you because he didn't want you and who would? You're just a little…undercover… slut." And you're right; we shouldn't be around each other anymore period. And that's going to sucks for you because I'm one of the last person that was still your friend after you got exposed…now you are really over because I was your last link. Goodbye and good day Lila!"

Lila scrunched up her face and Rhonda scurried off away from her, leaving her standing in the hallway by herself staring at Arnold's locker.

* * *

At lunch time a very frustrated Arnold confronted Lila in the cafeteria. At first he didn't want to make a scene, but after she refused to leave for them to talk one on one he no longer cared.

"Lila did you have anything to do with what is written on my locker?"

"Of course not, I'm ever so sorry that happened to you Arnold and I don't know why someone would do something like that to a nice boy like you. But I would never write anything like that."

"But feel like you and your sidekick had something do with it."

"Why would I have anything to do with something so horrible? I mean I have too much admiration for you to do something like that."

"What's was with your little v-card comment in history class?"

"It was just a coincidence honey."

"I'm sorry Lila, but I don't think that was just a coincidence. Now you might not have written it, but I don't believe that you had absolutely nothing to do with it. Who else would know something like that or even think of something like that about me except you? And who else would go around blabbing about it to everyone like a immature schoolgirl other then Rhonda?"

"Well I-"

"No, no more lies and excuses. I can't believe I was talking to Gerald about you, actually telling him that I feel sorry for how people were treating you. You're just a mean person to the core aren't you? I still hope there is some good and you but right now I'm not seeing it. I can't believe I wasted so much of my life being in love with you thinking that you were a beautiful person…even comparing you to my mom."

"But Arnold I love you."

Arnold chuckled. "Do you even know what that means to be in love with someone? I don't think you do."

"Arnold if you just listen to me and spend time with me like you use to, you will see that I am a good person. You will see that we belong together."

"After everything you've done to me and other people I care about you really think I would jump back into a relationship?"

"Eventually I know you will."

"Nah not this time I won't. So what I'm going to do is say this once and once only. I don't want or need a girl like you in my life; you might be physically beautiful but inside boy are you rotten and hideous. I'm not longer blinded by your beauty Lila so you can just give it up and stop wasting your time. If I go the rest my life without seeing your face again I will be completely satisfied. You claim to be in love with me…but guess what? You mean absolutely nothing to me."

Arnold walked away unaware that he had an audience of students listening who were now mocking and laughing at Lila; who was now completely alone. Arnold ran through the hallways heading to office when he rounded a corner in a hurry he ran smack into Helga who was on her way out.

"Arnold? Why the heck are you running around like a freaking maniac?" Helga scolded.

Arnold frown was still etched across his face as he sighed and led Helga to his locker. "I guess you hadn't seen my locker?"

"Huh what are you talking about?" Then she looked up to read Arnold's locker. "Shit hair boy…that's…um… fucked up."

"Now you know why I was running through the halls like a maniac."

"I can't believe I hadn't noticed, I guess my head was stuck in the clouds like your football head always is." She said with more humor in her voice than she intended.

"Thanks Helga…that really helps...that makes me feel much better." He stated with dry sarcasm.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry Arnold." She said while nervously fidgeting with her hands.

He shrugged while kicking something only visible to himself on the floor, with a deep frown still on his face.

"Do you know who did it?" she inquired with a serious expression on her face.

"I don't know who wrote it, but Lila and maybe Rhonda probably went around gossiping about me or something. She implied something about me being a virgin in history class and then I see this written on my locker. I don't think it's a coincidence. I mean I…I'm not ashamed of being... a virgin…in fact I'm glad I never experienced that with Lila…I just don't like to be made out to be a joke." He stated softly looking down at the floor.

Helga looked at sympathetically and then felt herself getting angry. "Come on Arnold we're going to get this removed and get little Miss perfect and the evil princess herself to pay for what they did!"

He nodded in agreement. "That's just where I was going."

As Arnold and Helga were walking to the office they ran into Rhonda Lloyd and her followers.

"Oh look guys it's the she-beast herself you know the one I was telling you about Helga G. Pataki."

"Rhonda what the-"

Arnold interrupted Helga, walking in front of her. "Rhonda what's wrong with you what did I ever do to you? Why would you do something so mean?"

"Arnold what are you blabbing about? I don't have time for your little lecture so just get to the point."

"Okay the point is I think you had something to do with what is written on my locker. I know for certain actually."

"Oh please I didn't write anything on your locker." She smiled devilishly. "I just repeated what your ex-girlfriend Lila herself told me; that you are pathetic virgin that is scared of sex…I mean can you believe that guys." They laughed along with Rhonda.

"So you spread around gossip about me, for what? What did I ever do to you?"

She shrugged with a small smile. "It was Thursday and I was bored." All her friends laughed and she stood before them proud of herself.

Arnold shook his head. "You've known me since I was three years old. You're known Helga that long too. And yet you're so quick to do these horrible things… why?"

"Arnold to be honest I have real no issue with you and never intended for that to happen, but oh well that's life. Its Helga's bitchy ass I can't stand, I mean she's-"

"That's enough Rhonda, Helga hasn't done one thing to you, and in fact I can't remember her ever doing anything particularly evil to you or Lila. Can you plainly state what exactly she did to deserve this?"

"Oh please Arnold, Helga was horrible to everyone especially you. I mean you of all people should be on my side; the girl taunted and humiliated you every day. But I'm not like you Arnold… I Rhonda Wellington Lloyd will never tolerate being treated that way by anyone and on the first day of school she proved to me that she was still the same ugly bully she was back in the Elementary school. Helga deserved what she was going to get and you ruined it with your moral crap."

Arnold glanced at Helga who was standing calmly with her hands behind her back looking back and forth between Rhonda and Arnold. "Helga…what happened between Helga and I was a long time ago. We were little kids for Christ sake! Since we're gotten older she has done nothing rude or mean to me or anyone for that matter. In fact, she was there for me after I found out Lila cheated on me; so the word bitchy is not at all a word I would use to describe her." He shook his head violently with a deep frown. "And besides nothing Helga ever did when we were little was this bad, most of time she was just kidding around; it was never that serious. But what you did was low and cold and yet despite that fact you still seem to be very proud of yourself I thought you might have been apologetic since you said you didn't intend for that to happen and you have no issue with me. But you don't seem to mind hurting people who've done nothing at all to you. So please tell me Rhonda who is the real ugly bully here is? Because I think that clearly describes you and not Helga."

He stared at Rhonda with his arm folded for few seconds watching her gasp and huff with some satisfaction. He turned to Helga. "Come on lets go to the office." She looked back at him with wide eyes, feeling a little surprised that he stood up for her.

Helga shook her head and walked closer to Rhonda. "Yeah! And-"But Arnold interrupted her and by pulling her arm firmly leading her to the office with him.

"Helga, let's just go to the office, I think she gets the point."

Arnold continued to pull Helga away as she tried to go back and yell at Rhonda. "Yeah but hair boy, I was going really tell her off. You did a good job but-"

"Helga…let it go! Now come on!" He yelled loudly out of frustration with the whole situation.

Helga hit him with her other fist in the arm to get his attention. "Alright Arnold, I know you're mad, but stop grabbing my arm because you're being a little too rough."

"Oh I'm sorry Helga…." He loosens his grip as they walked quickly down the hallway.

They went into the office to inform the secretary who made them sit down and wait. Eventually she allowed them to speak with the principle; who didn't seem to think what was written on his locker was a big deal. She nonchalantly told them that she would call someone, she asked for his locker number and then actually took at few minutes to call some workers to get the job done. But she informed Arnold that they cannot discipline Rhonda and Lila without any proof. Arnold was taken aback at how uncaring the principle seemed and didn't know what to do, but Helga wasn't, in fact she saw it coming. She quickly took out her phone.

"You want evidence here is." She turned her volume on her phone up loud and played back a recording of Rhonda and Arnold's conversation. When the recording was over Helga folded her arms and gawked at the principle. "So what are you going to do about his ma'am...because what you got there is classic bullying and it is your job to make sure something like this doesn't happen to your students. Arnold Shortman did nothing to provoke those girls to do that. But if you don't do something about it we will be forced to go above you!"

Arnold eyes widen and he looked shocked and relieved at the same time. The principle scolded Helga a bit for her rude behavior threatening to give her detention if she didn't be quiet, but then informed Arnold that Ms. Lloyd and Ms. Sawyer would be disciplined. However, since it didn't appear that they had actually written the statement on Arnold's locker they wouldn't be held fully responsible. Arnold was disappointed, but felt hopeful that some kind of disciplinary action would be taken against Rhonda and Lila.. He walked back to his locker with Helga. Two janitors were there working on getting it removed so Arnold and Helga waited standing at a distance.

Arnold watched them for a few seconds in deep thought and turns and looks at Helga who was flipping through her phone. Arnold took her hand and placed it inside of his. She looked at him feeling at little flustered; which only increased when he slowly pulled her into a hug that lasted longer than any of their hugs in the past, because she didn't push him away.

He pulled away from her. "Thank you…I can't believe you did that for me." He stated with a serious expression.

She shrugged a little. "I can't believe you defended me." She said with a slightly shy smile.

He shrugged slightly. "Well you're my friend, I had to. I couldn't stand there and let Rhonda talk about you like that..."

"Dido…" She said sincerely with a sigh. "But look remember what I warned you about earlier. I was having a damn good day and then here you come getting me all angry and upset because of your football headed nonsense hair boy!"

Arnold smirked. "So what… does that mean I'm finally going to meet ole Betsy and five avengers?"

"Maybe not just yet…not while you're looking so down in the dumps…but you're skating on thin ice bucko, so you better be careful from now on Arnold because next time you won't be so lucky." She said while poking him in the chest.

He took a deep breath and smiled. "Whatever you say Helga."


	11. Green is a good color for you

After Arnold's locker was fixed, he quickly got his stuff and left with Helga not even caring about his last period class. That was another class he had with Lila. He seriously couldn't avoid her it seemed. After a few moments of convincing Helga decided to let Arnold give her a ride to Olga's.

Once they got to the building, Arnold look over at Helga. "Thanks again for helping me. I hope that Rhonda and Lila just lay off from now on."

"Well if they keep messing with you, just let me know and I'll take care of those two skanks, it'll be a piece of cake."

"I wouldn't want you to get into fight over some petty stuff though, especially with what you're going through."

"Hair boy, FYI my life has never been flowers and daises and yet I managed to fight my own battles and face things all the time when I was just a kid so what makes you think I can't handle it now?" She smirked at him a little.

"Yeah you're a strong person I know that Helga, but still I-"

"Oh stop worrying. Lila and Rhonda are just too prissy girls who are bored with their lame lives that's why they act that way. And I have a feeling that Curly has at least some influence on Rhonda, apparently he told her off in detention and I've noticed ever since when she sees him she gets all nervous and flustered."

"Wait so do you think Rhonda has feelings for Curly?" He asked with an amused expression on his face.

"I don't know...who knows who the ice princess likes, but Curly's too good for her anyway...even if she was interested she would have to prove herself to him big time."

With a big smile on his face Arnold look at her. "You really care about him don't you?"

She nodded. "Well yeah, he's still a weird little twerp, but he's such a sweetheart and deserves someone that respects him for who he is."

"Hah...yeah after all these years Curly is still a riot, but you're right he's a really good guy."

Helga looked up at Olga's apartment. She nudged Arnold in the arm.

"Would you like to come and have some tea or something you look stressed out."

 _Wait Helga Pataki is offering me tea...I feel like I'm in the twilight zone._ "Yeah sure, if you don't mind."

"I wouldn't have suggested if I did football head."

"Right... then yes."

The two went upstairs and entered the apartment. Olga had a large box of various types of teas, so Helga let Arnold chose which one he wanted. He went with green tea because he didn't want to get too sleepy to drive home by drinking chamomile tea. Arnold looked around the apartment noticing every little thing.

"You two must be neat freaks, this place is so organized."

"Olga is super anal about keeping everything perfect and neat...and yeah I guess you can say I'm pretty organized too."

Arnold sat down on the couch and Helga did the same after she made the tea handing the mug to Arnold.

"Thanks Helga." he said as he took a sip. "I can't remember us ever hanging out like this before this is kind of weird...but nice."

"Yeah well don't get use to it..."

He frowned at her. "Yeah why is that?"

She chuckled. "We might rub off on each other and I don't know about you but I can't be influenced by your Mr. bright side football headed reasoning."

Arnold's frown faded as he realized she was teasing him. "Yeah and I wouldn't want to start walking around threatening to deck people in the face if they don't do as I say."

"Hey I'm not that bad anymore! I haven't socked anyone in weeks" She defended.

He laughed. "And I'm not always Mr. bright side..."

"Oh yeah I got a taste of dark Arnold in the past and he came out today that's for sure." She stated looking him up and down then drinking more of her tea.

"Well I had no choice, there's only so much a person can take."

"I know...trust me."

"So how's Olga doing is she still teaching?."

"Yeah she teaches at the school right down the street, but she also volunteers her time a lot outside of school so to be honest I don't really see her much."

"You must get kind of lonely here then." He stated placing his mug on the inn table.

"Nah...I'm use to being alone." Her tone her voice had a hint of sadness. "Besides I have friends and stuff if I get too lonely."

Arnold stared with slightly wide eyes feeling surprised at her honestly and he felt a little sadness take over him as he thought about her saying she was use to it.

"That's true you do have lots of friends."

Arnold was staring at her longer than he thought because Helga started waving her hands at him. "Hey Arnold!"

"Yeah... Helga?"

"You okay? You looked like you were daydreaming..."

"Sorry...bad habit so I've been told." He got up and started looking at the bookshelf. "These are all Olga's books?" Helga thought he was acting a bit weird suddenly, nervous even, but she didn't question it.

"Yeah and a few are mine but most of my books are in my bedroom."

He nodded a few times. "Well I should probably get going, but thanks for the tea and everything."

"No problem, thanks for the ride."

He gave her a small hug before leaving the apartment and the building.

* * *

Helga was woken up the next morning to her phone vibrating. It was a text from Jesse. She looks at the time. _Why is he up so early, dude it's Saturday, the day when you're suppose to sleep in. What the hell Jesse it's freaking 7 am, I never want to see this time on a non-school day…it's a Saturday._ After she puts water on her face to wake herself up she goes back in her room to sit down and read the text.

Jesse - ' _Hey sorry to wake u so early, but I was thinking I could come pick u up and we could spend the day together before we have to head out with the others.'_

 _Helga - 'Yeah I wasn't too jazzed to get woken up, but you're lucky that you're not right in front of me or u would get a taste of ole Betsy and the five avengers.'_

 _Jesse - 'Ole Betsy and the five avengers?'_

Helga chuckles remembering she never said that him before.

 _Helga - 'That's the names of my fists'_

 _Jesse – 'Oh is that so, u name your fist? Lol. I swear Helga you're something else.'_

 _Helga – 'I'm starting to think you're "something else" comments are a polite way of saying I'm weird.'_

 _Jesse – 'Ha…no that's not what I mean…but well u are weird, but that's why I like u_ _.'_

 _Helga – 'O…yeah well get to know me more. I'm weirder than you think.'_

 _Jesse – 'I'm sure u are. Well…so are u in?'_

 _Helga – 'What?'_

 _Jesse – 'Can I come pick u up?'_

 _Helga- 'O yeah sure….what are we going?'_

 _Jesse – 'Just spending quality time I guess…that sounds corny sorry lol.'_

 _Helga – 'That's okay u are corny!'_

 _Jesse – 'Uh no…'_

 _Helga – 'That's okay it's cute on u.'_

 _Jesse – 'Ah cute lol…well I'm gonna start heading out. You don't have to rush or anything though.'_

 _Helga – 'Alright see you in a few.'_

Helga opened her closet door. Her closet in Olga's apartment was much smaller and not a walk in so her clothes; many of which were new, were pretty packed tightly in there. She picked out a yellow sweater with navy blue outline on the sleeves and collar paired with navy blue skinny jeans, silver hoop earrings and black boots that went right above the knee with a black beanie that had a fuzzy ball on top.

She went into her sister room and woke her up.

"Morning Olga, uh…you know I'm going to the concert right?"

She nodded with her eyes half opened.

"Well Jesse wanted to hang out before that, so I think I'll be gone most of the day and I'll get back later after the concert."

Olga sat up, rubbing her eyes a few times and stretched dramatically. "Well have you eaten anything?"

"I'll have a bowl of cereal."

"Eat some fruit too…" she said in a motherly way.

"Okay."

"Do you need some money?" She asked as she climbed out of bed and sashayed across the room in her long white gown to get her purse.

"No, I have my own."

She pulled out a 20 dollar bill. "Okay, but take this anyway…just in case…you never know."

Helga was going to protests and tell her that she had money and she was certain her friends would too, but she just gave in not wanting to argue and took the money. "Alright thanks Olga, sorry I woke you, I know this is your day off. You can go back to sleep now, I'll be fine."

Olga looked her over with a bright smile. "You look so cute baby sis."

Helga rolled her eyes slightly. "Thanks sis." She said with light sarcasm but really inside she was happy to be complimented by Olga on her outfit because she knew Olga had good taste.

She walks down the stairs of the building and sits at the bottom stairs waiting for him to get there. She was anticipating a lot of fun and hoping that everything would go smoothly.

Jesse pulled up and got out of his car. Helga just watched him as he walked over; she enjoyed observing people from afar when they didn't know they were being watched. She figured she would see things on them that she didn't notice before. He was layered with a white t-shirt, black hoodie, and a small brown leather jacket, jeans and black shades. Usually his attire was a little more plain, she actually liked how simple of a dresser he was, it fit him perfectly. But she noticed his confidence, there wasn't ounce of arrogance to him just a mellow quiet confidence, she really admired that, as she naturally grew to despise the loud macho type guys.

He looked at from head to toe and mouthed the word 'wow' with a smile. "You look great."

She blushes a little, but folded her arms coolly. "You do too, but you know…. if I didn't know you already I would think you were bad news…" she stated in a joking way.

He gave her a flirty smirk. "Oh really bad new huh….well maybe I am." He replied with the same joking tone of voice.

She giggled and shook her head. "Nah you're just a big softy."

He looked away with a smile. "Yeah well…I think that's because of your influence."

"Mine? Are you kidding? There is one thing Helga G. Pataki isn't is a softy."

He smirks at her. "I disagree, I think you're a huge one….in fact I think you're the sweetest girl I've ever met. Once you get through that spitfire demeanor of course."

Helga gave him a scowl. "Look dude don't go around saying stuff like that, I do have a reputation that's been following me since middle school."

"Oh really, well I have a reputation too, but it's total bullshit."

"What reputation? I thought you were considered…you know a nice guy."

"People say that now, but for a while I had a 'bad boy' reputation that I couldn't shake for years."

"And why is that?"

His face dropped a little. "I use to get into fights when I was younger, party, drink and smoke a lot. It was when I was trying to run away from my parent's ideals and lifestyle." He sighed and looked away. "It was stupid. I mean don't get me wrong I still like to have a good time, but I try to keep things clean and stay away from drama."

"Why were you smoking the other day?"

He frowned at her slightly, but then relaxed his expression. "Well I was just a little stressed that's all…I was hanging out with Parker and just gave in to the Mary Jane for a moment." He said with a laugh.

Helga thought for a second looking down at her boots. "Were you worried about me?"

He looked at her and then broke eye contact. He was silent for few a moments and leaned back against his car. "Yeah of course I was worried about you and I felt guilty about everything that happened, but also there had been a lot of drama at school that I found myself being the mediator." He shook his head looking out into the parking lot. "I have friends that hate each other or at least just dislike each other. My teammates don't really care for my other friends and these are guys I've known for years. With the exception of maybe two of my teammates they're all way too close minded and bigoted. I can't deal with that you know…try and get to know someone…don't get so caught up in appearances. I wish I didn't-" He stopped himself, sighed then laughed. "I'm rambling….come on I think we should get going."

"No I like when you talk like that." Helga admitted and Jesse gave a small smile.

Jesse opened her door and she climbed in. She watched him as he ran around to the drivers side and got in.

"So where are we going?"

He looked at her nervously. "Don't get mad…"

"Why would I get mad?"

He shrugged. "Because I kind of planned for you to meet my parents."

She frowned at first but then chuckled. "That's cool, but why didn't you just tell me that earlier."

"I don't know…it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Are they expecting me?"

"No, but they know about you and their down at the local rec center which isn't that far from here so I thought that we would just drop by for a little bit."

Helga felt herself getting a little anxious leaning back in her seat and she thought about the idea of meeting her boyfriends parents. "Alright…"

"Are you nervous?"

She looked at him and shook her head, but he was unconvinced.

He took her hand and massaged it subtly. "Don't be…my parents…their real chill…they won't make you play 21 questions for anything." He finished with a small laugh. "It'll be cool trust me."

She felt herself relax at bit because of his touch and nodded a few times at him then turned on his radio.

* * *

Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Stinky and Harold were all down at the arcade hanging out. Arnold was constantly looking for a excuses or reasons to get the whole gang together to have a good time. He was thinking about the fact that they would be seniors soon and eventually graduating with everyone going their separate ways.

"Hey you guys wanna play paintball someday…all of us should get together and go." Arnold suggested with light enthusiasm. "I mean all of us the whole group of P.S. 118….minus two."

"I don't know about having the jinx Eugene with us while we play paintball Arnold." Sid said with caution.

"Oh please Eugene is coming and everything will be fine."

"You say that all the time Arnold, but remember the time we got stuck in that tree? It was all Eugene's fault."

"Harold if I'm not mistaken it was because you knocked down the ladder." Arnold reminded him.

"Yeah well….it was his fault you got stuck up there in the first place." Harold argued.

"Come on guys lay off Arnold and Eugene, if my man once all of us to get together then that's what we're gonna do. Now chill out bubba." Gerald said patting Harold on the back.

"So Arnold who are the two people not coming to the paintball?" Stinky inquired.

"Stinky you know who." Stinky tilted his head to the side and Arnold sighed. "Rhonda and Lila." Arnold announced.

"Oh yeah I should have figured on account of they was the ones that spread around to the whole school that you are still a virgin even though you're a junior in high school."

"Stinky…shut up."

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh yeah did they get trouble for that?" Sid asked.

"The principle said she would discipline them, but it wasn't for Helga she probably wouldn't have done anything."

"Helga? What's she got to do with it?"

"Madam Fortress mommy?"

Arnold chuckled. "Yeah she was with me when we went to see the principle. But before that we ran into Rhonda in the hall and Helga secretly recorded what she said."

"Helga…Pataki…did that….for you Arnold?" Sid questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure you didn't fall down and bump your head Arnold or are you talking about the same Helga." Stinky replied.

"No Arnold's talking about the only Helga we know and probably ever know. Helga G. Pataki." Gerald stated making sure to jokingly pronounce every syllable in her name.

"But why would Helga do that for you Arnold…no offense, but I always thought the girl couldn't stand you."

"Sid that's old news…"

"OH well, she might have a thing for you now, maybe that was why she was walking around grinning the other day."

"That's not it, she was excited about the concert she's going to….besides she has a boyfriend you guys met him."

"Oh yeah…he was cool….he must have a lot of patience."

Arnold laughed. "You guys know Helga has mellowed out."

"True, but she's still Helga, I can't count the number of times she shoved pass me almost knocking me over this school year alone."

"That's only because you're always talking out of your-" Gerald started.

Arnold quickly interrupted. "Hey…come on you guys; let's stop talking about Helga when she's not here."

"OOO Arnold and Helga are defending each other Ahahaha!" Harold blurted out obnoxiously.

"Sounds like Arnold has got a crush on Ms. Helga." Stinky proclaimed jokingly.

"What? No I don't."

"It's okay Arnold, I mean if this was back in middle school you would get clowned, but now Helga's turned out to be one of the best looking girls at the school even better looking than Rhonda and Lila." Sid replied.

"Yeah that's why they was jealous." Stinky pointed out.

Arnold rolled his eyes and gave up at trying talking to them; he walked over to a different game and started playing.

Gerald walked over to Arnold while laughing at the something the other guys said. "Aye man don't worry about those guys, they're just clowning."

"I'm not, I'm cool." He said with a shrug.

The two started playing the game together. "So you're going to the concert tonight right?"

"Yeah I wish you were going though…"

"I'm not really much of a rock fan anyway so it's fine."

"Yeah you're a jazz man." Gerald said with a chuckle.

Arnold nodded a few times and glanced at the floor focusing on his thoughts a bit. "So what do you know about this Jesse guy Helga's seeing?"

Gerald continued to play the game without looking up. "I hung out with him a few times, he seems cool…real chill…seems like an honest guy. I wanted to hate on the guy, but I couldn't." Gerald finished with a laugh. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just never seen her with a guy that's all."

Gerald shot him a knowing look. "Oh no not you too, look why can't I be interested in how a friend that happens to be a girl is doing without it meaning anything else?"

"Well when you look at her the way I catch you doing, it makes me think something's up."

"Nothing's up."

"Okay whatever you say...but the eyes never lie..."

"Okay Gerald I'll admit it Helga is pretty...very pretty... I mean I'm not blind. How could I not notice how attractive she is? But that doesn't mean I want a relationship with her or anyone right now for that matter. Now can we please drop this."

"Alright alright we'll stop talking about Pataki, but anyway I'm about to go see Phoebe. So I'll check you out later."

"Have a good time."

* * *

Arnold eventually left the arcade and then went back to the boarding house.

"Hey Shortman how's teen life?"

"Fine grandpa thanks."

"You and Gerald having your usual fun tonight?"

"No he's going out with some other friends."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know stay in I guess."

"Why….you're a young man you should be out chasing girls and stealing hubcaps." He said ending with a crazy laugh. "I'm just kidding Arnold, but you should try to have yourself some fun."

"I guess…I might go see a movie later."

"That's the spirit Shortman; you might find a sweetheart there."

"Yeah…sure grandpa." He said with an eye roll.

Arnold went on his laptop and cleaned out everything that reminded him of Lila or any ex-girlfriends. _Might be a good thing that Gerald and them are all out together, maybe I need to spend more time by myself._

Arnold was just randomly looking through his bookshelf when he accidentally knocked down a book. It was the little pink book, it had been hidden behind many others for years and he hadn't thought about it in a very long time. He sat down on his bed and starting skimming through the pages. As he did his mind wondered to that certain moment on the FTI building, Arnold could hear Helga's voice replaying in his mind saying that she had ' _volumes of poetry'._ Helga's sixteen year old face and figure kept popping into Arnold's mind as he looked through the book then he shook his head trying to make the images of her disappear putting the book neatly back on the bookshelf. Arnold suddenly felt the urge to go workout to relieve any stress he was feeling so he quickly changed into workout attire and drove to the local gym.

* * *

Gerald and Phoebe were taking a walk to go get something to eat at a nearby food joint. Suddenly Phoebe's ears were assaulted by a sickening sweet voice calling out to them.

"Gerald, Phoebe! Hi!"

They both turn around to see the redhead running towards. Phoebe sucks it up and tries to be at least cordial.

"Hi Lila…" Phoebe says in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Hi Gerald…how are you?"

Gerald slumped over a bit. "Hi Lila, oh you know…just a little beat from spending time consoling a friend that was back stabbed not once but twice by the same girl."

"Oh Gerald you're such a kidder." Said with a loud girlish giggle.

Gerald let out a mocking laughing; taking Phoebe by the hand he started walking away.

"Phoebe would you like to hang out some time; I would enjoy that ever so much."

"Actually Lila I would rather not since you weren't so nice to my best friend."

"What are you referring to?"

Gerald began speaking still holding Phoebe's hand slowly walking away. "Lila we know you and Rhonda were planning on putting some personal letter out there about Pataki. Arnold told we everything."

"Well if you guys give me a chance I would like to apologize."

Phoebe adjusted her glasses and looked at Gerald. "We're not the ones you should be apologizing to."

"Well Arnold won't talk to me and I know Helga won't either."

"That's what happens when you take advantage of a nice guy like Arnold ...you and Pataki were never that close so I don't know what to tell you." He said with a shrug.

"Come on Phoebe."

The couple went inside a local food place that served healthy organic foods and sat down to eat not even discussing their interaction with Lila. They carried on as if it never even happened.

* * *

Jesse and pulled up in the parking lot of a recreation center where his parents were currently working. He excitedly got out of the car and opened the door for Helga taking her hand and leading her inside. Helga look around her surrounds seeing many teenagers and young adults doing, the center was large with various rooms for different activities. As they were walking through the center Helga watched as almost every teen and adult spoke to Jesse. She noticed he was well liked and respected here; she walked alongside him with a proud smile.

They walked inside a computer lab where Helga saw two people who looked like they could be his parents but she thought they were too young.

His mom was a very pretty petite brunette with bright blue eyes; she thought that Jesse got his look for his mom and his height and build from his dad.

"Mom, dad I wanted you to meet my girlfriend Helga Pataki."

Helga stared at them in awe she couldn't get over how young and attractive they both were. She wanted to ask how old they were when they had Jesse, but thought that might be rude.

"Hi…" she said shyly squeezing Jesse's hand a bit.

"Why hello Helga, Jesse has told us a lot about you. I must say you look exactly how I pictured you to be, you're a very beautiful young lady."

"Thank you Mrs. London."

"Oh no, none of Jess's friends call me that; honey call me Sarah."

Helga noticed that Jesse was just like both of his parents he get his was laid back and a deep thinker side from his dad, but his friendly and warm/open side form his mom.

"So Helga you and Jess are going to a concert right?" His father asked.

"Yeah we're going to see Green Day."

"Oh you remember those fun concerts Sarah?"

"Yeah those were good times, Jesse."

"You're a junior Jesse?" she whispered to him.

He nodded. "Helga I love that outfit, it's really cute, you and I need to go shopping some time."

"I would like that Mrs. - I mean Sarah." She looked down nervously at her feet.

"Jesse you didn't tell us that Helga was a shy girl."

He smiled warmly at Helga. "That's because she's not…"

"Oh well Helga I guess you'll warm up to us eventually, we're not going bite your head off. I know that you're a special girl because Jess never brought any of his other girlfriends around to meet us."

Jesse blushed a little at his mom's words.

"Oh is that so. He didn't tell me that." Helga said in a teasing tone of voice.

"It is so; I've met some of his platonic female friends, but never his girlfriends so I assume that you're someone very important to him."

Helga noticed Jesse getting a little red so she decided to change the subject.

Helga clears her throat a bit before talking. "Jesse tells me that you all run a non-profit, do you also work here?"

"Yes Sarah and I run a non-profit for at-risk youth, but we partner with the local recreation center and local churches so we're constantly driving from place to place."

"Sounds like it's rewarding that you get to meet so many people and give to others…I wish my family did something like this instead of being dysfunctional…" She said the last few words softly.

Jesse squeezed her hand after that comment.

Sarah shook her head. "There is no such thing as a perfect family Helga. Trust me the London's are far from it, we've had our dysfunctional moments too." She stated giving her husband a look. "All you can do is try to be a good person. And I can tell you're a good person Helga or else you wouldn't be here." She winked at Jesse when she said that then smiled at Helga.

Jesse Sr. squinted at Helga and decided it was a good idea to give her a tour. So all three London's lead Helga around introducing her to their co-workers, who were all very down to earth so she felt herself feeling more at least and talking more naturally and freely.

After spending a good amount of time with his parents they decided to start heading out.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but no pizza, maybe something healthy. I need to eat more vegetables...God I sound like Olga."

He chuckled at her response. "Alright we can go to this place that sells like salads and shit."

"Salads and shit? Sounds real tasty Jess." She stated with humorous sarcasm.

"Yeah I made that sound real appetizing huh?"

"Yep I can't wait to have some salad and shit."

He chuckled briefly and then checked his phone. "So my parents really liked you. My mom just text me that I better bring you over to the house soon."

"What can I say people just love Helga G. Pataki…" She said in a playful voice.

He looked over at her and smiled with almost a dreamy expression on his face. "Yeah...wait what's your middle name. G...is it Gene or Gladys or something.

"Gladys? Ha no, you're way off and I don't tell anyone my middle name."

"Why?" He asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Because it's hideous, my first name is bad enough."

"I like your name."

"That's only because you think I'm cute."

He laughed, but nodded not being about to disagree with that.

* * *

Later on the whole group; Helga, Jesse, Gerald, Phoebe, Parker and Sam met up to start driving to the concert.

Jesse's parents allowed them to use their truck so that they could all go together comfortably instead of everyone being stuffed in one car.

All the couples sat next to each other even the reluctant couple Sam and Parker.

Parker pulled out his papers and started rolling a joint.

Jesse looked at him through the rear view mirror. "Hey Park can you perhaps pass on the grass...at least while we're in the car." Gerald, Phoebe and Helga all chuckled a little.

Parker frowned and looked at him almost as if he'd been asked to stop breathing, but then he looked over at Sam who was staring out the window and nodded in Jesse's direction.

"Thanks man..."

"You know I was just wondering...who was the person to think of making some shit to get you fucked up? Like who made beer/alcohol and who was the first person to actually test it out.

"Well according to my own personal research beer consumption was considered a necessity in ancient times for both pleasure and nourishment; as well as wine consumption." Phoebe explained.

Gerald turned around to face Parker. "The early peoples were just out here trying stuff all willy-nilly, I mean someone had to find out which mushrooms could get you high and which would make you die. Folks back in those days were bold...bold and crazy. And as far as alcohol-"

"Ah put a sock in it you chuckle heads and lets hear some tunes." Helga demanded.

"Helga baby, we're going to a concert, we're about to be over saturated with music." Gerald stated.

"Well at least change the subject..." She said softly.

There was a uncomfortable silence after that until they got to the arena; where everyone started laughing and talking excitedly as they headed inside. They had third row seats so could see the stage clearly. Eventually when the band came out and started playing after a while the two established couples were dancing together leaving Sam and Parker to themselves. But not much to Helga surprised she looked over and saw Parker with his arms wrapped around her waist chatting her ear off and Sam smiling. Helga tapped Jesse's shoulder and the couple beamed at the view of a second.

"I guess you were right music does have that effect on people, I mean making I hate boys Sam get all romantic that some powerful stuff." Jesse laughed and nodded at her comment. And the group as a whole continued to have a blast, all of them feeling like they were soaring through the sky, truly on cloud 9.


	12. Say Anything

Arnold decided to plan at some point after leaving the gym for everyone to go play paintball next Saturday so he sent a mass text message to Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, Sid, Stinky, Curly, Harold, Nadine, Sheena, Eugene, Peapod;

 _Hey guys, since the New Year's party I've been wanting us to all get together again. So why don't we all go out for_ _paint-balling at Paintball sports park next Saturday. We can figure something out as far as driving and money by next weekend. I hope everyone is up for it, I know we will have a good time! We have a whole week to discuss and decide, but I'm really hoping everyone will come. See you guys on Monday:)_

\- Arnold

Helga and everyone else was too engrossed into the concert to notice any text messages, so they didn't see his message until after the concert was over and they were driving home after dropping off Parker and Sam.

"So Gerald, Pheebs did you see hair boys text?"

"Yes he invited us all out to go paint balling..." Pheobe replied.

"That should be cool." Jesse stated plainly.

"You want to come Jess?" Helga asked.

"Yeah I love paintball."

"You in Gerald? Phoebe?"

"You know I am!" Gerald declared.

"Pheebs?"

"I'm not so sure...because it sounds rather violent and painful, I don't want to hurt-"

"Phoebe it's just for fun, it's not gonna be like the professional paint-balling. It'll be blast! If you don't go I won't go because it wouldn't be as fun without you." Helga argued.

Gerald agreed. "Yeah Phoebe, I'd be too overcome with sadness at your absence I would end up getting shot up by Pataki and everyone else. Your man would be a mess...I know you don't want that."

Even Jesse chimed in. "You know I was thinking we could do boys vs. girls and if you don't come Phoebe there be one less girl and Helga's team will end up losing big time." He said while grinning smugly at Helga.

Phoebe sighed and rolls her eyes. "You guys aren't playing fair with these arguments, but fine, I will go...but I can't promise that I'll enjoy it."

"Oh you'll enjoy it and Jesse... you should know by now not to challenge me, but since you did you and tall hair boy here are in for a butt whooping you'll never forget! I'll see if Sam could come... uh I wish Big Patty was still around then you wimps really wouldn't stand a chance."

"Sure Pataki...sure."

Gerald then looked at the time it was pretty late, but he felt his stomach growling and knew everyone else was probably hungry too. "Hey uh can we stop and get something to eat, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

"I must say Gerald that those veggie burgers we had earlier didn't hold up every well." Phoebe said with a light giggle.

"I know babe, we need some cow, pig, chicken or something!"

Jesse chuckled and Helga snorted. "Yeah man we can stop somewhere there's gotta be a drive-in still opened...I mean if all fails there's always a McDonald's right." Jesse replied.

"McDonald's yuck..." Helga scuffed.

"What? Pataki, stop tripping you know you're down for some fast food junk...I remember back in the day you ate junk food all the time."

"That's because I had no choice Geraldo, my folks didn't actually cook any meals...but now living with Olga I've gotten use to all this organic healthy crap. Now don't get it twisted I still like pizza and stuff...so I guess I'll suck it up and eat whatever..."

"So McDonald's it is." Jesse said with a small sigh after not finding any other opened joints; turning into the drive-in.

* * *

The following week at school all Helga kept hearing about was the talent show which was a week away. She grew more and more annoyed because Phoebe kept hounding her about participating in the show. As the day went on she felt a burst of happiness run through her body when she saw Rhonda and Lila doing embarrassing detention duties throughout the day. She hoped it would be a humbling experience for them especially Rhonda who always walked with her nose the air constantly tearing people down in order to prop herself up.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Helga, how are you?"

She turned to see Arnold who was dressed differently than usual, he was dressed up actually.

"Hey hair boy...who died?"

At first he tilted his head in confused then he quickly got the meaning behind that. "Oh I have a job interview after school."

"O that's good, where?"

"At this newspaper publication company downtown."

Helga's eyes widen. "Arnold that's great!"

"Whoa whoa don't get too excited, it's just a little part-time job running errands and stuff."

"Well it's still good, you'll get to meet some important people I'm sure."

"I guess so."

"What happened to that annoyingly optimistic boy I've known since I was three?" she teased.

"He's right here."

"Well you better perk up bucko and be your usual goody two shoes self because if you do there is no doubt you'll impress everyone...in fact they might give you a better position than you'll going for."

He looked her surprisingly. "Wow thanks Helga...I guess I just don't want to get my hopes up. It won't be sophisticated work or much pay."

"Well it's a good start, everyone has to start somewhere...I mean do think I want to work at a diner dealing with perverted guys and bitchy girls all day?"

"Probably not." He replied plainly.

"Right so go in there with your usual football headed attitude like I said and you'll get that job. Thank me in cash later." She ended jokingly with a short laugh. "So anyway did you see the evil twins doing manual labor all day."

Arnold smirked. "Yeah...and it was a great sight, but I have to admit I want them to suffer more."

"See why I didn't want you and I to hang out so much."

"No why?" Arnold asked pretending to be oblivious.

Helga rolled her eyes but played along. "Because look at you getting your kicks out of watching others suffer. That's so not you hair boy."

"Well look at you, giving me a pep talk for my job interview. That's not the Helga G. Pataki I remember."

"That's not true, I could always rile everyone up to get stuff done."

"True, but it was usually something bad like knocking over a ice cream truck."

There was a small pause and then the two busted into hysterical laughter as on lookers frowned and smirked out of annoyance.

"Hey speaking of that, it was you that started all that with your big speech about the heat and the price of ice cream."

"Yeah well the heat will do that to anyone." He studied his hands for a second. "So anyway, I'm looking forward to this weekend, everyone agreed to come...I thought for sure some of you would say no."

"We're teenagers Arnold, and you invited us to shoot paint violently at each other, how could we resist?"

Arnold laughed briefly. "I didn't think of it like that."

Helga smirked. "Well that's why it's good you have a friend like me to guard you because you seem to have a hard time getting things through that thick dense cloud you call a head."

"Hey!"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"That was mean...that hurt." He said not being fully serious.

Helga smiled sweetly. "Did you forget who you were talking to Arnoldo? Helga G. Pataki. Meanness and sarcasm is apart of my charm...remember?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Right Helga, of course I remember. I could never forget." His mood shifted a bit to a more serious one. "You have a genuinely nice side too and I'm glad you're finally letting that shine; I always knew it was there but it's great to finally see that side because well it looks good on you." He blushed a little bit at this own words. "I mean it's certainly better than your infamous scowl."

Helga grinned. "That scowl comes in handy sometimes."

"But your smile is so much better." He said before he could stop himself.

"Well t-thanks...Arnoldo I'll keep that in mind."

The two went their separate ways to their individual classes.

* * *

Rhonda had to help stock and clean up in the school's store as a part of her punishment.

"Oh no look whose down here with the peasants Queen Rhonda Lloyd." Curly teased

Rhonda glared up at him. "What are you doing here?"

He pulled his glasses down to the tip of his nose and smirked. "I work here Rhonda."

"Huh?"

"If you would have come off your pedestal you would have noticed that I work in here when the store is open, shit I'm the cashier I've been doing this all year you know."

"Ugh I try to avoid this part of the building so many losers."

"Well with that attitude you carry around I would say it's no one loss."

Rhonda glared at him. "You know I'm not in the mood for another one of your shitty lectures about my life and my attitude. So why don't you just shut that big mouth of yours, stop wasting my time and tell me what you need me to do in here."

Curly shook his head, picked up a heavy box and basically dropped it into her arms as if it was light. "Fine, take that in the back, there are few more just like that you need to carry. Let me know when you're done.

Rhonda gasped, but Curly ignored her and went back to his daily work.

* * *

After Rhonda was done with her daily punishment she decided to approached Nadine to apologize and ask her to be in the show with her this year. Every year since they started high school, Rhonda, Lila and Nadine participated and always ended up winning due to popularity.

"Rhonda if the only reason you're being apologetic is because you need me for the talent show you can just save it."

"That's not it at all."

"Don't think I haven't heard what you did to Arnold, and how you continue to treat Helga."

"Well I-"

"Rhonda I know you, you've been my best friend for years, but for some reason you take this popularity thing way too seriously. Sure I liked being popular too which is why I went along with your schemes even when I shouldn't have. But we're juniors now and after this we only have one more year...and I don't know about you, but I don't want to remembered as one of those mean bitchy girls because that's not who I am. And I know deep down that's not who you are."

"So what are you saying Nadine?"

"I'm saying that I'm not convinced that you've really changed, if that talent show wasn't next week I doubt you would be talking to me right now."

Nadine was mostly right in her assumption, but a small part of Rhonda did want to change and she definitely missed Nadine who was her true friend. However the mean strike in Rhonda wasn't completely over and she still hadn't gotten over a jealously and animosity towards other girls. Nadine could sense that so she continued to keep Rhonda at a distance.

* * *

Phoebe caught Helga in the hallway and decided to speak with her briefly.

"Helga there you are. I've been meaning to ask you all day if you were going to sign up for the talent show. Today is the last day to sign up if you were interested."

"Thanks Pheebs, but no thanks, I'm not interested in standing in front of crowd of obnoxious fools while they judge and ridicule me."

"Helga not everyone here is like that and you know it. Besides if you gave the show some serious thought and practice there is no way anyone would ridicule you." Phoebe tried to convince her with enthusiasm.

"Phoebe that sounds good and all, but face it I have no talent to display on a stage...it's just-"

"Well that's good to hear Helga, because I can't picture you of all people, I mean you're right you don't look like you have any talent so I'm glad you're sparing yourself the embarrassment." Rhonda rudely interrupted; showing off in front of her snotty friends.

"Rhonda who asked you to give your opinion."

"Well since you were speaking so loudly I thought this was an open conversation."

"Well it isn't so you can see your way out."

"Ugh...you're so nasty and so rude Helga."

"Ha looks who's talking the ice princess; at least I have a heart."

Rhonda looked kind of sad at that comment, but maintained a smug attitude. "Whatever, I'm not participating this year so you might actually have a chance to win if you chose to participate. But I highly recommended that you don't."

"Yes, I just live for your approval Rhonda." Helga remarked with wicked sarcasm.

Helga twisted up her face as she watched Rhonda and her crowd walk away and smirked at Phoebe. "I'll do it."

* * *

Helga went to Jesse for help for the talent show...she was super nervous but had already signed up so she couldn't back out.

Helga was pacing back and forth in her bedroom; while Jesse sat on the floor watching her. "Shit Jess I can't do this!" Helga groaned in self defeat.

"Yeah you can, we'll figure out something, you just need to calm down." He stated patiently with a encouraging tone.

"That's easy for you to say bucko, you won't be in front of the whole school next week." She stated with a slight glare.

Jesse narrowed his eyes and nodded but then shifted a little with a frown. "Maybe...some music might help." He said almost inaudibly.

"I doubt it..." She replied being pessimistic.

He gestured for her to give him a second. He turned on the radio and began scanning the radio stations, she watched him as he impatiently flipped through them unsatisfied with what he was hearing. He randomly stopped at a song with just so he could run to the bathroom. Helga sat on the floor and started actually listening to the music as he listened to lyrics she felt connected to them so she grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote down the lyrics she could catch. She heard him leave out and saw him going to his car out the window now carrying a guitar back into the building.

She looked at him curiously. "What's with the guitar?"

"I thought that this might be a good time to play something for you...maybe it'll help you think of something...Plus remember our bet?"

Helga nodded with a big grin on her face.

He sat down in front of her on the floor of her room and began to sing and play an acoustic version of In Your Eyes.

 _Love, I get so lost, sometimes_  
 _Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart_  
 _When I want to run away_  
 _I drive off in my car_  
 _But whichever way I choose_  
 _I come back to the place you are_

 _And all my instincts, they return_  
 _And the grand facade, so soon will burn_  
 _Without a noise, without my pride_  
 _I reach out from the inside_

 _In your eyes_  
 _The light, the heat_  
 _I am complete_  
 _I see the doorway_  
 _to a thousand churches_  
 _The resolution of all the fruitless searches_  
 _Oh, I see the light and the heat_  
 _Yes, I want to be that complete_  
 _I want to touch the light_  
 _The heat I see in your eyes_

 _Love, I don't like to see so much pain_  
 _So much wasted and each moment is slipping away_  
 _I get so tired, working so hard for our survival_  
 _I look to these times with you, to keep me awake and alive_

 _And all my instincts, they return_  
 _And the grand facade, so soon will burn_  
 _Without a noise, without my pride_  
 _I reach out from the inside_

 _In your eyes_  
 _The light and the heat_  
 _I am complete_  
 _I see the doorway to a thousand churches_  
 _And resolution of all my fruitless searches_  
 _Oh, I see the light and the heat_  
 _Yes, I want to be that complete_  
 _I want to touch the light,_  
 _The heat I see in your eyes_  
 _In your eyes_  
 _In your eyes_

Helga watched him in awe, it was like his own way of telling her that he loved her she felt overwhelmed, happy, scared at the same time. She didn't know how to respond either even though she had very strong feelings for him she was unsure if it was love. She also thought he was talented vocally and musically, but there wasn't any arrogance in him; he was incredibly humble and genuine.

When he finished, Helga applauded. "Aw yay! Jess that was so good."

"Well...it's how I feel...it's how I feel about you."

Helga smiled shyly and let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know what to say...sorry I'm not good with this stuff I'm better at writing."

"I'm the same way that's why I prefer to play for you then just come out tell that...I love you Helga."

Helga froze in her sitting position on the floor and didn't know what to do or say.

"I-I..." She started and stared into his eyes, she felt incredibly guilty because she cared him and liked him a lot, but she didn't want to lie to. She jumped up and started to leave out.

"I'm sorry Jesse...I can't..." _Criminy I'm such a bitch, why can't I act like a normal girl whose boyfriend just told her he loves her..._

He stopped her hugging her from behind with his arms around her waist. "It's okay...I"m sorry if I put you on the spot...don't feel bad or anything. It's not like we're been together for a long time or anything."

Even though he said that she could hear the disappointment in his voice. When she turned to face him, he smile; that warm sincere smile that made her melt. She had an enormous amount of guilt, but she knew that she cared about him enough to not tell him she loved him when she did not. After all these years of waiting to hear those words from someone so amazing she hated herself for not returning his sentiment.

"Well...um...I just hope that inspired you or at least you enjoyed it because of our promise."

"I did and it did inspire me."

He smiled brightly. "It did?"

"Yeah of course...I think you should perform with me in the talent show."

* * *

The group went paint balling

They decided to do girls vs boys. Helga was the elected captain on her team and Arnold on the boys team. The team to knock out all of the opposing players wins. The area they were playing game was spacious giving them lots of places to run and hide; so they took advantage of that. Nadine was actually the first girl to get a guy out of the game shooting Stinky right in the back.

"Ah shucks Nadine shot me dead!" Stinky declared dramatically.

Jesse ran through the field spotting a girl from a side angle shooting her before she could react, that girl was Sheena. Helga, Phoebe and Sam were dodging shots and shooting like pros; much to Phoebe's surprised she found this game to be quite fun. Phoebe ducked down and crawled on the ground creeping up on Harold and shooting him.

"Ah someone shot me mommy help!" He yelled running off.

Phoebe watched him giggling lightly but in doing so she caught the attention of Arnold who shot her. Now it was just Helga and Sam. They decided to spread out more thinking that was the reason Phoebe was caught. _Oh no not Phoebe she was so young!_ Helga hid behind a pole as she spotted Eugene walking and then tripping over absolutely nothing she shot him and then hid listening to him moan and groan in defeat. Sam shot Sid in a similar fashion shooting him from a distance.

"Hey! who shot me? What's going on? This game sucks!"

Sam chuckled a little too loudly because Gerald ended up finding her but she dodged and ducked successfully though. She turned around and starting shoot back but missed they both got away from each other.

Helga crawled quietly to another pole and hid behind it as she spotted Arnold's football head right across from her looking the opposite direction, _God he's so dense that he can't even see that I'm about to shoot him dead._ She slowly picked up her gun and shot him right on his upper shoulder. He turned around and spotted Helga as she blew into her gun as a well of celebrating her victory over the other captain. Arnold glared at her. _I should have known it would be her._ He thought as he walked off. Peapod was shot by Helga and Sam at the same time. They beamed in excitement that's until Curly came out of nowhere like a ninja and shot Sam nearly getting Helga but she ducked.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed loudly. Helga heard her and knew she was the last girl standing against three guys. _Criminy how am I suppose to beat three guys...okay think Helga lets go for the weakest link first..but which one is the weakest?..._ She ducked walked as she dodged a shot from Jesse and quickly stood up and ran into a corner hiding behind a huge log. She knew she had to be clever with her moves. She saw Gerald from a distance and tried to shoot him, but was shot by Jesse first.

"Oh no, this means..."

"The guys win!" Gerald yelled in victory.

Helga face palmed and walked in a huff back to the girls. "Jesse how did you even find me I was hiding."

He shrugged. "What can I say I'm a pro."

She rolled her eyes at the arrogance the boys were not displaying. "Hey this isn't fair there aren't enough girls!" She yelled.

"You're just being a sore loser Pataki, you knew how many girls there were when we started."

"Oh please Geraldo lets see how you act when you lose this next round...I know how you are when I beat you at cards."

"Well she does have a valid point there are an uneven number of girls." Arnold pointed out.

Gerald smirked. "Man please...Arnold do you want to join the girls team?"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Let's just get a plan going." he said as he gestured for the guys to come over.

Helga called on the girls to come inside a huddle. "Come on girls we can't let these chuckle heads beat us, Phoebe's got the brains, Nadine you and I got the brawn, Sheena's got height on her side and Sam use that strong hatred for boys to your advantage. Now come lets win, win win!"

"Helga...I think we should actually plan some strategies." Phoebe suggested.

Helga nodded. "Okay Pheebs, what do you think?"

"Well we should examine our opponents. Whose easiest to trick?"

"Harold and Stinky...those two are complete idiots...I love them but yeah." Helga replied.

"Alright...whose the hardest to trick?"

"Gerald and Jesse...Arnold is in between I think." Helga responded.

Phoebe nodded. "So what we can do is strategically distract Harold and Stinky and maybe Arnold."

"But how do we do that?" Sheena asked.

Helga snapped her fingers in excited after looking at her pink bow she had tied around her wrist. "I can tie my bow on to something it'll look I'm hiding, you know those guys still can't picture me without my bow. We'll shoot whoever fools for it, no mercy."

"Right...Eugene is clearly the clumsy one, all we have to do is make sure he falls...Sheena you're his best friend you monitor him, but watch your back."

"What are we going to do about Curly?" Nadine asked.

"Yeah Curly is unpredictable..."

"We just have to go for the kill with him...it's hard to plan a attack against someone like him."

"I think are strongest shooters should go after Gerald and Jesse; which are Helga and Sam. Nadine and I can back you guys up." Phoebe planned.

"You know I think this might work girls, see Pheebs, you're having fun. So guys are probably not thinking of a plan." Helga peeked over her shoulder at the guys sitting around separately not engaging with each other at all. "They think it'll be easy to beat us...we're show them."

The girls broke the huddle and Helga announced it's time to play. "Round 2, come on football head get your team out here!"

The girls all took their plan seriously. Helga saw Harold and tied her pink bow to a leave to appear like she badly hiding. She went behind the bush and watched as Harold called to Stinky they both walked up slowly.

"Aha!" Harold yelled but was immediately confused.

"Oh no it's a trap." Stinky realized

But it was too late Helga popped up a tagged them both. Sheena easily got Eugene out, but was also taken out by a mysterious shooter at the same time. After taking Harold and Stinky so easily Helga's confidence soared, she and Sam both set their sights on dodging and attacking Gerald and Jesse.

Sam was able to hit Gerald by maneuvering under a brush before he could hit her first.

Nadine was trailing behind covering Helga when she saw and hit Peapod, she was taken out by Arnold, but Phoebe immediate shot Arnold in the back so the girls were still in the game. So now the only guys still in the game are Curly and Jesse. On the girls team it was Helga, Sam, and Phoebe.

The girls separated hunted for their prey and the boy were doing the same. Helga spotted a guy lurking and ducking and decided to ambush and called for the girls. They all ran along with Helga tagging the person who was Jesse. The girls celebrated too soon because they forgot about Curly who jumped screaming like Tarzan shooting all the girls at once.

"Curly! Damn I forgot about Curly." Helga stomped and pouted.

"The girls won, we took out most of you with ease. Curly is a freak of nature."

"I am the undefeated Curlio." He declared arrogantly with a bow.

Jesse laughed. "Well the girls did take most of out so I'd say they deserve a victory."

"Jesse you are just trying to impress your girlfriend. Pataki you lost. Get over it."

"Come on Gerald lets allow the girl to celebrate." Arnold chimed in.

Gerald rolls his eyes. "Whatever I'm done." He walked towards the car in defeat.

Phoebe and Helga chased behind him. "Girls Geraldo is always like this when he loses."

"No it's because we didn't lose."

"Technically you did, I mean my girl Sam shot you right in the back of your head."

"Actually she shot me on the arm." He broke out and started laughing. "Alright I'll admit your team did a good job Pataki. I'll let you have your win."

"Thanks Gerald, but we didn't need your approval, right girls?"

"Yes!" The girls continue to chant and celebrate until the next round started. The last round they decided to eliminate teams and play as individuals.

* * *

Arnold was going shopping after school to get his mother something and asked Helga to go with him.

After they finished shopping, Helga and Arnold ended just hanging out and talking on Arnold's stoop.

"You know Arnold, your mother, Stella is amazing...I've only met her on a few occasions, but I could spot it a mile away."

"Thank you, yeah she's great. I'm lucky to have both my parents in my life now."

"Yeah your dad is cool too, he's like the stereotypical TV dad except he goes on awesome adventures and stuff. He kind of reminds me of you."

Arnold gave perplexed expression. "What do you mean?"

Helga shrugged and looked up thoughtfully. "I don't know he seems like the dreamy type...always thinking about others and visualizing his ideas and goals in life." She paused and stared at him with a small smile. "Plus I wouldn't be surprised if you got your denseness from him...no offense." She said with a laugh.

He chuckled a little and started randomly biting his nails taking in what she just said. "So do you think those are good qualities?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you always teased me about that daydreaming optimistic stuff..."

"Yeah when we were young it drove me nuts, because sometimes there is no happy ending and you didn't seem to ever want to accept that. But...yeah those are good qualities to have as long as you're still able to look at things realistically instead of being clouded by your denseness."

"But as far as girls...is that a negative?...I mean I haven't had luck in that department so that's why I ask."

"And you're asking me?"

He looked her up and down with a shrug. "Your my age and you're a girl." A cheeky smile took over. "Technically speaking."

Helga slapped on the back of his neck. "Hey! You are such a jerk."

"Ouch...Sorry but I couldn't resist." He replied with a goofy laugh.

Helga rolled her eyes and thought about his question. "Well it's pretty simple that depends on the girl...some girls will never be able to appreciate someone so positive and forgiving they'll take advantage of that in fact. But there are some girls...who would think of you as the perfect guy, you just need to stop getting sucked in by a girls beauty or image and you'll be fine...but don't change for anyone." She slumped slightly in her postured and shifted nervously.

"Thanks." He turned and looks at her. "You shouldn't ever change either...I know some guys might be intimidated by your brashness, but you're right it adds to your charm."

Helga smiled genuinely for a second and then smirked. "I wasn't ever planning on changing. If a guy is going to love me, he has to love all the things about me or else his ass is grass."

Arnold chuckled. "Good...I wasn't either."

Helga nodded. "I'm surprised that my first boyfriend wasn't a complete dirt bag...most girl with father's like mine end up with boyfriends and husbands the same way; they feel like they deserve that shit."

"Was he really that bad?"

"Yeah he was a complete monster...he hurt all of us in different ways...that was what that letter that Lila and Rhonda got the hands on was about."

Arnold reread the part that he skimmed in her letter 'Helga Pataki's innocence was literally destroyed by a monster.' And he processed everything and realized what Bob was in jail for. He felt completely disgusted by Bob's actions and felt an intense amount anger towards him coupled with extreme sympathy for Helga. But he turned to face on straight on and saw so much strength, self love and self respect in her eyes. It forced Arnold to have a whole new respect for Helga.

"That proves how strong of a person you are..." Arnold shook his head. "Back when we were younger if I might have made you feel like you were wrong for complaining about your home life...it was just because I didn't have my parents so I felt like you should appreciate yours even if they aren't ideal parents. But now I know that I was wrong...and I'm sorry."

Helga stares at him. "You can't help how you felt and it wasn't like you knew what was going on so don't feel bad." Helga hesitated for a second trying to read Arnold. "So...I'm ready to tell you why my dad's in prison...and it's only because I feel like I need to say this to someone...someone that isn't a therapist, or my sister or Phoebe who's like family-"

"I hope you don't feel like you have to."

"Arnold just let me say this...my father is in prison because he...he... sexually abused me and it started not too long after I moved in with him after the divorce and it stopped when I was fourteen that's when he was arrested." Helga sighed. "I'm not telling you this to make you feel sorry for me...I just needed to say it out loud to someone that I trust...outside of family or a paid specialist. For a long time I blamed myself for it and I also hated myself for letting someone especially a male take advantage of me." She sat back and look up at the buildings surrounded them.

Arnold was silent just adsorbing everything. "I am happy that you are healing from it and you haven't allowed...what happened to keep you from enjoying life."

Helga just sat quiet staring at her hands. Arnold looked at her and leaned over and hugged her. Helga just sat still at first, but then reciprocated the hug and when they parted he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you trust me, you can say anything to me Helga." Arnold and Helga staring at each other curiously for a few minutes until Grandpa Phil came outside to say hello to Helga.


	13. Facing the music

Even after it had been several hours since Arnold's conversation with Helga, Arnold couldn't get her off his mind.

Grandpa Phil walked into Arnold's room with some milk and cookies.

"Arnold would you like a snack?"

"Oh…no thanks grandpa." Arnold replied with his head resting in his hands.

Grandpa Phil observes this sad demeanor. "Hey shortman is anything bugging you?"

Arnold looked at him with a serious expression. "Well I have this friend…who just told me something terribly awful that happened to her-."

"Your little friend that use to be cranky with the pink bow and the one eyebrow?"

"Yes Helga Pataki." He said with a sigh.

"And you're concerned about her." Grandpa Phil said frankly.

"Well yeah, but I feel really bad that all of our lives I downplayed her home problems and I wish I would have noticed something was wrong and had done something to help her."

"Why young Arnold you always put the weight of the world on your shoulders. How could you have known that Ms. Pataki's home life was dysfunctional, but well remembering that father of hers I'm not surprised..."

"Actually I had a feeling it was somewhat dysfunction, but I didn't know it was….she was…." Arnold let out a loud groan.

"Grandson don't get yourself all worked up, all you can now is be there for your friend when she needs you. You can't turn back the hands of time and rescue Helga from her suffering, so don't fret about it."

Arnold sighed again listening to his grandfather, but still caught up in his own thoughts. "Yeah okay grandpa."

Grandpa ran down the stairs to answer the phone.

"Hey Arnold! You have a phone call!"

"Alright grandpa I'll be right down."

Arnold picked up the phone in the boarding house hallway. "Hello?"

"Hey Arnold, this is Arnie, I was wondering if I could come to visit some time? I really would like to you know see Hillwood again and spend time with you and your friends."

"Um sure Arnie, I'll have to ask my folks, but I'm sure they'll be fine with it. I'll give you call to let you know when would be a good time."

Arnold wanted to talk to his cousin more about certain things, but he decided to wait until he got in town to do so.

Arnold got off the phone and went back up to his room shutting the door behind him. He laid down on his bed starring up at the sky above him; picturing outlines of a much younger Helga's face full of sadness and helplessness. He fell asleep finding himself in dreamland where he found himself randomly running hearing a girl calling him. He ran into an abandon building where he saw a huge monstrous looking figure hovering over a small frail girl looking close he could see it was a young Helga. She was crying, her face and the parts of her body that were exposed were full of bruises and scars.

"Helga?" Her voice sounded unlike the Helga he knew from that time, her voice was small, weak and she sounded extremely frightened and looked it as well.

"Arnold!" She yelled back.

Arnold felt his whole body getting hot with anger. "Hey what are you doing to her? Don't hurt her anymore! Get off of her and get out of here now!

The huge figure laughed arrogantly. "And whose going to make me?" He yelled in a very loud evil voice.

Arnold frowned and balled his fist up and began charging at the figure; punching him violently and then picking Helga. But before they could get out of the building the figure grabbed Helga pulling her out of Arnold's grasp.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Arnold screamed trying to run back. Then suddenly Arnold came back to reality being woken up by loud knocking on the door. It was his dad asking him if everything was okay.

"Yeah dad I'm fine...I guess I just had a bad dream, I'll be okay." Arnold sat up and got out of the bed. He looked at the time it wasn't very late so he decided to go out and take a walk to clear his head.

* * *

Helga let out a loud sigh and Phoebe eyed her knowing if was her way of getting her attention.

"Helga what's wrong?"

"Jesse told me he loved me."

Phoebe's eyes widened and she smiled brightly. "Helga that's wonderful."

Helga sighed again.

Phoebe slightly rolled her eyes at Helga's sighing. "What's the problem?"

"Well I didn't really say it back…well I didn't say it at all. I know I care about him a lot and I love being with him…but I don't think I'm in love with him…not yet at least."

"You can't help how you feel, its best that you didn't say anything then to lie to him, I'm sure he understands and appreciates your honesty. How did he react?"

"He just apologized for putting me on the spot and said it was okay because we hadn't been together that long, but I see it in his eyes that he was disappointed."

"That's natural for him to feel disappointed, but it sounds to me that he understands. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Helga said softly.

"So Helga, are you excited about the talent show?"

"I'm feeling antsy about it…but Jesse and I have been practicing non-stop; so I suppose I am ready."

"That's great he's been helping you with your performance, I can't wait to see it!" Phoebe stated with lots of excitement.

Helga shifted on the bed making herself more comfortable. "Well he's a part of it."

Phoebe clasped her hands together with a sparkle in her eyes. "Oh cool sounds even better! Don't tell me anymore because I want to be surprised with all the performances."

"Oh and I told Arnold about…why Bob is in prison."

"O really…" Phoebe replied in a thoughtful pose.

"Yeah I just felt like getting it off my chest he asked about it before."

"Helga, not that I am an expert on these thing, but I think that shows a positive change in your healing process. Also shows that you really have forgiven Arnold and that you trust him."

Helga nodded slightly. "I guess so…I just hope he doesn't start treating me differently. You know how Arnold is he wants to make everyone happy and everything okay."

"That's a bad thing?" Phoebe questioned with small shrug.

"No it's what I always lo-….I mean liked about Arnold, but he just has a tenacity to get carried away with it."

"That's just how Arnold is Helga; he can't help it."

Helga sighed and smiled a bit. "Yeah I suppose so..."

Phoebe smiled at her then got up and walked towards Helga's closet and looked back to her. "Now let's pick out something really nice for you to wear for the talent show."

* * *

"Ugh, Jess why am I so nervous?" Helga asked dramatically.

"It's okay...that's natural...I get nervous every time I go out to play football or when I use to perform on stage with the band. No matter how many times I did it I always felt a little nervous before hand. Everyone does, you just have to push through it."

"What if I don't win...or worse what if I get booed off the stage."

"First of all you won't get booed that just won't happened and since when do you care about winning, I thought you said you were just doing this to express your feelings."

"Well it's just that it would be nice to win for once. I mean when all my life I've been basically told I'd never measure up to Olga and all her achievements. I know Rhonda and her flock will mock me if I don't win."

"Rhonda? Oh please forget her. You're every bit as talented as Olga, I'm sure she'd be the first one to agree to that."

Helga huffed and started nervously fidgeting. "I don't know why I signed up…" she said softly burying her head in her hands.

Jesse frowned with a perplexed expression. "You're not acting like the Helga I've gotten to know and." He stopped himself and paused. "The girl I met that day on the street and saw at the hole in the wall was a real boss. Helga G. Pataki is a tough person who would never let someone like Rhonda Lloyd or anyone make her doubt herself. I understand why you're a little nervous, but don't doubt yourself. You have a lot of raw talent and everyone will recognize that."

Helga lifted her head and looked at him, she wanted to smirk and argue with him, but she knew he was right. _I hate when boys are right ugh._

He noticed her positive mood shift and nodded. "Alright so do you want to practice once more?" He asked her.

After they were done practicing, she walked him to the door and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She mouthed the words thank you and he mouthed you're welcome and they waved each other goodbye. Helga went back to her room with a smile she noticed a note on her bed and she sat down and read it.

' _Helga you have the talent and the ability to convey meaning to every word, forget about proving something to others and just let everything flow naturally. I was touched every time I heard your voice, you're good at everything you put your heart into; performing will be no exception. Don't over think it and just have fun. If you need anything give me call otherwise, I'll see you at the talent show.'_

* * *

It was now the talent show. Jesse dropped her off at the front entrance and then when around to park and then to get checked in. Helga decided to wear a slightly form fitting pink dress and small white heels with her hair pulled up in a elegant bun and light make-up her sister did for her. When she walked into the school looking visibly nervous and shy she was greeted by Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold.

Phoebe immediately hugged her. "Helga you look so pretty and I know you'll be great."

"Yeah Pataki I know you'll knock 'em dead." He said patting her on the shoulder.

Arnold stared her completely entranced by her appearance, as she and Phoebe chit chatted, he thought she always looked very pretty, but he never had really seen her so dressed up and in such her beautiful form fitting dress with her hair up. _Wow Helga looks...looks...beautiful._ Helga turned back to face Gerald and Arnold noticing Arnold staring. _Oh great another reason to be nervous, Arnold is staring at me like I have two heads...maybe I shouldn't have dressed up._ Gerald looked from Helga to Arnold feeling awkward he elbowed Arnold roughly to get him to stop acting so weird.

"Ouch..." He glared at Gerald at first, rubbing his arm; then relaxed his expression looking at Helga. "Oh uh hi Helga, you look great and good luck with the show, I know you'll do a great job."

"Thanks Arnold." She replied with a shy smile.

Gerald was the MC for the talent show. He walks out confidently to a roaring crowd. "Silence!" Let me introduce myself, I am Gerald Johannssen aka your master of ceremony. Now I have some rules for this evening." Some guys booed. Gerald turned and looked at Curly who was standing right backstage. "See Curly this is what happens when you free the animals from the zoo. Ha no seriously thanks for the demonstration because the number rule is no booing during after or in between performances. No cheering or yelling during the performance unless the performer calls for it. Lastly no throwing object and remain in your seats. Now welcome to Hillside's talent show, I hope you enjoy the show. Speaking of Curly our first performance is by Thaddeus aka Curly Gammelthorpe and some of your favorites from the drama club will thrill you with the nights first performance. Give it up for Thaddeus and friends!"

Curly decided to join up with members of the drama club which included Steven, Eugene and Sheena among others to do a modern day version of the movie and Broadway play Grease. Curly confidently portrayed the lead male role of Danny Zuko.

Helga watched from backstage Curly and a blonde girl performing the famous song from Grease called " _You're the one that I want"._ The whole audience was clearly enjoying this act, many were moving in their seats and laughing at the funny moments.

Gerald walked back on the stage after the crowded applause stopped.

He looked down at his cue cards letting him know who was up next and glanced over at Helga with a big smile. "Hillside! you're in for a real treat. Up next is the blonde Balboa herself Helga G. Pataki!"

Helga took a deep breath, she looked back at Jesse who was standing behind her gesturing for her to go. She walked on the stage there were few whistles and catcalls from the audience but they were quickly quieted down; she spoke into the microphone.

"Um hi...I would like to dedicate this song to my best friend Phoebe Heyerdahl and all of the old gang from P.S. 118. " Jesse walked out on stage and stood next to her. She turned and nodded at him giving him the 'okay' to begin playing the guitar.

She sat down on a stool and pulled the microphone down like a pro began to sing a song called ' _Running with the Boys'_ acoustically.

 _We were kind of heroes, wicked little machines_  
 _Captains and Cavalries forming empires in shade of the trees_  
 _Without hesitation, kings of the forest town_  
 _Holding the ocean down_  
 _We're half this heavy and twice this loud_

 _So turn up the noise_  
 _Just through the night_  
 _Running with the boys_  
 _Your hand in mine_  
 _Singing every song, loving every line_  
 _'Till the night is gone_  
 _Just like the old times_  
 _Just like the old times_

 _Was what you made it_  
 _We had our friends around_  
 _All the images and sounds, super imposing to old backgrounds_  
 _We used to be clumsy, hm, lost in a thousand ways_  
 _Captivated by the craze,_  
 _Hold your hands down my favorite days_

 _So turn up the noise_  
 _Just through the night_  
 _Running with the boys_  
 _Your hand in mine_  
 _Singing every song, loving every line_  
 _'Till the night is gone_  
 _Just like the old times_  
 _Just like the old times_  
 _Just like the old times_

 _Suspicion rose in our head_  
 _It was only underneath the beds, beds_  
 _Saline eyes didn't have to hide_  
 _They were always open way too wide, way too wide_

 _So turn up the noise_  
 _Just through the night_  
 _Running with the boys_  
 _Your hand in mine_  
 _Singing every song, loving every line_  
 _'Till the night is gone_  
 _Just like the old times_  
 _Just like the old times_  
 _Just like the old times_  
 _Just like the old times_  
 _Just like the old times (Just like the old times)_  
 _Just like the old times (We're gonna have it all)_  
 _Just like the old times_

Helga sang the majority of the song with her eyes closed seeing images of herself playing and having weird/fun/sometimes scary adventures with the group. Because her eyes were closed she didn't noticed a certain someone staring at intensely with admiration clearly to anyone who noticed there was strong attraction. But the ever observant Gerald Johanssen did noticed and nudged Phoebe sitting next to him who giggled happily at the dreamy look on Arnold's face as he watched Helga perform. As the song ended she almost didn't hear the crowd as she was wrapped up in the warm nostalgic emotions and she had tears in her eyes. Those tears were the result of being able to think about the past and visualize happy moments from her childhood without her mind wondering into darker memories; that was something she didn't think was possible, at least not so soon. She didn't realize it but she had a standing ovation due to her lovely/unique voice and the genuine emotion that Helga poured into the song and the meaning she brought effortlessly to every lyric.

Jesse hugged and kissed a teary eyed Helga back stage. He was proud of her for facing her fears and allowing herself to completely let go and embrace the song confidently.

"Helga, you were amazing, I knew you could do it!" He then slumped over and sighed. "I wished I could stay, but my parents-."

She shook her head. "I wish you could stay too, but don't worry, you've done so for much to help with this, now go do what you have to do."

He kissed her again, this time slowly savoring every twirl of her tongue and enjoying the softness of her lips. She gently pushed him away with a glazed over smile on her face. "You need to go." She said with reluctance in her voice.

He smiled giving her another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Right...Well text me or call me when it's over, I'll come pick you up."

"I will." She smiled and swooned as she watched him leave.

Helga then peeked back out into the audience and locked eyes with Arnold for second. He smiled and winked at her. She gulped and also blushed a little at his expression, but then she quickly backed away and watched the next act perform.

Now after nearly two hours all of the acts were done and so all of the performers were asked to come back on the stage. Each act was asked to step forward and allow the audience to be the judge. When Helga stood forward she got tons of claps and cheers, but when Curly and his group stood they got louder cheers so they ended up winning. Helga was in second place. Helga ran over to Curly and hugged him along with Steven, Eugene, and Sheena.

"Congratulations, you guys were awesome, you deserve to win!" Helga said to the group.

"You gave a fabulous performance Helgs." Steven says.

"Yeah you were great Helga." Eugene added.

"Helga was amazing. We should all go out and celebrate!" Curly replied.

Gerald, Phoebe and Arnold ran backstage to congratulate the winners.

"Hey congratulations you guys!" Arnold said to Curly's group then he walked over to Helga.

He rubbed the back of his head while looking at her shyly. "Helga that was so good...it was really kind of you to dedicate that song to Phoebe and the rest of us...it really meant a lot. Thank you for that and congratulations." He swiftly moved over to her and hugged her."

When they parted they were just quiet, Arnold was about to say something but was interrupted. "Hey everyone lets all go out and celebrate!" Gerald announced after talking a with Curly.

"Hell yeah!" Steven yelled then gave Gerald a high five.

The whole group started walking out but Helga was still standing there looking at her phone. "Come on Helga." Phoebe said.

Helga was still just standing there. "Helga aren't you coming?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah I'm just trying to see if Jesse could come...I mean he helped me with the performance he should celebrate too."

"Oh okay." Phoebe responded simply.

"Well we'll wait for you." Arnold stated simply.

"Hey Gerald where are we going?" Helga asked.

"El Corozan!" He yelled back from the doorway of the exist.

Helga texted Jesse telling him where they were going.

"I can give you a ride over there if you need one Helga." Arnold offered.

"Yeah alright thanks."

The ride there Arnold and Helga's conversation flowed as they talked and joked about all the old times, the good and the bad they experienced together or separately. The song Helga sang made them both feel rather nostalgic.

"So anyway...when did you learn to sing like that, did you take lessons or something?" Arnold asked.

"No, I just sing along to my favorite songs when I'm out jogging or when I'm in the shower...that's about it." She finished with a small shrug.

"Wow that's impressive." He said as he turned into the parking lot of the place.

They arrived at El Corozan which was a night club for the under 21 crowd, they all went inside and found a section for themselves as group; and all sat down together on a long lounge couch. They talked and danced among themselves for a bit, but then some like Gerald and Phoebe and a few others headed out on the dance floor.

Arnold looked over at Helga and because of what they had talked about in the car his mind went back to the April fool's dance with a smile he looked out on the dance floor and then back at Helga. He was about to ask if she wanted to dance, but at that very moment Helga's boyfriend Jesse walked in and over to Helga. Arnold felt a sting of disappointment and tiny bit of jealously take over him; he was shocked at his own thoughts and emotions towards Helga at that moment. When Jesse came over and spoke to him he couldn't help but smile and be polite to him nonetheless.

* * *

Helga came home kind of late after a fun time partying with her friends to Olga with a big smile on her face.

She placed her trophy down with a slightly awkward smile. "Olga I didn't expect you to be up. But guess what I won second place in the talent show!"

Olga ran over and hugged her tightly. "That's wonderful Helga, I'm so proud of you! But I also have great news." She declared with a sweet smile and tone of voice.

After Olga leaving Helga in suspense for too long, Helga did a eye roll. "Well what is it?" Helga asked a little impatiently.

"Mommy is coming home!"

Helga smiled brightly. "She is? Olga I can't believe that!" Helga hugged Olga.

"Yes she'll be able to come home in a few days."

"We should go over to the house right now and get it ready for her. We need to have a big welcome home party!"

Olga looked at the time. "Well...I guess we could it's not too late."

They drove over to the Pataki residence and quickly ran inside and started cleaning up and planning what decorations they could use.

The next morning Helga and Olga went back to the house after going to the store and getting all of the things they need. When suddenly the phone rang, which made both of them jump since Miriam rarely received calls even when she was living home.

"Hello?" She answered.

"This is a collect call from inmate 'Robert Pataki' to collect this call please press-" Helga immediate hung up the phone and suddenly left feeling a migraine headache taking over her.


	14. Tempers and Temptations

Helga had slammed the phone down loudly causing Olga to run out to see what was going.

She looked like she was full of anxiety as if she was expecting the worse. She came out of the kitchen to see Helga with one hand pressing up against the wall staring down at the telephone mumbling obscenities. "Helga, what's going on? Who was that on the phone?"

Helga didn't move from her position. "It was him."

Olga took a second to figure out who 'him' was and when it clicked she nearly dropped the glass she was holding and ran over to pulled her into dramatically into a hug.

Helga hugged her back and patted her back. "It's okay Olga, I'll be alright, I just have no interested in talking to that beast. What the hell would he want anyway? Hasn't he done enough…?"

"I know mommy wouldn't want to talk to him either I'm sure, especially now that she is healthy and clean. We have to make sure she doesn't talk to him."

Helga nodded, but then felt herself getting steaming mad at the audacity of Bob calling her mother after everything he's put them through. "Fuck that bastard. I hate him he is a filthy piece of shit, he ruins everything!" Helga yelled.

"Helga please watch your language young lady." Olga scolded Helga.

Helga slowly relaxed her angry expression and tense body to look at Olga. "Oh sorry Olga…I just-"

"I know you're angry at him, and so am I, but don't stoop to his level."Olga walked back into the kitchen and Helga went to sit down on the couch, but then eventually went upstairs to get migraine medicine.

After taking some medicine and putting cold water on her face she went into her bedroom and flopped down on her bed to text Phoebe.

Helga – _'Hey Pheebs guess who just called over at Miriam's.'_

Phoebe – _'Who'?_

Helga – ' _Big Bastard Pataki'_

Phoebe – ' _What in the hell? Why is he calling?'_

Helga – _'I don't know I just hung up while the operator thing was still talking'_

Phoebe – _'Good he is just going to open up old wounds for all three of you...I'm sorry Helga.'_

Helga – _'Yeah don't worry about it...but oh yeah I have some actual good news.'_

Phoebe – _'What?'_

Helga – _'Miriam is coming home in a few days.'_

Phoebe – _':)_ _Helga that's terrific! I'm so happy!'_

Helga – _'I know, Olga and I are gonna throw her a party._

Phoebe – _'Let me know if you need help.'_

Helga – ' _oh you know I will;)_

After Helga finished texting Helga she started to write a bit, let out all of her feelings that had come up as a result of the phone call.

* * *

The talent show kind of shook up the social hierarchy a bit; temporarily at least. The in crowd started to notice Curly more and people talked about how talented Helga was and how cute she and her boyfriend were; which drove Rhonda nuts. She didn't seem to think much of Curly being around though. She was more concerned about the Helga and Jesse talk. She had many guys that liked her, but it was something about Jesse that she wanted, he didn't have the money other guys had, but he had something special she liked and wanted. Helga actually was annoyed by all the attention she was getting. Sure she liked being acknowledged positively for her talent, but she much rather float through the halls effortlessly going to and from her classes with little to no petty interruptions. Curly on the other hand being a bit of a 'ham' was basking in the spotlight; sure he knew it was insincere and that things would quickly go back to the usual in a matter of time, but he thought why not enjoy it while it lasts.

Lila on the other hand was lying low; she is now a loner who didn't even have Rhonda to run to anymore. Lila feeling really low she decided to go to the computer lab to confront Brainy.

She opened the door to see him hard at work with a pensive expression on his face; she felt a little intimidated.

"Um…Brainy?" she said in a small voice.

"Yes…?" He didn't look up but he could still recognize who it was by her voice.

"Yeah I talk to you about something?"

He looked up at her but didn't change his expression. "What?"

"The pictures of me that were leaked and then taken down."

"Oh…I see." was his only reply.

"Could we maybe go somewhere more private?" Lila eyeballed the room seeing there were several people at computers, even though they didn't seem to care about Lila's presence or conversation.

Brainy in silence took a few more minutes to finish typing something and then got up. "Alright…but this is my only free period….so this cannot take long."

Lila shook her head agreeing with him. They walked out in the hallway away from any classroom to speak privately. When they stopped and face each other he just glared at her without saying a word. Lila was a little surprised at his less than awkward appearance and the fact that he didn't breathe heavy anymore.

She leaned up against a wall trying to avoid eye contact with him. "So do you know who put the pictures up?"

Brainy shook his head. "No…"

"But you are in charge of what goes on the website?"

He had a poker face and simply blinked at her at first before responding. "Yes, but that doesn't mean mistakes can't happened."

"So is there any way you can find out who did it?"

"No…Lila it's completely anonymous." he said dryly.

Lila sighed a little. "Oh well….I-I…just thought I would ask."

Brainy started to glare at her again and narrowed his eyes. "Why would you do that to Arnold anyway?" He was about to mention Helga but stopped himself.

Lila looked down at her shoes with a small sigh. "I was being selfish and stupid." She replied honestly, completely surprising herself and Brainy. But Brainy's expression and demeanor had that effect on her.

He relaxed his expression subtly, due to her honesty, but he still wasn't feeling exactly sympathetic towards her. "So is that all?" He asked as he looked as his watch. "I have a lot of work to get done."

Lila shook her head and looked up with him and smiles slightly. "Yeah that's it…thanks for at least listening to me."

"Yeah…okay...bye." He turned and walked back to the lab. While Lila just stood there for a second then sat down ungratefully on the floor. Lila decided to just forget the whole thing and move on; she didn't want to bring attention to her embarrassing exposure.

* * *

Gerald noticed that Arnold was acting strangely for the past few days, especially when he would see Helga. Gerald already had his mind made up that Arnold more than just simply liked Helga as a friend and was just concerned; he could see that his feelings were much deeper.

Helga walked up to them giving Gerald a handshake then briefly acknowledging Arnold's presence who was waiting for Gerald at his locker. Arnold looked her over feeling relieved that she was wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweats and her hair up in a messy bun with no makeup to bring even more attention to her eyes or her full lips; though he thought she still managed to look very cute.

After briefly joking around with Gerald, she turned to face Arnold with a grin. "Hey football head, I forgot to congratulate you on your new job; here." She gave him a small box and then started to walk away before he could respond, but then turn back to glare at him. "But you better not open it until you get home bucko." She demanded while shaking a fist.

Arnold watched her walk away with a puzzled expression and then glanced at the box. _Helga's not making this any easier for me._ Gerald just watched everything with an amused expression, but said nothing.

But as the day went all Arnold was distracted, nearly running into an open locker and he almost called one of his teachers 'Mrs. Pataki'."

"Hey Arnold, is there anything you want to talk about?" Gerald gave a knowing look. "Anything you want to get off your chest, because you know saying it out loud is the first step." In his last sentence, his voice full of humor as he was clearly amused by Arnold's behavior.

Arnold didn't seem to notice Gerald's tone of voice or he chose to ignore it because his expression remained thoughtful. "I don't know, I guess…" He looked around at their surroundings; they were in the boy's gym locker room. "But not here…"

Gerald looked around and then nodded in response. "We can talk after school at your place or whatever." He stated as he closed his locker. "But we are going to talk, you're not getting away from this." He said before exiting the locker room.

* * *

In Algebra class, Arnold still couldn't focus and kept eyeing Helga's hair which she had taken down during class. The teacher was about to call on another student to come to the board, but then noticed Arnold's daydreaming.

"Mr. Shortman, please resume your daydreaming on your own time and get up here to the board and solve this problem."

"Huh?" Arnold looked up at his teacher and then back at Helga who had turned around and was looking at him. He heard a couple of kids snickering and Helga turned around to glare at them and they stopped.

He got up to attempt to solve the problem, but since he wasn't paying attention to the lesson he couldn't figure it out. Next period was both Arnold and Helga's lunch period. Helga practically dragged Arnold to the library with her.

"Helga what are you doing?" _Why is she so strong gees?_ He was surprised she was able to pull him like that because Arnold was not only taller than Helga but he was also on the muscular side, while Helga was toned and in shape was very slim.

Helga glared at him as she pulled him. "Look hair boy, I got second-hand embarrassment watching you up there making a fool of yourself... all because you're too proud to ask for help!" She stated loudly.

"But Helga I'm not-"

"No buts football head, we're going to the library and you're gonna learn this crap whether you like it or not!"

Arnold gave in finally. "Alright Helga just stop pulling me."

"Promise that you won't try to run away."

He chuckled. "I won't run away."

"Okay...sorry...come on." She let go of his arm and he rubbed it a little as they walked to the library.

When they got there they found a table and Helga immediately started showing him how to solve the particular problem that was on the board. As Helga was showing and him how to do the problem and get him to understand Arnold found himself distracted. He kept finding himself staring at her bright eyes which he saw were full of passion and concern, loving whatever scent she was wearing and enjoying listening to her speak. He was surprised that she still looked so attractive even in a somewhat baggy attire and messy hair, but he also noticed how calming and soothing the sound of her voice is when she isn't being sarcastic or yelling. _I shouldn't be staring at her...she's my friend and she has a boyfriend._

Helga made him attempt to solve a few problems that were similar to the one on the board by himself. She watched him as he focused intensely on the algebra, this was right time she really took a good look at Arnold. She finally noticed that he was no longer that scrawny short odd headed boy she knew from middle school and junior high; she noticed that he was a young man now. She looked his body, Arnold hadn't changed out of his gym uniform; which was nothing special, but she could clearly see his arms and legs which were sculpted to muscular perfection in her eyes. She stared at his skin which was extremely clear, smooth and his hair that was wild and messy but somehow perfect at the same time. Two things that hadn't really changed about Arnold's physical appearance were his eyes and smile; which were both always her favorite features of his. As Helga skimmed him subtly from his eyes to his body, Arnold suddenly looked up at her from his work and their eyes were locked for a moment, but then Helga looked away with a small eye roll. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Arnold's cheeks were slightly red. _Is he blushing? Is it because of me?...No that couldn't be that's nearly impossible and besides Helga you shouldn't be gawking at the boy...you have a boyfriend...and this is football head._

"So hair boy are you starting to get this?"

"Yeah, you're a good tutor."

"Oh well good ...just please don't make a damn ass of yourself in front of the whole algebra class again. Thanks."

Arnold chuckled. "Alright Helga...I'll keep that in mind."

The bell rang and Arnold gave Helga quick hug thanking her again and headed quickly to her class; while Helga went to her locker to leave to get to her after school job.

* * *

Gerald sat down on Arnold's couch making himself comfortable. "So Arnold tell me what has been bugging you the last few days."

Arnold nervously fidgeted with his hair. "Um...it's about Helga."

"Pakaki? Okay go on..." Gerald nodded with a knowing expression on his face.

"Well she told me something really horrible that happened to her."

"About her father?" Gerald said in a softer tone of voice.

"Yeah, did Phoebe tell you what happened or did Helga tell you?"

"Neither, I just figured it out...read between the lines."

"Oh...well after she told me that I couldn't stop thinking about her...I feel guilty for being a self-righteous know it all towards her when she was literally going through hell." Arnold looked at Gerald and sighed. "And I had a dream that I kept hearing her voice calling for help and a large figure that resemble was attacking her and I tried to save her, but I just couldn't..."

Gerald stared at his friend for a several seconds. "So the moral of the story is Arnold that you can't save everyone...and Helga doesn't want to be saved not at this present point, she wants her all of us as her friends to just you know be there...that's all."

Arnold held his hand down. "I know..."

Gerald studied his body language. "Okay that was a good start to this conversation, but keep going."

"Keep going about what? That was what was bugging me."

Gerald crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I know what you're referring to but I'm-"

"Oh please you were salivating all over baby girl before the talent show right in front of me and you were practically drooling while she was performing. Don't lie I notice everything and you made it plain as day."

"I already admitted that Helga is attractive, that doesn't mean I'm attracted to her.."

Gerald stood up and shrugged. "Alright...whatever you say Arnold." He said with his usual smooth sarcasm.

Arnold chuckled and smiled. "Stop saying that."

"I'll stop saying that when you stop being in denial...you can keep lying to me about her, but you can't go on lying to yourself about it."

Arnold's slight smiled faded and he took a deep breath. "Well...yeah...I guess...I do have feelings for her." Quickly a blush formed on Arnold's face.

Gerald nodded. "Thank you, hallelujah, Arnold finally realized his own feelings." He blurted out sort of obnoxiously.

"What?"

"Oh please I've known this for a while but I'm glad you finally came around...I thought you were gonna have to break up her wedding." Gerald finished with a laugh.

Arnold did a mocking laugh at Gerald's statement. "Well there's no point in me admitting this now, Helga has a boyfriend and it's clear she only sees me as a friend now...things are different now than when we were younger..."

Gerald shook his head in frustration at Arnold inability to see things clearly, but decided not to spell it out for him."Arnold we're teenagers, I like Jesse he's a good guy and I'm happy for Helga; but there is no guarantee that they'll last forever..." His voice trailed off at the last part.

Arnold perked up for a second, but then his face dropped little. "No... I can tell they really like each other, Helga deserves to be happy...I mean I don't think I'm in the right place for a relationship anyway and I wouldn't want her waiting around for me."

Gerald shrugged. "Aye that's cool man... I understand, just as long as you aren't denying that you want to jump Pataki's bones... then it's okay."

"Gerald!" Arnold exclaim with a blush.

Gerald laughed hysterically at Arnold's behavior. "Sorry, sorry...well I'm glad you got to this out...that was the first step...second step is to...go place a big wet one on her in the middle of the hallway at school."

Arnold sighed and groaned slightly.

"Okay on that note I'll be going." He stated while chuckling. "I know this will go in one ear and out the other, but don't worry so much Arnold...sometimes it's okay to just relax and let things happen. He stated as he grabbed his items and headed out the door.

After Gerald left Arnold laid down on this bed for few minutes, then he remembered Helga's gift and went over to open it. It was a simple black tie and a note.

' _Congratulations on your new job, I noticed the day of your interview that you didn't have a tie on and every guy needs a decent one. But hey you little geek bait don't get any ideas or anything I didn't go out of my way to get this, I was shopping for Jesse's birthday gift and felt sorry for you okay? Anyway, enjoy your job.' – Your friend Helga G. Pataki – P.s. pay me back when you get your first big pay check; I take cash, checks or credit cards lol.'_

Arnold smiled and laughed initially at the note, due to the fact that he read it with her snarky voice in his head, but then his smile faded as he reread it. His mind wondered back to something he said to Helga years ago; ' _It's funny when you like someone and they don't really like you back, it's not so bad, but when you really 'like' them like them, but you find out they just like you, it hurts.'_

Arnold's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on he door, he sighed a little as he expected to be his grandfather cracking jokes but when the door opened he was surprised to see his cousin.

"Arnie?"

Arnie stood there snorting and chewing gum with his usual blank emotionless expression. "Hey Arnold."

Arnold fidgeted nervously. "Um...come in...make yourself at home."

Arnie walked inside his room. "Thanks, I hope I'm not intruding. I could ask your grandfather to let me stay in a separate room."

"No it's fine Arnie you're family you can stay...that is unless you feel that you need your own space."

Arnie shook his head. "No I'm don't have much..." He went to seat down on the couch and stared blankly at Arnold.

Arnold rubbed his hands together anxiously. "So...Arnie how have you been?"

"Okay...nothing special has happened, but I'm okay. What about you?"

Arnold frowned slightly. "About the same I guess..."

"Oh." Arnie replied plainly.

Arnold scratched and rubbed the back of his head. "Actually Arnie there is something I want to talk to you about."

Arnie's expression changed to perk up a little, but it was so slight that one would hardly notice unless they were paying very close attention. "What is it?"

Arnold looked away with his hands on his hips. "Lila..."

"Lila?"

Arnold turned to look at him with a frown. "Yeah Lila...I found out that you were going out with her."

"I was."

"And it was same time she was in a relationship with me."

Arnie's eyes widen somewhat. "Oh no Arnold I didn't realize-." He was still speaking in a monotone voice, but for him it was a little more dramatic.

"Yeah I know...but I thought that you should know that in case you still had feelings for her."

Arnie blinked a few times. "Lila's okay...but I always been in love with Helga."

Arnold's eyes got huge. "Helga? Pataki?"

"Yeah that's why I broke up with Lila back in the 4th grade...I was in love with Helga and I still am."

Arnold expression was pure shock. "But...how did I not know this?"

Arnie shrugged a bit. "You were too busy with Lila I guess..."

Arnold relaxed and sat down. "Yeah I guess I was...well anyway how long are you staying."

"Just for this weekend."

"Well Gerald and some of my basketball teammates have plans...but you can come along if you want."

"Okay...are you gonna see Helga anytime this weekend?"

"Uh...I'm honestly not sure Arnie..." _God I hope Helga doesn't fall in love with Arnie too...or I'm gonna lose my mind._

* * *

Jesse's parents decided to throw him and 18th birthday bash at their house. They stayed for a while, but then eventually they left to let him and his friends have a good time on their own. All of his friends were invited and of course Helga. Phoebe, Sam and Steven were also there. Gerald, Arnold, along with Arnie and some of the other guys on their basketball team had already made other plans way before finding out about his party so they didn't attend.

When Helga arrived she immediately rush over to Jesse after putting down his gift with the other and gave him a bear hug. "Happy birthday!" And then she kissed him on the cheek and he returned a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're here."

She frowned slightly. "Like I would miss my boyfriend's b-day."

He moved her hair behind her ear like he usually did before he kissed her, but instead just stared into her eyes. "You look happy." He replied.

"Don't I always?" She said purposefully being oblivious.

He stood back and paused looking down. "No..." He replied softly. "But you do now."

"Well it's your b-day...and I forgot to tell that my mother is better. She's coming home."

His eyes got big and he immediately picked her up spinning her around slightly and pulling her into a hug. "That's great!"

"We're having a party for her and you Sr. of course are invited."

"I'll be there." He stated with enthusiasm.

She gave him a cheeky grin. "So you're 18... how does it feel to be a old man?"

He returned her expression. "It feels...you're gonna laugh...but I feel like Jake in Titanic, not my favorite movie, but I can relate to how he felt in that one scene."

She looked at him with a confused expression at first, but then a huge grin appeared. "Oh like you're king of the world?" He shrugged with an humorous smile. "Ha that's corny Jess...and I'm pretty sure his name is Jack." He shrugged semi dramatically. "But from the looks of things and what I've heard...at your school you already were king." She finished with playfully poking him in the chest.

He grabbed her finger she was using to poke him and took her hand and just held it as his smile slowly faded. "King? No not at all, but even if that was true to a certain degree...this is high school...not the real world." His mood shifted to a more serious one as he stood in a thoughtful pose.

Helga nudged him trying to snap him out of it. "Come on let's go mingle."

Unbeknownst to both Jesse and Helga there was a certain uninvited guest who got alcohol from the older kids partying out back. She was wearing a very tight short red dress with her long raven hair cascading down her back.

Helga went their separate ways for a while, Helga was talking to Sam, Steven and Phoebe and some of Jesse's other friends when suddenly she looked over to her right to Princess Rhonda Lloyd herself hanging on to Jesse. She looked closer to see his arm around her waist and she was immediately filled with anger and sadness. She darted towards them like a football player ready to tackle. Her friends followed behind her.

"What the hell is this!" She yelled stomping her foot loudly on the floor. To everyone else it was obvious that Rhonda was completely wasted and throwing herself and Jesse.

Jesse quickly put Rhonda up against a chair. "She's drunk I was just-"

"I saw your arms around this tramps waist." She said with fiery eyes.

"No Helga, Rhonda is drunk I was trying to stop her from falling, she came to me not the all way around."

Rhonda drunkenly stood up and sashayed over to Jesse and starting ungracefully running her fingers through his hair as he tried to get away from her.

"Rhonda get your stubbly fingers off!"

Rhonda looked at her with an glazed over expression. "Excuse me stubby? Why he's clearly enjoying it, I mean look at me and look at you."

Jesse moved over towards Helga letting Rhonda fall to the ground. "Rhonda I don't know why you're here, I didn't invite you so I guess you should call someone so you can get a ride home." Jesse put his arm around Helga shaking his head at Rhonda's obnoxious behavior. "You really don't think that I would go for that do you?"

"Well you did before."

He smirked. "Yeah...everyone makes mistakes." He said with a laugh.

The couple started to walk away when Rhonda managed to get up from the floor. She was completely unaware that she had a crowd around her who were pointing and whispering among themselves.

"Jesse you know you want me, I mean I am Rhonda Lloyd after all the most popular and beautiful girl in Hillwood city. While Helga Pataki is a she-beast who lost her virginity-"

"Rhonda...Shut the hell up! I'm not gonna let you disrespect Helga in my house now get out!" He yelled.

Helga was once again filled with intense anger and she slowly balled up her fist as Rhonda and Jesse went back and forth with him telling her to leave.

"I don't want to physically make you leave Rhonda so I'm asking you once again to act your age and do it on your own." He leaned over and picked up her purse. "Here are your things, now go please."

Rhonda took her purse and looked at Helga with a smug expression. "Fine, I'll leave, I have better places to be and a better crowd of people to be surrounded by, but Jesse just know you made the wrong decision...you're regret it when you end up at the free clinic."

With that comment with her fist still balled up Helga started to move towards Rhonda, but was blocked by her friend Sam who quickly punched Rhonda right in the nose.

"Ugh my nose!" she screamed while holding it.

Sam stood over her looking down at Rhonda. "You never learn do you red devil?" She looked back at her friends with a innocent smile and shrugged. "You learn a thing or two from hanging out with Helga Pataki."

Parker walked over peering down at Rhonda. "Oh wow that looks really bad..." He said in his raspy voice before taking another hit of his joint and moved over to Jesse placing a hand on his shoulder. "See Sam is a dope... dope, lady man."

Jesse looked her somewhat sympathetically but then rolled his eyes. "Shit...what a nice way to celebrate my 18th." He said softly with a sarcastic tone.

"Nah Jesse you know it ain't a party until someone gets knocked out." Parker stated with a husky laugh.

Jesse playfully pushed him out of the way silently made an agreement with Helga to help Rhonda despite everything.

Some people felt bad for Rhonda due to not knowing who she was, the few who did felt that she got what she deserved. Although Jesse and Helga still decided to leave the party to take her home, making sure she got inside alright since she was intoxicated. Neither of them wanted things to end like that, but they still couldn't help but feel a little good that she got shut down.

Back at the party Sam leaned up against a wall talking to Steven with her hand held camera now around her neck and a very smug expression on her face. "Come Monday everyone is going to hear about this." She said and Steven looked at her devilishly letting out a wicked laugh.


	15. Burden or Blessing

Helga and a few of his friends helped Jesse clean up his house, apparently things got out of hand while they had left to take Rhonda home. So because of the fight everything the party ended earlier than expected and Helga and Jesse were now alone; his parents were still out assuming the party was still going on.

She and Jesse just sat down in his living room watching some comedy on TV; with him doing most of the watching. Helga reached into her purse pulled out a brand new small notebook. Helga decided to write something for Jesse, inspired by his 18th birthday party being interrupted by that fight she wanted to do something to make up for that. Helga quickly wrote whatever came to mind as she gazed at him while she lay on her stomach stretched across his couch writing.

When she was done and somewhat pleased with what she wrote she looked up at him and gave him a shy yet very flirty face which caught his attention.

"What? What's that look about…not that I'm complaining or anything but what's up?" He said with an amused smile.

"I wrote you something…" She said in a teasing tone of voice.

He smiled brightly. "Oh yeah? Cool….can I see it?"

"No." She said matter of factly.

He laughed with a frown. "And why not?"

"Because it's so corny you'll laugh." She said with a nervous grin.

"I won't laugh and I'm sure I'll love it." He said seriously.

She shrugged shyly. "Well alright guess I have to let you because of our deal you can read it…here."

He took the paper from her and began reading it to himself.

 ** _To the one who changed my perspective_**

 _I sincerely believe us meeting was a thing of fate_

 _We crashed into each, but instead of bringing lunacy you came into my life like a soft cool breeze_

 _You brought genuine warmth unknowingly soothing my scars gained from the harshness of the world_

 _I feared I would find myself in the madness of a turbulent romance_

 _Where paramours show an unsettling form of tenderness through open hands or closed fist_

 _Or choosing to use verbal bashing_

 _That was what I witnessed of love; that's all I saw looking through stair railings down at my kin who fought with words and sometimes hands_

 _But your affection is so sweet, gentle, and understanding with the most incredible sincerity_

 _You restored my faith in people and helped me to grow_

 _I don't trust easily, but I can wholeheartedly say that I do trust you_

 _I feel with you I can be all of me without any excuses or apologizes_

 _I feel like I don't have to wear a mask hiding inner aspects of myself I once too ashamed to show_

 _You never make me feel unfeminine or unworthy because I might ball up my fist or speak out in self-defense_

 _You make me feel comfortable being strong, but never unashamed for being soft at times_

 _If I sometimes I seem scared or it seems like I'm pushing you away please be patient with me for real intimacy cannot be rushed_

 _For when something is meant to be it will always find its way_

 _I know that saying that 'what's mean to be will find its way' is true because on that very first day as I walked into that rundown looking building I was able to find you_

He finished reading looking at her with a serious expression with a hint of a smile. "Helga I loved it."

Her eyes widen a little. "Did you really? You don't think it was corny?"

He had a warm smile with eyes that were gazed over. "No, how could I not like it? I cam from you so thank you." He reached over and hugged then kissed her gently placing his arms around her waist as he continued to basking in every touch of her lips as she ran her hands through his hair.

When they finally parted they both stared at each other lovingly. He looked at the poem again and they glanced back at Helga with a boyish smile. "I can keep this right?"

"Of course it's your poem." She said with pep in her voice.

"Nice thank you…I wish I could write something that good off the top of my head."

"What about those songs you sang on that tape?"

"I didn't just write them as quickly as you just did…"

"Well….what can I say I'm an amazing person." She said finishing with a big laugh.

"You really are." He got up and took her hand. "Come on..."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Where are we going? You better not be trying to get fresh with me pal! Because if you try it-"

He chuckled a bit. "No…just trust me."

She grabbed her jacket as he led her outside and they climbed inside his car. He drove to somewhat grassy location with little to no residents in sight; if she was alone or with anyone else she might have felt scared but she felt safe with him.

"Are you trying to abduct me?" Jesse turned around to see Helga with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh something like that." He said with dry humor.

He led her up a rather steep hill.

"God Jesse why is it that so many times we go out I end up climbing something…or doing something physical…Why can't we ever be lazy like Phoebe and Gerald…"

He shrugged. "Because it's a rush….don't pretend like you don't like it Helga …and you can hang."

"Yeah I like having my thighs burning with pain." She said with good humor. _Seriously I thought I was in better shape…_

"Awe poor Helga." He said with sarcasm. "But it'll be worth it."

"It better."

Jesse looked up see that she was right that was a steep hill, although he was use it, he could see she was tired. He gestured for her to climb on his back so he could carry her the rest of the way.

"C'mon…"

"Are you trying to say I'm too big of a wimp to climb the rest of this hill?"

"Nah, but you just said your thighs are burning and well you look exhausted." He pointed towards the top. "And we're not quite there yet. I'm not gonna just watch you suffer for the rest of this climb."

"Jess I'm hardly suffering."

"Are you sure?" She nodded yes. "Alright…well don't say I didn't offer…" He started walking.

Helga blinked at him as he walked ahead with a blank expression. "Oh alright…" she mumbled making him stop and she purposely jumped on his back pretty roughly.

"That's my sweet girl." He said with a mocking voice as he started walking towards the top.

When they got there Helga immediate climbed down was completely in awe of the scenery. It was a great view of the city, but that wasn't what Jesse wanted to show her. He led her to this monstrously huge tree and just began to climb it without a word; making it clear what he wanted to do Helga followed him. He settle on a very wide/thick branch and sat down, reaching down to pull Helga up.

"Perfect." He said.

"Huh?"

He pointed out to sky to the midnight sky with stars sparkling so bright and clear. _Wow this is even more beautiful than the tower view at the party._

"I've been coming here nearly every weekend since I was a kid; it's a place I would come to whenever some bad shit happened or when I just wanted to think. I'm always surrounded by people at school, out and about, work, home etc..." He looked down at his hands. "No one really comes out here so it feels like my own little world… so it's a nice change."

Helga looked around noticing how peaceful and quiet it was; she could understand why someone would love a place like this. She hadn't found a place of her own she could run to like that since Might Pete, but going there sometimes brought back memories of unhappy times.

She looked at Jesse, who looked completely calm and at the same time he appeared to be in deep in thought. She always wanted to know what he was thinking when he appeared that way, she remembered seeing him in a similar mood at the hole in the wall.

Helga scooted closer to Jesse on the branch and rested her head on his shoulder as put his arm around her waist.

She lifted up her head and whispered in his ear softly. "What are you thinking about?"

His expression tensed slightly. "The future…well actually I was more so visualizing things..."

"What…" She started.

"Just what I want my post high school life to be like." He sighed a little. "I don't quite know what I want to do or how my life will unfold, but whatever I choose I want to it to be something that's always a challenge...not easy...something I'm passionate about."

Helga nodded. "That's good. I'm sure you'll get there."

He turned to look at her. "I bet you have it all figured out huh..."

She moved away so she could look in the eyes."I have ideas...dreams of being a brilliant writer. I would love to be a poet and novelist, but I wouldn't go as far as to say I have it all figured out. I just know that I want to be independent and live my life on my own terms."

He raised his eyebrows bit. "I couldn't picture you being any other way." He turned his body towards her a bit more. "I know one thing for certain.."

"What's that?"

"I want you to be a part of my future."

She stared into his eyes searching for any insincerity or phoniness, but she didn't see any of that, it almost scared her how honest and genuine he was. She eventually smiled and scooted closer to him once again resting her head on his shoulder as he pulled her close to his body. They simply allowed themselves to fell into contented silence enjoying the scenery.

* * *

Gerald probing Arnold about Helga brought a lot of feelings he didn't realize he had for her. He decided for his own sake that it was best to stop harboring on those feelings since there was nothing he could realistically do about them and also because he knew he wasn't ready to be anyone's boyfriend right now. Arnold thought as he sat in his bed that Saturday night that he should try to get together with Helga so that Arnie could see her. He felt pretty confident that Helga wouldn't fall for him or anything; it was just going to be innocent fun. Plus a small part of him was glad he didn't have to be alone with Helga; especially since he admitted his feelings for her to Gerald and to himself. But nonetheless he decided on focusing on being a good friend and developing a closer friendship with Helga.

The next day was Sunday and he knew Arnie would be leaving to go back to school the next day. He sent Helga a text message.

Arnold – _'Hey Helga, I was wondering if you were available today._

Helga – _'Hey…well it depends Arnoldo…what's this about?'_

Arnold – _'You remember my cousin Arnie right?'_

Helga – _'Yeah?'_

Arnold – _'Well he's here and he wanted to get a chance to hang out so maybe the three of us can go bowling or something.'_

Helga – _'So what you're saying that I'll not only being hanging out with one football head but two?'_

Arnold – _'Ha ha…I guess so.'_

Helga – _'Well alright, but can Phoebe come too? Because I know that Geraldo can't take getting whooped by me once again.'_

Arnold – _'lol…Of course Phoebe can come.'_

Helga - _'Okay well we'll see you there.'_

Arnold - _'Alright see you.'_

 _Shoot…now I'm gonna have to hang out with that snot Arnie he's so creepy…well hopefully he isn't the same as he was back then...lord knows I've changed some. Hmmm…well at the least I'll get to whoop some tail at bowling._

* * *

So Phoebe drove and picked up Helga to go to the local bowling alley to meet Arnold and Arnie. Helga and Phoebe had of course already made an agreement to make a girl vs. boys' competition.

Helga walked in she was dressed in fitted faded jeans and a simple white long sleeve t-shirt with a purple beanie on her head. Arnie saw her as soon as she and Phoebe walked through the door and his head shook up in excitement and anticipation. Arnold noticed Arnie's mood change and looked to see it was because of Helga who was now making her way over to them carrying her bowling shoes. Helga walked over to both Arnold and Arnie; Arnold had a look on his face that she couldn't quite read but he never broke eye contact with her as she made her way closer; which made Helga feel a little self-conscious.

Phoebe smiled sweetly. "Hey Arnold, hey Arnie.

"Hey Phoebe, Arnie you remember Phoebe right."

"Yeah you're Helga's best friend right?"

"Yep." She said with a proud smile.

Helga was sitting down changing into her shoes and when she was done she stood up and finally spoke. "Hey hair boy… lint boy…how's tricks?"

"Hey Helga, thanks for coming out." Arnold replied as he peeked at Arnie out of the corner of his eye.

"Um…hi…Helga." Arnie said extremely awkwardly.

Helga raised an eyebrow at him. "Well I see you've matured to being a real cocky bastard." She said with obvious dark humor; making him give a hint of a smile.

There are awkward looks between the groups but then Helga claps her hands suddenly.

"Alright prepare for the defeat of a lifetime. Pheebs and I are the dynamic duo against you two dweebs; cool?"

Arnold and Arnie exchanged a quick glanced at each other and both nodded. "Alright let the games begin!" She said in a big game show announcer voice.

It was Helga's turn first, she confidently picked up a pink ball while eyeing Arnold and Arnie with a look of conceit, and she bowled the ball aggressively getting a strike. She blew into her fingers with a look of self-satisfaction. "You're up Pheebs" she said as she gave her a high five. Phoebe picked up her light blue bowling ball and bowled almost delicately, but still managed to also get a strike.

"Yes!" she exclaimed in a chipper voice and giggling excitedly.

Arnold's turn was next; he got up picked up his ball and with ease bowled it also getting a strike. His face was of that of shock as he subtly celebrated; giving Helga a smirk and getting one right back.

Arnie went up to bowl next nearly dropping the ball as doing so. He picked up the ball and at first started to bowl normally, but then stopped and placed the ball down and pushed as if he was a little kid.

Helga couldn't help but laugh wickedly, as Arnold slightly smacked his forehead out of embarrassment at Arnie's lack of coordination.

Helga deviously tapped her chin while peeking at the guys. "Uh Pheebs….I think we should get some kind of bet going."

Phoebe giggled into her hand. "That would be fun so fine with me." was her reply.

"A bet?" Arnold asked.

"Ah yeah hair boy, nothing big, just whoever loses has to buy the Pheebs and I….I mean the winners pizza."

Arnold smirked. "Alright you're on Helga." He stated putting emphasis on her name.

"Yeah…sure be…um…fun." Arnie replied.

Their first turn of bowling was that of luck, because no got a clean strike after that, but Helga and Phoebe consistently got 9's and 8's as did Arnold while Arnie could barely knock out two pins. So as a result Helga and Phoebe end up victorious in the overall game.

Helga and Phoebe walk up to them with crossed arms and smug faces. "So football heads….looks like you owe us some pizza."

He shrugged. "No problem, I'm hungry, I was going to take you all out anyway."

"Yeah right Arnold..."

So Arnold drove them to a pizza joint and paid for everything. As they were sitting at the table Helga tried hard to avoid eye contact with Arnie who was sitting across from her next to Arnold. Arnie kept staring at her with a blank face with his usual blinking and snorting. Helga kept making subtle eye rolls and gag faces at Arnold who was trying not to laugh out of respect for his cousin.

As Arnold studied Helga a bit he began to notice things about Helga that he didn't before; such as the way her eyes lit up when she laughed or smiled. She seemed to smile and laugh a lot more lately. Also he noticed how animated she was, noticing how she can display a wide variety of facial expressions and emotions within a matter of seconds; he found it intriguing.

Arnold decided to break the awkward silence among the group. "So Helga…how was Jesse's birthday party."

Helga was in the middle of chewing her food so she held up her index finger for him to wait and then took a sip of her soda. "Well…it was nice until Cruella Deville herself showed up."

Arnold scratched his head a little looking confused. "Cruella Deville? Who exactly are you referring to?"

Helga sighed. "Rhonda Lloyd, she popped up at his place doing a poor impersonation of Jessica Rabbit."

Phoebe giggled a little at her response. "I'm sure that Rhonda is feeling quit embarrassed about her seriously atrocious behavior at the party last night." Phoebe stated.

"Rhonda Lloyd?…Arnold did I ever met her, was she in your class before?"

"Yeah Arnie, I'm pretty sure you met her, but I'm also pretty sure you wouldn't want to know her now."

"Oh."

Helga looked sideways at Phoebe. "Oh please Pheebs…for one thing she was drunk as a skunk so she probably doesn't remember much…and another thing Rhonda Lloyd has proven to me that she truly has no soul. I thought it was gingers that didn't have souls like Lila for example, but I guess black haired girls too."

"Hey!" Phoebe yelled feeling offended and insulted.

"I'm kidding Phoebe; you wouldn't be my best friend if you were evil like those two."

"Come Helga, as bad as Rhonda is…she does have a soul so does Lila for that matter. They're both just insecure with themselves and bored with their lives or something…"

"Oh young Arnold forever giving people the benefit of the doubt…I wish I was like that…but I'm not so that's that…so I think she might sociopath; Lila too for that matter."

Arnold frowned, but couldn't really argue against it. "What did she do at the party?" He asked.

"I guess she called herself trying to steal Jesse from me, when I saw her she was throwing herself at him. At first she had me fooled…because I saw his hands on her waist, but I realized he was just trying to keep her from falling on her face."

"Apparently, Rhonda went out with Jesse a few times and now she is jealous that he is with Helga instead of her." Phoebe added.

"This…Rhonda…chick….sounds….petty."

"Hey that's the best thing you said all day Arnie. Congrats and you're right she is."

"So…Helga…you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes Arnie I do."

His facial expression barely changed, but he did feel sad. "Oh…"

"What about you, do you have a sweetheart back home?" Helga asked him.

"No…since I stopped dating Lila I've been by myself." He glanced at Arnold with his usual blank expression. "I really hate that girl I can't believe she dated Arnold at the same time as she dated me." There was an awkward silence after his statement.

"Seriously, I don't know what you two saw in her." Her voice trailed off at the end as she didn't want to make Arnold feel bad. "So both of the football heads are single men….the ladies better watch out!" She said in a slightly sarcastic but perky voice.

"No they don't because I'm not interested."

Phoebe shot him a 'yeah right' look and Helga chuckled at something that popped in her head that she decided to say out loud as a joke.

"What are you batting for the other team now?" She asked trying to stifle a laugh.

Arnold stared at her puzzled, but then quickly caught on to what she was implying. "Helga…no." He said plainly in a serious tone.

"God I'm surrounded by people with such good senses of humor." She stated with obviously sarcasm.

"Or maybe you just have weird sense of humor Helga." Arnold replied with a smirk.

"Maybe I do…" She said with a shrug. "Weird is better than dull as a post." She eyed Arnie unintentionally when she said that.

Arnold noticed and shook his head. "You're the farthest thing from dull. In fact you're the least dull girl at Hillside and probably Hillwood in general." He blushed a little after saying that.

"Wow Arnold no need to get red, thanks for the compliment Arnoldo.

Arnold and Helga continued to go back in forth in a semi weird exchange of insults and compliments, while Phoebe and Arnie sat back listening in silence. Phoebe was sitting back watching the two interacting with a small grin, while Arnie was just stared into space as if he were completely uninterested.

As they began to leave they gave each other hugs and then the boys and the girls went their separate ways. Arnold and Arnie were quite driving back home which was nothing new since Arnie is usually quite. But they got back to the boarding house and into Arnold's room, Arnie immediately started talking.

"Arnold you never told me."

Arnold's eyes darted around confusedly. "Told you what?"

"That you like Helga." He said with a slight head nod.

Arnold shook his head. "Of course I like Helga she's a friend."

He paused with a several blinks "No...I know she's your friend, but I mean you like her as more than a friend."

Arnold was going to deny it, but he just didn't see the point at present. "How could you tell?"

"I could see in your eyes...the way you were looking at her."

 _Well if Arnie of all people could sense that then a smart girl like Helga probably has as well._

"Oh." Was Arnold's only reply.

Arnie also felt the feeling was somewhat mutual, but left Arnold to figure it out on his own because he was dealing with some feelings of jealously towards his cousin.

* * *

As Rhonda was being driven to school the following Monday she had an idea of what happened at Jesse's birthday party because of her the slightly throbbing pain she was still in. But she knew that it was Helga and Jesse that had given her a ride home according to her maid who answered the door. It really surprised her how she could be so bitchy to someone and yet they would still show concern for her despite her actions; it made her feel almost guilty.

She shook off her thoughts of the previous weekend away and walked into the school with her usual arrogant strut and walked over towards her crowd of friends.

As she got closer she noticed they were all passing around pictures and when they saw her they just stood there gawking.

"What the hell….what?" She asked with a puzzled almost disgusted expression.

One of her 'frenemies' who is a blonde bombshell type girl walked up with a grin on her face giving her some copies of the pictures. Rhonda takes the photos and a look of horror spreads across her face as she realized that they were the pictures from Saturday night. In those pictures she is pretty much ungracefully and shamelessly throwing herself at Jesse; clearly sloppy drunk.

After finishing looking at all them she peers up to see everyone gawking and staring at her and then some random person screams the word 'slut' causing everyone to laugh. Rhonda just stands there frozen in place as she looks around to see people who she thought were her friends laughing at her. For the first time in a while she felt completely humiliated and mortified.

"Oh my God Rhonda Lloyd is a desperate hoe!"

"We already knew she was a slut, but we didn't know she tried to steal other girl's boyfriends."

"Yeah how totally pathetic!"

"I know I use to think she was so fabulous and awesome, but really she's just a joke."

"She isn't good enough to attract her own man...getting a good look at her she's really not _that_ pretty.

"Yeah that guy too good for her!"

With the pictures still in her hand she continued to stand there wide eyed being laughed at it was something she had never experienced before and she didn't know how to react. When suddenly she felt someone grabbing her by the waist pulling her into an empty classroom.

She looked up to see it was Curly with an emotionless expression on his face as he pulled down the shades covering the door windows. He leaned up against a desk and just stared at her at first, but then took his glasses off and softening his expression just a bit.

"So...?" Having a good day honey?" He said with enthusiastic sarcasm.

She didn't respond, Curly looked over seeing that her expression resemble a lost puppy so he thought it must have been something bad.

"What happened? Why is everyone laughing at the Queen of Hillside?" He asked with still a lot of humor in his voice.

She didn't say anything she felt too embarrassed to put what happened into words, so instead she reluctantly handed him the copies of picture; which were still be circulated around the school. He flipped through them shaking his head. He put them down and looked away with head down not wanting to make eye contact with her.

He took his glasses off swiftly. "That's Helga's boyfriend Jesse isn't it?"

"Yes…" she said in a babyish voice.

He sighed very loudly. "So you just woke up one day and decided…hey having the whole damn school of boys and half of Hillwood worshiping me isn't enough I need Helga Pataki's boyfriend too?"

"I-I …don't know...I was drunk-"

He kept shaking his head. "You were drunk…Rhonda that's no excuse. Helga has done nothing to you; you cannot stand to see anyone happy can you? I noticed the few days that Helga and I were getting a little praise for our talent show performances you were walking around with your face all twisted up….not that you ever look particularly pleasant, but you were clearly annoyed. What I want to know is why?" He paused holding up his hand. "You know what you don't have to answer that. I know why…but being insecure with yourself isn't an excuse for being so damn evil."

He finally looked at her seeing her facade was long and gone and she appeared before him completely vulnerable and ashamed.

She stared back at him for a bit before looking down. "I'm sorry…" she said in a very soft voice.

He let his posture slack a bit after hearing those words. "Are you sorry because you feel bad about what you did or are you just embarrassed that it got out? And how it makes you look…because 'Queen Rhonda' doesn't need to steal someone else's man they come to her right…isn't that one of your famous quotes? So if these pictures didn't get taken what then? Would you have apologized to Helga? Because that's who you should be apologizing to not me…at least not for this." He said eyeing the pictures again.

She stared at him with wide eyes she didn't have an honest answer to that; so for the first time in a while she was completely speechless.

"Right…" He said lowly. "Well I don't agree with people talking to you like they were just doing...but I don't know what else to say except you brought it on yourself. He was looking the floor as he was talking about slowly made contact holding it for a second and then leaving.

Lila noticed the pictures of Rhonda and as Rhonda was leaving that classroom getting ridiculed she wanted to reach out her, but another part of felt that she finally got what she deserved. Lila tried to move on with a new boyfriend who was a popular guy with a horrible attitude; who pretty much had been with every attractive girl in school. She was walking with him down the hallway when she saw Arnold looking in his locker and began to stare longingly at him. This caught her new beau's attention, making him feel jealous.

He snapped his fingers in Lila's face. "Hey! I'm right here why are you looking at that wimpy loser Shortman!" He yelled loud enough to make a scene, which course got the attention of Arnold himself.

"I'm ever so certain-"

"Ah drop the goody goody act; everyone knows you're a whore that gets passed around….and you should be lucky I'm lowering my standards to be seen with you outside of the bedroom!"

Arnold turned fully around to face the couple and then suddenly walked over to the guy.

"What's your problem? Why are you insulting Lila in front of everyone? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Look kid…I know you're like soft on the girl, but she's no one's girlfriend okay…"

Arnold frowned. "Whatever…but you still shouldn't talk to a girl like that I don't care-"

"I don't give a shit what you think, virgin….you're basketball star in your junior year of high school and yet you still haven't gotten laid. Yeah…I'm gonna take advice on girls from you…right. It's past your bedtime kid now run along."

Arnold put his fingers on his chin and thought for a second. "So it was you who wrote that on my locker."

"So what if it was." He paused eyeing Arnold up and down. "Yeah I did it, but you can't do anything about." He grabbed Lila and started walking about, but then Arnold tapped him on the shoulder and then punched him in the eye; with that a big fight between them broke out. Instead of Lila feeling sympathetic or at least grateful for the fact that Arnold got into a fight, she was thinking about herself and how great it felt to have two guys 'fighting over her'; so to speak.

The fight was broken up by some security guards. Both the guys had black eyes but Lila's 'boyfriend' also had a busted lip. They immediately were taken to the front office where they were talks of suspension.

Helga was walking down the hall she was aware of the Rhonda drama and had heard about a fight, but she didn't know who was involved, she just knew it was about Lila some kind of way. That was until she saw Arnold sitting in the front office. She immediately darted in there, seeing his face she was completely taken aback. He was sitting with head resting upright in his hands, Helga walked up to him and touched his face gently getting his attention. When he looked up she saw shame and embarrassment in his eyes. "Arnold what happened?" She asked softly.

"I got in a fight."

"Well doi." She knew that sounded unsympathetic and mean so she corrected herself. "Sorry I mean yes I can see that, but I mean why..."

He rolled his eyes. "Some prick was being disrespectful to Lila and then he basically admitted that it was him that wrote on my locker...so I guess I just lost it."

"Who was it?"

He shrugged. "Jason Barns."

Helga huffed. "I'm not surprised...Hasn't she been going out with him?"

He simply nodded him response to her question. "There talking about suspending me...but I think coach is trying to convince them not to."

"Hopefully they won't, you were technically defending someone and yourself...everyone knows Arnold Shortman would never start a fight for no reason...I mean most people are probably shocked you even got into a fight."

Arnold closed his eyes. "I wish I hadn't...it was stupid...pride I guess."

"Yeah...I understand, but next time someone messes with you come find me and I'll knock them out for you...everyone expects that of me." She said rolling her eyes.

"I hope Lila doesn't think I did that for her in particular...I did because it was wrong you know to talk to a girl in that way period and to do it in front of everyone is just completely wrong."

"But you have forgiven Lila right?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know...because you're that type...I mean you constantly forgave me for all the mean stuff I did to you."

"You never hurt me like Lila did...but I have forgiven her because there's no point in sitting around being angry. Also I have come to the realization that in my own way I was using her as well."

Helga quirked up an eyebrow. "Explain..."

"Well Lila was using me for a status and I guess in a way I was too. I always picture myself being with a girl like her; who was pretty, smart, sweet and that's what Lila embodied to me. But I have to be honest with myself and say that I never really felt passion or desire for her. I did like her a lot, I even convinced myself that I was in love her...well who I thought she was...but I was fulfilling a nine boys' fantasies to be with her. Most of the time when I was with her...I was kind of bored, but I guess I continued our relationship despite that because it was safe...she was pretty, simple and easy to get along with so I ignored my own boredom." He shook his head.

"Hmmm..."

Arnold glances at her. "That's pretty pathetic huh?"

Helga sighed. "Just a tad bit...but it's understandable... anyway it says something positive about you that you defended her despite how things ended with her...Arnoldo always the knight in shining armor." She said giving him a elbow nudge.

The bell rang and Helga gave Arnold small peck on the cheek. "You'll be okay Arnold, I'll call you later."

* * *

Rhonda dealt with taunts and teasing all day. She never knew that someday she would end up on the but of everyone's malicious jokes, she was usually the one spitting them out at others never receiving them. She decided to not go to one of her classes, instead she sat down curled up against a wall where it was hard for anyone to see her. But someone did see her. It was her best friend Nadine.

"Rhonda?" Nadine's voice was full of shock at the sight of Rhonda appearing so vulnerable and sad. She didn't need to ask why she was on the floor looking so sad, because she knew those pictures of Rhonda were being circulated.

Rhonda looked at Nadine and quickly started crying. "Nadine...just don't I-I can't take any more insults or criticism."

Nadine knelled down and looked at. "I just want to know why you did that? Or further more why you do most the mean things I see you doing everyday."

"Because I have this desire to always been on top, to always have what everyone wants and to be admired and adored even by people who are jealous of me. When I saw Helga with Jesse up on the stage...the way he looked at her...no guy has ever looked at me that way."

"If you were so snobbish you would see that there is a guy that looks at you that way."

Rhonda shook her head. "Yeah but he and I could never work not even as friends, besides I've hurt him too much."

"You have hurt him and a lot of people, but those that matter will forgive you overtime, if we see that you are making an effort to change. Well anyway Rhonda I hope you learn from this truly...I'm heading to lunch are you coming?"

She shook her head. "So I can taunted some more no thanks."

Nadine nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll be here if you need me Rhonda." Rhonda watched Nadine as she watched away, thinking about hers and Curly's words; wondering if she could ever truly become a better person or if she even wanted to.

* * *

Helga was actually ending in the cafeteria for a change, usually she goes to the library or leaves the school grounds altogether since that is her last period. But she decided to eat at school. She was sitting with Sam, Steven, Curly, Nadine.

"Did you guy see Rhonda today she was so humiliated." Sam stated.

Helga gave her a knowing look. "Do you happen to know how those pictures got out?"

"Duh Helga I took them, who else could have?"

Helga nodded with a serious expression. "What are you mad about it?"

"Mad isn't the word I would use...more disappointed."

"Disappointed? Why?"

"Because I see my friend turning into the evil girl just like Rhonda...you might be able to convince yourself that you're doing it for me or for revenge, but I don't buy it. Rhonda might be a bitch, but at least she's upfront about it."

"I never claimed to be innocent, Rhonda got what she deserved you know that even all her friends know that." She looked at Nadine as she made that last statement.

"Whatever Sam, you can rationalized it however you want, and you have freewill to do whatever you want, but I honestly would appreciate if you didn't bring me and Jesse into your petty drama with Rhonda."

"You didn't seem to have a problem when those pictures got out before."

"That's because I was thinking about Arnold...and I appreciated that you were sticking up for me, but I'm started to think this is going beyond revenge, I mean you socked her at the party wasn't that enough?" She picked up her things and threw them away leaving the cafeteria. Nadine and Curly ran after her, while Steven who understood where Helga was coming from tried to explain things to Sam.

Curly and Nadine both tried to convince Helga of Sam's point of view. "I agree with what you said Helga but if those pictures had gotten around Rhonda would still be walked around calling herself the HBIC of Hillside and cutting people down." Curly argued.

"I guess...I know I just don't want to be involved in silly high school gossip. I've had enough drama in my own home life, I don't come to school for this."

"I understand that and I wished you weren't involved and that Rhonda hadn't targeted you at all for that matter, but as someone that's been close with Rhonda for years, I'd say this was a blessing in disguise. I mean after all the things she's done to people it was going to happen eventually..." Nadine stated.

"Yeah I guess so, but I don't want my friends acting like that."

"Rhonda has been shitting on Sam freshmen year and last year on a daily basis...so I can't help but applaud her a little." Curly pointed out

Helga thought about what they both said, she hadn't been at Hillside during this time so she really was a outsider in that sense, but she did know that Sam wasn't a bad person and she could understand her actions.

Sam came out in the hallway and walked over to Helga with Steven trailing close behind.

"I'm sorry Helga, I hope you don't think I'm evil or mean like her...and I'm sorry for bringing you and Jesse into my drama with Rhonda." She immediately said.

"No I don't at all and I'm sorry too for judging you like that." Helga relied.

They gave each other big hug.

"Awe this is so beautiful." Steven replied with pretending to get misty eyed as he wrapped his arms around Helga and Sam.

"Group hug!" Curly suggested as he and Nadine placed their arms around the group and took a deep sigh.

"So are with all friends?" Steven asked.

Helga stared at everyone. "Yeah we're all friends." He pulled them all into another hug this one filled with laughter.

 **A/N – I must say that as I started writing this story I intended for something much darker because of my mood at the time. But as I continued I found myself naturally writing something much more "fluffy" …It didn't feel right making Helga go through anything extremely traumatic especially with what she already experienced. So I hope you guys are enjoying it despite the cheese because I'm enjoying writing it.**


	16. Let's Celebrate

After leaving Arnold in the office she saw a bulletin board about a writing contest and quickly decided to go down to the classroom listed to sign up. She thought that would be a good opportunity to express her thoughts and let out some of her emotions about everything. She believe the contest would be a good way to get unbiased feedback on her writing.

"Ah Ms. Pataki, I'm was hoping to see you here."

"Hello Ms. Taylor, yeah I figured I would give it a try." She stated with a smile and a shrug.

She smiled brightly at Helga. "Well good luck."

"Thanks." She replied as she wrote her name down.

As she left the classroom she was reading the rules and instructions for the contest not paying attention she bumped into Rhonda; who had some hair covering her eyes slightly.

"Oh...uh sorry..." Helga replied.

She noticed the person was Rhonda looking almost messy; well for Rhonda. She looked her up and down expecting some kind of offhand remark or insult, but Rhonda said nothing. She just looked kind of out of it and not her usual self.

"Hey Rhonda..." She said with some genuine concern in her voice.

Rhonda turned around half way not to make eye contact.

"Just wanted to ask...if...you are okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah...Helga...I'm fine...everyone hates which is nothing new but now they're actually treating me like..." She paused and nervously fidgeted. "Well anyway I would honestly feel a lot better if people would stop asking me that." She stated in a monotone voice.

Helga frowned and quirked at eyebrow at first but then she sighed and relaxed in understanding, because when she's upset or sad she doesn't like to be hounded with questions. She simply nodded at her and walked away. She didn't feel angry at Rhonda anymore, she was definitely irritated and disagreed with her over behavior, but she also sympathized because for Rhonda Lloyd to stoop to the levels she did at Jesse's party she must have felt pretty insecure with herself. Helga knew what insecure can do to someone as she still battles with it sometimes. Rhonda's actions forced Helga to see that every high school girl experiences self-doubt no matter how pretty, rich or popular they are.

After getting her things from her locker she left the school to head to work.

* * *

Both guys involved in the fight were suspended despite the basketball coaches urges. Arnold got a lighter suspension of 3 days while the other guy got longer do to the fact that he also admitted to spray painting on Arnold's locker.

Helga was on her break at work and decided to text Arnold to find out what happened after she left him.

Helga - _'So what happened?'_

Arnold - _'3-day suspension.'_

Helga - _'Ah hell sorry'_

Arnold - _'I guess deserved I did start the fight and the punishment could have been worse. I feel a little guilty that got off lighter because I'm a basketball player.'_

Helga - _'Hey that's a perk...of being high school royalty'_

Arnold _\- 'If I had been anyone else I would have gotten worse.'_

Helga _\- 'Okay so count your blessings. You don't want to miss even more school do you?'_

Arnold _\- 'Actually I wouldn't mind a vacation.'_

Helga _\- 'Every1 lookout football head's going bad lol'_

Arnold _-'lol I was kidding.'_

Helga _\- 'Duh I know'_

Grandpa knocked on the door. "Yeah?"

"Arnold, Gerald's here." Grandpa Phil announced outside of the door.

"Okay tell him to come up."

Arnold - _'Alright Helga I'll talk to you later.'_

Helga - _' Alright see ya scrapper Jr.'_

Arnold was smiling and laughing at the text as Gerald walked in. "Hey man, what's so funny?"

"Nothing just reading a text from Helga..."

"Oh yeah..that reminds me she owes me 10 bucks for our last card game and I need my money." He started fiddling with his phone probably texting her.

"So I got suspended for 3 days."

"Yeah I heard...for fighting that cheese brain Jason." He said with eye roll.

"You heard?"

Gerald smirked. "Yeah you know people stay running their mouths at that school. I wish I was there so I could've stopped the fight or helped you."

"So we could both be suspended right now, no...not a good idea."

"Well I can help you keep up with your classes we share and stuff if you need it."

"Yeah I'd appreciate that if you can, thanks."

"No problem." Gerald stared at him with hands on his hips. "So you didn't really like get into that fight because of Lila did you?"

Arnold held his head shaking it subtly. "Not exactly for Lila...it was the principle of the matter...I don't like to see a guy yelling at a girl like that period even if it's Lila."

"Well if it were Pataki you would have probably tried to kill the guy." He said with a laugh.

"Ha...you would to." He couldn't argue that. "I highly doubt Helga Pataki would even entertain a guy like him better yet let him speak to her with such disrespect." He looked back down at his phone scrolling through his incoming text messages. "So anyway I'm glad my parents won't be here for few days and grandpa said he wouldn't tell them if I agreed to do 100% of the chores around here since I'll be home all day."

Arnold received another knock on the door from grandpa. "Yes...Arnold you have more company."

Arnold stood up looking confused as he opened the door to see Lila standing there with a big grin.

"Lila? uh...hi." He greeted with a awkward smile on his face while glancing back at Gerald.

"Hello Arnold." She looked in the room to see Gerald sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. "Hello Gerald."

"Mm mm M"

She rolled her eyes but her huge grin remained plastered on her face."Okay so anyway, Arnold, I came by to thank you for what you did at school-."

"Lila you don't have to-

"Because it really proved that you-

"thank me because I didn't-

"really care about me a lot still. And I wanted to know-"

"Gerald can you excuse us...please."

Gerald slowly got up and walked passed Arnold and Lila almost in slow motion shaking his head dramatically. "Mm mm M."

Arnold gestured for Lila to come in and without him having to give him permission she sat down on his bed leaning back staring up at him semi seductively.

Arnold nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "So um anyway like I was saying." He sighed heavily. "You don't have to thank me for that because I did it to make a point. You that guys shouldn't talk to girls that...and also that creep wrote on my locker." He narrowed his eyes at her a little as he stated that last part.

Lila crossed her legs and leaned back some more. "Lila what are you-"

She put her finger up to her lips. "Shhh...I'm not doing anything, but trying to thank you for defending my honor, that was so sweet honey."

"But Lila I just said-"

"Arnold I know you did that for me...I mean if it had been any other girl you wouldn't have care."

"That's the thing I would have..." He said with a slight shrug. "So unless you have something else you want to talk about I would like to be alone."

"I would like to talk about us."

He rolled his eyes. "We've already talked about this, there is no us."

"Well I did want to apologize to you for everything I've done to you Arnold."

"That's nice Lila it really is, but that doesn't change anything...between us."

"Well can we at least be friends?"

"I-I don't know...I have to be able to trust someone I'm friends and I just don't trust you any more. I'm sorry."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "But you're friends with Helga."

He looked at her with confused. "Uh and?"

"Come on she's so horrible to you."

"I swear you and Rhonda are obsessed with Helga."

"I can't speak for Rhonda Lloyd, but when we were together you talked about Helga a lot and she wasn't even around. How was I suppose to feel as your girlfriend? You call be obsessed but that's the thing, she was obsessed with you as a kid and I wouldn't be surprised if she this is. She had shrines and volumes of poetry and I certain that she stalked you."

"First, I guess I did talk about her more than I should have, but that was because she was gone and it was weird that she wasn't around. Negative or positive Helga present was a big part of my life and I didn't realize it until she was gone. Next-"

"Don't you mean second." She tried correct him.

He rolled his eyes. "Next, the keyword you used there is 'kid' she was a kid, we were all little kids and for your information she confessed all that about being in love with me and having shrines and poetry or whatever back in the 4th grade...we just agreed to pretend like it never happened."

"Right because you were disgusted of the idea of her being in love with you."

He sighed. "No...well actually I was a little weirded out at the time...but that agreement was mostly because we were nine...it was too much for both of us and Helga hadn't let me get to know her the way she has now." His voice trailed off at the end. "And she was my bully...and I could tell she wanted things to stay that way so..."

Lila stared at him for few seconds. "You like her don't you...I mean you really like her?"

Arnold frown deeply. "Lila that's none of your business...and I think it's time for you to leave."

"Fine, but you and I will be friends, I could be a really great friend for you."

"Yeah...right." he said with sarcasm.

She walked down the first two steps but then stopped and turned to him. "See that Helga...she's turning you into a rude-" He slammed the door in her face before she could finish talking. _I almost regret dong what I did...I finally got her to leave me alone and now she's deluded herself into thinking I did that for her...Arnold you catch all the breaks with girls...real lucky guy I am._

Arnold sighed and sat down on his bed, trying to understand how he once thought he was in love with this girl and thinking if it was possible for him to ever accept her as a friend. After several minutes he decided to get up and take a walk.

"Hey Shortman, are you okay?"

"Sure grandpa, I just need some air."

"Going for a walk?"

"Yeah, I won't be gone long."

As he walked for a few blocks he heard his name being called and turned around to see Sid, Stinky and Harold running up to him in a panicky fashion.

He looked at them with wide eyes. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Harold was panting like a old dog barely getting his words out. "We...heard...that-"

"You got into brawl with Jason Barns.." Sid finished.

"Yeah that's one scary guy Arnold, but you stuck for Ms. Lila that's so chivalrous, and they say chivalry is dead." Stinky added.

"Chivalrous? Stinky you been reading the dictionary again haven't you?"

Arnold chuckled a bit. "Guys yes I got into a fight with Jason, I got suspended for a few days and no I didn't do for Lila exactly Stinky."

"Well whatever the case it was pretty boss." Sid replied.

"Yeah, but Arnold next time get me, I would pound him for you, he would have needed to be put in the hospital."

"Thanks Harold, but it wasn't something I planned to do."

"So Arnold you want to come down to the arcade and then go to Slausen's with us?" Sid asked

"I don't know I told my grandfather I wouldn't be gone long."

"You're already in trouble you might as well have some fun."

"Yeah Arnold, finish walking on the dark side of life." Sid joked.

Arnold rolled his eyes a little looking at the time on his phone. "Alright but only for a little while."

The guys all started walking towards the arcade. "Well Arnold at least you didn't get suspended for a whole week and end up missing all our practices and failing all your classes because that would really suck. With only three days you'll just have your grades knocked down only slightly."

"Yeah thanks Stinky." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

While they were at the arcade there was a girl that came in getting the attention of nearly every guy in there. Arnold looked at the confusedly and then look to where they were standing to see a tall gorgeous girl with auburn brown hair with a perfectly symmetrical face and a lean modelesque figure; she was also dressed very feminine. He thought she was the type of girl that he would immediately show interest in and want to ask her out, she had a very sweet feminine demeanor and walked with perfect grace. He tried to look away before she made eye contact with him, but she saw him and slowly made her way over to him.

"Hi, my name is Veronica, what's your name?"

"Um..hi I'm Arnold." He said shyly.

"Well Arnold, unlike the sleazeballs in here, you look like a decent guy. I'm new to Hillwood and I wanted to meet some nice people to show me around." She looked him up and down with seductive allure. "Could that person be you...Arnold."

Arnold gulped. "Um...but you hardly know me..." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

She looked him up and down again. "You have a trusting face."

"I don't know I-I not good at that sort of thing."

"Oh." She said with disappointment in her voice. "Well that's too bad." She trailed her one finger along his upper arm. Arnold shook his head feeling a mix of emotions as he watched her walk over to Sid who eagerly accepted her request.

The guys went out to go to Slausen's. But Arnold decided it was time for him to head home, he stood and talked with the guys for a little bit.

"Arnold I don't know why you turned that chick Veronica away, but I wanted to say thank you. She is so freaking hot!"

Arnold shrugged and scratched his head. "Yeah, but she seems like the type of trouble I want to avoid, I got a bad vibe..."

"That's exactly the kind of trouble I want." Sid said beaming with excitement.

Arnold chuckled. "Well in that case I'm happy for you Sid, good luck with that; but be careful." He finished with a laugh. "Anyway guys, I should get going, it's getting kind of late you all enjoy Slausen's."

As he was walking home he got a text from Gerald.

Gerald - _'You didn't take Lila back did you Arnold?'_

Arnold - _'No...come on Gerald have a little faith in me lol.'_

Gerald - _'lol sorry just checking...ok cool I'll see ya later'_

Arnold - _'cool later.'_

He shook his head and laughed a bit at his interaction with Lila and that Veronica girl. _I guess I'm no longer as dense as they say._

* * *

Olga informed Helga that it would take a few days for Miriam to actually come home. She spent a lot of time at the facility doing paperwork, interviews and a few more therapy sessions. But the fact remains that their mother is on her way home.

Helga invited everyone to her house for a surprise welcome home party for her Miriam. Olga and Helga had decorated the whole place with balloons, signs and they made a huge collage of pictures of her but also including some with Helga and Olga enjoying happy moments.

Helga and Olga went to pick her up while their party guest waited at the Pataki house. Olga had invited Miriam's friends and neighborhoods she knew her mother felt comfortable with including Arnold's grandparents; along with Helga's close friends.

Helga and Olga drove to pick up Miriam. "Oh mommy aren't you so happy about coming home?!"

"Yes Olga I'm excited to start a new chapter of my life."

"Good mom, I'm happy to hear that." Helga replied giving her a pat on the shoulder.

They drove her home, both reeling in excitement. Olga and Helga had already packed her things and they decided make sure she looked really pretty, Olga did her makeup and had bought her new clothes.

The three walked up the stairs and Olga opened the door

"WELCOME HOME MIRIAM - MRS. PATAKI!"

Miriam's eyes widen. "Oh dear Olga, Helga this is...amazing...thank you." She said getting teary eyed in the process.

"Why hello Mrs. Pataki, welcome back to the neighborhood we missed you." Grandpa Phil greeted.

"I know Eleanor here is so happy to have her mother back home!" Gertie replied giving Miriam a hug who was now had tears falling down her face.

Miriam mingled with all the guest. Helga introduce her new friends to her mother including Jesse.

"Oh my, my baby daughter has gotten herself a boyfriend, I can't believe how grown up you are Helga and Jesse you seem like a fine young man I know you're nice to my Helga."

Helga blushed a little. "Thank you Mrs. Pataki and I can't help but treat her with respect, she's a special person; you raised a beautiful daughter."

Miriam smiled at him and then looked at Helga lovingly. "Yes she is beautiful."

Helga blushed a little at the compliments and returned the compliment to her mother. Brainy was at the party as well, he actually offered to DJ after overhearing her mention that she needed someone to put the music together because Jesse had been very busy with practice and work. Brainy was playing all of Miriam's favorite songs that Helga listed; and it was obvious that she was enjoying the music and the company around her.

Suddenly Olga tapped her glass getting everyone's attention. "Hello everyone, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for helping us celebrate our amazing mother's homecoming."

Helga walked over next to Olga who winked at her. "And in addition to that, I would just like to say to my mother, I know we've been through some ups and downs, but I look at you today and see a strong woman who I know will never give up on herself and I just wanted to say that I'm so proud of you." She said with tears in her eyes making other people cry a little bit.

Arnold along with Gerald finally went up to talk to Miriam, asking her if she remembered them.

"Oh of course! I remember all Helga's little playmates from PS 118, Gerald you're dating Helga's best friend Phoebe correct? I love her so much, she's always been such a good friend to Helga"

"Yes I am Mrs. Pataki." He said very gentlemanly.

"Yes I thought so. And I remember seeing you the most Arnold. I still remember that day when Helga caught amnesia and Arnold here walked her home, read her a story and tucked her in bed with her little stuffed animal. It was so adorable; I bet you're still a nice young man aren't you Arnold.."

Gerald tried to keep from chuckling. "You did all that for real?" He mumbled, poking Arnold in the side subtly.

Arnold blushed "I try to be Mrs. Pataki." He said ignoring Gerald's question. "Well anyway, it's great to have you back in the neighborhood."

"Yes welcome back." Gerald replied with a smile.

"Thank you Arnold, Gerald. I hope to see you two around."

After Miriam had been settled in for a few days, in order, a caseworker stopped by to assess the living arrangements and Miriam's mental state to determine if Helga should be placed back in her care. It took several days of paperwork due to the fact that Olga was considered a temporary guardian of Helga while Miriam was in the facility; Olga terminated her legal guardianship placing Helga back in her mothers are therefore eventually she was able to move back home with her mother.

Helga stood at the doorway of Miriam's room watching her, she was at her desk doing paperwork. Miriam was able to an Intake Specialist at an Christian agency; after she divorced Bob she put herself back to school and had been determined to make a difference in the lives of children. At present she was determined not to relapse and be a good mother for her daughters; especially Helga who was still very young.

She walked inside with a small smile. "Hi mom."

Miriam put her pin down and smiled. "Hey Helga."

"What are you doing?"

She stared at the screen of her laptop for a second. "I'm taking down some information on an intake form."

"Oh do you need any help?"

"Sure." She said with a big smile. "Well I could use a little help navigating this website, they have upgraded it a bit and it's a little confusing." Helga and Miriam swapped seats.

Helga started explaining the steps of using the site with patience while Miriam took notes and nodded. Helga stopped talking about the website for a second and stared at her. "You know...mom...I'm so happy you're here and that you're doing so well." She said with tears coming from her eyes.

"I'm happy to be here, with you." They hugged each other for several seconds and when they parted Miriam kissed Helga on the forehead and smiled and looked at her in a way she only saw her look at Olga.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Helga."

* * *

Now Helga's 17th birthday was coming up in a few days. Jesse took her out on a special date because he had a football game the same day as her birthday.

"Jess I know this is suppose to be a date celebrating my b-day, but I'm going to your game anyway."

He stared at her wanting her to be there but then shook his head. "But…it's your birthday, you're suppose to spend it doing fun stuff with your friends."

"You know I love football! And I want to see the legendary star quarterback stud of Shorecrest do his thing on the field. Besides even if you didn't have a game I would want to spend my b-day with you and a few friends so what's the difference? I'm gonna see if Phoebe, Gerald and some others want to come."

Her description of him make him blush a little. "Alright...well as long as you have fun."

After they finished eating he drove her to his house and they went inside. His parents told her happy birthday and gave her gifts.

"Thank you...I can't believe you got me presents. I'll wait until my birthday to open them."

"Awe you're so sweet Helga. I hope you like it. I think we have similar taste."

Jesse Sr nudged her. "Oh Jess, your father and I have some important business to take care of, so we're be back in a few, let me know how you feel about the gifts Helga. Bye kids."

They left out and Jesse turned to her with a suspicious expression. "Are you really gonna wait until your birthday to open those?" With a touch of humor in his voice.

"Yep, it's tradition after all..." She said with the equal humor.

"True and we don't monkey with tradition..so what do you want to do?" He asked her.

She shrugged and sat on the couch and he did the same.

"So I know you're happy to have your mother back and be back at your house."

"Yeah I am it feels great...kind of scary...but I couldn't be happier." Her face was somewhat dreamy as she replied.

Jesse studied her closely. "Why is it scary?" He asked.

"Well because.." She stopped herself. "I don't really want to say, because words have power and...I'm happy my mom is back." She said with tears running down her eyes.

"I'm happy she is too and you know what even though I just met her at the party, I can tell she's determined to be healthy and with a daughter like you she will be and Olga too of course." He said as he wiped her tears.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

They were both sitting crossed legged facing each other on the couch, Helga scooted closer and began to kiss him; pushing him back on the couch. After a few minutes Jesse began to move his hands up her bare back and Helga was pretty much straddling and she could tell he was aroused and so was she. Eventually Helga ended up l on her back and he was hovering over her still just making out, at first Helga was enjoying as she was extremely attracted to him, but suddenly she began to tremble and get anxiety because of the position they were end. She pushed him away, he stared at her seeing almost fear in her eyes.

He scooted back on the couch a little bit because of her reaction. "Helga I'm sorry...are you okay? I didn't to make you uncomfortable. You know I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't hurt me; you didn't do anything wrong...it's me...my mind went someone else and I got a little scared not because of you...and also I guess it's because I've never been with a boy before."

He nodded. "I understand, we don't have to do anything." At this point, Helga had told him exactly what her father did to her.

"Jesse, would you been upset if I told I wasn't ready for you know...sex."

He frowned at her a little and then shook his head. "No, I'm not gonna try to rush you or pressure you or anything." He raised his hands. "See these hands? They'll stay right here." He put his hands behind his back playfully.

She giggled covering her mouth. "You're silly. She observed his body language. "But you want to?"

"I mean yeah have you seen yourself?... but well I wouldn't want to here in my parent's living room, seriously there no hurry, I'll wait until you're ready."

"I don't know when I will be." She said softly.

He stared at her a little concernedly at her tone of voice and facial expression. "Don't worry about it Helga...I understand."

"Have you been with a lot of girls?" she asked nervously clasping her hands together.

"A lot? No a few...yes, but it would be completely different with you though because of well you know how I feel."

Helga nodded her head. "Do you...feel the same way?" He asked after they exchanged a few glances.

Helga smiled at him. "I like you a lot Jesse, I trust you and enjoy being with you...you're like the most perfect boyfriend someone like me could ever hope for."

He smiled at first but then that faded his expression became more stern. "But...well never mind..." He stated softly before leaning back on the couch, he reach up and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV trying to distract himself.

There was a awkward silence and Helga looked over at Jesse he was leaning back against the couch just staring at the TV screen.

Helga shifted on the couch sitting up and turning down the volume on the TV. "What were you going to say?" She asked.

His eyes darted around and then he glanced at her for a second. "Um well...I was gonna say...but are your feelings deeper than that..."

Helga made a 'Oh' mouth gesture and then leaned back on the couch in the same sitting position he's in. "Um...I don't know...but I know I care about you." she said still in a soft voice.

He nodded a few times and stood up with his back to her. "Jess I'm sorry."

He turned around with a slightly forced smile. "No it's okay...it's just that I've never felt this way before and I don't know what to do with these feelings but you don't have to apologize, I rather you tell me the truth then lie just to make me happy." He turned back around changing the subject. "I'm gonna get something to drink from the kitchen do you want anything?"

"No thank you." She watched him as he walked to the kitchen. She felt horrible and she wanted to leave because she could sense that he was hurt and upset, but she didn't know what to do about it. Eventually after he had been in the kitchen for a little bit she called him. "Jesse."

He walked back in the living room. "Yeah?"

"I think it's about time for me to get home, I'm sure Miriam and Olga are waiting for me."

He looked down at the floor putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah they probably are...okay." They began to walk out. "Oh wait don't forget you present." He jogged back over to couch and picked it up handing it to her.

She smack herself a little on the forehead for being so absentminded. "Thanks."

The ride home was kind of quiet until he parked in front of her house. They both said each other names at the same time but both hesitated to say anything else.

Helga leaned over, kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Jess, thank you for taking me out, I can't wait to go to your game." And then got out of the car to walk her to the door.

"Goodnight, thank you for coming out, I'm a little about you being there, but I hope you have fun."

She quirked an eyebrow. "You nervous why?"

"I don't know...because you'll be watching."

Helga grinned at him. "Aw you're so cute, don't be nervous about little ole me watching.." She said running her fingers threw his hair messing it up a bit. Her smile faded. "About what happened at your place, I-"

He grabbed her hands "Don't worry about it, it's okay...you just have a goodnight and I'll talk to you later."

"Okay...bye." She kissed him and watched him as he got into his car and waved back her, then she went inside.

* * *

It was now Jesse's game and Helga invited all her friends to come and watched the game with her. When Jesse went out on the field he eventually skimmed through the crowd, but was able to spot Helga waving and whistling at him. She was sitting between Arnold and Phoebe with Gerald, Curly, Sam, Steven there also.

Towards the end of the game, Jesse was gathered with his teammates with the coach giving out the plays he looked up to see Helga and Arnold talking; which was nothing new, but he saw a look in her eyes that he never seen when she looked at him. He saw more than just admiration for a friend, he saw something deeper, intensity and from what he could see it was mutual. He suddenly felt an severe headache take over and he had hard time concentrating on the game. He played well despite that and his school won which he was happy about but he couldn't get the image of Helga's face out of his mind.

Once the game ended, Helga and all of friends ran up to Jesse who had changed out of his uniform, Helga immediately hugged him kissing him on the cheek and the others giving him high fives and congratulated him.

"Jesse you have to let us take you out to celebrate or go somewhere with your teammates. And also Helga G. Pataki's birthday so we got to go party." He said patting her shoulders and laughing with Phoebe.

"Yeah of course we can go out." He replied to Gerald.

Helga studied him, he had a forced smile on his face which she had only seen once prior so she knew something was bothering him, but she didn't think it was the right time to question him.

After going to a party, Jesse was driving Helga back home. Helga was busy doing all the talking while Jesse just listened and tried to engaged with her, but he was somewhat distracted by his own thoughts. When they got to her house he as usual walked her to the door. Helga studied him over. "Jesse is everything okay? I mean are feeling alright?"

He looked down and shrugged. "Yeah I'm fine. You have a goodnight." He stated giving her a hug and a small kiss.

"Yeah you too." She went inside and walked up to her bedroom. She looked out the window to see him walking back his car in a slouched posture not even looking back as he drove away up at the house. She frowned at the view and formed many unanswered questions in her head.


	17. The eyes don't lie

After leaving from her window to watch him drive away she went and opened his gift. It was beautiful necklace and earring set which had a touch of pink in it, a new journal, a custom made blue T-shirt with purple letters 'Running With the Boys' written in cursive that very closely resembled Helga's own hand writing and framed picture of them that Sam had taken. Helga pick up the picture staring at it as she sat down on her bed. She stared at the picture focusing on Jesse; who looked so happy; happiness that shined from his eyes. Instead for the last few days she saw nothing but sadness in his eyes and forced smiles; she felt guilty. She laid down on her bed with the picture resting on her chest and eventually she fell asleep.

She sent him a text _'GM:) Thank you for the gifts, I absolutely love them!'_

The next morning Helga got up realizing she fell asleep with the picture frame on her chest she managed to pick it up before it hit the floor. It was very early in the morning, she peeked in her mother's room and smiled at the sight of her peacefully resting. She into the kitchen and decided to fix a big breakfast for her. She made buttermilk pancakes, scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, toast and cut up some fruit and placed it in a bowl. She looked at the time and made Miriam's plate and took it to her room on a tray.

She peeked in to see that her mother was awake. "Mornin mom, I made you breakfast in bed."

Miriam stretched and yawned with a smile. "Oh that is so sweet dear thank you! Wow I haven't had a big breakfast like this in a longtime!" She said with enthusiasm.

"It's like a thank you for my birthday gift. I wish I could go cook for Olga since she gave me all those cute clothes...where did she get such good taste sheesh."

Helga placed the tray on her nightstand. Miriam picked it up and started eating, Helga went and got her plate and brought into Miriam's room to eat with her.

"Helga when did you learn to cook so well?"

Helga rolled her eyes lightly with a grin. "Oh a long time ago I guess; but mom any dope can make pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast...That's like standard cooking."

Miriam continued to chow down. "So tell me how's school Helga?"

"Oh school is school, nothing special or interesting. Although I did sign up for a writing contest."

"That's great Helga, you were always a such a great writer when you were a little girl."

"You read my poetry?"

"Oh I might have saw a few while I was cleaning your room once or twice."

If this was years prior Helga might have gotten upset and probably would have yelled at her mom out of feeling like her privacy as invaded. But right now Helga found it to be a little comforting and was happy to hear her say something positive about her writing. "Hmmm well I guess I should have figured you might have stumbled across it since you always found my 'art' in my closet."

They finished eating together quietly. Helga took the dishes and started to wash them in the kitchen.

Miriam came out and started helping her. "I like your boyfriend...Jesse is it?"

"Yep that's his name."

"He seems like a nice young man...but..." She stopped and shook her head and remained silent.

Helga put the wash cloth down and narrowed her eyes at her mother. "But what?"

She sighed lightly. "Well it's just that when you were a kid I always pictured you growing up to date that nice blonde boy from your class; Arnold. He always seemed fond of you."

"Mom I was his bully, he hated me and vice versus."

Miriam raised one eyebrow. "Oh really...well despite that he was still there for you when you needed it."

"Yeah because he's the biggest goody to shoes in Hillwood, he's there for everyone."

Her mom smiled at her while mentally disagreeing with Helga's sentiments."I'm not so sure it's that simple, but you know him better than I do so maybe you're right dear.."

"I am...but speaking of my boyfriend Jesse late night at his game he was acting strange...like sad which isn't like him at all and I have no idea why."

"Well did you ask him?"

"Of course and he said that he was fine...but his eyes told me a different story." She said as she finished washing some utensils and put them away.

Miriam put up the last two plates into the cabinet and then lean against the kitchen counter. "Didn't you tell me he's in his senior year?"

Helga nodded. "Yes..."

"Well maybe he's just nervous about graduating and all of the pressures that comes with adulthood." Miriam said taking a deep breath.

Helga shrugged somewhat. "Maybe...I don't know...but I'm worried about him."

Miriam moved closer to her and cupped her face. "You're such a sweet girl Helga." Helga smirked a little. "Just don't worry too much, I'm sure he's fine."

Going back into her room she looked at her phone she got a text back 'GM Helga. _Wow you're up early. Oh and yw I'm glad u liked everything, I'll see you later.'_

She smiled a little at the text and then started to get ready for school.

* * *

Helga, Arnold and Gerald were talking at Gerald's locker right before they had to go to homeroom.

"Pataki when am I gonna get my money?"

"Pssh what money?" Helga questioned.

"You know what money, the 10 bucks you owe me for the game."

Helga smiled innocently "Oh yeah..."

"Oh yeah..." He said with sarcasm holding out his hand.

She rolled her eyes and reached in her purse taking a two 5 dollar bills she slammed in his hand.

Gerald chuckled. "Thank you ma'am." He said holding up the money into the light.

"What do you think I'm giving fake money now?"

He winked her with a grin. "Come on I didn't say that." Putting the money in his pocket.

"Now I'll starve to death, but I'm glad you have that money."

Arnold laughed and Gerald smirked. "Bull. Anyway, how about we all go out to a movie or something tonight?"

"Yeah that could be cool, what do you say Helga?" Arnold asked.

Helga shrugged. "Sure...I'm down."

Phoebe walked up to them. It was a rare treat for them to catch Phoebe in the halls.

"Hey guys." She immediate when over hugged everyone and stood next to Gerald who put his arm around her shoulder.

She looked up at Gerald. "So did you tell everyone about our ideas for spring break?"

"What ideas?" Helga and Arnold both asked with wide eyes.

Gerald cleared his throat. "Arnold you know my parents own that lake house. Phoebe and I were thinking we could all stay there for a weekend starting on the Friday before the break ends. There are lots of fun things we can do up there and we thought it would be a good time."

Phoebe was beaming. "Yes and Helga, Jesse is welcomed to come."

Arnold looked down as his feet awkward thinking he was gonna be like the third wheel. Gerald had a feeling that was what he was thinking. "And we can invite you know Sid, Stinky and Harold too if they're down."

"You know they will be...especially that country bumpkin Stinky." She said imitating his voice making a cross eyed facial expression.

They all laughed at her impression of him.

Gerald raised his hands in a shrug gesture. "So what do you two think?"

Arnold glanced at Helga looking her up and down a bit. He didn't know if he could stand to be in such close proximity with her and Jesse. But he thought it still be fun to hangout with all this friends and have new scenery. A smile formed on his face. "Okay, I think this could be fun, especially if everyone decides to come, but I'll have to ask my folks first."

Gerald and Phoebe nodded looked at Helga who was skimming through her phone. "Helga..." Phoebe said to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

Gerald put his hands on hips. "Did you hear anything we just said?"

"Doi Geraldo I'm not deaf."

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Well do you have an answer?"

"Yeah..." She said still reading something on her phone

"What is it?"

Helga frowned at him. "That was answer, yes." She said

"Always have to be make things difficult..." He mumbled about Helga.

Helga scowled at him. "Yeah and that's what makes me special." She said with laugh as she put her phone away after hearing the bell ring.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Cool well we'll all talk about this later. I'll talk to Sid the rest of guys and let you know." Gerald stated.

"Alright guys see you all tonight?" Arnold inquired.

"Yep." "Yeah" They all replied.

They all nodded and waved going their separate ways, well except for Gerald and Arnold who had the same class.

Gerald glanced and Arnold. "So uh are you nervous about spending that weekend with the gang over spring break?"

He frowned slightly. "No...do I look nervous or something."

Gerald shrugged. "Yeah...a little bit."

"Oh, well I guess am about you know."

Gerald chuckled. "No I don't know what." He said intentionally being oblivious.

Arnold smirked at him. "You know what I'm talking about, stop trying make me say it." He said defensively.

Gerald held up his hands. "Alright, alright, well don't overthink it...we won't be doing romantic activities so it should be too bad. It'll be a good time so don't worry."

Arnold and Gerald did their handshake as they walked into their classroom and heading to their assigned seats.

* * *

At school Helga was going through her usual routine when she all of a sudden felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly to see Lila.

"Yes?"

"Oh hi Helga, you know I've been talking with Arnold and I thought it would be appropriate to apologize to you for the whole letter thing. I mean truly wasn't me, it was all Rhonda's idea anyway, I was just trying to be a supportive friend. But now that I'm no longer friends with I don't care; I heard what she did to you and your boyfriend. It's a shame that she's so desperate and I'm glad pictures of her were passed around; now she knows how it feels."

Helga just stared at her with no emotion in her face. "So what's your point Lila?"

"My point is Helga." She said too aggressively. "Excuse me. My point is that since I'm over Arnold. I'm ready to accept him as just a friend and I thought that now you and I could just bury the hatchet so to speak and become friends.

 _._ "Lila, Arnold might accept you as a friend, but that has nothing to do with me."

"You're hopeless." She whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Helga asked.

"Oh nothing Helga. I was just hoping that you would have gotten over your jealously."

"My jealously?"

"Yeah don't think I didn't notice you."

"Lila did you had a brain injury lately? What the heck are you even talking about? Spit it out."

"Okay I remember you trying to ruin any plans Arnold and I had when we were younger. I see you're still doing that. Now I think it's quite sweet that you're still holding to hope that Arnold might love you someday, but...it's time to face reality. Now that you finally have a boyfriend of your own. What his name? Jesse. He's really nice looking and he seems to be a decent guy. But now that you're with him I thought that you and I could finally move on from the pettiness centered around Arnold and become good girlfriend."

"Look...I'm not jealous of you, I feel sorry for you and I would feel sorry for Arnold if he decided to be your friend, because I wouldn't want to see him being taken advantage of again. You and I will never been friends, because you're full of shit." She closed her locker and began walking away.

"Well maybe therapy will help eventually." Lila replied.

"Yeah you know that would be good start for you."

"I was talking about for you."

"Actually...I'm not ashamed to say I've been to therapy because I've had actual real problems, not petty high school ones. But you are clinically insane...therapy alone won't do the trick, maybe they make some kind of special patch for the mental problems you have. Let me know how it works out if you find the right medicine and then maybe...just maybe I'll take you seriously Lila...but doubt it...bye."

Helga sighed as she headed to her last class which was algebra with Arnold. She turned around to eyeball him.

He looked at her curiously. "What?"

Their teacher came in before who she could respond. "Later." She whispered.

Arnold spent the whole period being distracted by Helga, trying to figure out what she could have to talk to him about. He found himself once again staring at her hair and body well what he could see, he easily feel into a daydream; which caught the attention of their teacher.

"Mr. Shortman." She said sternly with some humor in her voice. "Yes Ms. Pataki is a lovely bright young lady, but please stare at her on your own time." Helga turned around and quirked at eyebrow at him.

Laughter erupted through the classroom, but the teacher quickly stopped it and finished on with the lesson. Arnold put his hand on his forehead out of embarrassment.

When class ended Arnold and Helga walked to the cafeteria. "Football head aren't you getting tired of being laughed at in that class? Why were you staring at me anyway?"

"Well I-I... I was trying figure out what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Oh." She said sighing a little. "You're not friends with Lila are you?"

He frowned. "No..."

"Good."

He stared her. "So are you tell me why you asked that?"

"Because earlier Lila made it seem like you two were buddies or at least getting along."

Arnold shook his head. "No she's just deluded herself into think that."

"Well good...because if not I was gonna have to knock some sense in you...literally." She said holding up one of her fist.

Arnold rolled his eyes and smiled. "Good now you don't have to deck me." Once they got to the cafeteria they went their separate. Arnold usually sat with Stinky, Sid and his other basketball teammates. While Helga sat with Curly, Steven, Sam and Nadine.

"Can you believe Lila? I mean she seriously thinks I would be her friend." Helga said to her friends.

"Maybe she's changed her evil ways." Steven said with subtle drama.

Sam quirked an eyebrow at him. "I don't think that's possible."

"Of course it is, It's possible for anyone to change." Nadine said trying to be optimistic. But she was really saying that to be hopeful regarding her best friend Rhonda."

Helga looked at Curly noticing he was quiet and seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Curly are you okay?"

He flinched a little at his name. "Uh yeah Helga I'm fine, just thinking about stuff..."

As the period ended Helga walked alongside Curly. "Is it about Princess?"

He raised his eyebrows. "How..?" He shook his head. "No it's not about Rhonda."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah alright Curly...but you're talking to your good friend Helga Pataki here...I won't spill your secrets." She said poking his side with a grin.

She continued to walk with him to his class. When they got there he paused in the doorway and then turned around to her taking off his glasses. "Maybe I-I was thinking about her...but it's mainly because she's walking around looking like a zombie...I just feel bad that's all."

Helga looked at him suspiciously thinking he was feeling more than just concern, but she just nodded. "Yeah...but I think she'll perk up eventually...I mean something like that is making her a stronger person...a better person."

He put his glasses back on. "Let's pray it does because if she can't change then there's no hope for any of the snobby mean girls around the world." He said with a big grin waving her goodbye.

As Helga was about to leave for the day she saw Arnold with some girl she never seen before. She was beautiful, feminine, looked sickeningly sweet. Helga thought this girl was exactly Arnold's type. She stopped in her tracks a little taken aback at the sight of this girl she was nearly flawless even prettier than Lila and the other girl she's seen with Arnold.

 _Well looks like he found another one...He sure has a type..._ She thought as she left for the day to head to work.

* * *

Helga was working at her part-time job after school.

"Hey H.P. can you take care of table number 5 for me, I have do some inventory."

"I'll get right on that Tiffany."

Helga sighed eyeing the table as she grabbed a few menus and her notepad. The table was full of very pretty girly girl types who demeanor wise reminded of the popular girls at Hillside or really in high school.

She mentally prepared herself as she did whenever she had to approach a table full of high school or in some cases even college age customers. "Hello my name is Helga and I will be your waitress, here are your menus." She stated her usual introduction as she passed out the menus to each girl.

"Is there anything I could get you while you look over the menus?"

"No." one of girls responded coldly as she skimmed through the menu.

Another girl with reddish/brown hair made a face at her friend and then smiled up at Helga. This was the same girl she saw with Arnold today at school. "No thank you...we'll let you know when we're ready to order." She replied still with a smile on her face.

She eventually took their orders and then came out with their food. She noticed that one of the girls kept watching her. Once they finished eating Helga brought them their check.

"So ladies I hope you enjoyed your meal...have a nice day." She said with a closed mouthed smile.

"Helga you're like really pretty."

Helga stared at her awkward. "Oh why thank you."

Her friends stare at Helga with slight judgmental faces. The reddish/brown haired girl extends her hand to Helga. "I'm Veronica."

Helga stares at her hair and raises her eyebrows and chuckles at the girls friends, but shakes this girls hand to be polite; plus she wanted a good tip. "Veronica huh."

"Yeah, nice to meet, I'm sure I'll see around. Because you go to Hillside don't you?"

"Yeah I go there. I think I saw you today with Arnold Shortman."

"Yep you did I'm finishing the rest of my senior year there oh yeah Arnold he was showing me around I hope to get really close with even though he's still just a junior he's so cute and sweet; so anyway maybe you and I could hang out sometime." _First Lila now this chick...weird day..._

Her girlfriends were giving her smug expressions and Helga folded her arms with a arrogant smile. "Uh...yeah...looking forward to it." She said trying to hide any sarcasm in her voice. "Have a nice day ladies."

* * *

Jesse came to the diner to pick Helga up from work.

She hugged him kissed him on the cheek gently. "Thank you for the gift the birthday gifts, I really liked all of them."

He smiled warmly. "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

"Today I was cornered by Lila, she was trying to get her fake claws back on my good side and this prissy shirt randomly tried to make friends with me she had her very own herd of sheep ...then I saw that same girl with Arnold. That guy never learns when it comes to girls."

"Oh that sucks."

"Hey do you want to go to a movie tonight?"

He was about respond but Helga continued. "Gerald, Arnold and Phoebe wanna see some new action movie that's premiering tonight."

Jesse's face dropped slightly. "No...you guys have fun...I'm kind of tired."

Helga looked at him, he did look completely exhausted, like he hadn't had a goodnight sleep in weeks.

"Oh sorry." Her expressed was kind of serious full of worry, but then she perked up with thoughts of the spring break. "Hey, all of us are going on a trip together during spring break. I really want you to come."

Jesse put the car in park and looks at Helga with a complete sorrow written on his face in his eyes.

"Jess what's wrong?"

"Helga can I ask you something?"

"Sure of course."

He hesitated which made Helga more anxious. "How do you feel about Arnold?"

Her eyes widen. "Arnold?"

He turned to her studying her eyes.

His expression was both stern and sad."Yeah...Arnold...how do you feel about him?"

"Well I'm known him for years he's a good friend."

"But is it more than just that?" He asked still looking into her eyes.

Helga looked away shaking her head with a frown. "No."

She felt his eyes burning into the side of her face. "Sorry...but I-I don't believe you."

She had a look of vulnerability, but then scowled quickly at him. "Why did you ask if you weren't gonna believe me?" She said defensively.

He finally looked away from her. "Well...because I was hoping that my intuition was wrong." He said softly.

"I've been thinking about this non stop and I don't know how to say this exactly...

"Say what?" She demanded with cross arms and a defensive tone of voice.

He sighs and closes his eyes. "I-I…don't think we should do this anymore."

Helga looked at him with a puzzled expression completely unsure of what he was referring to. "What? What do you mean?"

He turns and glances at her. "Helga I can't be with you knowing your heart belongs to someone else."

She looked at him with a mixture of sadness and confusion. "So what are you getting at? You think my heart belongs to Arnold?"

He opened his eyes and looked away out in space. "Yes...yes I do…" He mumbled.

"Why?" She asked barely audibly.

"I know you have feelings for him …deeper feelings than you have for me…I've sensed it since I met him, but I ignored it thinking it was just my imagination, but after seeing you two at the game I can't anymore." He turned back to look into her eyes, which confirmed his conclusions. He also sensed that Arnold shared her feelings, but he wasn't certain about that, he was only certain of Helga.

"Jesse I'm not with him. Arnold and I are just friends. I want to be with you."

"I love you Helga, I really do…enough to want to see you be with someone you love…you deserve that and to be honest I deserve to be with someone who loves me back. Now I will always be here for you and there are truly no hard feelings, but I just can't do it anymore. I can't look at you and be in this relationship with everything that is in my heart knowing that the feeling isn't mutual completely and probably never will be because you…you have something strong for Arnold….stronger than you have for me...it's obvious." He said trying hold in tears.

"So what you're breaking up with me?" She asked with a face full sadness.

"Helga…I…yes I am." He closed his eyes. "This is hard for me….words can't express how hard this is, but I think it's for the best." He said turning to look at her his face full of tears now.

Helga started biting her nails, she was listening to what he said, but she didn't accept what he was saying. "This is bullshit you're just using that as an excuse to break up with your prude girlfriend so you can mess around with as many college girls as possible."

Jesse expression was that of surprise mixed with hurt by what she said. "That's ridiculous. Helga you can't possibly think that I'm some creep who wants chase and sleep with random girls, because if you do that means you don't know me at all. I never once thought of you as my 'prude girlfriend' so please don't try to make me out to be an asshole because I'm not." That was the first time Helga had seen anger on his face and in his voice at least directed at her.

After a long silence Helga let out a heavy sigh.

"Can you just take me home?" She said while tears streamed down her face.

The car ride home was of course dead silent. When they pulled up to her house, Helga jumped out of the car quickly trying get to the door as fast as she could when she felt Jesse arms around her hugging her. She didn't want to face him she quickly unlocked the door and ran inside and up to her room.

She heard her phone vibrating looking at it she looked through misty eyes.

Phoebe - _'Hey Helga, are you still coming with us to the movies? Let me so Gerald and I can come pick you up:)'_

Helga sighed and texted her back. _'No you guys have fun, I feel like shit..talk to you tomorrow.'_

* * *

 **-A/N Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing:)**


	18. Accepting change

The next morning Helga decided to stay home from school. She knew heartbreak wasn't a good enough excuse she made up an illness to get her mother to call in for her. She had Jesse's music playing in the background; she still hadn't gotten over him breaking up with her and the things he said.

She skimmed through her phone to see a text from Phoebe she gotten a little while earlier.

Phoebe - _'Hey Helga, I hope you're okay. Good news! They announced the winners of the contest and you won 1st place! But you won't believe who won 2nd place...Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Talk about shocker!'_

Helga - _'Hey Pheebs I'll talk to you about it later Thanks for telling me about the contest.'_

Helga sat on her bed and really thought about the things he said. She thought she was being somewhat selfish, not considering how everything was affecting him. She cried a little and many things flew into her mind before she grew tired and fell asleep.

She was awaken to a doorbell she didn't know how long she had been asleep until she went to the door still half sleep to see Phoebe; so it must have been in the late afternoon.

"Hey Pheebs." She said sounding pretty grumpy.

Phoebe looked really concerned as she walked into the house watching her closely. Helga had her blanket draped around, her hair was a mess and her face was puffy.

"Helga are you sick, what's the matter?" Although Phoebe didn't sense that she was physically sick.

Helga slouched down on the couch and stared at the blank TV screen; while Phoebe stood awkwardly watching her.

"Helga-"

"Jesse broke up with me."

Phoebe quickly sat down next to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Helga."

"He said that he didn't want to be with someone whose heart belonged to someone else."

Phoebe looked down. Helga looked at her. "He said he thinks I have stronger feelings for Arnold than for him."

Phoebe continued to listen. "Shit, I should have seen this coming, but I didn't think it would have anything to do with Arnold."

"Why did you see it coming?" Phoebe asked

"Well because he pretty much asked me again if I was in love with him and….I couldn't lie and say I was when I'm just not. I could tell he was getting impatient with that. I mean I don't know what's wrong with me, Jesse's handsome and has so many good qualities without being an arrogant asshole, he treats me well….why can't I love him back. I think something is wrong with me seriously…do you know how many girls would have loved to have him all over them. But no I'm just….oh I don't know." She said collapsing sideways on the couch.

"Helga nothing's wrong with you, you can't help who you love and who you don't…"

"I wish I could, it would make life a hell of a lot simpler."

Phoebe fidgeted awkwardly. "Life's not suppose to be simple, it's suppose to be a challenge. And Helga I have to ask you this... do you have deeper feelings for Arnold?"

"Phoebe.."

"Helga, it's just you and I here. I've known you our whole lives and for big chunk of lives you were in love with Arnold….those feelings just don't go away overnight you know."

"I don't know I'm not ready to even think about that right now…"

"If Jesse was able to see that you and Arnold have something mutual for each other than there must be something there."

"Arnold and I are friends. And Jesse never said anything about things being mutual. I'm pretty sure Arnold is dating that girl Veronica."

Phoebe frowned. "Who's Veronica?"

"Some girl that's exactly his type. I saw him with at school and then I saw her at the diner. She looks sort of like Lila except prettier. I guess she's new at Hillside because I've never seen her around."

"Well he never mention anyone name Veronica last night, if he were dating her I'm sure he would have especially to Gerald. I think Arnold is determined to make better decisions as far as relationships are concerned. Even if he is interested in her I'm sure he would take things very slow."

Helga looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know..." I don't want things to go back to the way they were in the past especially when I had a guy who really wanted me and I just ruined it with my black heart."

"Helga you're just upset right and that's why you're talking like this. But I must tell you that you sound ridiculous."

"Thanks Pheebs that's real comforting." She said with sarcasm.

"I'm just being honest, you don't have a black heart and I know that if you really think it over rationally you will understand where Jesse is coming from. Denying what's in your heart isn't going to magically make those emotions go away and until you accept your feelings your relationships with the opposite sex are always going to end up this way."

Helga sighed again placing her head in her hands. "So what am I suppose to do?"

"I can't tell you what to do Helga, I can just suggest that you let your intuition be your guide. You're smart, you're figure everything out."

Helga sat up straight. "I kind of yelled and Jesse and accused him of things." She huffed a little. "Maybe I should call and talk to him…but I'm kind of scared to see him though…I don't think I can stand to look into his eyes knowing that we're not together anyway. I really do like him a lot and he so hot." She finished with a short laugh.

Phoebe giggled a little with a smile. "Just talk to him when you're ready."

Helga nodded and looked at the time. "Well I have to get ready for work. Ugh I hope no one comes in and I can just sit in the back and stare at the wall praying for all of this to be over."

Phoebe smiled at her. "Oh you'll be fine Helga; this was your first boyfriend; first break up..." Phoebe looked away into space. "Do you remember my first boyfriend?"

"Ew…yeah that obnoxious sleaze Philip?"

Phoebe blushed a little. "Yeah that sleaze Philip. Anyway, do you remember when he broke up with me?"

"Yeah of course I do... you were a mess...like I am right now."

Phoebe smirked at her. "I think you're exaggerating, but okay."

Helga smirked back. "Yeah you were."

Phoebe giggle. "Alright maybe I was, but my point in bringing that up is that eventually it stopped hurting so bad and I was able to move on and now I couldn't be happier with Gerald."

"Well not everyone has a happily ever after like you Pheebs. I mean my life was never intended to be full of roses and daises."

"No one's life is Helga; not even mine. But you can have a great life, if you remain open to it."

"Yeah I guess." She took a deep breath. "So could you maybe give me a ride to work, I'll probably be late if I take the bus and Tiffany doesn't play when it comes to lateness."

"Of course I'll give you ride."

"Thanks Phoebe, just give me a minute to get cleaned up and dressed. Helga went upstairs and quickly got ready and came back stairs and left with Phoebe to go to work.

* * *

The next day at school Helga was still feeling down about how things ended with Jesse. She was pretty much moping the whole day and everyone noticed but she just shrugged and waved everyone off not really want to go into it.

Now as she continued to go through her day at Hillside she was suddenly confronted by the last person she expected.

"Um…hi Helga."

"Oh Rhonda..."

"Look…um I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but I was wondering if you have a minute."

Helga looked her over a little and something was telling her to go along with it. "S-sure Rhonda….we can talk."

Rhonda started walking off gesturing for Helga to follow her. She led her to a bathroom in the side of the building that was pretty secluded from everything else.

Once they got in Rhonda turned rubbing her hands together in a nervous fashion. Helga just watched her with wide eyes, not being use to seeing her so nervous.

Rhonda hunched over the sink and stared at herself and Helga in the mirror. "Um…I'm not use to saying what I'm about to say so just bare with me. And please don't get upset if it comes out bad or something, because I can't remember the last time I said this sincerely….But I wanted to say that I feel really bad about what I did…not just with Jesse, but everything. Before the pictures got out I honestly was so focused on tearing everyone down to keep myself on top. When everything shifted so quickly, once everyone saw those pictures I realized that it wasn't worth it. I mean I never thought those people were my best friends, but gees they cut me down so quick as if they had been waiting all four years to do it." She stopped and turned around glanced at Helga for a second and looked back at herself in the mirror. "I'm sorry Helga, I really am. You didn't deserved any of those insults or any of my evil schemes….it was all completely classless behavior and I'm ashamed that I acting that way."

When Rhonda stopped talking she looked almost scared as she made eye contact with Helga.

Helga at first looked like a deer caught in headlights, but then she took a deep breath and walked a little closer to Rhonda. "I know saying all that to me wasn't easy…and I can tell you meant all of it." Rhonda shook her head in agreement. Helga eyed her over again. "I accept your apology Rhonda."

Rhonda smiled shyly. "Thank you. Oh and Helga I'm happy for you. Jesse is a really great guy and I don't want to come between you two."

Helga closed her eyes for a spit second feeling like someone kicked her. _You didn't have to because I did._ "Well thanks Rhonda…I appreciate that." She said awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" Rhonda asked.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." She said with a half smile.

"Thanks for coming to talk to me and hearing me out…it really proved to me how good of a person you are Helga…and I feel like a huge ignoramus for what I've done. I mean you helped me when I was drunk and acting a complete fool. You made sure I got home safe; I know for a fact that most girls would have just left me there to take care of myself. I don't think I could ever do something like that. So…once again I'm sorry."

"Well you saying all that proves that you're growing into a better person and so thanks for that. Speaking of which congratulations on winning second place in the writing contest, I didn't know you were a writer."

Rhonda blushed slightly. "Oh you heard about that."

"Yeah Phoebe told me."

Rhonda blushed a little more. "Well I'm not a writer, but I guess I really poured out my soul and they liked my pathetic ranting." She said with a eye roll and a laugh.

"My writing is full of pathetic rants." Helga said with a small smile.

"Congrats on the 1st place."

"Thank you."

"Well uh...I think I should go before this gets any more awkward."

Helga smiled at as she left the bathroom.

Helga turned and stared into the mirror. _Well that was unexpected, but kind of nice…more than kind of nice…it was great. Rhonda's not so bad after all._

As Helga continued to stare into the mirror at her own reflection she started thinking about Jesse and because of the things he said she started to think about Arnold. Due to the past Helga had suppressed any passion or attraction she had for Arnold and the whole Lila situation at the beginning of the school year made it easy for her to do so; to reject her feelings for him. But now all she could think about was Arnold; she remembered how it felt when she was younger to be so in love with Arnold and to not have those feelings returned. She realized what Jesse was experiencing and it made her heartache; she knew she had to talk things out with him. Even if they didn't get back together, she was hoping that they could end things on a good note with a clear understanding.

She snapped out of her daydreaming and walked out of the bathroom in a hurry. As she was turning a corning she ran smack into someone.

She looked up. "Arnold?" she said in a shocked and frightened voice.

"Hey Helga."

"Oh...h-hi Arnold...sorry."

"It's okay, I've been clumsy lately so my fault." Arnold made eye contact with her. "Um Helga are you okay, you look a little down."

Helga sighed. "Yeah I'm fine." Helga replied as she picked up her things. "But something shocking just happened, Rhonda apologized to me and Arnold and I coul tell she really did mean it I feel and I can't get over the look on her face...I've never seen her like that, but it felt good."

"That's great Helga, see I told you people can change and she does have a soul."

Helga nodded her head. "Yeah I hate to admit but sometimes you're right hair boy." She said with a shaky smile.

Arnold studied her. "But what's wrong, you look a little sad."

Helga shook her head. "I don't wanna to talk about it Arnold." She said softly. "I have to go, um...I'll talk to you soon."

"But Helga-"

"Arnold don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She stated she began to go the opposite direction.

Arnold stood with his hands in pockets watching her walk off with concern in his eyes. He wanted to know what was wrong with Helga because since they had become friends she had really opened up to him and it hurt a little for her to feel like she couldn't talk to him.

The bell rang and the hallway was flooded with students. Arnold started walking towards his class but then he was stopped by Veronica.

"Hey Arnold." She greeted in a chipper voice.

Arnold glanced at her with a warm smile and then looked away still focusing on his own thoughts. "Hi Veronica."

She stared at him trying to get his attention. "Is something the matter?"

"Just thinking about someone that's all…" He said still staring at the floor.

"Oh, well look I was wondering. Since you were so nice to show me around school I was thinking maybe you and I could go to the movies or something."

That got Arnold's attention and he finally looked at her. He thought she was pretty and had this been years prior he probably would have jumped at the opportunity, but just like on the first encounter he felt something telling him not to; also Arnold didn't want to date someone simply because he thought they were pretty and feminine. He was bored with that. As he looked at he noticed that she was subtly making seductive/flirtatious faces and body gestures; her behavior reminded him a lot like Lila.

He shook his head holding his forehead with sigh he peered at her. "Look Veronica, you're probably a nice person and you're certainly attractive, but I'm not ready to date or anything."

"What? Arnold I'm not proposing to you or even asking to be your girlfriend I'm just asking you out on a little date. I'm can guarantee you a good time." Arnold gulped at her last statement.

"Right, but I still don't think that'll be a good idea. I don't think I would be much fun to be around now." He replied

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"No, but my last break up was kind of bad. I just need to be by myself. If I do start something with someone it has to be someone I have deeper feelings for besides just physical attraction. I'm sorry."

She suddenly looked pissed off and she sighed loudly. "Ugh this is exhausting. Why did I even waste my time?"

"Huh?" He noticed her demeanor totally changed.

"Just give me a second." She staring scrolling through her phone. She frowned at a something she saw on there; he assumed it was a text message. "My cousin is such a bitch…I mean I'm a bitch too I'll admit that, but I do have my limits.. I can't believe I'm doing this...I can't handle reaction even if he's from a young kid like you…no offense."

He blinked several times at her out of confusion. "Who's your cousin?"

She started reading something else and a deep frown appeared on her face. "Oh you know her... you know her real well. I'm gonna tell you exactly what she wanted me to do."

He frowned. "Wait what?"

"Lila Sawyer one of my cousins. After she found out I was transferring here she asked me to come on to you to draw a wedge between you and that Helga girl, but honestly I can see you two are nice kids and she's just being a grade A bitch. She has the nerve to text me multiple times that I need to hurry up and get this done or else she's gonna turn all the popular girls against me. But I don't think she has that power here." She finished with a small chuckled. She looked at Arnold. "Shit I only met her once but I kind of like Helga; I think she could sense something was up because my friends kept glaring at her. But honestly I'm nothing like that little twat…that was just an act…I feel dumb as hell for agreeing to this." She said shaking her head.

Arnold's eyes were huge, he was a little annoyed by her language, but decided it wasn't his right to correct her. "Okay this is getting out of hand, she actually asked you to come on to me?"

Veronica nodded. "Yeah she came to me crying with this long story saying Helga was huge slut that deliberately stole you from her and that's why you two broke up, but from my observation that doesn't seem to be the case. I saw Helga getting picked up by some really good looking guy; she looked happy with him and I've hardly seen her with you. I guess Lila figured if she can't have you she didn't want anyone else to well at least not Helga."

"Lila and I broke up because I found out she wasn't who she presented herself as, she had malicious intentions towards Helga in particular. And then I found out she cheated on me with two different guys one being my cousin."

Veronica shook her head. "I should have known…See I always suspected she was an undercover sneak. But I've never been around her enough to find out for myself. She came to me with crocodile tears in her eyes and sob story and I fell for it."

"Yeah well I fell for it for two years so don't feel bad."

"Well…I hope you don't hate me too much." She stated.

He really couldn't since she had no loyalties to him or Helga and yet she still told him, what Lila's plan was. "No…hey at least you told me the truth."

"Cool, well anyway, I like you and I kind of like Helga she's a smart girl, seems like a tough cookie I can tell, plus she has a unique beauty so I see why there could be some jealously."

Arnold chuckled a little. "Yeah she's all of that."

Veronica looked him up and down with a smirk. "So do you got something for Helga?"

"What?"

She crossed her arms. "Dude you heard me."

"Helga and I are friends." Veronica was still smirking at him. "Plus you saw it, Helga has a boyfriend. Right now she's upset about something, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Oh probably just PMS; us girls sometimes get upset for no reason." She said with a laugh. "You know I do kind of like your little friend Sid though…if only he was a senior."

"Why does he have to be a senior?" Arnold asked out of curiosity.

"I don't date younger men."

"You were just trying to date me and Sid and I are the same age."

She smirked. "Come on Arnold, wake up, I was pretending remember?"

He laughed. "Yeah I know, I was just joking, but you should give Sid a chance. You never know, he could be the one."

"Oh please…'the one'….that's so….what's the wrong….cliche. But like I said you're a nice guy and Helga's cool…you two don't deserve this. When I see Lila I'm gonna smack her right in the face."

He shook his head. "No don't do that... violence never resolves anything."

"Maybe not but it sure will make me feel better. Anyway gotta jet. Bye Shortman be good."

"Bye Veronica." He said with a smile. _Lila doesn't need to be smacked she needs some serious help._

* * *

Helga had sent Jesse a text saying she wanted to talk and asking if he had to time to meet up with her.

Helga had left school early and waited for him at a nearby park. She saw him walking up the trail she immediately got nervous and looked away.

When he was finally right in front of her they stared at each other "Hi." He said softly.

Helga sat down on the bench looking super nervous but finally she took a deep breath and spoke. "Hi."

"Look Jesse…I'm sorry for what I said the other day about you breaking up with me just to go out of tons of girls. I was just letting anger get the best of me."

"I know." He made eye contact with her, she could see he was fighting back the desire to touch her or kiss her because she was as well.

"And also, I guess I was being somewhat selfish in not considering how you felt…and you're right... you do deserve someone that's in love with you back…because you're a wonderful person and you've made me so happy….I'm sorry I couldn't do the same for you."

"Helga you've made me happy too…I was on cloud 9 the whole time, I was clowned everyday at school by my guys because I was walking around with a huge smile on my constantly and it was because of you. Now, my feelings for you… aren't going to go away overnight…so it might take some time, but I'm hopeful that we could be friends." He reached out his hand.

She smiled and took his hand as soon as she did so he quickly pulled her into a hug. When they separate he kissed on the forehead. "You can still call me anytime if you need to."

They silently said goodbye to one another and she watched him as he walked away. "Hey Jesse…" He stopped turned around. "Please don't ever change...stay the same genuine good person that you are."

He makes an okay sign with his hand. "Okay…but only if you promise not to change either and stay the same beautiful person in here." he put his hand against his heart as he said that.

She simply made an okay sign back and then waved at him, watching him walk away she was going through a mixture of emotions, but she was happy with herself that she apologized.

 **A/N - Lila in the previous chapter was not trying to change and Helga sensed that which is why she was rude to her, so did Arnold when he was alone with in his room. Sorry if that wasn't clear.**

 **\- Oh and Helga was crying as a result of feeling all of those emotions Guest.**


	19. Obsession

Helga was on her way to work when she received a call from Olga.

"Hello?" She replied in surprised since she rarely gets calls from Olga, she normally would opt to just text her stop by to see her.

"Hey Helga, how are you?"

"I'm fine Olga and you?" She said as she sat down on the bus.

"Great, so I was calling because mommy just informed me that she would be driving out of town with some coworkers to attend an important convention, so she won't be home for the next few nights. So if you want you can stay with me-."

"You're never there anyway Olga...I'll be fine at home...I loved staying with you, but it can get noisy around there."

Helga could hear Olga sigh a little into the phone. "I know...well okay, but you're always welcomed and you still have a key. So are you on your way to work?"

"Yep."

"Alright well I'll let you go, be good."

Helga chuckled a bit. "I'll be good, see you Olga."

"Bye baby sis."

She noticed she had just received a text from Jesse.

Jesse - ' _Hey how r u?'_

Helga - _'Hey,_ _I'm okay on my to getting tortured and you?'_

Jesse - 'lol work huh... _Uh I'm okay at work too...look I just wanted to tell again you that if you ever need anything you can call me. I know we're not together anymore, but that doesn't change anything. And I don't want you to feel weird about it or anything.'_

Helga - _'Thanks Jess, I will.'_

Jesse - _'Cool, I'm sure you're busy so I'll talk to you soon.'_

Helga - _'Yeah talk to you soon.'_

She put her phone down and smiled a little bit as she eyed her surroundings and immediately her smiled faded, she hated taking the bus mainly because of the types of people she encountered. Helga was still trying to be nicer, but she could help but scowl and use her infamous scowl, sarcasm/wit and temper to demand respect and for most part any of the sleazy guys left her alone.

Helga was at the diner with Tiffany, they were short staffed so she stayed later than intended.

Helga was straightening up and cleaning the tables; while Tiffany was tallying the cash transactions for the day.

She looked at Helga with a hint of a smile on her face. "You know H.P. you remind me of myself when I was your age."

Helga stopped and stared at her for second. "Me? Really?"

"Yeah…" Tiffany said with a little more emotion in her face than usual. "I use to be a nonsense girl with a cynical sense of humor and a good heart like you...oh those were the days." She paused as if she was daydreaming for a second. "So don't let the pressures of the world beat you down…like it's done to me." Her tone getting softer at the end.

"What do you mean? You don't seem beaten down to me. You seem strong and determined to me."

Tiffany sighed. "I use to have a spark and an appetite for life that I see in your eyes….but now I'm just going through the motions."

"I feel that way sometimes…sometimes I just go through the motions...everyone does…that doesn't mean you've lost your spark because if you did you wouldn't get up every day and do you what you do. I love working with you."

Tiffany smiled a little bit more as if she was touched by what Helga said, but then she looked at the time. "Well we have to get going; we don't want to miss our buses." Tiffany go her jacket and then looked Helga. "Promise me you'll try to get better job than this and soon."

"I promise, I'll try."

"You better."

Tiffany and Helga eventually left walking to their separate bus stops which were on separate sides of the street. Tiffany's bus arrived first, but before the bus got close to yelled to Helga. "Hey thanks for staying later, I owe you one, and thank you for the things you said. See you!" She waved before getting on the bus and Helga waved back to her with a smile.

Helga looked at her phone and looked up the street and didn't see a bus in sight. Normally at the time she usually left the bus would come almost immediate when she got outside. She started to get a little impatient as she stood there pacing back and forth. She decided to call someone for a ride home, she went to the first contact on her list; which was alphabetized by first name was Arnold. She pressed his name immediately and called him.

"Hello, Helga?" He replied

"Yeah it's me, um…look sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could come pick me up from my job….it's kind of….." She stopped not wanting to admit that she was a bit scared of being out there alone in the dark. "I don't see a bus in sight and I've been waiting a while-"

"Helga, yes I'll come pick you up; just text me the address." Arnold replied with a little concern and hint of impatience in his voice.

So Helga sent him the address via text. When she was done she looked up the street again and didn't see a bus so she walked back across to the diner to wait for Arnold. She leaned up against the building looking at her phone; when suddenly she felt a hand on her and before she could react she was grabbed and thrown to the ground. She looked up and immediately recognized the guy; she even remembered his name; Roger the yuppie who harassed her once at that club.

Helga jumped up. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled as she was moving away from him quickly. "Get the fuck away from me!"

"Like I said before no one walks away from me." He began to chase after her and eventually caught up to her on the other side of the street. "You thought you would never see me again?" He practically tackled her from behind making her drop her phone causing it to break. She fought him the best she could, he tore at her clothes and flipped her over on her back as he hit her in the face and slammed her head against the ground causing Helga to freeze out of pain. Roger began trying to pull her clothes off and she felt his hands going underneath her skirt; Helga's eyes widen out of fear and she kicked him hard in the crotch and as he was winced over in pain she continued to kick him with all of her strength.

She almost went into a trance state as she continued kicking the guy who was trying take advantage of her, something that happened to her before and she was determined to fight as hard as she could to never let it happened again. But then she snapped herself out of it and began to run in the direction she knew Arnold would be driving. It felt like she had be running for a few blocks; adrenaline running through her veins pushing her to run faster than her body wanted her to. Eventually she saw a car and squinted to see the always recognizable head shape of Arnold. She waved at him and he quickly rode faster and pulled over jumping out of the car.

"Helga what happened?" He asked in shock at her appearance, he saw that she was shaking crying and out of breath. He opened the door. "Get inside."

She climbed in she was shaking from the adrenaline of everything that just happened. Arnold looked at her with sad/concerned eyes. "Helga did someone….hurt you?"

Helga nodded. "Did he…" Arnold couldn't finish what he would have asked, but Helga knew what he meant and shook her head no as a response.

Still Arnold emotions quickly went from concern to anger. "We're going to the police."

Helga didn't say anything, but just nodded her head.

When they got to the nearest police station, Arnold took Helga's hand and led her inside. There were a few police officers at the front desk and Arnold took the initiative to speak for Helga initially.

"Officers, we would like to report an attempted…rape…my friend Helga Pataki here was attacked at the diner Lucky's-"

"Oh yeah Lucky's, I've been there a few times, I know exactly where that is." Another younger officer replied.

"Right well she's just attacked by a man there."

"Do you have any serious injuries ma'am?" He asked looking at her skirt that was slightly ripped.

"No just some bruises."

"Do you have a description of the attacker?" he asked Helga.

Arnold turned and looked at Helga and so did the officer. "He's about my height or maybe an itch taller so 5'9, average sizes build, Caucasian, dirty blonde hair, green eyes, he was wearing a black pants suit, he looks like a rich preppy guy probably like 18 or 19 years old and I know his first name is Roger….I met him before."

"When did you meet him?"

Helga took a few seconds to think back. "It was at the beginning of the school year so early September I guess at this club called the Hole in the Wall, he was hitting on me and when I said that I wasn't interested at all he grabbed me and kept blocking me from walking away until….my boyfriend at the time… stopped him." She let out a sigh. "He repeated the same thing he said to me on that first encounter, that no one walks away from him or something like that. He must have been following me around to know where I work..."

"What's that the only other occasional that you saw this man?"

"Yes."

The other officer was writing down everything she was saying. "Alright, that's a pretty good description. I will send some officers out to police the area with his description if he's still here.

"He was on the ground when I left, but I doubt he is now…"

"Okay, don't worry Miss. We'll do our absolutely best to catch and make sure he doesn't hurt you again or anyone else." She watched as some officers let out in a hurry. "And…" He started and began looking through a stack of papers. "You live in Hillwood correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay …" He took out a form and began to write. "I'm referring into to seek counseling it's a mandatory process for women who have been assaulted, although in your case you got away before it happened I'm still going to personally recommend that you speak with a professional. Whether you go through with it is completely up to you, but I can see that it has of course shaking you up." He turned and looked at Arnold and smiled. "I'm glad you were there with her, most girls come in here completely alone, but there for your friend."

"I will."

He continued to smile. "I know you will."

"And Ms. Pataki….I'm glad you reported this, a lot of girls and women don't, so both of you should feel proud of yourselves especially considering how young you two are. I'm sorry to suggest this because you shouldn't have to inconvenience your life, but I think you should switch up your routine a little, since this seems to know your whereabouts."

After Helga finished filling out other paperwork at the station the left and got into Arnold's car which was actually his grandfather's Packard. Helga noticed that Arnold kept glancing over at her every few seconds. "I'm okay Arnold." She said softly.

Arnold was unconvinced, but he just kept one hand on the steering wheel and reached out with the other to hold her hand tightly; when he did that Helga let out a loud sigh and closed her eyes. He managed not to let out of her hand the whole ride to her house and still drive safely and Helga kept her eyes closed the whole time feeling completely safe.

"Arnold…" She said softly.

"Yeah…" He replied keeping his eyes on the road.

"Would it be okay…if I could stay at the boarding house?" Arnold turned and looked at her. "My mom's away staying with coworkers for some workshop or convention and Olga's-"

"Yeah of course you can stay." He squeezed her hand a little as he said that.

When they went inside Arnold motioned for Helga to follow him straight up to his room quietly, although he knew his grandfather wouldn't mind Helga staying, he didn't want to have to explain what happened.

When they got in his room and he turned on the light, he looked at Helga from head to toe and tears started falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there before…he could hurt you at all." He said with tears falling down his eyes.

"Arnold don't do that, don't blame yourself, if you didn't get there when you did I don't know what would have happened to me. Especially since he made me break my phone. So again thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and stroked his face a little. "Please don't worry, although I know you will; you can't help it."

Arnold took her hand. "That's because I-I…." They both stared at each other. Arnold fought the urge to tell her how he felt. But there were many variables that forced him not to. "You're one of my best friends after Gerald and it would kill me if anything happened to you."

Helga let out a sigh, but then smiled. "I know."

"Well um…I'll get you some clothes you can change into…" He walked to dresser drawer and started searching through it; settled on a white t-shirt and some sweatpants that were too small for him. He handed them to her. "I can leave or you can use my bathroom if you want…"

"I'll use the bathroom…if it's okay with you I would like to take a shower."

"No that's fine uh…let me get you some a fresh wash cloth and towel." Helga watched him as he dashed off. If the circumstances were different she would have took the opportunity to tease him about his awkward/nervous behavior. But she was also feeling a little awkward herself.

He placed the wash cloth and towel in the bathroom and Helga went inside to get cleaned up. Coming out she was dressed in the clothes he gave her. Arnold almost smacked himself for thinking she looked cute, he thought she looked cute in almost anything even boyish clothing.

"So I'll sleep on the couch?"

Arnold shook his head as he was straightening up his dresser. "No you're sleeping on my bed; I'll sleep on the couch."

"But Arnold this is your room….I don't want you sleeping on the couch-"

Arnold interrupted. "I'll be fine, I've done it lots of times and besides you're a guest."

"But…" Helga started to argue, but Arnold gave her a look and she stopped herself with a sigh. "Oh ok, thank you."

Helga walked over and sat on his bed, eventually get under the covers, laying down on her back and staring up at the sky. "I swear you have the best view."

Arnold smiled a little. "Yeah it is nice."

Helga continued to stare up at the sky. "I bet you have the most vivid dreams from looking at his view before falling asleep,"

Arnold turned to look at her, smiled at how she looked slightly more peaceful now and not as frightened or sad. "You have no idea…I probably dream vivid dreams every night."

"I bet."

"You'll soon find out, being under the stars has that effect." He said before he leaving the room to get a comforter for himself. While he was gone she turned and randomly looks up at his bookshelf and her eyes immediate noticed a pink book. Her eyes widen and she wondered if that was her pink book. She shook her head thinking it was ridiculous that he would still have that book after all these years, but then she wondered why else would he have a pink book.

When he came back in, he also had changed into his pajamas she watched him as he made the couch more comfortable for himself and then sat down.

"Arnold…"

He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Why do you have a small pink book?" She asked while pointing up at it.

His cheeks turned a little red. "Um…it's a book I found years ago and I just never got rid of it…" Arnold responded nervously, as he had figured out that it was Helga's from when they were in the fourth grade.

"Oh…" Helga now knew it was her pink book full of poetry she had written about him. She felt a little embarrassed and uncomfortable; she just wanted to go to sleep. "Well goodnight Arnold…thank you for….well everything."

"Goodnight and you don't have to thank me Helga."

She turned back to him. "Yes I do." She turned away and snuggled under the covers.

He smiled and turned out the lights and then climbed on the couch to lie down. Both Arnold and Helga had a hard time sleeping. After Arnold heard Helga struggling in the bed he called to her and they sat up and talked for a while. Helga asked about Arnold's parents and he began telling some stories about some of their many adventures and philanthropic causes; which Helga found interesting, but it also helped her to fall asleep for some reason. Arnold over at her face and she looked fast asleep he smiled. "Goodnight Helga." He whispered, but he had a harder time falling asleep himself.

Helga got up early with the help of Arnold's alarm to get cleaned up and get dressed so he could take her home so she could get ready for school.

When Arnold went back home to eat and finish getting ready for school he couldn't get Helga off his mind. He kept trying to understand how Helga must feel to have already been a victim of rape by someone who was suppose to love and protect her and to now have someone try to violate her again. He accepted that there was no possible way for him to ever understand.

"You know what I think?" Gerald interrupted his thoughts that had stopped by because he left some items for school in his room by accident.

"What?"

"I think you're grandma's cooking has gotten better."

Arnold sighed. "Oh yeah? I guess it has…" Arnold said looking tired and in a solemn mood.

Gerald frowned a little bit. "You alright Arnold, you seem a tired and distracted by something."

"I didn't sleep that well last night and I was thinking about Helga."

"Pataki? Yeah what else is new…?" He said with a small chuckle.

"She stayed here last night and-."

Gerald's eyes got huge.

"Not like that Gerald." He said in a kind of annoyed tone of voice. "Last night…she called me to pick her up from work because the bus was taking too long…but I guess at some point before I got there some guy tried to attack her."

Gerald immediate put down his ball and froze in place. "Are you telling me that Helga was-"

"No!" He said shouted. "No, the guy he tried, but she got away."

Gerald finally stopped holding his breath. He got up and starting walking almost in a circle. "Did you guys go to the cops to report it?"

"We went to the police station and reported it…Helga actually knew the guy."

Gerald froze again. "She did…Who?"

Arnold thought for a second. "Some rich guy name Roger that she met at a club called the Hole in the wall." Arnold sighed. "I don't know what to do, but to just wait for the police."

"Well I do…" Gerald started. "I'm gonna find that guy and kick his ass."

"So you can end up in getting arrested."

"Hey he's a criminal, I'm sure this isn't the first time he's done something like that."

"Still wouldn't be a good idea to track down the guy and attack him, the only reason we should ever get physical if he tried to….you know assault her again." Arnold gulped.

Gerald frowned. "I know one thing, I'm not letting Helga go anywhere by herself."

Arnold smirked. "What happened to we shouldn't crowd her because of her pride?"

"Whatever I don't care if she gets upset….this is serious, that guy that tried to rape her is still out there and at the end of the day Helga is still a female…as strong as she is…we still need to be there." He exclaimed.

Arnold nodded looking down at his shoes. "I know." He mumbled. "What about Jesse…I mean he cares about her too and he's her boyfriend." Arnold stated surprised that he didn't pick her up.

Gerald hesitated at first but then shook his head. "I'm sure he still cares about her but they're not together anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah they broke up…" He replied as he was texting Phoebe.

"That's sucks…" Arnold replied softly.

Gerald smirked a little. "It wasn't a bad break up or anything from what I gathered they agreed to be friends."

Arnold just nodded still thinking mostly about the previous night, this wasn't the time to be thinking about Helga being available.

"Maybe I should have offered to take her to school…"

Gerald shrugged after looking at the time. "Since she takes the bus, I think she's probably already on her way now."

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, we should get going too."

* * *

As soon as Helga got to school she was confronted by Phoebe who immediately hugged her.

"Helga...Gerald...he told me something happened to you last night. He wasn't clear-"

"Phoebe..." She started pulling away and sighed. "I was attacked by this guy that I'd seen before..."

Phoebe looked completely modified.

"Don't worry he didn't...I was able to get away before anything happened and Arnold picked me up and I stayed at the boarding house."

"Well we have to go to the police!"

"Arnold and I already did, they're working on finding him."

"You're not taking the bus home from their anymore."

Helga rolled her eyes slightly. "You know something like that happen anywhere right?"

"I know, but it's not save for a girl your age to be out that late."

Helga nodded. "I was there helping Tiffany it wasn't planned."

"Well please tell me you won't take the bus home after work from now on and let someone at your know who you trust so they can stay with you while you wait for your ride."

"I wish I could pick you up but-"

"I know you're a busy bee."

Phoebe continued. "But ask Arnold, Gerald or even Jesse to give you ride, whose ever available. Okay?"

Helga nodded. "Alright..." The first period bell rang and Phoebe gave Helga another hug before rushing off to the other side of the building.

* * *

Helga walked into her algebra class and immediately made eye contact with Arnold. She noticed he looked tired and his eyes were full of concern. She felt guilty that he probably stayed away later than she did worrying all because some creep tried to attack her.

Arnold looked up to see if the teacher was there, which she wasn't so he reached up and tapped on the shoulder.

Helga turned around. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." She replied with a small smile. "But I'll feel better when I know the police have caught him…"

"Yeah me too." Arnold said looking down on his desk and then back at Helga. They held eye contact until their teacher came in and they both immediate broke it with Helga turning around quickly; her cheeks a little red.

When class was over Arnold waiting out in the hallway for Helga, he noticed Rhonda smiled at him, but he thought that was weird, but he smiled back nonetheless. After she got done talking with their teachers she left the classroom and walked with Arnold.

"I'm not going to the cafeteria."

"Are you going to the library?"

"Yeah, I have some work to get done anyway…"

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Helga shrugged. "No I don't mind…it's a free country anyway Arnoldo." She said trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to work because Arnold was still so serious.

Helga and Arnold shared a table in the front of the library, it was actually crowded in there for some reason; Helga was hoping that it wouldn't be.

Lila was walking by and stopped in her tracks seeing Arnold with Helga, at the moment she was looking Arnold was staring at Helga, who was looking down, almost affectionately. Lila pouted a little and ran off in anger

When the period was over Helga went to her locker and was weird out by the fact that people were crowded around it she pushed through to see that someone had written the words 'Helga is a whore.' The others around just stared and moved along, suddenly Helga's anger boiled over and she began to kick and punch her locker; getting the attention of other students and eventually security. Some students and teacher even had some out of their classrooms after hearing all the loud noise of Helga hitting her locker and yelling. The security guards stopped her and escorted her to the principal's office.

She sat in front of the principle that was looking as smug as ever. "Ms. Pataki I'm sorry to have to do this because from our records you are a fine student and you've never been in trouble so far this, but I'm going to have to suspend you."

Helga sighed. "For what?"

"For defacing school property Ms. Pataki."

"Oh you mean the school property meaning my locker that was already defaced, someone wrote Helga is a whore on it."

"That is terrible Ms. Pataki, but that is no excuse for you behavior and I have no choice but to punish you. Maybe this time away will help you work on your attitude and temper. If you were so sassy things like that probably would happened to you."

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Can I go please?"

"Wouldn't you prefer to wait for a family member?"

"No ma'am." Helga replied trying to be polite as possible.

The principle leaned back in her chair still with a smug attitude. "Yes you may go and I will inform your parents about your suspension."

After that Helga went back to her locker quietly to get her things and left to go home. Veronica noticed Helga's locker and was completely shocked that someone would write that. She looked around and noticed that the only person that seemed amused was her cousin Lila. She walked up to her aggressively and pushed her up against her locker.

"What's so funny?"

"What's your problem Veronica?"

"You did that didn't you?" She pointed to Helga's locker.

Lila glanced at Helga's locker without being able to hide her amusement.

"I'm going to the principle about this."

"Oh go ahead, it'll be your word against mine, I might have lost my reputation with the students here, but the staff they all adore me." Lila leaned relaxed her posture against her locker. "So once again it will be your word against mine." She said loudly almost in a threatening tone of voice.

"It'll my word against yours too Lila." Lila flinched at the sudden additional voice and looked over Veronica's shoulder to see Rhonda with her arms crossed.

Lila rolled her eyes. "Yeah like they'll believe you."

"I'm Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, and the principle loves my family, that's why we got a lighter punishment for the thing with Arnold…remember?"

"It would my word too." A soft male voice said coming out of nowhere also.

"Brainy?" He nodded. "Oh yeah you're like obsessed with Helga."

"No…I admire her…and respect her I always have but….looks like you are the one who's obsessed with Helga." He said as he was pointing to her locker.

Veronica stared at her with an arrogant expression. "See I knew Helga was a good person, look at these two defending her and didn't Rhonda use to be your friend?" Veronica laughed a little. "Come on bitch you're going to the principal's office and you will confess."


	20. Tus Amigos

Veronica, Brainy, Rhonda went down to the office with Lila and told the principle about what Lila had done which Lila finally admitted to.

"Well I must say I am very disappointed in you student like you Lila Sawyer. I have punished Ms. Pataki and you will be punished as well."

"Wait you punished Helga?" Brainy asked. "For what, she didn't do anything."

"Young man, I wouldn't call kicking and punching school property doing nothing. Now you other students can leave while I will personally deal with Ms. Sawyer."

So Veronica, Brainy and Rhonda left feeling somewhat satisfied, but they were upset that Helga was suspended. Brainy went and stood by her locker; eventually he saw Phoebe she was walking the opposite direction but he called to her and she walked quickly over to him with a smile. A smile that quickly faded as she saw Helga's locker, she was completely shocked and angered by that.

"Who did this?" She asked Brainy.

"Lila…"

Phoebe threw her books down. "Wait, Lila's in the principal's office now, but the problem is that they suspended Helga." Brainy informed her.

"What?!"

"They sus-"

"I heard you Brainy, but the hell! What reason would they have to suspend her?"

Brainy eyes widen a bit he never saw Phoebe so angry. "For damaging school property…meaning her locker."

"Oh no…hah…this is not going to happen." Phoebe had turned totally red; she took out her phone and texted Gerald and then called Olga Pataki; leaving a voicemail for her.

She then went to the front office herself and waited for the principle to be available. Phoebe actually took out her notebook and began to write down her arguments again Helga being suspended from school. She was appreciative for the long wait because it enable her to calm down and think more logically and getting so emotional.

The assistant principal told Phoebe she could come in she stood at the doorway waiting for her to let her in.

"You can come in…..oh Ms. Heyerdahl how are you?"

"Fine, Principle Stuart."

"You're such a brilliant student definitely the best at Hillside." She stated with a big smile. "How can I help you?"

"Well I am here to speak with you about Helga Pataki."

The Principle's demeanor changed. "Helga Pataki?"

"Yes, a fellow classmate of my informed me that Helga was suspended for defacing school property, is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"While I respect you as an authority figure, I think suspending Helga Pataki on those grounds is an error. Helga was publicly humiliated by Lila Sawyer; who committed an act of vandalism out of hatred…that is textbook bullying. There is never a rational reason to write such an offensive thing on another student's locker. What Lila Sawyer did was potentially open the flood gates for Helga Pataki to be taunting by her fellow students; particularly her male counterparts. This act is something that could lead to a female student being assaulted because of rumors of her being a so called 'whore' are floating around. By suspending Helga Pataki you're unintentionally making a statement that what was done to her was okay, that's its okay to mock someone and that they should be punished for reacting in a very human way. I'm sure you're well aware of Helga Pataki's past and if you aren't I would suggest that you read her file, because knowing what she endured will help you to see why the those words being written on her locker hurt so much. I'm certain that an upstanding woman in a position of power wouldn't interrupt a bright young woman's education after knowing the root cause of Helga's behavior was the result of the foul actions of another student. Helga Pataki is the innocent party in this situation principal Stuart."

"Well….Ms. Heyerdahl, you have certainly given me something to think about and I would like to thank you for stating your opinion."

"Thank you for allowing me to give my opinion and I know that you will take everyone I said into consideration because if you look at Helga Pataki's transcripts and records you will see that she's a well-rounded and brilliant student as well. Regardless of whatever her reputation is the records do not lie. Thank you Principle Stuart."

Arnold saw Phoebe as she was leaving the principal's office and he jogged over to her.

"What happened with Helga? I heard and saw that Lila wrote on her wall…" Arnold sighed and he almost felt physically sick that he was ever in a relationship with this person.

"Principle Stuart suspended her."

"Wait she suspended Helga? You got to be kidding me…."

"I wish I was, I just had a conversation with her about it and I left a voicemail for Olga letting her know so hopefully she calls the school as well." Phoebe stated as she was looking through her cell phone when Phoebe looked back up Arnold was gone.

Helga was finally got home; she went straight up to her room. She felt emotionally exhausted and she just wants to sleep. But that was interrupted quickly by a phone call.

"Hello…" She said in a grumpy and tired voice.

"Hey Helga…it's me Jesse…how are you?"

"Oh hi Jesse, I'm…" Helga sighed and cleared her throat. "Honestly I feel like shit."

"What's wrong are you sick?"

"Sick and tired…of people." She responded honestly.

"Did something happen?"

Helga sighed not really wanted to bring him into it "No nothing happened…"

Jesse could hear in her voice that something was wrong and was unconvinced by her words.

Helga sighed and got quiet.

"Helga you know what I'll be over there in a second okay?"

Helga was silent for a few seconds. "Wait-"But Jesse had already hung up. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone, nothing against him, but she just wanted to sleep the day away; plus she didn't know if she was ready to see him yet in person.

* * *

Arnold walked into the principal's office.

She looked at him letting her glass drop to the tip of her nose in a very snotty way. "Can I help you young man?"

"Yes, my name is Arnold Shortman and I'm-"

"Shortman? Aren't you one of our star basketball players?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright Mr. Shortman what would you like to speak with me about?"

"Yes…uh…I'm would like to talk about Helga Pataki." Arnold began nervously.

The principal sat back with a frustrated or annoyed expression on her face.

"Yes, what about Ms. Pataki."

"I honestly don't think that it's fair that she was suspended from school for someone else's ignorance."

"Is that all?"

"Respectfully, no but I'll be very brief." The principal nodded reluctantly. "Well…Helga, she's a great student, singer, writer and athlete. She actually takes the time to tutor students in algebra class including myself who are having a hard time. Now yes Helga is sometimes blunt and in your face type of person, but that's only because she's passionate; she's not mean or malicious, she really is a good person principal Stuart. Lila Sawyer targeted her because of envy, not because of anything Helga did...it was just out of pure jealously. I know if you think about it, you'll reconsider the idea of suspending Helga from school."

She smiled a little at him. "Alright Mr. Shortman, thank you."

"Thank you." He said extended his hand and shook her hand leaving out with a small nod.

* * *

When the bell rang. Sid, Stinky, Harold and Gerald were walking down the hall together.

"So Gerald, whats this about Helga I've been hearing?"

"That girl...Lila wrote shit on her locker, probably because of Arnold...the girl's like fatal attraction or something..."

"Man Arnold's one lucky guy, he's got two hot girls fighting over him."

"Uh first of Sid...that's not a good thing in Lila's case the girl is loony tunes okay and secondly the whole fighting over Arnold thing is very one-sided..."

"Well then why would Lila care or feel threatened by Helga...she's just friends with Arnold." Stinky finished with a shrug.

They all stared at Gerald. "Oh...its because Arnold really does have the hots for Helga isn't it?" Harold questioned and started laughing obnoxiously.

"I didn't say that." Gerald replied. But then shrugged. "But so what if he did..." He said to Harold who just shrugged.

"But it's true ain't it?" Stinky asked.

"You would have to ask him that." Gerald stated.

"It would be something different for Arnold if he does...all his other girlfriends been cute, but completely vapid." Sid stated shaking his head.

Gerald looked at him in a slightly shocked expression.

"What? I notice things and-" Sid stopped talking when he saw Lila's cousin Veronica way down the hall at her locker. "Excuse me...uh...I'll catch up with you guys later." He stated as she walked over to Veronica.

Stinky chuckled. "That guys finally found a one he might have a chance in hell with."

"Isn't that chick a senior? I'll believe that when I see it." Harold responded as they started walking again.

Gerald looked back at Veronica and Sid who were both laughing. "I don't know...looks like Stinky...for once...might be right."

* * *

Jesse walked up the stairs and rang her doorbell, stepping back he leaned over the railing waiting for her to come to the door.

Helga remembering that Jesse said he was coming over she slowly got up and went downstairs.

Jesse smiled when she opened the door. "Hi."

"Hey." Helga said a little shyly. "Come in."

Jesse walked in and turned to her. Helga closed the door. "You can have a seat if you want."

He did and studied her closely. "So what's going on?"

Helga sat on the armrest part of the couch staring at the blank TV screen. "I really didn't want to tell you because I don't want you worried or anything."

Jesse frowned and shook his head. "Tell me."

"Yesterday night a man tried to assault me, I got away and Arnold came to pick me up and we went to the police station to report it." Helga paused and finally made eye contact with Jesse. "It was the guy Roger the one that was hitting on me at the hole in the wall…apparently he had been following me or something because it seemed like he knew I would be there."

Jesse stood up and went to hug Helga. "I'm sorry that happen to you, I'm glad you got away, but I'm sorry you had to go through that at all." He hugged for a little while longer before letting go of her.

He sighed a little and scratched his head thinking. "Okay….so you reported him and gave a description right?" Helga nodded. "Well I know a little bit about him so how about we go down to that police station and I don't know much, but it might help…" Jesse said rubbing his forehead with a very tense expression.

Helga sighed. "I don't want to drag you into this too."

He frowned and took her hand. "I'm not being dragged; I want to make sure you're okay; that you're safe." He looked her up and down. "Come on."

Helga looked outside, she knew he was right so she didn't see the point in behaving stubbornly. "Alright, um…just give me a second." Helga ran upstairs quickly came back down with her purse.

When they got to the police station Helga immediately recognized the same officer was there before. "Hello, my name is Helga Pataki-"

"Yes you were here last night with your friend." He looked at Jesse. "Not him, but a different young man."

Helga nodded. "Yes."

He sat up straight in chair clasping his hands. "So I assumed you're here to asked about status of our search of the suspect?"

Helga nodded. "Was there any luck finding that guy Roger around the area of the diner?"

"Unfortunately no, my men searched the area and weren't able to find anything, or any trace that someone that fit the description was there."

Helga shook her head. "Well I told my friend Jesse London about the guy that tried to attack me last night in front of the diner Lucky's. And he actually has some more relevant information about him…um the suspect."

Jesse stepped to the counter. "Yes his name is Roger Stanton, he lives in Hunt's point, he graduated last year from Bellevue High school, he use to frequent this club downtown called the hole in the wall often and that's where Helga had her first encounter; but I haven't seen him there in a while. He was known to be arrogant and aggressive towards women that turned him down, so I'm honestly not surprised that he would do something like this. I don't know what his family does for a living for I know they are known to be quite wealthy because when I've been around he use to always brag about not having to work for anything…I don't know exactly where he lives but I do believe he still lives in Hunt's Point." Jesse looked and Helga then back at the officer and sighed. "I wish I had more information, but I thought that could help some."

The officer stopped writing. "Thank you, son I appreciate the additional description of the suspect Roger Stanton." He reached in his pocket and gave Jesse a card. "If you have any addition information please don't hesitate to give me a call, even off hours." He looked at Helga. "Ms. Pataki here reminds me of my daughter, she's about your age and it's a shame such a thing happens all the time."

"Thank you sir." Jesse replied putting the card in his pocket. The two left the station and Jesse began to drive back to her house, but decided to stop after finding out that Helga hadn't eaten since she was at the boarding house with Arnold very early that morning.

Jesse stopped at the closest food joint, which was a pizza place.

Helga played with her food a little before eating. "I was suspended from school." She said kind of out of nowhere.

"Suspended? For what?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Pretty much for nothing…" She looked away shaking her head. "Remember that Lila girl I told you about?"

"Yeah."

"She wrote that I was a whore on my locker. So when I saw that I got angry and starting hitting the locker and I was taken to the front office where I was told by the principal herself that I was suspended."

Jesse started at her for a second. "You didn't do anything wrong, Lila should be suspended not you….That's bullshit…"

"Yeah well so is high school."

"Can't disagree with that, but I'm sure when you're mom and sister find out there not gonna take that lightly…I mean especially Olga working in public schools..."

"Olga's too busy helping kids to do anything….and my mom she's away. I guess I'll get an additional week off from school then…maybe I'll actually get a full eight or even nine hours of sleep for a change."

Jesse looked at her sympathetically and placed his hand over hers. She made eye contact with him seeing the worry in his eyes. "I'm fine Jesse."

Jesse pulled back and stared at her. Helga broke eye contact and finished eating the last few bites of food. She sighed softly. "That's enough for me."

"You ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yeah…I'm kind of tired."

"Okay." He replied in a soft tone of voice.

They left the pizza place and got into Jesse car.

As they got closer to Helga's house Jesse started talking. "Well…I'll try to see if I could find anything else out about Roger to help the police bring him in…but…." He looked away with a slightly clinched jaw. "If I see him in person I'll-"

"Don't do anything stupid." She interrupted him staring at him until he made eye contact with her she could see the anger taking over her face.

He sighed finally making eye contact with Helga immediately softening his expression. "I won't be stupid… I'll call the police." He said shaking his head slightly and looking away.

Helga sighed and stared at him. "So how have you been?"

He looked at her. "Oh I've been good."

"You look good." She said with a shy smile, and then she looked down. "I know you wish you could say the same." She stated with a laugh.

He smirked. "You always look good…you probably just don't feel all that great; which is understandable.

"That's true I always look good." Helga said sarcastically and playfully flipping her hair.

They both laughed at that. "But um…I would like to hang out like we use to….even though things are different now….you're still one of the few people that I've been able to really express my thoughts to."

Helga frowned at him. "Me? You have so many friends."

"Yeah, but it's different…and I don't have so many friends, I just know a lot of people."

"What about Parker?"

"He's my friend. But hey most people feel comfortable talking to Parker….he's you know most of the time so he doesn't remember what you told him the next day… I mean I have other friends, but...you...with you its just different that's all."

Helga felt a little warm at the idea of someone actually feeling comfortable enough with her to express thought they couldn't tell anyone else. It made her feel good honestly. "Well…of course we can hang out." She blushed a little but smiled. "As long as you don't give that look we'll be fine….because if you do I might have to deck you in the face."

He frowned and laughed at the same time. "What look?"

Helga raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Oh you know what look I'm talking about…"

He looked at the window with a small smile. "Okay….I promise I won't."

He parked in front of her house and got to walk her to the door he leaned against the railing as she unlocked her front door. She turned to face him. "So do you feel better, maybe just a little?" He asked her.

Helga nodded with smile. "Yeah…thank you."

"No problem." He reached over and gave her a hug. "Well I have to get back to work."

"Oh yeah this was your break right?"

"Yeah and I'm a little late."

Helga pulled away. "Yeah you better get back, because I don't want to be the reason you lost your job." She said poking him in the chest.

He laughed. "Trust me, besides my parents, no one would notice that I'm not at my desk….so don't worry." He replied poking her back but then he looked at his phone. "Well I do need to get back but I'll see you around….call me…don't be a stranger." He said as he walked down the stairs.

"Okay I will."

* * *

Olga finally was able to get a second to listen to Phoebe's voicemail. After finishing and processing what she heard she immediately drove over to the school hoping that the principal was still there and available.

She went in through the front and was given a visitor pass and went into the front office to speak with the principal about Helga's suspension.

"Hello, Principal Stuart?"

"Yes?"

"Hello, my name is Olga Pataki and I received a call about my baby- my younger sister being suspended from school-"

"Yes I actually left another message with your mother….stating that I have decided against Helga's suspension. " She smiled a little. "Helga has some good friends who although were a bit out of bounce they made some good points and so Helga is not suspended from school…she can return to school after vacation just like everyone else."

Olga eyes widen. "Oh, well that's great. Thank you!" She said excitedly.

"You're welcome Ms. Pataki...now I have to be leaving."

"Alright, I hope I won't have to talk to you anytime soon, unless it's something positive." Olga replied.

"I hope so too."

* * *

Helga had been home for a little while since Jesse and left when she heard the doorbell ring again.

"God…who is coming over here unannounced…" She said out loud to herself as she looked through the peephole. She smirked when she clearly saw who it was and then opened the door.

"What are you doing here Geraldo?"

"Well I see you're in a better mood than I imagined." He said honestly because of her calling him by her nickname for him. "Phoebe texted me what happened and Arnold told me…" He stopped before he finished his sentence. "Look um…I'm heading to the gym…would you like to come?"

"I don't know...I'm not in the mood to be jumping around-"

"That's why you should go...besides you need to keep in shape." Gerald stated folding his arms.

"Oh is this where you actually drag me out...well it's not gonna work buster."

Gerald chuckled. "No I won't drag you, but I think you should come...if you don't come I won't go."

Helga quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah right..."

Gerald laughed knowing she was right. "Alright I would probably still go, but I still want you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because exercise will help you feel better, I always feel better after I workout and I know you're the same...which is why you use to go jogging so much."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Oh alright." She turned to look inside. "I have to get changed, come inside."

So they went to the gym and did their separate workouts, but met back up in a room meant for cooling down and stretching. Gerald helped each other stretch. He laughed a little at her expression.

"See I knew you would enjoy this."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah...Geraldo just make sure you don't pull me too hard."

"Oh don't tell me you're getting out of shape in your old age."

Helga smirked. "Oh please, I'm as fit as ever, but you still can't be manhandling me because...well I'm not a man tall hair boy."

"I know that, I'm not..." He said with a short laugh.

"Just making sure you remember that."

They let go of each others hands and Helga laid down. "Alright dude...I don't know about you, but I've had enough of a workout for the day."

Gerald was going to say something sarcastic, but honestly he was feeling tired himself.

When Gerald drove to her home he pointed her side a little. "This Roger guy won't hurt you again...because if Arnold's not there I will be."

"I appreciate that...but you all can't be with me 24-7...so I have to be able to take care of myself...I can't be dependent on anyone."

"I'm not saying you should be completely dependent on us to protect you or something, I mean you are Helga G. Pataki, but all I'm saying is we're be there for you if you need it."

Helga smiled and hugged him briefly.

"So Pataki don't forget next weekend, you're still down right?"

"Yeah...because if I don't you, Phoebe and Arnold will be down my throat."

Gerald raised his eyebrows. "Yep you know us so well." Gerald started off their handshake that he and Helga had developed since becoming closer friends. "Alright Pataki I'll see ya."

"Bye Gerald and thanks."

He gave her a thumbs up before getting in his car and driving off.

* * *

Olga drops by the house and lets herself in.

"Helga..." She calls to her.

Helga groans slightly. "What?" she questioned grumpily.

"Come here please I have good news for you."

Helga walked slowly down the stairs feeling a little sore from her workout. She sees her sister standing there in her usual work attire which was a very professional yet feminine dress suit. "Yes?" She asked Olga.

"I spoke with your principal and-"

"Olga look I didn't do anything wrong I-"

"Helga...I know, I spoke with her because I was going to try to get her to change her mind about the suspension, but apparently your friends Phoebe and Arnold had already convinced her."

"T-they did?" Helga wasn't shocked at Phoebe and Arnold's actions, but it did make her feel good to know that they cared that much, especially since Arnold was defended her against Lila, it reminded of her of how much things had changed.

Olga smiled. "They did, so just enjoy your vacation and you'll be back in school after next week."

Helga smiled a little. "Thank you for letting me know...I can't believe she changed her mind...she seems so stubborn." Helga began walking back up the stairs. "My legs are a little, Gerald and I went to the gym so I'm gonna go lie back down for a bit."

"Okay, I'll fix dinner for you."

"Oh...well thanks Olga."

"No problem...and Helga...you'll be happy to know that Lila Sawyer was suspended from school." Helga turned around to look at her and starting clapping.

"Good, it's about time she got what she deserves..." She starts walking back up the stairs.

"And Helga I'm sorry for comparing you to her...you were right...she isn't what she seems."

Helga relaxed her wide eye expression and simply smiled before going back up to her room.


	21. XXI

Rhonda was required to stay later after last period in order to receive extra help for a class she had been doing somewhat poorly in. As she was leaving, she ran into Curly who was closing up the school's store.

"Oh hey…Curly."

Curly turned to see Rhonda, a little surprised that she was speaking to him. "Hi Rhonda… leaving another great day of higher education…..surprised to see you still here and on this side of the building."

"Yeah…well I had to stay later to get tutored."

"Oh okay…"

Rhonda looked outside. "Well bye Curly…enjoy your vacation."

Curly was a little stunned at her politeness even though he knew she had those qualities he was still shocked to see it in the flesh. "Hey Rhonda, I heard what you did for Helga today….that was pretty decent of you especially since Lila was your friend and all."

Rhonda shrugged a little. "It wasn't much…" She looked away nervously almost.

Curly had a hint of smile on his face as he studied her demeanor. "No it was nice it really was…give yourself some credit….I'm sure Helga would appreciate it."

"Oh well...uh... thanks Curly." Rhonda looked at her watch. "I have to go my ride is probably coming…."

"Me too, I have to catch that bus."

Rhonda stared at him a little puzzled. "What? I thought you had your own car."

"Not my own, my dad just lets me use his sometimes."

"Oh." Rhonda said as she started to walk. She glanced at him as he walked in the same direction."Hey Curly, do you want a ride?….I mean since we happen to be leaving at the exact same time and all."

Curly smiled. "Sure if it's no inconvenience."

"It isn't." Rhonda replied and turned abruptly with a slight hair flip walking with a strut. Curly chuckled to himself that Rhonda hadn't lost her typical Rhonda Lloyd mannerisms.

"So what are you doing over vacation?" Curly asked her.

"My daddy is taking us to Venice, I can't wait we're going to go to every clothing store and the finest restaurants..." She said with a bright smile, which slowly faded. "Oh God I sound like 'Princess Rhonda' huh?"

Curly shrugged. "Yeah…so?"

"I sound like a spoiled brat don't I?"

Curly tilted his head to the side. "Maybe a little bit...But...minus the evil part." He said with a genuine smile. "So it's okay, I mean that's apart of who you are….I'm uh…glad to see that you're showing that there's more to you….congrats on the writing contest by the way."

Rhonda blushed a little she wasn't use to talking to Curly so normally, usually he acted 'crazy' around her to annoy her or they just insulted each other. "Thanks. So what are you doing for vacation?"

"I'm taking some acting and dance classes with Eugene and Sheena and you know Steven right?"

"He hangs around Sam and he's friends with Helga right?"

"Yeah, well he's coming too."

"Acting and dance classes huh….you all were good in the talent show.

"You thought so?"

"Yeah and so did everyone else…" she rolled her eyes. "I'll let you in on a little a secret, but you must promise not to tell."

Curly smiled "okay"

"Well…Grease… the original film is actually my favorite movie of all time."

Curly rolled his eyes. "I know that already..."

Rhonda crossed her arms and frowned. "How…" She looked him up and down and smirked. "Oh never mind."

"Also Gerald invited me to his lake house…Phoebe, Arnold, Helga are gonna be there too and maybe some other people."

"Well that should be fun."

Curly glanced out the window and smiled slightly. "Yep…if you weren't going to Venice, I would ask you to come with us."

Rhonda gave him a look and shook her head.. "They wouldn't want me there."

Curly turned and looked her with a slight frown. "We're talking Arnold Shortman and friends…they would give you chance." He said nudging her shoulder.

Rhonda nodded slightly looking out the window.

When her driver got to Curly's place he got out and thanked her and the driver for the ride. Before Curly could get to his door Rhonda called to him.

"Hey Curly."

He turned around to see a rather shy Rhonda, which was a very rare sight. "I just wanted to….you know….say that I'm sorry for what I did to you back then…" She looked down at her feet awkwardly. "Shit I'm no good at apologies, but I'm sorry I tricked you and humiliated you like that…I mean you've always been a nice guy deep down, you didn't deserve that. And I wanted to thank you for still being there for me and telling me what I needed to hear."

Curly took off his glasses to examine her face; he could see that she was being honest. "Wow Rhonda…that was really nice….I never thought you would say something like that….not to me at least." He blushed a little bit as he put his glasses back on. "Apology accepted, I'll see you after spring break….enjoy Venice." He started to walk away to his front door, but then went back to her and gave her a big kind of ungraceful hug. Rhonda smiled and returned the friendly hug.

"I hope you give me the opportunity to admire you at school when vacations over." He said jokingly peeking behind his glasses.

Rhonda giggled at his choice of words and his body language with her hand covering her mouth. "Um…yes I'll see you at school Curly."

Rhonda walked back to her limo. Curly watched as she was driven away and then went inside.

* * *

That night Helga stayed in the Pataki home by herself, she did wanted to bother Arnold or Phoebe or any of her other friends. Besides Phoebe was always so busy and she didn't want her to slow down on all her goals because of her. Helga had eaten the dinner that Olga cooked, watched some TV, read a little bit and decided it was about time to go to sleep. She did a quick yoga routine that she always did on a daily basis and then got changed to go to sleep.

As soon as she climbed in her bed she heard a noise she looked outside and went out in the hallway of the house, but saw and heard nothing. But as soon as she got inside her bed again she heard it again; it sounded like someone was trying to break in. She immediately got her phone and called the police. As she went out in the hallway again while still on the phone with the police she saw a male figure; it was dark so she couldn't see who it was, but she had an idea. After giving them all the information she hung up immediately and quickly ran to her fire escape and took off running straight to the boarding house and climbing up Arnold's fire escape.

Helga called his name a few times. "Arnold!" She shouted.

She relaxed a little when she saw his light come on then his face looking out the window.

His eyes were huge when he saw her. "Helga? What are you doing here, are you okay?"

He went out to help her climb inside continuing to appear wide eyed and with deep concern written across his face as he stared Helga who was full of tears and a look of fear painted on her face and wearing only her night gown.

"A man broke into my house….I called the police and then I ran straight here." She said with tears calling down her eyes.

Arnold hugged her. "It's okay...you're safe now..." Arnold whispered as he kissed her hair. He sighed and pulled away from her. He rubbed his head anxiously. "Okay stay here, I'll going to see if the police are there."

Arnold quickly left and went to her house. He saw the police just pulling up, he went up to the first officer he saw.

"Hello sir, I am a close friend of Helga Pataki who lives here and called the police."

"What's your name son?"

"Arnold Shortman."

"Where is Helga Pataki now?" The officer asked.

"She's at my grandparents boarding house, she ran straight there after calling you sir."

The other officers were going inside the house which was wide open. After a several minutes of looking around they came out, one of them was holding a small bag with an item in it. Arnold made sure they the doors were locked behind them.

"I would like to speak with Helga Pataki, so if you can get inside and direct me so your resident that would be much appreciated."

"Yes sir." Arnold replied as he went to get inside the car.

Arnold went inside and told Helga, he gave her some clothes to put on and one of his jackets and she went out to talk to her officer.

"Hello Ms. Helga Pataki is it?" he asked.

"Yes I'm Helga Pataki."

He reached out and shook her hand. "So can you tell me exactly what happened and what you saw?"

"Sure…when I was about to go to sleep I kept hearing this noise, but I couldn't tell whether it was coming from outside or inside, but when I went to check I didn't hear or see anything. Then when I went back out in the hallway I saw a male figure downstairs, I ran in my room and called the police as soon, thank God Olga let me use her other cell phone because mine is broken unfortunately. She looked down at her feet and took a deep breath. "Anyway as soon I was done talking with the police I climbed out of the window on onto the fire escape and came here."

"Did you recognize who the man was?" The officer inquired.

"I couldn't see who it was, but I have an idea…" she said placing a finger on her chin.

"Who do you think it was?" He questioned.

"His name is Roger…um….Stanton….he is a man that attempted to assault me Thursday night."

"Did you report that assault to the police?"

"Yes and I have the number of the police officer who I spoke to on two occasions….although I don't have it on me."

Arnold frowned a little. "I have his card; I can get it for you if you want."

"Sure son." Arnold hurried back inside and up to his bedroom to find the card; which was inside one of his jackets.

He hurried back outside and handed it to the officer.

He read the information on the card. "Okay, I'll give officer Taylor a call, we weren't able to find anyone in your home or surrounding areas as of yet, but we did find a large male's ring inside your home; so that should assist us once the suspect is detained. If any information comes up, you will receive a call. I have Ms. Pataki's contact information…What's your number Mr. Shortman?" Arnold gave it to him. "Alright thank you, I would recommend that Ms. Pataki say here with you for the night at least. It wouldn't be safe for her to stay in that house alone after what just happened; or at least with someone else."

"She can stay here." Arnold indicated to the officer.

"Alright, well have goodnight and be safe." He nodded a little before leaving.

Arnold and Helga went back inside, Arnold listened and heard dead silence he was surprised that no one was woken up, although they weren't noisy or anything.

* * *

The next day Helga did end up telling her sister about what happened that night after she left the diner an the fact that a man that she was sure was Roger Stanton broke into the house and possibly attempted to assault her. Of course Olga freaked out and Helga explained how Arnold was there for her and how Jesse gave the police more information.

"Baby sis…there is no way I'm letting you work there anymore."

"Come on Olga it's not where you work this sort of stuff happens everywhere."

"I know, but they have you there late at night and that's just not safe sis."

Helga sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah well I need the money."

"Safety overrules money sweetheart."

"Yeah I know, but I can't just up and quit just because something bad happened."

Olga folded her arms."And I don't know about you go away with your friends…" Olga said looking away.

Helga frowned. "Olga we already went through this with mom, Gerald's parents are going to be there too so it's not like we'll be there unsupervised. Besides these are my friends and you know Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald well…"

"True, you have such nice friends." Olga sighed softly. "I guess, you are growing up….it's just happening so fast."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Before you go down memory lane, I have to get going." Helga said looking at the clock. "Work calls…"

"I can give you a ride." Olga said with a bright smile.

"Cool…I'll never turn down a ride…sure beats that crappy bus."

"Can you get a ride tonight?"

"Yeah Arnold said he would pick me up."

Olga smiled. "Arnold is still such a nice kid, I'm so happy you two are still friends."

"God Olga you sound so much like mom when you said that."

"Is that a bad thing?" Olga asked with a wide grin on her face.

"I guess not…" Helga said with a short laugh.

Helga went into the diner and was put to work as soon as she stepped in, but eventually she had downtime to talk to Tiffany about what happened after work the previous week.

"Helga that was a sign….I hope you're looking for a new place to work."

"Why are you going to fire me?"

She frowned. "Of course not, but I guess I'm superstitious…I don't know…but just be careful….I should be too."

Helga nodded. "My friend is coming to pick me up." Helga started straighten up menus as she waited for the last customers to leave before she started cleaning up.

Tiffany raised her eyebrows watching Helga.. "Look I just don't want a smart girl like you to get trapped in dead end jobs…like I am."

Helga frowned a little. "Tiffany, you're still young, intelligent and a kickass person I'm sure you could find something you love."

Tiffany smiled a little. "Yeah well I am thinking of enrolling in community college…I just need my parents support."

"Are you close with your parents?"

Tiffany glanced at her for a second. "No not really…I got was kind of the kid they were always 'disappointed' in."

Helga nodded. "I know how that feels…"

Arnold came to pick her up; he actually got there earlier than she needed him to and decided to just go inside. Helga giggled when she saw Arnold walking inside he waved to her and then went to sit down at a booth to wait for her.

Tiffany noticed Helga's reaction. "Hey Helga." She whispered. "Who is that?"

Tiffany motioned with her head at Arnold.

"Arnold…aka….football head."

"Oh your childhood friend…hmmm."

"Hmmm? What?"

Tiffany raised her eyebrows. "Nothing…I just think you have a little crush on him…I mean you talk about him a lot...it's okay...it's sweet."

Helga laughed. "He's my friend."

"I know that silly, but... well that's how the best relationships start…trust me. Plus he's handsome." She winked at Helga a little before going into the back.

Helga rolled her eyes and walked over to where Arnold was sitting. "Hey football head, thanks for coming."

"Oh no problem Helga."

"Do you want anything while you're waiting?"

Arnold shook his head. "No thanks, I'm fine."

"Don't say I never offered you anything." Helga said lightheartedly making Arnold smile. He watched her as she walked away, which Tiffany mentally took note of when as she was watching their interaction from the back window.

After a few minutes Tiffany came out from the backroom and told Helga that it was okay for her to leave on time. Helga introduced Arnold and Tiffany before leaving.

Helga got into his car and she unlocked his door for him to get inside before making herself comfortable.

"Thanks." He said as he got inside and started up the car.

Helga just shrugged in response. "You know Tiffany thinks its bad luck for me to keep working at the diner after what happened…"

Arnold glanced at her. "She's probably just concerned that's all, but if you're looking I can try at the publication where I work."

"Ah I wouldn't want you going out of your way…besides that would mean I would be forever in your debt for you getting me a job along with all the other stuff you've done..."

Arnold chuckled. "Stop exaggerating Helga it's just a job….and I think it would be easy for you to find a job there since you're a writer and it would be good networking…" Helga noticed as Arnold's mood shifted to a bit more enthusiastic. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before."

Helga rolled her eyes with a grin. "Oh God…here we go with the football headed ideas."

Arnold laughed as he continued to drive. "Hey um…is your mother back yet?"

Helga shook her head in response to his question. "Well if you want….I mean you're always welcomed to stay at the boarding house again."

Helga was going to say no, but then she thought that really didn't want to be alone in that house. Helga sighed. "As long as it's okay with your folks…and if I stay in your room, I'll sleep on the couch because I noticed you didn't sleep well before."

"It wasn't because of the couch Helga."

"Well if it's because you were worried about me than maybe this isn't a good idea."

"I'll worry more if you don't stay at the boarding house."

"Arnold you're way too young to be such a worrywart." She said shooting him a grin.

When they got to the boarding house it was earlier than before so many of the boarders were still up and in the living room or kitchen. As Arnold and Helga walked inside they were immediately greeted by grandpa Phil.

"Hey Shortman, back from his wild teenage adventures. How are you?"

"I'm fine grandpa."

"Oh yeah and whose your lady friend?"

Arnold rubbed the back of his head. "Grandpa you know Helga Pataki."

"That's right, sorry Miss, I'm an old man, and of course I remember Ms. Pataki she's a hard one to forget. So how are you Helga?"

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"Couldn't be better." He did a little dance as he stated that making Arnold and Helga laugh.

"Grandpa, I was wondering if Helga could stay the night. Her mom is out of town and she-"

"Well of course she can Arnold, you know you're friends are always welcomed. I'm sorry I don't have an extra room, but I'm sure Arnold will let you sleep in his room like he did before." Phil finished with a cheeky grin.

Arnold and Helga eyes both widen. "Grandpa how-"

"Arnold I might be an old man, but I see and hear everything…remember that." He said with a crazy laugh. Phil looked back and a forth between Arnold and Helga still laughing a bit. "Shortman, why don't you take your friend up to your room to get settle in and then if she wants she can come down to have suppler or a snack."

"Okay grandpa."

"Thank you Mr. Shortman."

"Call me grandpa Shortman….Arnold's close friends are allowed to call me that."

"Okay…thank you grandpa Shortman." She replied with a shy smile.

"Alright well be good and have a goodnight kids." He said with a smile watching them walking away.

Arnold led Helga up to his room and he gave Helga alone time to change into the same t-shirt and sweats Arnold gave her before. When Arnold heard Helga said it was okay for him to come back in, he walked in to see Helga on the floor looking through a photo album. Her hair was falling over one side of her face and it immediately reminded him of a certain someone.

"Hey Helga…"

"Yeah? Oh I hope you don't mind me looking at your photos."

"No that's fine…But can I ask you something?"

Helga peered up at him and shrugged. "Sure…" She saw a hint of red on his cheeks and so she quirks an eyebrow wondering what he was going to ask.

"W-why didn't you ever…" He started and then looked at her shyly adjusting to sit in a crossed legged position.

"What?" she asked him. "Why didn't I ever what?"

Arnold sighed with a small smile. "Why didn't you ever tell me that ...you were Cecile?"

"Oh…" she let escape her lips. She froze not sure of what to say, but she decided to just be honest.

"Well….at the time I wanted to spend time with you on Valentine's day, because I had a crush on you and I wanted to know what you thought of me…" She said not wanting to speak about any current feelings for him since they were just friends.

"You could have just asked me."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah right…so you would stare at me like a deer caught in headlights and laugh…no."

Arnold chuckled a little. "Now I would have been surprised, but I wouldn't have laughed…I enjoyed that dinner with 'Cecile' and wondered for years who she was."

"So when did you realize it was me?"

"Um….around the time we started hanging out as friends, I almost wanted to smack myself for not realizing it sooner because it was so obvious to me at that point."

"How?" Helga asked.

Arnold looked her up and down. "You look like Cecile, well an older version and you act like her too."

Helga and Arnold stared at each other, both feeling a strong attraction, but neither of them feeling secure enough to do anything about it.

"Oh…" Helga replied finally breaking his eye contact. "This isn't awkward…" She mumbled.

"Sorry…" He said scratching his head. "I didn't mean to make things awkward…bringing that up."

"It's okay I knew you would figure it out eventually I mean even you aren't that dense."

"Thanks Helga." He answered with some sarcasm in his voice.

Helga giggled to herself as she started looking at his photo album again and when she was done she got up and eyed his movie collection he had next to his TV stand.

"Hair boy?"

"Hmmm?" He asked still sitting on the floor.

"You're a Evil Twin fan….you have like all of them." She said with an open mouth shocked expression.

Arnold shrugged. "Yeah I always liked those movies. Don't you?"

"Yep, I love them."

"Most girls don't…"

Helga looked over her shoulder at him. "Football head have I ever been 'most girls'?" She said with a small smirk.

"Nope." He replied. "So do you want to watch one of them?" He asked.

"Sure….well maybe not because it's kind of late and-

"And you're scared." Arnold finished with an arrogant smile.

Helga scowled and huffed. "Did you hit that odd head of yours today or something? You're talking to Helga G. Pataki, I live for this horror stuff. I was gonna say before I was rudely interrupted…..that I didn't want to stop you from getting a full night sleep since you didn't get one before. I was thinking about you football head." She said with playful humor in her voice.

He laughed a little bit."Well thanks, but I'm fine."

Helga shrugged a little. "Well why not." She handed Arnold the DVD and he went to put it on.

"You want something to eat?" He asked. "Have you eaten?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah at the diner, I get a discount on food which I love…"

Arnold turned down the lights off and sat down on the couch and Helga joined him. After watching the movie for several minutes both Helga and Arnold found themselves asleep. Arnold woke up first seeing that the movie was over and the credits were playing. He immediately noticed that Helga was laying on his chest and he had his arm around her waist. He didn't know how they got like that, but it felt like heaven to him and he didn't want to move, but he knew he had to out of respect for their friendship; not wanting things to get more awkward. He gently as possible move Helga so that her head was resting back on the couch; she slowly woke up due to his touch.

"What was that?" She asked with her eyes still half opened. She opened them and looked at the TV "Aw the movies over...I guess I fell asleep..."

"I did too." Arnold replied.

Helga raised her eyebrows. "So...maybe it's time we hit the hay...what do ya say?" She laughed at her own rhyme.

Helga laid down on the couch and immediately closed her eyes. "Can you get a comforter?" She asked Arnold.

"Helga...you're on my bed...I'm sleeping there remember?"

"Oh poo, I'll get off your bed..."Helga sighed, she was going to argue with him, but she really just wanted to go to sleep so she got up and climbed in his bed and made herself comfortable underneath the covers. "Goodnight hair boy. Sweet dreams." She said softly and then pulling the covers over her head.

Arnold smiled at her. "Sweet dreams...goodnight Helga." He said before turning off the light and leaving to get himself a comforter.

* * *

The next day when Helga was back home she peeked her head out her bedroom window and felt how nice it was and went to change her clothes so that she could go out for a jog; which she hadn't done in a while. She made a mental note to stay in crowded area so she decided to go to the park; which she would have anyway and remained very alert of her surroundings. She opted not to wear headphones as she wanted to be able to hear everything.

Meanwhile Arnold at the boarding house felt a little bored just being inside with the boarders who were doing their usual arguing and he looked outside his window and saw and felt how nice it was so he decided to go for a walk himself. He eventually found himself at the park and he went to a nearby bench to sit down and just enjoy the fresh air. As he looked down the trail he saw a young woman who resembled an angel running towards him her long hair pulled up in a ponytail swinging gracefully, her figure literally shaped like a slim figure eight, he immediately became almost hypnotized by the sight. He snapped out of his brief daydream when the girl got close enough that he could see it was Helga. "Wow." He whispered and he tried to walk away due to feeling a little embarrassed and awkward, but Helga spotted him.

"Arnold! Hey Arnold…." He stopped and watched her as she ran closer.

She leaned over panting and trying to catch her breath. "Football head were you just gonna leave without speaking…that's so not like you." She scowled a little at him placing her hands on her hips.

"No I just didn't know that was you at first..."

"Who else could I be?" She said with her palms up in a shrug pose.

Arnold played in his hair and shrugged a little. Helga grinned at his awkwardness she thought it was cute. "Anyway, with everything going on I forgot to thank you for what you did….talking to Principal Stuart for me and all that was really…well it was such an Arnoldy thing to do, but it was still really sweet. I appreciate that a lot."

Arnold smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, Helga almost melted from the touch, and she nearly smacked herself trying to get rid of the goofy grin that she knew was taking over her face. She hated that all of sudden lately she had been getting so giddy whenever Arnold was close to her. "You're welcome Helga. I know you would have done the same for me" Arnold replied.

"I don't know if Gerald or Pheebs told you but due to your help along with Phoebe, she decided not to suspend me."

Arnold's eyes widen. "No they didn't tell me. That's great Helga." He pulled her into a big hug; Helga was overtaken with a rush of strong emotions that she hadn't felt for Arnold in particular in some time. She caught whiff of his scent, which she always found so intoxicating. Arnold pulled away from her reluctantly; he noticed how great it felt to hold her and how she fit inside his arms perfectly, but he had to remind himself that Helga was his friend. If was difficult for Arnold because it was as if Helga grew more beautiful every day.

"So…um hair boy….what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Nothing, I just decided to go for a walk and enjoy this great weather. What about you?"

Helga smirked. "Doi Arnold, I was jogging." She said gesturing at her clothes and the fact that she was sweating.

Arnold eyed Helga quickly, she really manage to make everything look great she was wearing simple workout attire that nearly every female athlete or girl working out at the gym wore. And even while sweating like a pig she just looked amazing to him. "Right…" He said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

She shrugged a little looking away from him. "But I was about done or at least that's what my body is telling me…." She finished with an awkward laugh.

"Oh…so would you like me to walk you home?"

Helga wanted to swoon as a result of his question bringing back old memories. Due to nostalgia taking over her she responded like she would have back when they were younger. "Sure…I mean whatever floats your boat Arnoldo." She said bumping into him slightly, both of them laughed a little bit.

As they walked home; Helga got a chance to stare at Arnold a bit who was staring downward at his feet. She got a chance to admire how handsome he looked and how much years of playing sports did great things for his body. Helga was always attracted to Arnold, even with his wide head and small nine year body, but now Arnold was a young man and it showed. He was a lot taller than Helga now, which took Helga some time to get use to. She loved how Arnold still had an innocence about him, but at the same time she felt so protected and safe with him.

Arnold smiled to himself at how comfortable and content he felt with Helga, even when they were quiet. He glanced at Helga out of the corner of his eyes. He thought of her as strong, stronger than most people both physically and mentally, but he still had this urge to make sure she was always safe and protected because as strong as she was he knew it was possible for her to get hurt. More than that he also just wanted to be around her in general, he grew to really appreciate and enjoy being around the tough and snarky side of her personality, while also wanting badly to be around her softer, sweeter and more caring side which he always knew was there.

Arnold started thinking about some past interactions with her when they were younger and then he find himself visualizing his future and saw Helga's face although his visions. He snapped out of I when he felt Helga blush up against him slightly and he turned to look at her.

Helga blushed a little at the sudden look from Arnold, but tried to recover. "What were you doing hair boy daydreaming again?"

"I guess you caught me…."

When they got on her front porch, Helga sat down immediately and Arnold sat down next to her. They just began talking and laughing about everything, school, work, everything.

"So are you sure you're gonna be okay staying here?" He said looking up to her bedroom window.

"Yeah Olga's going to be here and my mom's coming home.

"Okay that's good, but if anything happens...and I'm sure it won't...call me...after you call the police of course."

Helga smiles. "I know Arnold."

She went inside and took out her notebook to write:

 _'I'm intoxicated with thoughts of him…It wasn't just the way he looked. It wasn't just his flaxen hair or his warm smile or his emerald eyes. It wasn't just something corporeal. No, it wasn't just those qualities that made her fall for him. It was the way he spoke, how he managed to say the right thing at the right time to make a person feel special. The way he at times hid emotions behind his eyes making him at times appear mysterious, it was the way he considered others and thought before he spoke. It was the way he acted and his attitude. She didn't fall in love with an object. No, she fell in love with something much more precious. She fell in love with a soul.'_

* * *

Later that day Jesse and some of his friends were leaving a club when he hears a familiar arrogant laugh. He turns and sees it coming from Roger Stanton himself.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbles.

"What?" his friends ask looking in the direction of Roger.

"That's the piece of shit that tried to rape Helga."

"Your ex?"

Jesse nodded as he put the phone to his ear calling the officer that had given him his number and let him know the location of the suspect Roger Stanton.

"So that's him? Man lets go kick his ass." One of his friend said starting to walk but Jesse stopped him.

He shook his head. "Naw…well not exactly, the cops should be here soon, we just have to hold him until they get here."

Jesse walked over to Roger. "Hey Rog, how's it going?"

"Hey, Jesse, I haven't seen you since…" He stopped talking and thought for a second. "I made the mistake of talking to that blonde trash….you started talking to her afterwards, I bet you fucked her though didn't you…you're one of those 'nice guys'." He said laughing and waving his friends goodbye. He leaned up against his car smoking a cigarette.

"Yeah that's about the last time I saw you."

Roger blew smoke almost purposefully at Jesse and threw his cigarette. As he turned around one Jesse's friends grabbed, threw him down punching him a few times in the stomach.

"Guys just hold him down." Jesse knelled down in front of him and spat in his face. "I would hit you, but I'm sure you'll get enough of that in prison. I hope they lock you up for a long time, but I know one thing if you ever put your hands on Helga again I will do whatever it takes to make sure you never walk again...I mean what kind of man hits a woman...you can't handle rejection is it?-"

"Jess dude I know you, I know you want to punch this guy in the face, come on just once or I'll do it." One of his friends said.

Before Jesse could even responded the some squad cars came flying around the corner.

* * *

She reread her own words and began thinking only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. "What?" She replied kind of in a annoyed tone.

"Can you let me in?" Her mother asked.

Helga jumped up and opened the door and hugged her mom.

"Hey dear." She gave Helga a kiss. "Look we just received a phone call from the police and officer Taylor who knew your name, I didn't get to the phone fast enough, but he left a voicemail. Helga what's this about?"

"A guy tried to rape me when I was leaving from work and I believe the same guy tried to break in here and assault me." She said rather bluntly.

Miriam's shoulder slouched and she looked like she was about to faint, but went and hugged Helga. "You didn't get hurt?" She asked as she examined Helga frantically.

Helga gave a closed mouth smile at her mom. "No he didn't hurt me..…except just a few bruises….well I need to call him back."

The officer informed Helga they have Roger Stanton in their custody after receiving a phone call of the location of the suspect from Jesse London. 19 year old Roger Stanton was picked up and Helga was called to come down so Miriam and Olga went with her and drove to the police station. Helga was asked to look at a lineup of suspects and she was immediately able to point him out. She immediately called Jesse afterwards to thank him and Miriam and Olga did as well. Helga and Jesse talked for a while and both were starting to feel at ease with each other as friends.

Helga was anxious to hear from the police about the details of the charges against him, but for right now she felt safe that he was locked up.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and for reviewing:)**


	22. Little Black Dress

Miriam and Olga were both away doing separate things for work or otherwise so Helga decided to spend time with Phoebe who was at home just relaxing for the day.

"Helga I'm so happy they caught Roger, I'm sorry you had to even experience that."

Helga looked down. "I'm happy too...and at least he didn't get a chance to hurt me...so I'm grateful I was one of the lucky ones in these situations."

"It was smart of you to stay at the boarding house, I'm glad he was there for you."

"Yeah...that's just how Arnold is he's there for everyone." Helga said with a smile.

"Kind of true, but he's especially always looking out for you Helga and his other close friends of course. The guy cares about you a lot; he always actually."

Helga shifted on the chair she was sitting in feeling slightly uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed. "So Pheebs you and tall hair boy have any plans for tonight?"

Phoebe had a small smile on her face. "No, but we were thinking about everyone getting together tomorrow tonight for dinner or something fun."

"Well I'm always willing to go out and get some good grub..."

"Helga do you want to stay over for the night?"

"Yeah that would be nice...I'll ask my mom."

Helga walked out to call her mother who immediately agreed that it was okay for Helga to stay over with Phoebe.

"Alright she said yes." When Helga got back in the room she saw Phoebe eyeing her locket; which fell out of her purse when she stood up to use the phone. Helga quickly picked it up and put it back in her purse.

"Helga..."

"Huh?" She responded while avoiding eye contact.

"I haven't seen that locket in a very long time."

"Okay so what's your point?" Helga said sounding a little defensive.

"Well... I think the fact that you are carrying that locket says it all Helga."

She frowned and sighed. "Phoebe...I don't know what it is about Arnold, but I just can't get over him...everyday my attraction for him intensifies...I hate it, but I can't help it..."

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel."

Helga smirked. "Right so he can stare at me like a deer caught in headlights and agree its a heat of the moment situation... no not again. I've just grown to accept that Arnold I will always just be friends...But I can't help what goes through my mind and heart when I'm around him."

It was obvious to Phoebe that Arnold is interested in more than just a friendship with Helga, but she felt that she needed to let them find each other on their own.

"Helga-"

"Phoebe lets just talk about something else. Okay?" Helga said softly.

Phoebe stared at Helga sympathetically and had hope that she would eventually see things clearly. "Sure Helga, how about we go get your things for you to stay over." Phoebe's eyes lite up. "I have a gift card to some clothing store I can't think of the name of it right now, but think it's the store that many girls from school brag about shopping at because they sell the finest clothes. We should go and pick something out for tomorrow."

"Okay, but I'm not letting you spend all your gift card on me."

When they got to the clothing store, Phoebe almost immediately saw a dress that knew would be perfect for Helga. It was black dress; Helga normally didn't wear black dresses but Phoebe knew it would be perfect for her. Helga tried it on and walked out of the changing room. "How does this look?" She asked Phoebe who gestured for her to come out on the store floor. As she walked in front of a mirror she made a worker nearly drop the boxes he was holding.

Phoebe giggled with her eyebrows raised. "There's your answer Helga."

* * *

Gerald and Phoebe invited Arnold and Helga out to dinner and whoever else was interested in coming out. It was a sort of fancy sophisticated type restaurant so everyone dressed up a lot more than usual. Helga wore the black dress that Phoebe picked out, it clung to her waist and showed of her figure perfectly in a very classy way with her hair in soft waves that were hanging to one side. When she walked in Arnold gulped at the sight, he literally had a hard time composing himself as Helga came closer and hugged him.

"Football head cleans up nice I see." She said eyeing him up and down thinking that he looked especially handsome.

Arnold smiled nervously. "Thanks, you look….you look…you look…"

Gerald resisted the urge to smack Arnold in the back of his head. "The football head here is trying to say you look nice Pataki." Gerald interrupted pulling Arnold by his neck to the side.

Helga blushed at Arnold's expression towards her and went to sit with Phoebe.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Snap out of it."

"She looks so beautiful... her body is perfect in that dress…she looks so fine." Arnold replied still in a haze.

Gerald covered his mouth trying not to laugh. "Okay so tell her that, it's not hard." Gerald stated with a subtle shoulder shrug.

Arnold looked him up and down. "Maybe not for you, I mean Phoebe's your girl…Helga and I-"

"Could be together if you stop being a doofus. You act like you never been around an attractive girl before…"

Arnold let out a short laugh. "Did you just call me a doofus? Really Gerald are we still in junior high?" Arnold sighed. "Helga's not just any attractive girl..." He said barely above a whisper. "It's not that simple Gerald, I mean Helga just got out of a relationship and with everything that's been happening to her…I don't think it's the right time to be hitting on her you know?"

Gerald sighed. "I guess…especially not the way you were just doing it." Arnold scowled as Gerald was laughing. "Alright….But don't expect me to back you up when you're acting a fool trying to interrupt her wedding."

Arnold frowned at him. "That's not funny."

Gerald laughed. "Yes it is man, I can picture it too, you screaming Oh Helga baby I love you…I was just too big of a punk to ask you out 10 years ago, but I'm ready now….say you'll be mine! Baby… baby please!" Gerald finished laughing hard getting the attention of Helga and Phoebe.

Arnold elbowed him in the side. "Ouch man I'm just playing…Mr. Sensitive...Look compliment the girl it won't hurt..." Gerald pats his hair a little bit to straighten it up. "Anyway enough sidebar…Let's go back to join the ladies." Gerald gripped his shoulders. "Just be cool alright…"

"What were you two chuckle heads talking about?"

Gerald and Arnold eyed each other. "It's a man thing Pataki you wouldn't understand."

Helga rolled her eyes dramatically. "Geraldo why do you say that all the time, I hate it."

"You Pataki just answered your own question..." He said with a smirk.

"This is so delightful that all of us are here together and this place is beautiful." Phoebe added after giggling at the interactions.

Gerald put his arm around her. "It is…good idea babe." He said kissing the side of her face.

Arnold eyed Helga out of the corner of his eye who was looking through her phone, he didn't know what to do at this moment as Gerald and Phoebe flirted.

Arnold heard his phone vibrate. Helga – _'Yuck…. these two need to get a room.'_

Arnold laughed softly and peeked at her. _'lol I know…but they're always like that… never ashamed of a little PDA.'_

Helga giggled and then put her phone away as did Arnold. He looked over at Gerald and Phoebe who were practically making out, but turned his attention back on Helga. "So Helga…what I meant to say earlier was that you looking really beautiful."

Helga blushed and a rather cheesy smile appeared on her face. "Ah shucks….thank you hair boy…you look handsome yourself."

A waiter came over and interrupted the four, "Hello my name is Roman and I'll be your waiter for this evening, you'll be happy to know that tonight we have a duck special and it's absolutely exceptional." He hands them each a menu, taking the time to stare flirtatiously at Helga. Arnold noticed and felt jealously taking over him, but he saw that Helga wasn't even pay attention to the guy.

"Anyone else coming?" Arnold asked.

"Oh yeah can we have about three or four more menus because we might get some more guest... who seemed to be running late." Gerald told the waiter.

"Very well then…since you are waiting on more guests, I'll assume you would like to wait before you order?" The group nodded. "Alright then, is there anything I could get you for now?"

"Water, would be nice, thank you." Arnold replied.

"Water for me too with lemon…please." Helga added.

"Yes madam." He said with a small bow before leaving.

"I wonder where those guys are." Arnold asked looking at his phone.

"Now you know pig boy has to eat before each meal."

Gerald and Arnold laughed. "I'm certain they're coming together and maybe there's bad traffic right now." Phoebe suggested.

"Stinky does drive slooow." Gerald added.

Helga gasps a bit making Arnold turn to her and she pointed towards the entrance. They all looked to see Sid with Lila's Cousin Veronica; Gerald stood up so Sid could see where they were seated.

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late, but as you can see I have special guest."

Veronica waved. "Hello everyone, nice restaurant."

They all spoke back to her. "Well I would like to dash to the bathroom before we order."

"Hold on, I'm coming with you Veronica." Helga told her. Helga was seated at the end of the booth on their side of the table so Arnold had to get up to let her out, as she moved pass him she accidentally brushed up against him; causing both of them to turn red. Phoebe raised her eyebrows at the body language between Helga and Arnold and gave Gerald a look before getting up to go with them to the bathroom.

Gerald stared at Arnold after Helga, Veronica and then Phoebe left.

"You alright man?" Gerald asked trying to hold in a laugh.

"Fine, thanks for asking." Arnold said narrowing his eyes at Gerald with a nervous smile.

"So Sid, is she your girl?" Gerald asked.

Sid squinted looking in the direction of the ladies bathroom. "Um...I'm working on it." Sid answered with a small smile.

"Alright well...after all that stuff you talk I'll say it's about time." He gave Sid a handshake.

"Hey Arnold I hope you aren't mad or anything."

Arnold mind was still on Helga so he was barely paying attention. After realizing what Sid said he shrugged. "No not at all, Veronica seems like a nice person, I'm happy for you."

"Cool." He said as she sat down.

Arnold started laughing as he heard the loud arguing of Stinky and Harold arguing as they made they're way over to the table.

"Here they are...guys we're late because of Stinky; who was driving like a little old lady." Harold announced to everyone.

Gerald burst out in laughter.

"That's not true, it was because Harold had to stop at the corner store to get his snacks before we got here." Stinky argued.

"That's because you were driving so slow that by the time we got near a store I was so hungry. I was literally starving."

The three ladies were in the bathroom and stayed in their a few minutes to talk.

"Veronica...so you're dating our young Sidney?" Helga questioned.

"This is our first date...at first I didn't want to go out with him, because he's younger than me, but honestly I do like him. Most of the guys in my classes are pricks."

"Sid is a really nice guy once you get to know him, I hope things work out between you two." Phoebe stated as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"I thought you were interested in Arnold?" Helga asked her.

"Arnold's really nice, but I was just going along with Lila's bullshit."

Helga frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Lila wanted me to drive a wedge between you and Arnold, but I found out she was just jealous and starting drama against people who did nothing to deserve it."

"Wow...that girl just won't quit."

"Well she just might now that she's suspended and now everyone knows she full of shit so they won't let her get away with it. Besides I think you and Arnold would look good together, I can sense chemistry a mile away."

Helga shook her head but ignored Veronica's last sentence. "And they said I needed to see the child psychiatrist."

"You did." Phoebe joked.

Helga scowled but then relaxed into a laugh. "Yeah I did...but I'm not the only one at PS 118 that needed to see Dr. Bliss..but that's all I'll say." Helga stated with a smug grin. She looked at Phoebe who had her arms folded. "I'm not referring to you Pheebs, so relaxed...you Arnold and Geraldo were the 'normal' ones among us crazies." Helga said with a smile.

"You two are cute, I wish I had that bond with girls I went to middle school with."

"Well Pheebs and maybe two other girls are the only ones I'm still friends with or at least get along with."

"Helga, you made up with Rhonda remember?"

Helga nodded. "True, but we're still not exactly friends though..."

"Rhonda Lloyd?" Veronica asked.

Phoebe and Helga nodded. "Oh I finally met her last week she made sure along with a guy name Brainy that Lila confessed what she did to your locker to the principal."

"Rhonda did that?"

"She did."

"That's shocking...I mean Lila was like her best friend."

Phoebe started walking towards the door. "Come on ladies I think we're been in here long enough. I know the guys are probably growing restless."

"Yeah I'm hungry."

"Me too."

The girls walked back to the table, all the guys stood up being gentlemen. Helga noticed Arnold was avoiding eye contact with her when she scooted pass him. She wondered if it was because he was really attracted to her, but she didn't want to get her hopes up just to be crushed.

"Did you girls fall in the toilet?" Stinky asked.

"Yes Stinky we all fall in a took a long swim." Helga said sarcastically.

"Ha they were in there trying to fix their faces...and probably gossiping about us." Harold stated.

"Our faces don't need to be fixed." Veronica replied giving him a look.

"And no one was gossiping about you pink boy." Helga added.

"Good..." He mumbled under his breath. "Now can we order please."

The group ordered and everyone had a good time enjoying the food and the company of each other. When they left the restaurant Phoebe asked if Arnold could give Helga a ride home so that she and Gerald could go out alone.

Arnold and Helga were walking to his car which was about a two blocks away because there was limited parking around the restaurant. "So Helga, do you want me to get the car and you wait here?"

Helga smiled but shook her head. "What do you think I'm some priss?"

"No but I-"

"Thank you Arnold, but I can walk with you."

"Okay...come on." He said holding out his arm for her for her to take.

Helga giggled covering her mouth. "Aw looking at football head being a gentlemen."

"I'm always a gentlemen Helga."

"Well excuse me..." Helga said with a small laugh as she wrapped her arm around his and began walking.

As they were walking Helga became nervous because she saw a guy that resembled Roger and she immediately moved behind Arnold pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Helga what's wrong?" But then he saw the guy she was looking at. "It's okay Helga, that's not him okay?" He said as he put his arm around her pulling her close to him They stayed in that position the whole time until they got to his car. Arnold pulled away to open the door for her.

He climbed in the car observing Helga closely. "Are you alright?" He asked taking a hold of her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." She sighed. "I thought that guy was Roger...he looked just like that piece of shit."

Arnold stared out the window as he started up the car. "Hey um...do you want to go somewhere else?"

Helga glanced at him with a small smile. "Like where?"

"I wouldn't mind some ice cream or something from Slausen's."

"Okay since we couldn't afford the desert at the restaurant." Helga said with a chuckle.

Arnold raised his eyebrows. "That's exactly why we need to go to Slausen's."

When Helga and Arnold got there they quickly order their ice cream. Helga ordered coffee ice cream and Oreo cookie combo, while Arnold was going to order something with strawberry, but then he remembered that Helga was allergic; instead he got coconut and vanilla.

Arnold couldn't help but watch Helga as she ate. "Helga can I have some?" He said almost seductively making Helga nearly choke on her ice cream. "I mean it looks good." He said talking about both her and ice cream.

"Okay I'll get a spoon." She finally replied.

"No thanks, he grabbed her ice cream and took a few small bites."

Helga giggled. "Did you really just eat after me like that?"

Arnold handed her back her ice cream and cleared his throat. "Well...um...Helga it wouldn't be the first time." Again his behavior was almost seductive as he licked his ice cream while staring at her

Helga nervously looked away. "You want some of mine? He asked as he licked his ice cream.

Helga just knew her face was beet red she turned away from him bashfully. "No thanks...I have a brain freeze." She stated after she finished her ice cream holding her forehead.

"Oh those are the worse."

When Arnold and Helga finished he drove her to Phoebe's house. He walked her to the door and he immediately place his hands gently on her shoulders moving them slowly down her arms. "I hope you have a goodnight and I can't wait until this weekend...I'm sure we'll have fun." He said resisting the strong desire to kiss her on the lips, but he lean closer and kissed her on the cheek. "I look forward to having fun with you." He stated bringing her hand slowly to his lips and gave her a small peck, then he held her hand for a few seconds massaging it gently.

Helga nervously and reluctantly pulled away from him. "Um...goodnight Arnold."

Helga didn't know how to react as she went inside thinking there was a possibility that he was at least physically attracted to her and she texted Phoebe to thank her for picking out that dress.


	23. Something in the way

After texting thanking her for picking out that dress and how she had a nice time with Arnold. She sat down on Phoebe's bed waiting for her to get back from enjoying quality time with Gerald.

Helga quickly changed out of her dress and put on her comfy pajamas, she stared at herself in the mirror until she heard a knock on the door.

She cleared her throat. "Um...come in."

Phoebe's mom walked into the room. "So Helga how did you enjoy the dinner?

"Oh it was really nice, I had a great time."

"Good, I'm glad you were able to have some fun with everything that has happened."

"Yeah thanks for letting me stay after another night Mrs. Heyerdahl."

"You're welcome sweetie, you're always welcomed Helga."

Reba left the room after hearing Phoebe coming in the front door.

Phoebe eventually came up to the room after speaking briefly with both of her parents. She strolled inside with a huge grin on his face.

"Looks like someone had a good time." Helga stated.

Phoebe nodded. "Yes I had a great time. So…from your text message I think you did as well." She said as she walked into her closet to change her clothes.

Helga sighed softly. "Pheebs…Arnold was flirting with me I think…"

"You think? You would know when someone is flirting with you Helga."

"Well yeah he was flirting a little…"

"And what did you do?"

"I acted like a complete dork…but it was just kind of out of nowhere…I don't know what's going on in his head. If he really likes or if he just liked how I looked in that dress. He so hard to read sometimes...and I'm good at reading people..."

"Why don't you just go up to him and land a huge kiss on him and see what happens…" Phoebe said with a sneaky grin.

"OMG what is tall hair boy doing to my Pheebs….But remember I did that once and it didn't work."

"That's because you two were nine."

"No…if Arnold wants to kiss me he has do it….I'm done trying to get something going…I hated feeling all vulnerable waiting on him to kiss me back so nope ain't gonna happen captain." Helga said crossing her arms defensively.

* * *

Gerald went by the boarding house after dropping off Phoebe.

"Hey Romeo how did things go after you left the group. Did you come straight home?"

"No we went to Slausen's."

"Slausen's? I'm not surprised..."

A smile suddenly appeared on Arnold's face. Gerald turned his head to side staring at him. "What's that smile about...did um...something happen between you two?"

"No not really."

"Not really? What does that mean?"

"Well I don't know what took over me, but I couldn't help but flirt with her a little bit while we were at eating ice cream."

Gerald smiled. "My man...And how did she react, did she respond well?"

"Well I don't know...she looked flustered and uncomfortable."

"Pataki's just tripping don't even worry about it, you know how she is. I bet she enjoyed every minute of it."

"I don't know maybe... I just don't want things to get weird...or make her feel uncomfortable around me. Even if nothing happens between us I always want her in my life as a friend at least."

"If Helga was really uncomfortable you would have got socked in the jaw." Gerald said with a short laugh. "Don't over think it, just let everything flow naturally and I'm sure you two will be fine, trust me. Besides we're gonna have so much fun this weekend. Right?"

"Oh yeah of course."

* * *

Helga had already starting packing and she thought she had everything she needed, but Olga ended up coming over and putting extra clothing in her bag.

"Helga as a young woman you always pack extra outfits, because you never know what could happen and you know how us girls are we always change our minds about clothes."

"I don't..." Helga replied.

"Sis you lived with me for months, and I know for a fact that you care about clothes as much as us 'prissy' girls as you call us."

Miriam and Olga drove Helga to Arnold's boarding house. They walked her inside seeing Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe were there.

"Hello." Miriam greeted hugging the three of them.

"Hi, have a good time, but I know you three will take care of my baby sister."

"Yes of course she is." Phoebe stated while Arnold nodded in agreement with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes she's in good hands." Gerald replied as he glanced at Arnold.

Miriam and Olga hugged and kissed Helga before leaving. She walked over near Arnold and sat down the two exchanged a few small smiles at each other before they got up to leave.

The group decided to leave Friday evening so they could spend two full days there; Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Stinky, Sid, Curly and Harold met at Gerald's house with their luggage. Arnold's parent allowed them to borrow their van so they could drive down to the lake house together as a group instead of individually.

Everyone voted that Gerald should drive as he was most experienced driver and also because he exact directions and knew how to get there without any problems; although Arnold was a competent driver as well and he would help if needed. Phoebe sat in the front seat with Gerald; while Helga sat between Curly and Arnold in the middle, Sid, Stinky and Harold sat in the back row.

Helga stared out the window at the surroundings; at the green leaves blowing in the wind the sun hiding subtly behind the clouds. She took out her journal which she received on her birthday and began to write. She was doing free writing about literally everything that happened over the past couple months and she was also writing about her thoughts in the present. Arnold glanced over at her, he was interested in what she was writing; he loved reading her old poetry and enjoyed how she expressed her inner thoughts with her words on paper. But Arnold refrained from trying to read over her shoulder out of respect for her privacy.

"What are you writing?" He finally whispered to her.

"Just stuff..." She said being vague. She glanced at him and sighed softly before continuing. "Just my thoughts...whatever I'm feeling at the moment and you know whatever's in my heart." She finished in a tone of voice only he could hear.

Arnold moved a few strands of hair from her face and gazed into her eyes. "And what's that...what's in your heart?"

Helga looked away to avoid his stare. "Um...well that's difficult to put into a few words Arnold..." She stated as she fidgeted with her pen and then began writing again.

She immediately put her journal and purple pen back in her purse at the sound of the guys in the back row going back forth in some kind of quarrel.

"Hey Gerald can we get some music going, because I'm tired of hearing Sid Stinko and pig boy arguing like the three stooges back here..."

"Like the sound of your loud mouth is any better Helga." Harold said back to her in a teasing matter.

"Whatever Harold you are the loudest person in this van...I've been quiet this whole time."

Gerald laughed at their bickering. "Alright, alright I'll turn on some music."

"Let's hear some Simple minds." Curly suggested.

"Who?" Literally everyone said at once.

Curly rolled his eyes. "They're a great group from-"

"Let me guess their from the 80's." Helga finished with a small chuckle as she poked him in the side.

"Well yeah, you guys never seen The Breakfast Club, the song by Simple minds is basically the theme of the movie."

"Yes I've have seen The Breakfast Club, Curly, Gerald and I love that movie." Phoebe said.

"We do?" Gerald joked.

"Yes." Phoebe answered with force in her voice and a smirk on her face.

Gerald laughed at Phoebe's tone and facial expression. "I'm just kidding, I love that movie and yeah Curly I know the song by that group you're talking about, but I don't have it."

"If we're gonna listen to old music, let's get some Nirvana in here or some Hendricks." Helga suggested.

Arnold reached in his bag and moved out a CD. "Here Gerald put this on, it has songs from different genres and eras. I made it the other day and I think everyone will like at least one song on it."

"Alright cool." Gerald replied as he put the CD in and turned up the volume.

Helga poked Arnold. "Good idea…to put together a CD." She said giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, but I make a lot of those for different occasions, because I hate relying on the radio."

"The radio sucks." Curly stated kind of bluntly.

"Well if we didn't have the radio how would any of us know about the new songs and stuff?" Stinky pondered.

"MTV!" Harold yelled.

Curly rolled his eyes. "They haven't played music on that network in years."

"Well I use to love celebrity deathmatch that's all I know." Harold stated.

"I loved that show too pig boy!" Helga said with enthusiasm.

"Stop calling me pig boy madam fortress mommy."

"Well sorry…stop eating like a pig and I will."

"Hey I've lost weight!"

"That's true Harold you have, congratulations." Helga said genuinely.

"Yeah I lost weight thanks to Arnold again." Harold mumbled.

Helga smiled at Arnold, who melted a little under her gaze, but still tried to play it cool. "It was nothing; you did all the work Harold." Arnold replied being modest.

"Hey Sid why are you so quiet back there?" Gerald asked looking through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah Sid are you plotting something?" Helga asked jokingly.

"Yep I'm plotting…"

Stinky glanced at Sid with a smug grin. "Sid here is thinking about Miss Lila's cousin Veronica."

"Thanks Stinky I guess you think you're a mind reader or something now."

"Nope I just have common sense."

"When did you get that?"

"I've had common sense since the day the doctor slapped my behind Siddy."

"If you weren't thinking about Miss Veronica than what were you thinking about Siddy?"

"Don't call me Siddy, Stinky and none of your business."

"Yeah alright." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

Helga groaned loudly as she tried to tune out the rest of their arguing. "Oh here we go again." She said with a small eye roll.

Arnold nudged her slightly. "You know you love this; it's like old times." He whispered in her ear.

Helga scuffed at him. "I wish Nadine could have come…there are too many boys on this trip." Helga huffed.

"Sheena too." Phoebe added.

"Pataki you know you like being around us guys, what's that say on your shirt. Running with the boys."

"It's a name of a song…Jesse had it made it for me." Helga said looking down at her shirt.

"Yeah because you like hanging with the guys…you always have, you use to tag along with us all the time… admit it."

"I ain't admitting a thing Geraldo."

"You don't have to Pataki you wore that for a reason…and the t-shirt doesn't lie."

Helga scowled at him at his reflection in the rear view mirror as he laughed. "I swear I can't stand him sometimes." Helga whispered in a lighthearted voice. "Boys make me sick…so annoying." She said in a more snarky tone as she leaned up against Curly who was asleep and closed her eyes.

Arnold shook his head with a smile as he glanced over at her. "Whatever you say Helga…" Arnold said in a joking tone of voice. Looking out the window he rested his head against the seat taking in the scenery, he had a feeling this was going to be a great time.

At some point during the ride Helga moved over and leaned against Arnold who had fallen asleep. He woke up and felt something incredibly soft against him. He inhaled breathing in the sweetest scent, as he opened his eyes looking down slightly he saw it was Helga laying against chest. He just stared at her but then started gently stroking her hair and moving it off her face.

Curly woke up and glanced over at Arnold and Helga who looked like a real couple at that moment. He grinned slightly at the sight of them, Curly being a bit of a romantic didn't move because he didn't want to disturb them.

Harold woke up and immediately saw Helga and Arnold snuggle up in the row ahead of him. "Oooooh look at Arnold and Helga cuddled up like little lovebirds." He blurted out in a obnoxious fashion getting everyone's attention including Helga who wakes up grumpily. Arnold wanted to hit him in the face, because as she woke up and heard Harold's taunting she move away from him.

"Hey Helga, why were you cuddled up with Arnold like a little baby huh, are you two lovers?" He asked letting out his usual obnoxious laugh.

"Can it pig boy."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Well you started with me again…Harold." She replied putting emphasis on his name.

"Helga you're just mad that you got caught cuddled up with Arnold... what you have a crush on football heads now?"

Helga balled up her fist in anger and turned to try and hit him but Arnold grabbed her wrist. "Harold's just being Harold, don't even get upset."

Helga almost instantly calmed down as a result of his touch, but eventually she pulled away from him. "You're so lucky Harold that we're in this van, or else you would get decked for real."

"Oooh I'm so scared."

"I know you are." She said glaring at him. Helga turned around and slouched in her spot. "See I try to be nice to the boy and congratulate him on his weight lost and look what happens."

"Man do you two loud mouths always have to go back and forth? God, I was trying to sleep." Sid stated in an annoyed tone of voice.

Helga huffed. "OH well excuse me Siddy didn't mean to wake you up from your precious nap….but look who's talking, you three argue like a married couple constantly."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Pataki there." Gerald said with a laugh.

"And Gerald don't act like you and Helga don't argue sometimes." Sid replied.

Gerald shrugged. "I never claimed we didn't."

Arnold sat on his knees to get everyone's attention. "Hey everyone... Alright how about let's all agree not to argue at all this whole weekend and try to get along….without bickering or insulting each other and just clean cut fun. What do you guys say?"

Everyone starting laughing after a few seconds of silence. "Ha classic Arnold…Yeah right us not arguing for a whole weekend…I mean who are you kidding Arnold." Stinky declared.

"Hey Arnold what do you want us to hold hands and sing kumbaya?" Harold joked.

"He probably wants us to sit around a camp fire and pray together for world peace. Sorry Arnold, but man do you always have to look on the bright side?" Sid asked.

"Wait a minute Sid, I asked Arnold that question years ago and his response was he did because someone had to…if my pal Arnold didn't look on the bright side who would?….not I, not you and certainly not Pataki."

Helga rolled her eyes. "As much I hate to admit it, I agree with Geraldo. Come on you guys know hair boy he can't help it….where would we all be without his sunny optimism? Stinky you would still be wasting your days sitting around ranting on and on about your love for lemon pudding. Sid you would still be hiding in your room scared of the big bad germs. And Harold….Pig boy you would still resemble a pig!"

Everyone laughed including Harold after a few seconds of scowling at Helga. "So lay off football head." She mumbled while still laughing. Curly gave her a low five.

Helga peeked over at Arnold who looked like someone painted his face red with a big grin on his face. "T-thanks Helga. " He said rubbing the back of his head.

She smiled a little waving him off.

When they got to the lake house, everyone climbed out the van and happily ran inside looking inside every room.

Helga stopped at a room which was all white with touches of pink and blue. "Oh this is so my room..." She said to herself as she put her bags down in the room. There were two beds so Phoebe also came in to share the room with her.

"Phoebe had you been here before?"

"No, this is fairly new."

Arnold and Gerald shared a room. Stinky and Sid also shared a room and Curly and Harold were unlikely roommates. Gerald's parents were staying at another house right next door which was owned by a relative. Mr. Johanssen called all the teenagers to come out back where he was barbecuing.

"Yes! Food finally!" Harold shouted in sheer delight.

"Don't get too excited you kids are on your own for the rest of the meals this weekend. The refrigerator is full of good food and I'm sure at least one of you should know how to cook."

Harold groaned a little bit at that statement from Mr. Johanssen.

As they finished eating and everyone went inside. Helga walked inside the kitchen and looked around. "Pheebs, we should get up and fix breakfast."

Phoebe giggled. "You want to fix breakfast for the guys?"

"No just for you and I." Helga said with a serious expression on her face.

Phoebe's eyes grew wide. "Helga that's not-"

"Phoebe I'm just joking, we'll fix breakfast for those dorks because if we don't...those boys probably won't eat."

Phoebe shrugged. "I don't know, Gerald can cook actually."

"Tall hair boy can cook, has he cooked for you?"

Phoebe nodded. "Oh well excuse me Geraldo...I'll have to get a sample of that this weekend."

* * *

The next morning Phoebe and Helga woke up early to fix breakfast for everyone. They made a large traditional breakfast with pancakes, eggs with green peppers, turkey bacon, sausage, toast and sliced fruit; they made large qualities of it so that it was enough for everyone. After they were done cook, Helga went inside all the rooms and started yelling for everyone get up.

"Boys wake up!" She yelled in each room not caring at all about her tone not being the most pleasant sound to wake up to.

"Pataki what the-" Gerald started but stopped talking after inhaling the smell of breakfast.

"I smell bacon." Stinky stated as he stretched on the bed.

"Me too, come on lets go to the kitchen before it's all gone." Sid replied with excitement with Curly and Harold running out of their rooms nearly at that the same time.

All of the guys walked into the kitchen/dining room area at almost the same time to see Helga and Phoebe already fixing their plates. Helga bee-lined pass Harold, Sid and Stinky to hand Arnold, Gerald and Curly their plates.

"Where's my plate?" Harold huffed.

"Just be patient." Helga responded with a eye roll.

Everyone was finally able to sit down and eat. Harold who finished first, got up and announced the food was amazing and that he was surprised Helga could cook.

"Yeah who would have thought Helga could do such a girly thing." Sid replied.

Helga scowled. "First of all cooking is not just a girly thing, if you don't cook, you won't eat and you'll learn that once you get out of your parents house and second of all I'm still a girl despite the fact that I could whoop your butt at any sport without much effort." She finished with a small hair flip.

Once everyone was done Helga told everyone she would wash the dishes and to get out of the kitchen, but Arnold stuck around and helped dry off the dishes anyway.

"You know Helga...I didn't know you could cook like that." Arnold said getting kind of close behind her making Helga a little giddy, but she managed to keep her composure.

Helga rolls her eyes with a hint of a smile on her face. "What am I so tomboyish that you guys can't picture me doing a supposed 'woman's job'?"

"No and I don't think of cooking as a woman's job." He replied as he grabbed a dish from her after she cleaned it.

"Well good...because you'll starve with that type of thinking."

Arnold laughed and his voice sounded more husky due to the early time. "Well nonetheless, the food was good."

"Thanks."

"So I wonder what we're going to be doing this weekend."

"Doi dropping acid, smoking pot and getting wasted." Helga laughed and snorted a little indicating that she was joking.

Arnold laughed. "Yep that's what I looked forward too when I decided to come." He said with light sarcasm.

"I bet...I know our little football head's got a dark side. He's not always a goody to shoes."

Arnold chuckled and put the last dish away. He popped Helga playfully with the dish rag a little before tossing it to her and leaving the kitchen. Helga giggled at that before she then went into her room to get ready for the day.

After everyone got dressed they did some activities such as fishing and canoeing, they even played a short baseball game; that is until it started to rain and so the group was forced to go inside to have fun by playing video games and watching DVDs.

* * *

Later that evening when it was still kind of light out Arnold spotted Helga sitting by the water on some rocks alone. He stared at her admiring not only how beautiful she looked with the wind blowing her hair, but the intensity in her eyes as if she was thinking about something tangible. He didn't want to interrupt her since she seemed to be deep in thought, but at the same time he couldn't look away. Helga must have felt eyes on her because she turned around suddenly catching Arnold staring. Her eyes widen at first, but then she smiled and waved for him to come over; Arnold sat next to her on the rocks in a cross leg pose staring at the view just like she was.

"This is honestly one of the most beautiful sights." Helga finally spoke as she moved her hair behind her ear.

Arnold just couldn't keep his eyes off her and just continued to stare at her. "Yeah it is." His was response definitely more about her than the view in front of them.

Helga turned and looked at Arnold who had an expression on his face that she'd never seen directed at her. She shook her head completely thinking that must had been her imagination.

"It's so quiet out here…you don't get this in the city." She squinted a little bit looking around. "But if you listen closely…it's as if earth or nature has its own music and it's the most beautiful music ever." She said shyly. She peeked at Arnold and then buried her face in her hands. "That sounded mad corny didn't it?"

Arnold laughed at her behavior. "No..."

Helga looked up at him and scuffed. "Of course the king of the cornballs wouldn't think so." She said in a humorous way.

Arnold rolls his eyes with a short laugh. "Anyway...I agree with what you said about nature…I noticed that when I was in San Lorenzo."

"San Lorenzo was so beautiful." She responded.

"Yeah it definitely was."

"Are you ever going back?"

"Yeah, but I would enjoy it more if a certain person comes with me..the one friend that surprised me by helping me find my parents." He bumped her shoulder lightly when he finished saying that making Helga blush even more.

There was a long silence after that statement, but eventually their conversation shifted to Jesse and Helga's break up with him.

"Oh right tall hair boy told you."

"Yeah and I don't know why you didn't tell me…so what happened between you two?" Arnold questioned.

"We broke up."

Arnold rolled his eyes slightly at her stating the obvious. "I know that…I mean why."

Helga sighed. "I don't really want to get into it."

"Oh well you don't have to, I was just curious." Arnold said taking his eyes off her and back on the view in front of them.

Helga decides to let it out. Helga closed her eyes. "It was somewhat because of…you."

Arnold frowned with a very puzzled expression. "Me? What do I have to do with you and Jesse?"

"Jesse…He felt like I had deeper feelings for you than just as a friend…."

Helga shook her head almost in tears suddenly. "I'd like to say I'm over you…especially after all these years and everything that has happened in between us but the truth is…I still find myself having these dreams; the dreams of us together." Helga said immediately feeling embarrassed with tears now falling down her face.

She looked over at Arnold who's face looked frozen out of shock as a result of her words and tears; she dreaded seeing that expression again.

She closed her eyes briefly. "Sorry…" She mumbled and then quickly ran inside as fast as she could.

"Helga wait." Arnold called after her a few times. Arnold walked to her door, he felt like kicking himself for not saying anything while they were outside; instead he couldn't speak out of shock or something.

Arnold got close to her door and began to speak. "Helga I'm sorry…can we talk please?" He said knocking her door softly. "I know you're scared…and I'm sorry for making you think that you were wrong…but it's okay for you to have those dreams because… I have those feelings for you too."

Helga opened the door with a very angry expression. "Arnold I know you're this nice guy that wants to make everyone feel good and shit…but trying to make me feel better by exaggerating things for my benefit is taking things too far…it's actually quite disrespectful."

"Helga I'm not-"But Helga closed the door before he could finish and turned on her music so she couldn't hear his voice. He was a little upset and annoyed by her actions, but he also couldn't really blame her for that reaction. He knew he had to do something to convince that his feelings were true if he ever wanted their relationship to evolve into something more. He knew that he really did want to be with her; because she was always the only girl who challenged him in so many ways.

When he got back to his room he became angry at himself and started throwing things around getting the attention of Gerald.

"Um...Arnold what's going on?" He asked cautiously walking in his room.

Arnold sat down on his bed still feeling anger inside of him. Gerald closed the door behind him as he walked all the way in. He moved closer to Arnold who was now slouched down on the bed staring at the wall.

Arnold finally opened his mouth a little bit. "Helga told me how she felt about me."

"Okay?" Gerald asked unsure of what the problem was.

"And I froze up like an idiot...I tried to explain things to her...you know about how I'm interested in her too...but she didn't believe me, she thought I was just saying that to make her feel less embarrassed or something."

Gerald rolls his eyes slightly as he sat down next to Arnold on the bed. "You two..." He said under his breath and started shaking his head. "So if she was right here instead of me what would you say to her."

Arnold peeked over at Gerald and then placed his gaze back on the wall. "I would tell her that I think she's amazing and..."Arnold sighed and smiled a little as he sat up with a expression as if he had a 'light bulb' moment. "I think...no I am in love with her."

Gerald nodded at the sincerity he saw in his eyes when he said that. "I figured that... Well you need to tell her."

"I know...I will...But what happens if she doesn't believe me...and I'll end up losing her."

Gerald put his hand on his shoulder briefly. "Arnold...you know you can't make a living on 'what ifs'...you'll never get anywhere. If you keep letting fear get in the way you will definitely lose her...forever."

* * *

Helga had gone back outside with Phoebe who noticed that she seemed upset about something.

"Now Helga are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Helga looked at Phoebe with a single tear running down her face. "Is this about Arnold?" Phoebe asked as she continued to stare at her.

Helga wiped her face and nodded. "What happened?"

"I told him that I still have dreams about him...dreams about us being together."

"And what else happened?"

"Nothing...he just stared at me with that stunned confused face, just like he did when we were up on that building years ago..."

Phoebe reached over and hugged. "Aw Helga I'm so sorry..." She rested her head on her shoulder getting a little annoyed at Arnold. "Maybe you should try to talk to Arnold again." Phoebe said trying to be positive.

"No...now it's too weird, just like after we saved the neighborhood...it was weird between us for a long time after that. I've lost the love of my and my friend."

"No you haven't Helga. Come on stop it now. I know that if you talk to Arnold and listen to him you will see that what you're saying is not the case."

Helga replayed what Arnold said to the door in her mind as she shut her eyes for a second. She got up and started walking.

"I just need to think okay..." She told Phoebe as she walked away.

Phoebe went back inside after Helga insisted that she wanted to be alone out there.

Arnold stood up and looked out his window seeing Helga walking, she had a sad expression on her face; which hurt Arnold especially since he knew that he was the reason for her sadness. He watched her for a few minutes and suddenly got an idea. He walked to his bag and took out a small notebook and a pen he walked back to the window seat and looking at Helga before he began to write.


	24. Tell Her

Helga eventually went back inside; she stopped and stared at the door of Arnold and Gerald's room. She sighed and went into her room closing the door.

Phoebe examined her. "Pheebs stop eyeing me I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I just need sleep, if I don't get a goodnight sleep.. then I'll be a grouchy nutcase tomorrow and these boys won't be able to handle me when I'm like that..I would scare them off." She said with a small laugh.

Phoebe was still concerned, but decided to just let her friend rest. "Well alright I'm going to go watch TV, but if you want to talk or if you need me, I'm just out there in the living room."

"Okay Pheebs, you go on, I'll be fine." Phoebe left out the room closing the door gently behind her.

Helga quickly changed out of her clothes into her pajamas and climbed into her bed. She looked at her phone and responded to some text message from Sam who is away with her family and Steven who just wasn't allowed to come. After she was done with that she got up and put her phone away and then went to lie back down. When she got under the covers she stared up at the ceiling. _Oh Arnold...I want to let you go, but I just can't...I love you...you will forever have a hold of my heart._ She sighed which turned into a groan. "I can't freaking stand you football head." She stated out loud to herself before falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

In another room Gerald stared at Arnold. "You better tell that girl what you just told me, because if you don't-"

"Don't worry I will." Arnold interrupted with a strong tone of voice.

Gerald noticed the determination in his voice and was now convinced that he would. "Cool, well tomorrow my parents are taking us camping and then after that we might get to go to a party…but I'm not sure yet."

Arnold nodded as he continued to write. "Yeah that's nice...I'm looking forward to whatever." Arnold's voice sounded distracted and had some annoyance in it, not directed at Gerald at all, just at himself and his own writing.

Gerald quirked at eyebrow as Arnold balled up another paper and tossed it across the room. "Well alright…good…..I'll leave you to your writing…all this talk of love has me missing Phoebe...I'll be back." He went out of the room to find Phoebe sitting in the living room area watching TV. He quickly went sat down next her, they cuddled instantly and started talking about Arnold and Helga both shaking their heads and laughing at their friends.

"So Arnold is finally going to tell Helga how he feels?" Phoebe questioned Gerald.

"Yeah babe, he's up there right now writing something for her I think."

Phoebe's eyes lite up. "Oh he's actually writing something? Helga will love that!" She beamed in excitement.

Gerald chuckled. "Yep, he looked a frustrated mess though, there are tons of balls of paper all over the room when I left...I wish I had taken pictures."

"Good." Phoebe was satisfied at his frustration because he made her best friend so upset after she confessed her feelings for him a second time.

"Yeah...I just want them to cut it out and get together so he can stop acting a damn goofy fool around her."

Phoebe laughed for a few seconds. "Oh stop it, you've been waiting for Arnold and Helga to date since the day he broke up with Lila."

Gerald laughed. "Yeah...well...okay I'll admit it...Pataki...she's good for Arnold. But please Phoebe don't EVER tell her I said that." He said in a whisper as he eyed their surroundings making sure Helga wasn't around.

Phoebe giggled. "Don't worry she's asleep. But why is that? You and Helga are friends, so what's the problem Gerald?"

"You know why, I'd never hear the end of it, she would throw what I said out there every minute to win an argument or whatever and I ain't having it." Gerald stated making Phoebe let out a loud laugh; well loud for her.

"Okay I promise I won't tell her." She assured him. He kissed her on the topped of her head as they directed their attention on what was on TV.

Meanwhile since it still wasn't too late, or at least too early for the guys to go to bed they sat outside on the front porch hitting on nearly any girl that happened to walk by, with Curly just laughing at their lack of ability to talk to women.

"What's so funny Curly? The ladies love my southern charm."

"Well judging by their responses...I think someone forgot to tell them that fact." Curly teased with a smug laugh.

"Let's see you try to get a woman's attention Curly."

"Yeah Thaddeus, what can you do?" Sid asked.

Curly peeked from behind his glasses at him. "I can do a lot of things...but I ain't doing zilch because I have nothing to prove..."

Harold jumped down off the railing he was sitting on. "Whatever, sounds like you're scared, but I'm going inside to get something to drink." He stated before going inside.

Curly shouted after him. "I'm not scared Harold, it's just that yelling at random women on the street is not my style." He looked at Stinky and Sid with a shrug. "No offense."

"I don't yell at them." Stinky replied. "It's called sweet talking Curly."

Curly grinned a little bit. "Alright...in that case... sweet talk on Stinky... I hope it works one of these days..."

* * *

Later that night, Helga got up to go to the bathroom and because the house was completely dark and she didn't know where the light switches were she bumped into someone.

"Sorry..."

"Arnold?"

"Yeah, it's me Helga."

She sighed as he found a light and turned it on, turning red almost instantly. Helga wasn't wearing a robe and she had on an form fitting white undershirt and pajama shorts with no bra on. He tried to look away before she noticed, but it was too late.

"Football head would you like to take a picture?" She said mocking him and pushing pass him to go into the bathroom and she glared at him before shutting the door.

Arnold went back inside his room and rolled his eyes as he fall back on his bed. _Helga why do you do this to me?...ha just perfect..._ _no sleep for me tonight._

* * *

The next day Mr. and Mrs. Johanssen took the whole group to a camping site. They were taught to pitch several tents for everyone and told to gathered wood just for practice. While they were out there Helga did everything she could to avoid being near Arnold; even opting to sit in between Harold and Stinky when they all sat around the campfire.

"Here's the part where we're all suppose to sing Kumbaya right Arnold?" Sid joked.

Curly stood up. "You guys laugh, but you know what, I'm going to sing that song…even if you don't join me…I don't care…this is in honor of our good friend Eugene who couldn't be here and would have wanted to sing this..." He glanced at Helga and then Phoebe. "And Sheena too." He added. "You know when the singing spirit hits me, I just can't ignore it!" He said dramatically waving his hand.

"Preach Curly." Gerald shouted making Phoebe burst out laughing and Helga snorted.

 _'Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya'_

Curly began to sing, with everyone just staring at him.

 _'Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya'_

He continued as Mr and Ms. Johanssen and Arnold starting singing with him.

 _'Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya  
Oh Lord, kumbaya_ _  
Someone's singing Lord, kumbaya'_

Everyone else joined along with them with big cheesy grins on their face.

 _'Someone's singing Lord, kumbaya  
Someone's singing Lord, kumbaya  
Oh Lord, kumbaya_

 _Someone's laughing, Lord, kumbaya  
Someone's laughing, Lord, kumbaya  
Someone's laughing, Lord, kumbaya  
Oh Lord, kumbaya_

 _Oh Lord, kumbaya'_

Everyone cheered and laughed at the end of the song. "Only Curly could get everyone to sing that." Helga stated while still laughing and Curly stood up and bowed dramatically. "Thank you, thank you very much." He said with a somewhat maniacal laugh.

* * *

After leaving the camp the group all changed their attire to go to a party one of Gerald's cousins was throwing. Helga wore a simple short sleeve v-neck shirt, over it she had on a unbuttoned blouse; the sleeves falling to her elbow, skinny jeans and high heel boots with her hair pulled up in a high bun. Phoebe wore one of her very cute bright blue sweater dresses with black pumps. While the guys dressed as they normally did except adding a little cologne.

It was a house party, although there was a mixture of different people, it was majority African American party goers, but the gang was use to being around people of all races and ethnicity's so there was no awkwardness with that.

Helga walked in quickly getting the attention of a few guys instantly. One a guy with brown hair and green eyes who approached her and asked her to dance; she looked out the corner of her eyes and saw Arnold who was sitting way across the room; watching her closely and she smiled at the guy and said yes. She danced with him for a few songs, keeping a distance between them despite his efforts to move close to her. After those few dances she grew tired and a little bored, the guy was kind of cute, but she wasn't attracted to him at all and after a while she noticed his breath smelled like whisky mixed with cigarettes; which was a turn off to her. She excused herself and went to sit close to where Phoebe and Gerald were dancing.

Arnold got up and was about to ask Helga to dance, but another guy beat him to the punch. This guy was African American; light brown skin with an average height and long locks. She danced with him briefly and made small talk; which she enjoyed, she thought he was sort of charming, but still she wasn't interested really. She politely shook his hand before going back to sit down. She looked over and saw Arnold talking to some girl with flawless caramel brown skin and short curly hair; she was the typical type of girl he always went for, one those perfect girls, perfect looks, perfect style, perfect manners. But what she didn't realize was that the girl approached him and not the other way around. Arnold thought that girl was very attractive and nice, but he only had eyes for Helga Pataki.

Helga just sat down and danced a little in her seat to the music; which was all current dance/pop/rap music. Her chair dancing must have been good getting the attention of another guy who was kind of geeky looking and very skinny with red hair approached Helga for a dance. Helga honestly wasn't thinking anything negative about him and she just didn't feel like dancing, but this guy must have been tired of getting rejected all night and decided for whatever reason to take it out on Helga.

"Who do you think you are? Huh? You think you're too good for me?"

Helga sighed. "No, sorry, I'm just tired…okay?"

"No, no you think you're too pretty to dance with me. You know what? I'm sick of it!" He yelled throwing down his glass breaking it on the table.

Helga barely flinched. "Um... what I think is that you forgot to take your medicine...I can't help you sorry."

"What medicine I'm not-"

Gerald who was standing nearby with his cousin and Phoebe quickly moved over to them.

"Whoa whoa whoa…um…you need to calm down with all that nonsense or get the hell out of here…"

The guy looked him up and down. "Who are you? I don't have to go anywhere; this skank here dances with half the party, but think she's too good for me."

"I don't see any skanks around here, but Helga is too good for you…now I'm asking you to leave." He demanded as his was cousin approaching them.

"Yeah man you have to go; you can't disrespect my cousin's friends and breaking things in my house. What do you think this is? Now leave...I don't want to fight you...but I will."

The guy now appearing ashamed and a little scared slowly walked out of the house. After he left eventually everyone went back to mingling and dancing.

Gerald and Helga exchanged a look; she didn't even have to say thank you. He knew what her expression meant, he nodded at her and then went back to hang with other guests. Arnold who was on the other side of room when this happened walked up to Gerald putting his hands on his shoulders. "Thanks.."

Gerald frowned at first, but then relaxed his expression into a small smile. "No problem." He frowned again "Now go get your woman before someone else does man." With that he gestured for him to go talk to her; which Arnold did. Gerald watched Arnold walking away while shaking his head with an amused expression and then directed his attention back on the crowd he was mingling with.

"Hey Helga…" He started as he sat down on the arm rest of the chair.

She wanted to get up and leave, but she couldn't bring herself to. "Hey Arnold…" she replied dryly.

"I saw what happened…are you okay?" He said while placing a hand on her shoulder.

She glanced at him for a second and then looked away. "Yeah…no harm done." She said with a small shrug.

Arnold studied her and finally cleared his throat. "Look Helga-"

"Arnold…please don't, I'm not in the mood, so please just let me chill out at this party...I can't deal with all this melodrama right now." She placed her hand on her forehead in a frustrated pose.

"Okay…" Arnold said, but still not moving from next to her in an attempt to block any other guys from hitting on her; which worked. Helga didn't mind since she didn't want any other guys approaching her and even when she's upset or annoyed at Arnold she still enjoys being close to him. He tried to make small talk, but Helga only gave one word responses. Arnold continued to talk to her, keeping the conversation light, the whole time even afterwards in the van he wouldn't give up and even tried to make her laugh; Helga wasn't having it at all though. She loved and hated how persistent he was and no matter how much she scowled, brushed him off and spoke rudely towards him, there he was with that kind smile; which right now was more sexy than simply kind, that smile that made her knees buckle.

Arnold respected and admired Helga's nonsense attitude even when it was directed at him, but it bugged him how stubborn she could be at times. Once Helga was in a mood there was no bringing her out of that until she was ready.

Sid, Stinky and Harold sat in the back bragging about the girls they talked to and got numbers from, with Sid not really taking things seriously since he was focused on pursuing Veronica; whatever the case their bragging causing Helga to roll her eyes several times during the ride back to the lake house.

* * *

When everyone else was in the living room waiting on Gerald to finish cooking and watching TV, Arnold sneaked off to Helga and Phoebe's room to put a note on her bed.

Everyone sat down to eat dinner, he made both a steak and chicken because not everyone eats red meat, along with sliced red potatoes with onions and mixed Kale/chord/spinach greens.

Once Helga finished she got up with a small smile on her face. "I guess tall hair boy can cook." She whispered to Phoebe who had a satisfied smile on her face. Gerald and Curly cleaned up in the kitchen.

Helga went back to her room she found a note with her name on it on her bed. She thought it would be from Phoebe. But as she looked at the handwriting she clearly saw that it wasn't. Opening the letter, it was sort of short and to the point.

 _Helga_

 _'I would like to try and make things up to you. Would you give me that opportunity? I'll be outside waiting for you right after dinner; trust me you won't regret it. Please give me a chance.'_

 _See you then,_

 _Arnold_

Helga frowned subtly as she glanced out her window she spotted a male figure that looked a lot like him. Helga swallowed hard and took a deep breath bracing herself for whatever that football head of his had up his sleeve. She looked at herself in the mirror briefly before leaving to go meet him. When she approached him, from his perspective it was almost like she was walking in slow motion. He felt nervous suddenly, but he knew he had to push through his own fears or risk losing her.

Helga looked him up and down and crossed her arms. She honestly thought he looked so handsome with his suit jacket, his messy hair and his green eyes shining brightly. As he stepped closer to her his scent lingered in the air around them and his expression a heavy-lidded smile making it difficult for Helga to remain calm. She looked back at his face and saw his smile now was shaky. She couldn't help but stare at his eyes as they were full of everything that she loved about him; warmth, kindness, courage, but she saw something that made him seem more human to her in that moment; she saw a hint of insecurity. She never thought she could make Arnold so visibly nervous; she wondered what he was going to say.

"Thanks for coming out." Arnold says finally breaking the ice as he handed her a folded up sheet of paper.

Helga took it from him and her eyes darting from him to the paper. "Football head what the heck is this?" She questioned in an almost snarky tone of voice.

Arnold sighed nervously. "Just open it please."

Helga held his gaze for a few more moments before opening up the paper to begin reading it.

 _To Helga G. Pataki,_

 _'I can sometimes see pain in your eyes from the hurt in your heart,_ _  
_ _and I'd really want to fix, but I struggle with how._ _  
_ _I love when you let me in you but it truly hurts when you shut me right back out,_ _  
_ _and it sometimes it makes me wanna scream but I know that it's my own fault…_ _  
_ _But instead of screaming right now I'll say I love you and I'll say it a million more times,_ _  
_ _if that's what it takes for you to know and for you to acknowledge it in your mind_ _  
_ _that I will never hurt you; here it is on paper in pen…_ _  
_ _If you really think about it you have to know how I feel about you, after all this time, after everything we're experienced together._ _  
_ _I've just been afraid because the closer I get to you the more that I realize that when I'm with you my heart is no longer mine._ _  
_ _So this is it I'm giving in._ _  
_ _My white flag has hit the sky._

 _I'm giving you my everything, please I hope you don't still question why._

 _But if you still are, let me tell you this Helga that I loved you then, I love you now, and somehow I know I always will.'_

 _-please don't laugh too loud at my writing. I_ _'m not great at it like you but everything I wrote is real._

 _Love always,_

 _Arnold_

Helga stared back at him her eyes here huge; she was speechless. She almost dropped the letter so Arnold took the paper out of her hand and folded it back up.

"That only begins to describe what you mean to me…Helga you're the only person who can always push me to be a better person. To see things clearer….from the moment you came back into my life you forced me to open my eyes. If it wasn't for you…I probably would still be with Lila and believing in her." He shook his head and a smile appeared on his face. "But without much effort you helped me to see that…even before the pictures were leaked because of you I was able to come out from under her spell. From the second you walked back into my life, I've honestly been under yours; wanting to know you better and get close to you, not just because you look more beautiful without a lick of makeup than all those girls in the magazines…and you truly do Helga…I must confess you always look good but that black dress the other day nearly killed me…anyway I fell under your spell not just because of your looks but because you are the most interesting and complex person I've ever met."

Arnold examined her to see if what he was expressing was getting through to her, but she looked like a deer in headlights, he chuckled a little bit because that's the same expression he probably gave her the other day. He took her hand and started massaging and stroking it gently seeing how her expression relaxed greatly he continued speaking. "Even back when you were my bully…you were always there when I needed someone…Someone to hug, someone to give me the motivation I needed even if your approach was harsh you said things I needed to hear and you were always there to support me. When I wanted to save Mighty Pete you were behind me, even though you claimed you weren't doing it for me…it still meant so much….when you helped me with building that float and convinced your dad to give me credit, when you helped Gerald and I save the neighborhood…and lastly when you helped me find my parents."

Arnold put his hand over his heart. "Words can't describe how much that meant to me. You've done so many things for me without expecting or asking for anything else in return. With all the horrific things you've endured, you remain strong, but not too much that you have too pride or feel too scared to ask for help. A lot of people would have let their hearts turn to stone with what you've been through…but you still have so much warmth and love in your heart and the ability to forgive people; including me. Also Helga you're the only girl and one of the few people in general that's always been able to make me laugh, but then turn around and make me thinking deeply about things. You're the most amazing person, you're taught me so much and I can't picture my future…without you…I really want to be with you Helga because you truly are an angel, who's just been in disguise all these years."

Arnold took her by the wrist and pulled her over to a bench gesturing for her to sit down. He sat on top of the table and reached in his jacket and pulled out a harmonica. "I know years ago you hated this harmonica…but I'm gonna play it anyway…and I'm gonna sing a little bit too even though I can't sing…so please don't laugh this is going to be incredibly corny and cheesy….but like you said I'm the king of the cornballs so I decided to just go with that..." He said with small shoulder shrug and shy laugh then he began to play his harmonica briefly before he started to sing.

 _You are so beautiful  
To me  
You are so beautiful  
To me  
Can't you see_

As he sang he kept his eyes locked on her the entire time. Helga was weak and a nervous wreck, but she didn't try to hide that.

 _You're everything I hope for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me_

Helga thought although his voice was nothing spectacular; the raw emotion he brought to every word made up for it. She was loving every minute of him singing to her.

 _You are so beautiful  
To me  
Can't you see  
You're everything I hope for  
You're every, everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me_

He played the harmonica at the end with as much emotion that matched his singing.

After Arnold stopped playing he put his harmonica away his cheeks red and he knew what Helga felt like, as he had basically poured out all of his emotions on paper, out of his mouth and in that song. He frowned looking down at his hands, Helga stared at him wondering what caused his abrupt mood shift. He continued to keep his eyes on his hands. "I know that I said once that no would could ever love a person like you." Helga almost thought she was imagining things when she saw a single tear running down his face. "And I know I apologized for that…and you forgave me…but what I stupidly said that first day of school couldn't be the furthest from the truth. Because I know I already stated this in my letter, but I need to say this out loud." He took a deep breath and made eye contact with her. "I love you with all of my heart and my soul and if you'll accept me I would love to be more than just your friend. I know you're not perfect, neither am I, but I think we'd be great together."

Helga continued to stare in silence completely stuck in a love struck gaze. She was one step from slapping herself out of it, but she managed to come out of it without having to do that. "Wow…" she mumbled under her breath running her fingers through her hair. She sort of delighted in seeing him standing there so vulnerable as she had been in that position a few times; the devil on her right shoulder kept letting her to stay silent and make him sweat it out, but the angel on her left shoulder urged her to take him out of his misery.

After some amount of silence Arnold fidgeted nervously. "Um…Helga…can you say something please…" Arnold pleaded softly.

The angel won this battle as Helga let out a breath she hadn't realize she'd been holding. "You said a mouthful Arnold...Look I'm not good at this sappy stuff…I'm better at writing it down than verbalizing it…you know that from my FTI confession." She shuddered a little as she replayed what she said in that confession her mind. "I can't believe someone would express something like that about me in the way that you just did and that someone is…you Arnold. You're the guy I've loved since I was three years old and I've never stopped loving you and I never will, but I've never thought it was possible for you to feel anywhere near the same way. Well I knew you loved me as a friend, but this…this is a lot for me to take in…" She barely managed to get that out with tears in her eyes now pouring down her cheeks; despite her tears she smiled at him.

Arnold moved closer to her putting his hands on her face to wipe her tears. "Well in that case…I hope this won't be too much to take in…"

Arnold moved slowly closer to her, until their foreheads and noses brushed up against each other. His lips hovering over hers both were closing their eyes at the same time. He kissed her. A kiss that was at first was tender and very slow, but when Helga began to respond to him, Arnold deepened it, kissing her with as much fire as Helga did up on the FTI building. It was if he was letting out all of his feelings every time their lips touched. Helga's whole body went slack as he kissed her passionately; she leaned against Arnold to keep from falling over and he wrapped his hands firmly around her waist. As they continued she wrapped her arms around his neck and Arnold completely in control slow down the kiss savoring each time their lips touched.

Suddenly they both heard claps and cheers when they parted, they were both blushing a little bit as they looked over to see the whole group standing there watching.

Curly took his glasses off and was cheesing from ear to ear. "Now that's the best thing I've seen all weekend."

"Look I was right! They are in love with each other!" Harold shouted.

"Willikers! I never thought I'd see the day…that Arnold and Helga would get together, but I'm happy for them." Stinky proclaimed.

"Someone owe's me money!" Harold demanded

"Why? There was no bet Harold." Stinky replied.

"Oh yeah..." He mumbled.

Sid had a few tears running down his face. "Sid are you crying?" Harold's voice was full of shock.

"No dude…I just got something in my eye." He lied.

"I guess it the same thing that Gerald has in his eyes too." Stinky joked.

Gerald ignored their teasing as he watched his two friends with his arm around Phoebe who had a face full of tears gave him a head nod before gesturing for everyone to go back in the house to give them some privacy.

"Wait don't we have to leave soon?" Sid asked.

"We have time." Gerald explained as they all walked back inside. "Just give my man Arnold some privacy."

"But that was so romantic...beautiful...I'm so happy for Helga...Arnold too!" Curly said as he was the only one still outside. "And you can feel happy for them from inside the house, c'mon." Gerald replied slightly pulling him in the house.

Arnold turned his attention back on Helga and moved back slightly with his hands still around her waist. "If you need to we can take things slow-"

Helga quirked her eyebrow. "And that kiss was your idea of taking things slow Arnoldo? Not that I'm complaining or anything..." She finished with slight smirk present on her face.

Arnold laughed. "Ah…sorry…well…it's just that I've been wanting to get close to you like that for a while."

Helga raised her brows. "Oh...A while?" Helga questioned. "How long exactly?"

Arnold's blush deepened as he started gently moving his hands along the small of her back and waist, loving how shy and yet flirty her facial expression became. "A long time." He replied putting emphasis on the word long. "Probably since you kissed me on the FTI building…I've just been too uh...-" He stopped searching for the word.

"Dense? Foolish? Moronic?"

Arnold sighed with a laugh. "Uh I'll go with dense...and maybe a little too scared so I never acted on it."

Helga nodded with a smile and a loving gaze directed at him. "So…what happens now?" she asked him with some level of impatience in her voice.

Both Arnold and Helga felt a sudden change in the temperature; Arnold saw her shiver slightly so he immediately took his jacket off to put it around her and as he did that he placed a gentle kiss to her frontal lobe. Keeping his arms on her shoulders he opened his mouth to respond to her question. "Life…life happens... I'm so happy and I can't wait to experience everything with you."


	25. Flying High

Helga had a squinted eye smile on her face as she looked up at Arnold. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side slightly. "Well...I guess you stuck with me now football head." She said with girlish giggle.

Arnold's expression remained serious as he looked at her. "Gosh why so serious Arnoldo? I'm just joking." She wondered what was going through his head.

The two were floating in seventh heaven completely in pure bliss as a result of his confession. A confession that impacted not only the two of them, but the rest of the group; as everyone was finding themselves in a state of euphoria from two of their oldest friends falling for each other.

A small smile appeared his face. "I know..." Arnold started, but stopped talking when he felt rain and suddenly it was pouring down. He pulled his jacket over Helga as they ran inside quickly laughing almost hysterically. Arnold took the now soaking wet jacket off her; running his hands through her hair as he did so and onto her face.

"Man that rain started pouring down out of nowhere...no warning at all... interesting way to end things wasn't it?" His grin wide and full of amusement.

"It was mother nature's way of saying get ya young butts in the house...you have school tomorrow!"

Arnold laughed as he walked behind her to her room, they didn't even notice that Sid, Stinky and Harold were in the living room watching them. When they got to her bedroom door, due to the rain both Arnold and Helga's minds went back to their very first memory of each other; it was a memory Arnold had almost forgotten about and Helga never could forget. A memory that caused feelings of nostalgia to wash over them.

Helga closed her eyes for a split second as she leaned against the wall next to the bedroom door.. "Arnold…what you just did for me…I'll never ever forget that..." She shook her head in a joyous way. "Thank you so much… Arnold you really took my image of you to another level; you are so...wonderful and beautiful...you really are…." She laughed at herself. "Now you have me all in my feelings, so let me go in here and get packed before I embarrass myself." Helga slid over to try and go inside her room.

Arnold grabbed her wrist. "Helga… don't worry about embarrassing yourself in front me and I just expressed what was in my heart for a person who's done so much for me. And you don't have to thank me either; you deserved it." A squinted eye smile appeared on his face. "Plus I messed up big time the other day so I had to make it up to you."

Helga scowled slightly. "Yeah you did mess up. I was so irritated...well actually I was more angry at you Arnold." Her scowl faded. "But like always you and that football head of yours manages to hike your way back into my heart...not that you ever really left my heart." She bit down nervously on her bottom lip and looked downward at the floor.

Arnold moved his hand from her wrist up to her shoulder. He used his other hand to gently lift her head to face him; his stare heavy lidded and dreamy. "And I promise to do whatever it takes to always stay there." He whispered to her putting his hand over her heart. He leaned towards her closing his eyes as he was just on the cusp of planting a kiss on her lips when suddenly he pulled away hearing a squeaking sound. They both looked and see Curly sliding across the room dressed like Tom cruise in Risky Business; a white button up blouse, his hair hanging over his forehead with no pants on and white socks. He had on headphones and was dancing around Arnold and Helga looked at each other and than busted into laughter.

He finally looked up and noticed Arnold and Helga staring at him. "Curly what the hell?" Helga eyes were huge as she stared at him.

Curly pulled his glasses to the tip of his nose to peek at them. "Oh sorry Helga...Arnold...I didn't mean to interrupt. Don't mind me I'm just doing my usual Sunday routine." He stated and then jogged quickly back to his room.

Helga and Arnold exchanged a few amused glances. "Well on that note I need to go get ready to leave." She said just above a whisper. He let go of her and fidgeted with his jacket and as he peeked inside her room. "Do you need help packing?"

She looked him up and now the thought of him touching or even seeing her personals making her blush. "No… um...Arnold I can manage, but thanks." She eyed his clothing noticing that he was wet from the rain. "You better go change your clothes... you're soaked hair boy."

Arnold looked down at himself as if he didn't notice. "Right..." Was his only reply but he gave her a wink before he closed her door and then walked back to his own room.

Phoebe ran over and hugged Helga as soon as she started walking over to her side of the room. "Helga, I'm so happy for you!" She let her go. "I was so annoyed with Arnold, for what he did the other day after you told him how you felt, but he completely changed my thoughts about him; I must admit I had my doubts…But I'm so happy for you both, I really am Helga!"

Phoebe hugged and kissed her on the cheek Helga smiled as she began packing her things. "Alright enough with the dramatics Pheebs." She said in a humorous way.

As he walked in he had the biggest grin on his face making Gerald sit up from where he was crouched down packing his bag.

He went over and gave him a handshake. "Brotha…that was smooth man…you almost had me in tears and that hardly ever happens."

Arnold smirked. "Almost?" He said with a rather smug grin.

"What? No it was just the weather making me tear up." Gerald stared at him and then laughed. "Okay so I had a few tears in my eyes…" He said with a small shoulder shrug. "Who said a guy can't cry anyway?"

Arnold shook his head with a grin. "You all saw everything huh?"

"Most of it…yea pretty much all of it actually." He responded as he folded his clothes. "Pataki...she's a cool girl and a good person, I'm happy for you really." Gerald said with honesty.

"Thank you."

Gerald stood up his expression serious. "But I most also say this...that girl is like another sister to me...I mean you're my brother from another mother but if you hurt-"

"Gerald!" He yelled to interrupt him finishing with a soft laugh. "Calm down I'm not going to do that, you know me."

"Exactly, so I know how you are incredibly dense you can be sometimes and forget your head."

Arnold laughed briefly before speaking. "I'm not going to hurt Helga, I promise." His voice full of sincerity, Gerald had no choice but to accept that.

"Alright good...now let's hurry up we got to hit the road!"

* * *

When everyone was taking their things to the van, Curly started slow clapping at Arnold and Helga as they were walking together.

"Here comes the couple, they're so beautiful, don't you agree?" Curly said in a sped up voice.

"Curly…you're such a loony tune."

"I know…don't you just love it?" He said putting his arm playfully around her shoulder.

"Yeah, Curly I do." Helga said elbowing him.

Everyone put their bags in the van and piled in for the ride back to the city. As the group all sat silence, it was Harold who spoke first.

"So…" He began. "Arnold and Helga, so you guys like a couple now or what?"

Sid sucked his teeth. "Duh, Harold, I think that's what all that stuff Arnold said meant."

"But Helga never said she wanted to be his girlfriend and she was crying."

"Tears of happiness; and she didn't have to, it was obvious." Curly replied.

"Man Harold do you need everything spelled out to you?" Sid criticized.

"But Helga-"

"Okay…can you goofs please stop talking about me as if I'm not sitting right here?"

"Well answer the question Helga, are you Arnold's girlfriend now or not?" Harold said always putting an obvious emphasis on her name.

"Harold why are you so loud? That's a better question." Helga said with a laugh.

"Just answer the question." He blurted out loudly.

Arnold was just sitting there with an amused smiled on his face listening to them."Yes! Yes Harold that means Arnold and I are a couple...criminy." Her voice as she responded was a mixture of annoyance and humor.

After she said that he took her hand and bringing it close to his face and kisses her hand tenderly; and he continued to hold her hand as he rested his head on the seat staring out the window. After a few minutes Helga released a soft sigh and rested her head against his shoulder. The warmth that radiated throughout his body from just the simplest contact from her was further evidence that what was happening between the two of them was real. He put his arm around her to move her towards him; eliminating the space between them.

"Well okay, good for you two..." Harold said that quickly. "Anyway I'm not going to class tomorrow."

"Why not?" Stinky asked.

"I'm just know I'm gonna be too tired to focus."

"Okay that isn't out of the ordinary, you never focus anyway."

"That's where you're wrong Sidwit; I focus in my own way."

"Oooh Sidwit, that was clever coming from you."

Helga sat up and turned around to glare at Harold. "Pink boy you better be in class tomorrow, or you'll have detention with ole Betsy and the five Avengers...I know how much you hate those two."

"Alright Helga, no need to get violent with the threats." Harold said stubbornly with crossed arms. "You act like you're my mother..." Harold mumbled after Helga turned around.

"What was that?" Helga asked in a stern tone.

"Nothing..."

* * *

It was late when Gerald dropped everyone off at their homes. Taking Helga home last; she got out and smiled at Gerald.

"Thanks for inviting me; it was fun."

"Thanks for coming wouldn't been the same without ya." He gave her a handshake and then walked back and got in the car waiting for Arnold.

Arnold and Helga stood in front of her stoop. Helga's hair was loose and Arnold watched as her hair blew almost wildly in the wind. "Quite an eventful weekend huh? It was like old times, but with a twist because we're older."

"You provided that twist there Arnoldo…I didn't see that coming. I'm suppose to be the one dishing out the surprises."

"You surprise me every day."

"Oh yeah? How?" She questioned him.

"You reveal a new layer of yourself…you give me a touch or a glimpse of something I hadn't seen before."

Helga couldn't think of anything to say to that so she just smiled.

Arnold pulled her into a hug and gave her a small kiss. "Goodnight."

"Or more like good morning…almost at least." She said looking at her watch.

"Yeah that's true, I better hurry up and get home." He put his arms around her waist and kissed her on her nose; making her giggle softly.

"Bye Pataki, Arnold…or should I say Romeo, let's go." He said tapping on the side of the van.

Arnold smiled as he watched Helga as she went up her steps and into her house.

He got back in the van. "Damn Arnold you act like you're not going to see her in like what five hours…" He chuckled. "I forget this is how you are…when you're in love."

"This is different though." He said with a serious voice as he glanced up at her window then he turned to look Gerald up and down. "And you act the same way…. when it comes to Phoebe.

Gerald now had a hint of a smile on his face and couldn't deny that. "I know…" He said in a sincere tone as he began driving to Arnold's boarding house.

"Alright Arnold, I'll see you, I'll bring the van back later or just keep in our garage until you need it; whatever works."

"Okay, thanks a lot Gerald; I had a really great time this weekend."

Gerald gave him a small wave and then drove off.

* * *

Arnold was at his locker after second period getting his clothes for gym class so he wouldn't have to come to his locker again, when suddenly he heard a familiar deep voice say his name.

"Arnold..." Arnold turned around to see Brainy; who he saw very little of since they started high school, but when he did it was always memorable.

"Hey Brainy, how are you?"

"Fine Arnold." His stare was strong bordering on intimidating. "I heard about you and Helga." He stated in a monotone voice.

"Oh Yeah? News travels fast around here I see." He snickered a little bit after saying that thinking that he probably heard about Helga and him from Sid and Stinky; who were the male gossip kings of the school.

"You know I've known for a very long time how deeply Helga was in love with you. I've always loved Helga, and there might have been a small part of me in the past that was jealous of you, but when you really care about someone you want to see them happy even if it's not with you." He stopped and stared at Arnold for a few seconds. "Helga deserves the best, I have faith that you'll give her that Arnold because you've always been that type of person that puts their all into everything...out of all the guys that go to this school I'm happy she's with you...so I just wanted to let you know that..." He finished with a slight awkward shrug.

Arnold smiled at him. "Thanks Brainy, thanks a lot, I appreciate that."

Brainy flashed a small smile and then walked away, Arnold stared at him as he walked away and then looked back inside his locker. He knew how lucky he was to now have someone like Helga; she is special he's very aware of that and he's also aware of how many guys there are that would love to be in his place. He felt pressure to always make sure she was happy and felt appreciated by him.

Arnold felt relief overtake him when he went to his classes and realized that Lila was suspended; he didn't usually rejoice in the downfall of others, but after what she pulled in the past he couldn't help it. Besides the prior week she still hadn't let up on her attempts to flirt with him and it drove him nuts and not in a good way. But the strong part of him that is always looking on the bright side was hopeful that Lila would come back to school a changed person and that she wouldn't do anything other terrible things to people; he did notice Rhonda's behavior improved. Regardless of whatever Lila does he was hoping that peace he felt as he floated from class to class completely on cloud 9 wouldn't cease anytime soon.

* * *

Nadine spotted Helga in the hallway.

"Hey Helga…" She said in passing.

Helga stopped and so did Nadine. "Hey, Phoebe and I missed you at the lake house; there were too many boys in that house." She made a playful disgusted face as she said that.

Nadine laughed a little bit at Helga's expression. "Rhonda actually invited me to the Venice trip with her and her family; I wish I could have come to both, but we got back home just early this morning." She said rubbing her eyes slightly.

"Oh, Rhonda invited you, that was nice of her."

"Yeah she's never done that before... ever…like invite me on a family trip…I was a little shocked."

"I guess that's her way of saying you're like family to her Nadine."

"I didn't look at it that way, but maybe you're right."

Helga nodded. "Well I'll see you at lunch." She waved her goodbye and went on her way.

* * *

Helga sighed as she walked alongside Arnold as they left their algebra class. "I really don't wanna go to work…" Her speech was calm, but full of irritation.

Usually Arnold would try to be optimistic and give her a pep talk, but he felt the same way. "Yeah...I don't want to go to practice, I know coach is going to put us through some intense drills." He stretched a little bit. "I don't think my body can handle it."

"You sound an old man Arnoldo."

He raised his eyebrows. "I feel like one." He chuckled slightly. "Well not exactly, but as much as I love playing ball, I'd rather go get some sleep, because I didn't get a lick of it last night."

"What did your animals keep you up?"

"No…"

"The boarders?"

He rolled his eyes. "I've mastered the technique of tuning them out...and over the years I've perfected it."

"Then what kept you up?" She asked curiously.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Um…you." He sometimes hated his strong disposition for always being honest.

Helga smirked at him. "Right Arnold, because I climbed in your window and tapped danced on your bed all night long."

He laughed at that mainly because he actually pictured her doing that in his mind.

He looked down at the floor. "I was thinking about how things have changed between us and I spent the night visualizing my life as I was going through different phases and what that would be like with all of our friends, but especially with you."

Helga titled her head to the side. "You spent one night thinking like that try doing that nearly every night since you were in preschool." Helga blushed at what she just revealed and she grew even more nervous when she looked up at him noticing he had stopped walking. He was studying her so closely and intensely. She'd seen him in daydreams or in a love haze towards a few girls, but she'd never seen him like this. His eyes were full of so much adoration directed at her; she had no choice to really accept that he was in love with her; not that she had any doubts.

Arnold who looked like he was in a dream like state rather abruptly grabbed her by the waist pulled her body very close to his and kissed her, gently moving his tongue around hers sensuously making Helga nearly fall over. He started gently planting kisses on her face and then slowly moved down to her neck; forcing her to let out soft sighs and moans.

"Arnold..." She called to him, her voice sounding weak.

He removed his lips from her neck to look up at her; his eyes a lot more lustful than she seen before. "Yes?" He was allowing his strong attraction for her to consume him.

"As much I am...enjoying this...um...I don't think we should be doing this here." Her eyes darting around at their surroundings. She was surprised at herself in that moment as Arnold was usually the voice was reason for her.

Arnold shook his head bringing himself back to reality. "Oh...right...sorry." He rubbed his forehead a little bit. "We should probably... uh... head to the cafeteria." He was completely flustered.

Helga grinned at his demeanor he looked embarrassed and ashamed; like he did something terrible. That's because Arnold puts pressure on himself to always be a gentlemen and to never move too quickly with girls. He surprised himself because he never really had the desire to be so physically affectionate with Lila or any of his past girlfriends. Helga grabbed his hand and bumped against him giving him a small wink and a genuine smile; this was her nonverbal of letting him know that he didn't do anything wrong. Arnold couldn't help but reciprocate that smile as he found it contagious.

Helga and Arnold walked into the cafeteria holding hands; it was as if someone pressed a button that made everyone freeze in place. This was due to the fact that Arnold was very popular, not that he tried to be it just came natural for him and also being on the basketball team did help. Helga reflected on the fact that if this was years prior she would've been able to handle the stares and whispers; but it was proof of her growth as a young woman. Everyone looked at Arnold and Helga as the most unlikely couple. Without much effort on her part, Helga had developed a rep for being tough or mean; particularly with people who didn't take the time to get to know her personally. But most of that reputation was just made up rumors or exaggerated facts; but nonetheless no one expected the Arnold who was considered one of the nicest guys in school to date Helga Pataki.

Arnold still went to another table with his guy friends who immediately started grilling him about Helga. Sam and Steven were in shock, as were Nadine and Rhonda who were sitting at a different table.

"So um…Helgs you're Shortman's girl now?"

Helga was probably never going to get use to that title. "Yeah…" She said meekly.

"Wow…well that must have been some vacation." Steven replied.

"Good for you Helga, I always knew you two really liked each other, even though you tried to downplay it." Sam stated.

"Yeah yeah." She said playing with her food. She glanced over at Arnold's table she noticed he was writing looking a little tense and every few minutes he would look over in her direction. It made the nine year old girl inside of her do cartwheels at being the object of Arnold's attention.

Curly was now sitting with Rhonda and Nadine. He felt like he was stuck in the middle and deeply despised that feeling. He glanced at Rhonda who was chatting with Nadine.

"Hey Rhonda." He interrupted.

She turned to him with a questioning expression. "What?"

He with a small grin on his face made a head motion towards Helga's table. "How about the three of us join them?"

Rhonda's eyes followed where Curly was directing and she shook her head. "No...well I don't know about Helga, but Sam absolutely hates me."

Curly honestly couldn't bring himself to lie to her about that because he got the same vibe from Sam as well. "Maybe if she got to know you things would change."

Rhonda just shook her head. "There's no way she'd accept me...If I was her I wouldn't."

"I accepted you, why wouldn't she?"

"Curly it's different with you...you've known me for years and my intuition tells me that you never stopping accepting me." That comment made Curly blush ever so slightly but Rhonda didn't notice as she was staring in the direction of Helga's table. Her eyes darted over to where Arnold was, noticing how the two of them looked up and kept sneaking glances at each other.

"What's up with Arnold and Helga?" Nadine asked almost as if she knew what Rhonda was thinking.

Curly shrugged. "They're together now."

"But how? When? Why?" Rhonda questioned completely in disbelief.

Curly rolls his eyes slightly and chuckles a bit. "How? Arnold told Helga how he felt about her, and man you two would have loved it; I mean even some of the guy had tears in their eyes, I know you two would have been a mess." He let out a semi crazy laugh making Rhonda roll her eyes. "When? It happened yesterday at Gerald's lake house. And why? I guess they're both crazy about each other...probably had pent up feelings for each other for a long time."

Nadine nodded. "Okay, I remember when Lila said Helga had a crush on Arnold...and I did notice that Arnold was always staring at her or asking about her...so they make sense now that I think about it. I remember catching Arnold a few times checking Helga out while he was right next to his Lila, but I ignored it."

"Yeah that guy is bold." Curly replied.

"Ugh look whose talking, Thaddeus."

Curly stared at Rhonda. "I haven't done anything..." He replied with innocence in his voice.

"Oh please, literally everything you do could be described as bold."

He looked her up and down. "Okay..." He muttered as he stood up and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Curly what do you think you're doing?"

He ignored her as he pulled her in the direction he was headed, Nadine got up with a grin and started trailing behind as she figured out what Curly was doing. Many eyes watched as they saw Rhonda of all people with Thaddeus, who was well known, but also written off as kind of a weird and geeky. Curly was shocked that Rhonda hadn't tried to snatch away from him as he pulled her over to the table where Helga and her friends were sitting. Helga actually smiled at both Curly and Rhonda; but Sam gave Rhonda a look that could kill, while Steven was neutral.

"Hey guys, we thought we'd join you." Curly greeted with incredible enthusiasm.

"Um...Sure." Helga said with a shrug. "Take a squat." She said gesturing to the empty sits.

Rhonda sighed as she sat down feeling Sam's eyes burning into hers, but she just kept her eyes down not wanting to make eye contact. Steven looked back and forth between his best friend and Rhonda and poked Sam kind of roughly.

"What's your deal Steven?" She asked with great annoyance, but he just gave her a look and after a few seconds she sighed making eye contact with Rhonda.

"So Rhonda I heard you went to Venice?" Helga asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah and Nadine went with, it was a lot of fun."

Sam starting mocking Rhonda's mannerism receiving yet another poke from Steven. "Be nice." He whispered to her; making Helga giggle slightly.

"And I hear from Thad here that you guys went on a trip together to Gerald's lake house."

Helga nodded and glanced at Nadine. "Yep, I was telling Nadine it was too many boys on the trip."

Curly made a face at that. "Oh Curly don't be like that, you know I love you."

Rhonda huffed slightly. "I can imagine." Rhonda started. "You're trying to do your daily beauty routine and you wake up to nothing but boys staring at you with your facial mask on; that would be so annoying."

Helga laughed a little. "Well...uh...it was something like that I guess."

"So...you and Arnold?" She asked staring down at her tray. Helga glared at her a little bit.

After some silence she made eye contact with Helga, her eyes lit up slightly. "Honestly I didn't think you two could ever work, but now seeing you together you look...perfect for each other; so adorable."

Helga relaxed her expression. "Um, thanks Rhonda." Suddenly Helga perked up a bit and a semi mischievous smile appeared on her face; although she wasn't being malicious or anything. "Hey princess...since when did you start calling Curly, Thad?"

Rhonda blushed immediately. "Oh um...I don't know...I didn't realize I called him that." She let out a awkward breathy laugh.

Helga refrained from teasing her any further as she saw she was embarrassed and the others tried hard to hold in snickers.

* * *

When Helga was about to leave for the day she sighed thinking about taking the bus and dealing with customers. Arnold and Gerald had to stay for basketball practice so she couldn't get a ride from them. As she was waiting for the bus a puddle of mud was almost sprayed on her by a car of howling teenage boys; due to the fact that it had rained over the weekend, but she managed to move back away of the curb before any mud got on her.

When she loaded the bus and sat down she took out her usual novel out of her purse to resume her reading, but she noticed a folded up note behind her bookmark. She frowned slightly as she opened it up.

 _'Today I was staring at a girl, at her big blue eyes, at her smooth complexion. I was lost, I forgot where I was, I forgot I was in school I forgot there were other students beside me, I was just focused on her, nothing else. I was focused on the way she is so genuine and real in her reaction to every person she passes by, I was focused on the way her beautiful eyes sparkled when she laughs, I was focused on the rosy tint on her cheeks that appears whenever she smiles. I focused on her graceful stride during her morning track practice. I was focused on you Helga and that's the_ _best kind of distraction._ _' - see you tonight - Arnold:)_

She pressed the paper against her chest and swooned blatantly, that definitely lifted up her mood; if that was Arnold's goal by writing it than mission accomplished. She looked and noticed a small group of girls gawking at her like she had three heads. She looked away at first but then scowled at them in a threatening matter; which made them roll their eyes and turn their attention off her. Her scowl disappeared in a flash and a sweet smile took over her face as she reread Arnold's writing.

"Earth to H.P…..you have table over there!" Tiffany yelled to get her attention.

"Oh sorry Tiff..."

After Helga came back from taking their order, Tiffany was staring at her. "What's going on with you?"

"Oh nothing...I guess I'm just tired…" She couldn't help but smile slightly as she said that.

"Hmm mm." she remarked skeptically.

She went to wait on another table this one full of young men in their late teens; their attitudes all very smug and arrogant who only asked for coffee. One of them looked at her name tag as she didn't even tell them her name.

"Helga? What kind of name is Helga?"

"That's a ugly girl's name." Another guy replied.

"Yeah it sounds like it belongs to a witch."

"Hmm, this wouldn't be the same Helga that was the reason our good friend Roger was arrested and charged with bullshit is it?"

"Yeah you know what Charles, I think this is the same Helga, she looks like a dirty cunt like Roger described doesn't she."

Helga eyes darted at all of them. She was holding a pot of coffee and wanted so badly to throw it on all of them. Instead she made eye contact with their new security guard. He immediately walked over.

"Is there a problem Ms. Helga?"

"Yes these...boys...seem to have a problem with me."

"Oh they do, do they?"

Helga nodded her head.

"What seems to be the problem sirs?"

"Nothing..."

"No problem..."

"Well how about I just stand here and make sure of that." The security guard whose name was Joel gave Helga an almost unnoticeable smile and with that she resumed her work.

* * *

Arnold arrived at the diner to pick Helga up. When he walked in she noticed he had his hands behind his back like he was hiding something. They made eye contact before he sat down; Helga was smiling with her eyes and smile that lingered as she cleaned up the counter.

Tiffany gave Helga a look. "Just tired huh?"

Helga rolled her eyes at that, but couldn't help but giggle anyway. She waved and gave some friendly goodbyes to the last remaining customers; who had become regulars.

When Helga approached Arnold to get ready and leave, he stood up with a warm smile on his face. He slowly took his hands from around his back and headed her a small box.

Helga looked from the box to Arnold with a suspicious expression. "This better not be another prank football head."

Arnold looked away with a laugh. "No..."

She opened the box to reveal it was a bright pink bow with silver rhinestones on it; which was smaller than her other one. She read the small note - _'I missed seeing it; I thought you might like a new one.'_

"When did you get this?"

"Right before I got here."

Helga opened her mouth but didn't say anything. Arnold took the bow out and moved to tied it right in the spot behind her long bangs; when he was done he kissed the side of her face and whispered softly in her ear. "I still like your bow."

* * *

 **\- I'm glad you all enjoyed Arnold's confession:) Arnold knew he had to do something bold to let her know that his feelings for her were genuine.**


	26. Unanticipated

It had been a about a week since Arnold confessed his love for Helga and they've been spending as time together as possible; as both of them had busy schedule with school, part-time jobs and extracurricular activities.

Arnold took Helga on a date to the skating rink; her idea. Helga went over to the counter to get skates.

"Hi, I want pink skates." She stated pleasantly patting her bow a little.

The girl behind the counter was chewing gum popping it ever few seconds with a blank expression.

"I can't guarantee that you will get pink skates, I'll just find a pair in your size…which is?" She asked dryly.

"I'm a size 8 ½."

"Okay…" She left and came back with mismatch color skates, one green and the other yellow.

"Oh um…sorry but do you think you could find another pair…thanks."

The girl stared at her blankly and then went into the back. She came back once again with mismatch skates; this time one brown and the other gray.

"Um…I know you said you can't guarantee pink skates in my size, but could you at least get me some that match…please."

The girl popped her gum and rolled her eyes. Arnold had gotten his skates and came and stood next to Helga.

"This girl tried to give me mismatched skates…that gum she chopping on like a cow must be screwing with her brain…"

Arnold chuckled. "Did they try to give you mismatch skates?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "No."

"Just what I thought…it's a conspiracy against Helga Pataki."

He laughed at her a little and then glanced at the girl who was working in the counter as she was looking through the rakes. "Let me guess you asked her for pink skates."

"I did, but if she can't find any in my size that's fine, just don't give me mismatch skates…I don't want to be tacky."

The girl came back this time with a one pink skate the other bright purple. Helga laughed softly. She checked to see if they were the same size. "Close enough…thanks ma'am." The girl just stared at her and popped her gum.

While Helga was changing into her skates she looked up and saw Stinky, he was with a girl, she squinted looking at the girl who looked so familiar but she could place her. But as she watched Stinky skating with that girl her mind flew back to when she was a nine girl and had hired him to be her boyfriend for a week, she had actually forgotten all about that week. But Stinky picking up the tall graceful girl and attempting to hold a pose they both ended up nearly crashing into a wall but falling before they did so; which forced her to recall that week. She laughed as she watched them. Arnold approached her.

"What's so funny?" He asked, but then followed her gaze and saw Stinky awkwardly skating with a girl.

"Oh…ha…I guess Stinky is dating Gloria again."

"Gloria?"

Arnold raised his eyebrows slightly. "Yeah she went to PS 118; she was a nice person, but kind of on the quiet side."

"Oh…and Stinky dated her before?"

"Yep, once for a short period in the fourth grade...after..." He paused and stared at Helga with a sly smile. "After he was heart broken over certain girl with pigtails."

Helga put a hand over her face in embarrassment with a slight smile. He grinned at her behavior and then continued. "And then they dated again freshmen year, but then she transferred out...now that she's back I guess they'll picking things back up." He finished with a small shrug.

"In the fourth grade…" Helga mumbled to herself. Then she recalled the blonde girl she saw with Stinky at the movie theaters. "Oh…" she mumbled.

"Do you remember her Helga?" Arnold asked pulling Helga out of her trip down memory lane.

"Huh? Um yeah but only vaguely…" She clapped her hands and stood up. "Anyway let's go out there and show these goofs how it's done on the skating floor."

The memory of hiring Stinky to be her boyfriend in an failed attempt to make a boy with a odd shape head jealous replayed in her mind as she took Arnold's hand and started skating; she smiled at the fact that she didn't have to scheme or hypnotize him.

Arnold and Helga began to getting into a groove as they both enjoying the music that was being played. Few people knew that Helga actually had dance training; when she was younger she was placed in ballet classes and she was actually very good at it, Arnold a few others were the only ones who knew.

Helga started teasing him a little bit and showing off by hip bumping him and circling around him showing off by skating gracefully on one leg as she continued to skate around him. She began to hold her leg towards up holding her head back, she managed to skate like that for a few minutes, before almost losing her balance she almost fall, but Arnold caught her; who had been watching her impressed with her skills.

After he caught her he held her in that position look down at her. "You know…Helga you're not the only one with skating skills."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" He said then suddenly lifted her in the air she held a stretched arm pose and then Arnold lost his balance and nearly dropped her, but managed to catch her and broke her fall.

She got off of him immediately. "Arnold are you okay?" Her eyes full of concern.

He blinked a few times and started laughing. He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess that's what I get for trying showing off."

"Oh is that what you were doing?" Her voice was semi flirty as she helped him up.

"Yeah, I saw a couple do that once here before…kind of screwed that up though..."

Helga shrugged. "I don't know who you were trying to show off for but I'm impressed football head."

"Really?"

"Yeah…you did better than most of these guys." She replied eyeing all the clumsy couples around them. "I'd probably have a broken neck in their hands…I mean saw Stinky try to do it and he did more damage than you…poor girl."

Arnold glanced over to see Stinky and Gloria in the children's skating area; he was slow while holding her hand.

"He looks out of practice."

Helga huffed. "He's never been able to skate…" She made eye contact with him. "But anyway…don't feel bad about making us fall because I nearly fell too trying to put on an act…"

He smiled. "Oh yeah you did…so guess we're a couple of show offs." He started skating again gesturing for her to come with and she followed catching up with him quickly.

Eventually they ended up face to face with Stinky and his date as they were getting ready to leave.

"Oh hey there Arnold, hey Helga, you guys remember Gloria right?

"Yes, hey Gloria. How have you been?"

"Hi Arnold. Hi Helga, I've been wonderful and yourselves?"

"I've been great." Arnold replied. Helga was surprised she remembered her name. She tried to recall if they ever said more than two words to each other. Arnold nudged her slightly. "Oh sorry hi Gloria, I'm fine thanks for asking." She replied with a small wave.

"So you two having fun?"

"Yeah." Helga said as she took off her skates.

"Yep, what about you all?" Arnold asked looking at both Stinky and Gloria.

"Oh I'm having a ball; I keep falling like a dang fool, but its fun."

"We fell too so its okay."

Helga looked up at the from where she was sitting with a smug expression. "Yeah hair boy here attempted that spinning move and almost dropped me, I think you guys need to give that one a rest before you break someone neck for real. Leave it to the professionals."

Stinky and Arnold both nodded and laughed.

"Well it was nice running into you two, but we have to go." He stated with one arm around Helga.

"Yeah we're meeting Gerald and Pheebs at new pizza joint that Geraldo's been bragging about."

"Well that sounds real nice; enjoy yourselves, but who is Pheebs?" Gloria asked.

Helga chuckled lightly. "That's my nickname for Phoebe, Phoebe Heyerdahl."

"Oh I know who she is; Gerald and Phoebe are a well known couple." Gloria replied

"Yep they are." Helga could see that Gloria was a sweet girl and that it was genuine, even though the other guys got on her nerves sometimes she was protective of all of them; she was happy for Stinky and hope they worked out this time.

"Well you two have a good time and tell Gerald an Phoebe I said hello." Stinky waved them goodbye going back to finish skating with Gloria.

* * *

Arnold and Helga left to meet Gerald and Phoebe at a restaurant.

When they walked inside and up to Gerald and Phoebe they noticed the couple was sitting quietly just staring at their menus; which was weird because usually those two were always talking or making out.

"Tall hair boy, Pheebs, what's up?" They both smiled genuinely at Helga and Arnold and greeted with handshakes or hugs.

Arnold and Helga pretty much dominated the conversation which was weird because usually Gerald talked a lot and Phoebe always added her two cents. Arnold and Helga exchanged a look both thinking the same thing.

"Is everything okay….guys?"

Phoebe and Gerald glanced at each other and then back at the couple before them.

"Um…" Gerald started and then looks at Phoebe who was sitting quietly. "You want to tell them."

Phoebe sighs slightly. "Well…I was accepted into a semester at sea program for high school students who aspire to study medicine...we'll get a chance to get a few hours of college credit."

Helga and Arnold immediately smiled. "That's great Phoebe!" Arnold remarked and Helga agreed. But then her smile. Helga's faded. "So that means you're leaving."

"Well I don't know all the details yet, I just found out today but as far as I know it's begins in the summer-"

"The whole summer." Gerald added to do his voice soft.

"Phoebe peeked at Gerald and then looked down at the table. "Gerald and I just had a small argument about it…"

"That wasn't an argument…not really…I'm happy for her I really am, I guess I'm just…" He stopped and rested his head in his hands. "Being…selfish."

Helga's eyebrows shot up, she was surprised that Gerald looked to be in tears and that he admitted self fault in front of everyone.

Helga felt bad and wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words so she just looked over at Arnold who was just staring at Gerald. Suddenly Arnold stood up and called for Gerald to come with him and he got up and followed him. Helga watched as Arnold and Gerald walked outside to talk and she scooted over to Phoebe who just had her head down.

"Phoebe, congratulations." She said with and gave a hug which caused Phoebe to immediately start crying.

"Phoebe it's okay." She said sympathetically as she hugged her allowing Phoebe to cry into her shoulder.

"Oh Helga this really is hurting Gerald." She said behind tears. "We don't get much time together as it is."

"Look you didn't do anything wrong, either or you are wrong, you both been together all this time and never been separated, it's natural to feel this way, but you'll be alright." Helga sighed and looked out at Gerald outside with Arnold. "Gerald's usually mature and sensible, he's just anticipating missing you right now, but he'll be fine…trust me. Summer isn't that long anyway..."

"Yeah…I'm upset because I'll miss him too…and all of you...my parents." Phoebe said softly and they moved back in her seat wiping her face.

"I know…"

"Um…I'm going to bathroom to clean my face."

"You need me to come with you?"

"No…I'm fine, I'll be right back."

A few seconds later Arnold and Gerald come back to the table. Gerald looks more relaxed with a small smile on his face.

Helga looks at Arnold. "He looks like he feels better….what did you talk about?" Helga asked him in a whisper.

Arnold's eyes dart between his best friend and his girlfriend. "It's a guy thing you wouldn't understand." Making Gerald burst into laughter at Arnold using his line; which Arnold returned at first before noticing Helga's face; she wasn't amused at all, she gave him a look at could literally kill.

"Um…I'll tell you later." He whispered to her.

Phoebe came back to the table and Gerald hugged her immediately whispering something in her ear; whatever it was it made her smile and giggle. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead. She moved past him to sit back down.

He sat down, and as did so he looked a little nervous or ashamed which Helga couldn't stop staring at him because he'd never seen this side of him before; his demeanor was usually always confident.

When the waiter came with their drinks and food. Gerald picked up his glass. "Um…I would like to give a ginger ale toast to Phoebe." He said with a small laugh. "You've been working so hard to whole year and even though I'll miss you like crazy I'm so proud of you….to the future doctor Phoebe."

"To the future doctor Phoebe!" Helga and Arnold both repeated.

* * *

Curly approached Rhonda as she was at her locker. "You look marvelous today…I must say that's quite a daring outfit.

Rhonda looked at her outfit. She was wearing something a little more unconventional than her usual attire as she had went shopping with Helga, Nadine and Phoebe as that was her way of making peace with them and connect.

"Daring?" She questioned him.

"Yeah…well for you, you usual stick to the same thing, not that your other clothes are bad or anything….it's called a compliment Rhonda."

"Oh is that what that is?" She smirked. "Well thanks." A group of girls crowded around Rhonda and started chatting with her. She began walking and talking to them, waving at Curly as she left.

Later on that day Rhonda came to the school store where Curly works. He noticed with her attitude less snotty and more open minded, he found himself feeling attracted to her again; which scared him because he wasn't sure if Rhonda was going flip on him again or if she was going to continue heading in a more positive direction.

Rhonda had started gaining back some of her popularity, but she no longer hung out with her old crew of girls; girls she realized weren't her real friends, even though she always had her doubts. Now for Rhonda she felt she was developing real friendships for the first time since entering Hillside. She also thought about Lila a lot, reflecting on where her thirst for popularity got out of hand to the point where she betrayed her old friends and herself.

As she gained more popularity Curly worried about where that left him, he had gotten spoiled rather quickly by all the time he was able to spend with Rhonda. He hoped that he hadn't been used and that she would continue to accept him and treats him like a real person.

She approached the counter gathering her money to pay for her items.

"Rhonda what are you doing this weekend?"

Rhonda shook her head. "I don't have any plans so far." She said looking at her calendar on her phone. "Probably just staying in doing a beauty treatment or something."

"Like you need it." Curly couldn't stop himself from giving her compliments, he did it a lot around girls in general and especially Rhonda.

Rhonda tried to hold back a smile and looked away from him. "Every girl needs it..."

"Well if you don't mind pulling yourself away from your beauty day, would you maybe like to go out with me?"

Rhonda eyed him, he had asked her to hang out before, but his choice of words and his tone that suggested that he meant more than just a friendly time. "Are you asking me out on a date?" She turned her head slightly to the side as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Curly thought to himself if that's what he was doing or if that's what he wanted. He had been crazy about her for years, but this was the only girl that hurt him deeply. He had on his dark prescription glasses but Rhonda could still tell he was deep in thought.

"I mean would you like to go on a date with me?"

She stared down at her phone. Rhonda had started to see him in a different light, she saw another a side of his personality she actually liked a lot, and he was much more physically attractive than prior years. She had to admit she was curious about what it would be like to go on a date with him. "Um..."He watched her getting a little flustered. She looked back at him, he had taken off his glasses, which he rarely did; she almost forgot how big and beautiful his eyes were. Her eyes grew wide and her eyes became heavy lidded as she continued gaze at him; his eyes pulling her in. "Well...yes I would."

"Wait what?" Curly's eyes were huge.

"Yes we can go on a date...it might be fun."

"Rhonda Wellington Lloyd on a date with Thaddeus Curly Gammelthrope...what will the 'beautiful people' say?" He stated putting the words beautiful people in air quotes in a animated fashion.

"They'd be shocked to say the least and they're probably try to pull a prank even or something...I should know I was with them constantly." She sounded a little ashamed. Curly saw something else in Rhonda when she said that he didn't know if it was insecurity or doubt, but he honestly felt the same emotions running through him, but he is always willing to take a chance to see where things would go.

"Well you know me...I'm always up for a challenge."

* * *

Helga was in her bedroom on her brand new laptop she saved up money to purchase herself. She found a forum and some blog for young women who were victims of rape; specifically by the hands of people they knew or had met before. This was sparked by the trial of Roger Stanton who was charged and convicted with attempted rape and breaking and entering. His parents and family tried to use their money to get him off, but fortunately this didn't work. During this time, Helga was extremely lucky to have so many people in her corner; including Jesse and of course her mom and Olga along with Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald.

Another experience that sparked her to seek information online was receiving a phone call from Bob. Her mother had actually received the call and took the time to speak with Bob, some spoke with him twice and then she suggested to Helga that she should speak with Bob just to hear him out and listen to his supposed apology. This suggestion from Miriam caused a huge argument between them; Helga was incredibly hurt that her mother would suggest for her to speak with the man that abused her and robbed her of her innocence.

"Mom… how am I suppose to speak or even attempt to listen to the man that tried to crush my spirit?! She yelled with a face full of tears.

"Helga, I'm only suggesting you speak to him for your benefit."

Helga was running on anger and not accepting anything her mother said. "I call bullshit…" she stated before she stormed out the door. She took her laptop with her to the local library so she could have some privacy to write, think and research. With her mind now consumed with Bob she began to write without any attempt for rhyme or rhythm; just free writing.

' _He tried to break me_

 _I want to forget he ever existed_

 _Does it mean I haven't forgiven him if I cannot speak to him?_

 _Sometimes I have dark thoughts, wishing he was dead instead of just in jail_

 _But how can I? Why do these thoughts, make me feel so guilty, is it because he is the reason for my existence?_

 _What does that say about me?'_

She reread her own word, replaying them in her mind, searching for the answers to her own questions. She knew that she needed call her psychiatrist; who she trusted deeply with her emotions, you didn't want thoughts of Bob to drive her to insanity.

As she was gathering her things and then getting ready to leave the library she saw a sign that was requesting for big brothers and big sisters for at-risk youth. "Hmmm." Helga thought that it would have been great to have someone she could relate to as a child; although she had a big sister she always felt that at the time Olga didn't really understand her; nor did she try. She read the requirements and went to the office to sign up.

She had texted Arnold asking him to pick her up since she stayed at the library later than she intended.

When he saw her leaving the building, he immediately got out the car and opened the door. He pulled her into a small hug and kisses her a few times on her face and lips he did that loving how that always made her squeal and then closed the door and went to get inside. What he noticed that Helga always did was reach over to unlock his door; no other girl he had a relationship with or a causal date with ever did that, at least not consistently like Helga.

When he got inside the car he noticed her eyes were slightly puffy as if she had been crying. "Helga are you okay?" He asked glancing back and forth from the road to her.

"Yeah…well actually my mom heard from Bob."

Arnold frowned instantly hearing that name. "Bob?" And he pulled over the car.

"Yeah and my mom wants me to talk to him…apparently hear his apologize or some bull." She sighed softly.

Arnold's optimistic side typically was inclined to make a suggestion, but large part of him went against that as he didn't know what it felt like to be abused at all and certainly not the way she was; by a parent. He honestly didn't know if he could bear to speak to a person who did something so cruel so he didn't think it was his right or that it was unfair of him to try and tell her or even suggest what she should do.

He put his hand on her shoulder feeling her tension reduce slightly. "What are you going to do?"

"I really just want to forget he exists…but it's hard…especially with what happened with that fucking prick..." She sighed again. Arnold wrapped his arms around her waist pull her into a snug hug; well as tight as he could in a car.

Letting her go and sitting back in his seat, putting his hand over hers. "Well whatever you decide…I'll be here for you…I'll support you."

Helga put her hair into a low ponytail and smiled a little. "I know…" Arnold eyed her neck, not being able to resist the urge now that her hair was up and he immediately leaned back over and gave her a few gentle kisses on her neck.

Arnold moved back into his seat and stared at Helga for a few moments; seeming waiting for her to say something else, but when she didn't he started driving again."So Arnold…guess what?" Helga stated trying to change the subject.

"What?"

"I signed up to be a big sister."

Arnold glanced her for a second keeping his eyes on the road. "Oh for like a big sister program?"

"Yeah…it doesn't start until the next school year though…"

"Helga that's really decent of you, that should be great and fun I'm sure."

"I don't know…"

"What?"

"I just signed up without thinking. To be honest I hate kids…I didn't even like kids when I was one."

Arnold laughed. "I don't believe that, but whatever you say."

Helga felt the need to clarify. "Well I wouldn't hate my own of course if I was to have children…I can't stand other people's kids; because they show no respect."

"Hey we were good kids." He gave her a smug grin. "Well I was at least."

She gave him a sarcastic laugh. "Hardy har har."

As Arnold continued to just drive around aimlessly enjoying her company; Helga got the urge to write. Whenever thoughts came inside her head she couldn't resist writing them down; to capture them. Arnold glanced at her as she sat with her knees pulled up writing; he noticed how peaceful her face was whenever she wrote.

"Helga…"

"Yeah…?"

"Could I…well if you don't mind…could I read whatever you're writing?"

Helga turned and looked at him. She was inclined to immediately say no, as she didn't like letting others read her writing too often especially since what she just wrote was about him. But then she thought that he had taken the time to write something for her twice; and he wasn't someone who wrote just out of hobby. She thought that it was only fair to let him read it.

"Well…okay." She said shyly handing over her journal. "It's nothing impressive though, just my thoughts."

He pulled over so he could read it. Arnold gave her a smirk. "Helga…almost everything you do is impressive so I'm sure…" He stopped talking as he began to read.

' _It's a little scary to be with ole football head_

 _Because when it looks at me, he sees me._

 _He sees pass my sometimes hard exterior_

 _Sees pass my sarcasm and my occasional 'I don't care' attitude._

 _But he sees me, the girl who at times is shy with an awkward laugh and an unattractive snort_

 _He sees the dreamy girl who stares up at the moon at night reciting poetry._

 _In addition to being the tough girl with the scowl,_

 _I'm also the sensitive girl who has insecurities and trust issues_

 _And for those reasons it's truly scary._

 _But what the scares me the most is the contentment I feel despite being so exposed_

 _Because he not only sees me, but he also accepts me…'_

He was done reading; he looked straight out the windshield mirror for a hot second and then turned to face Helga with a proud smile. "Helga this is really good, I knew it would be." He glanced from the journal to her. "You just wrote this?" He asked as a way to compliment her since he saw that she had just written it.

Helga nodded.

"You didn't like show me something you wrote days ago?"

She shook her head.

"This is impressive….Would you mind if I took this out to keep it?"

"If you really like it…."

"Yeah I do…I love it...I don't know who this football head is, but he's a lucky guy."

"Why would you want to keep writing about another guy?"

He shrugged. "I don't know I guess I'm crazy." He gave her a crossed eyed goofy face.

Helga giggled a few times. "Yeah you can keep it."

"Great."Arnold drove to his boarding house. Helga frowned slightly. "What are we doing here?"

He got out and pulled her inside, taking her up to his room ignoring the comments from the boarders.

"Arnold you better not try to..." She stopped talking when she noticed a bulletin board with a few of the poems from her pink book; which were his favorite ones. He got a thumbtack and put her up the one he just tore out of her journal; placing it right in the middle. "There…" He replied after he finished sticking the paper in place on the board.

Helga walked up and stared at her writings from her little pink book she cringed a little bit at the things she wrote back then and blushed at the fact that Arnold had them posted on his board and that obviously he knew that pink book was hers.

Helga's face turned red and she was overcome with slight shame and it showed in her face. Not because she was ashamed of her writing per say, it was the memory of how Arnold use to be her obsession. "Arnold I-"

He put his finger to his mouth. "Sshhh…" He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in close to him; with a broad smile. "It was you, it was always you…do you know that I read those poems constantly obsessing about who it was, dreaming about finding her, growing to love her the way she loves me." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I wish I could rewind time…so I could run up to that cute scowling girl with big pink bow and kiss her on the cheek and tell her she's the sweetest girl in the world."

Helga swooned like a little girl after he said that. She looks at the board. "It's funny…"

"What is?" He questions after she didn't finish.

She turned to face him. "Back then…that scowling girl…was hopelessly and unsuccessfully seeking your attention and affection. It's funny because when I stopped obsessing over receiving your affection and started assessing and working on my own situation, my life, and my inner self…and learned to love myself…when I stopped searching… it was then that you found me." She let out a soft sigh her cheeks turning rosy red. "Once I sort of learned the art of patience...Love…it found us." She covered her face slightly. "I can't believe I said that out loud." She mumbled.

Arnold glanced back at the board and the back at Helga with a huge grin on his face. He shook his head. "I'm so blind…I should have known that girl was you…I mean what you just said was poetic." He eyed her up and down; his eyes lit up. "Repeat what you said so I can write it down…that quote deserves to be framed and put on display."

Helga's blush deepened. "I don't remember what I said…"

His expression became somewhat devilish. "Yes you do…" He started tickling her sides frantically, laughing as he watched her squirm and giggle. She fell over on his couch letting out giggles and laughs that were a mixture of pain and pleasure; as she absolutely hated being ticked, but she enjoyed it only because it was Arnold. He was now over her still tickling her sides and her stomach as she kicked and laughed like a little girl.

"Arnold!" She finally managed to get out as she continued to laugh.

"What?"

"S-stop…" And he did, he looked down at her. He loved how she looked with the biggest brightest smile he'd ever seen on her face. He placed his hand on her face. At that moment he wished he had her gift for words; the gift to be able to say something so poetic and amazing like she did. But it was something he had to put a lot of more effort into to achieve. So instead of trying to say something spectacular he took the pressure off himself and simply spoke from the heart. "You really are the most beautiful girl in the world."

Helga smiled and then giggled girlishly. "Isn't that a song?"

Arnold frowned at first and then chuckled. "Probably…" He started kissing her face gently and then stared at her lips. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers; the teenagers found themselves completely captivated as they deepened their touch, find themselves lost in a sea of love and lust. The world comes back to them slowly as Arnold slowly pulls away from her. He stares at her; Helga looks back up at him she finds him so mysterious, sometimes unable to guess what he's thinking at a given moment. "This may sound weird…but even if Lila turned out to be genuinely the sweet girl I thought she was, I know I would still find myself chasing and wanting to be with you. You're so exciting, so much fun, yet talking to you and being with you is so fulfilling on so many levels. We would have ended up here either way." He said stroking her hair a little bit.

Helga shook her head. "That doesn't sound weird." She raised her eyebrows. "It sounds like you're no longer a dense fool."

His devilish expression returned. "That did it…that did it!" he started tickling her again stopping when she accidentally let out a scream that was little too loud.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and before they could respond the door opened and Arnold looked up from his position; which was pretty much on top of Helga. "Mom, Dad…Hi." He just remembered that he had forgotten to lock his door.


	27. Let things happen

Curly is checking himself out in the mirror getting ready for his date. He combed his jet black hair in his signature style; which included bangs with the rest of his hair falling freely to his chin. He put on his glasses gave himself two thumbs up. "I'm going on a date with Rhonda Lloyd…who would have thought..."

Curly borrows his father's car; to go pick up Rhonda. He walks up to her doorstep adjusting his clothing and hair a bit and then rang the buzzer.

"Who is it?" A voice asked.

He pressed the button. "Curly…I mean its Thaddeus Gammelthrope here to pick up Rhonda."

A very stern looking man came to the door; who appears to be the butler let him in while giving him extremely judgment and smug stares.

"Ms. Lloyd will be down momentarily, wait in here."

Curly followed the man imitating his snotty walk and mannerism. When the man was gone he mocked his tone and use of words. "Wait in here" He said in a monotone voice. "I guess its true that you really can't get good helps these days." Curly went to sit down, he looked around. "Wow this really is like a palace." He put his feet up on the table nearly breaking a vase on the table, but he caught it before it fell. He took a deep breath trying to relax after almost breaking something that looked expensive. "Holy…"

He stopped as he saw Rhonda walking down the long stairwell. He opened his mouth a bit at how delicate and elegant she moved as she came closer to him.

"You look...handsome Thad…" She stated that as she eyed his outfit.

"What can I say I guess I have good genes." He said pulling slightly on his pants making her laugh. He checked out Rhonda subtly. "Well you always look lovely." With that he put out his arm for her to take and she did. "Let's break out my lady."

Curly and Rhonda walked outside, she stared at his car which was nothing like what she was accustomed to, as most of the guys she went on dates with had nicer cars; but she was trying to be open.

"Your chariot awaits madam." He said with a laugh as he opened the door for her.

* * *

Hearing the words 'Mom' and 'Dad' Helga jumped up so fast she nearly knocked Arnold over.

Arnold looked completely rattled by their presence at this particular moment, especially since he didn't know they were coming home.

"Arnold what's going on up here?" His mother Stella finally asked.

"Um…nothing mom-"

She put her hands on her hips. "Nothing, that didn't sound like nothing-"

"And it didn't look like nothing either." His father finished.

"We were just playing around…nothing...uh...serious... was happening I promise." He put emphasis on the word serious; knowing what his parents thought they were doing.

After several moments of awkward silence and stern expressions from with his parents, Stella finally sighed. "Well alright, I trust you…" Miles nodded. "I do too."

"Who is your friend?" Miles asked.

"You remember Helga Pataki right?"

Her eyes and Miles eyes lit up. "Oh Helga." Stella remarked. She looked Helga over in a observant way."It's been a few years and you've grown up to be such a beautiful young lady, I knew that you would." She stated as she went over to hug her.

"T-thank you…"

"So Helga how are you?" Miles asked.

"I'm great, couldn't be better." She responded nervously rubbing her arm.

Stella looked back and forth between Arnold and Helga. "So are you two dating?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

Arnold and Helga exchanged a quick glance. "Helga's my girlfriend." Arnold replied.

Helga became even more visibly nervous after he said that, Arnold sense that and took her hand; helping her to relax. Still she wasn't sure if they would accept her as their son's girlfriend; especially since they were caught innocently playing in an awkward position. Stella put her hand over her mouth. "Oh that's just wonderful…"

"Huh?" Helga blurted out.

Stella smiled at Helga. "Though I've only been around you a few times... Arnold here always talked about you so much over the years that I feel like I know you."

Arnold blushed at his mother's words. "But I couldn't help but notice for myself that even as a little girl I thought you had such spunk and the fact that you helped Arnold reunite with us; that's something I haven't been able to forget."

Helga's face turned red also.

Stella had an amused expression on her face at Arnold and Helga's blushing, but continued speaking. "And from what I"m observing right now, it seems that you have grown up to be quit lovely." Her expression shifted becoming more serious. "Although I would prefer if you weren't in my son's room alone without speaking to us about it first." She folded her arms when she said that looking directly at Arnold. Helga could tell that Stella was the stricter parent between the two.

Arnold glanced at Helga and then back at his mom."Sorry. That's my fault mom, I randomly decided to come up here…it wasn't Helga's idea."

"Okay." She said in a stern tone of course. "But make sure you come downstairs for dinner in about 10 minutes, we'll give you some privacy but-"

"-no monkey business you two." Miles finished her sentence as they left the room, leaving the door cracked.

* * *

Curly turned into a strip mall and drove closer to the parking lot section of a building. Rhonda looked over to see a sign that said bowling, she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Bowling huh…" She said with a sigh eyeing her nails.

"Yeah…what are you scared to break a nail?" He asked her.

"Yes actually."

"Well I guess you're just gonna have to take that risk." He said looking for a parking space.

Curly could have taken her to a fancy restaurant like she probably expected, but he wanted to see if she could be open to more down to earth things.

Once they got inside and went they got their shoes, Rhonda turned up her nose at the shoes they gave her. "These are so ugly."

"Well maybe they need to add you to the bowling fashion committee."

Rhonda laughed at that. "Maybe…"

As they got ready to start bowling, Curly was up first and took his turn; he nearly threw the ball making Rhonda jump a little bit, yet he managed to get a strike. He jumped up lifting his feet off the ground kicking them in the air in victory.

"Your turn miss."

Rhonda picked up the ball as if it was so heavy. She bowled the ball daintily and ended up getting a gutter ball.

"Awe… better luck next time." He said with a playful laugh.

The third time around, Rhonda picked up the ball after getting a two gutter balls and another low score she glanced at Curly; she had a small pout on her face, appearing helpless as if she was asking for him to take her out of her misery.

Curly laughed at first, but then began to nod his head. He popped off the couch and strolled over to her happily. "I'm always willing to help a damsel in distress." He laughed at himself as he moved behind her placing his hands on the ball and the other he place on her hand. "Now what you need to do…" He started; Rhonda couldn't contain a blissful shiver that almost instantly went through her because of his touch and the warmth of his breath as he was so close to her ear; this had her heart racing. Curly noticed her shiver and he knew he was doing something right since she didn't seem at all uncomfortable."-is move the ball backwards extending your arm." He helped her to do by moving her arm back. "Now keep your eye on the middle pin…" His voice although somewhat deep was soft and soothing to Rhonda. "-keeping your eye on the goal swing your arm forward aiming with hand….now release. Rhonda did so with his hand pressing her gently, releasing the ball she watched it roll straight down the middle and hit the pin she was aiming at earning her first strike. This was Rhonda's first time bowling since she was a kid and so she was out of practice. Her eyes lit up in excitement and with that excitement she grabbed Curly and hugged him. They parted rather awkwardly separated as they realized how close their faces were.

"Good for you." He stated poking her arm. "See what happens when you relax and let go; you can't lose." He was talking about bowling, but also hinting at her reaction to them getting close.

* * *

Arnold and Helga were still holding hands as they exchanged shy amused expressions at his dad's "monkey business" comment.

"Nice way for me to reunite with your parents...so perfect."

He massaged her hand a little bit causing her expression to relax. "Sorry, I honestly didn't know they were here."

Arnold let go of her hand and began to straighten up his room a little bit, as he was doing so he could feel Helga's eyes burning into him. He could tell she wanted to say something so he turned to face her.

"Helga?"

"Huh?" she replied.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…" She replied, but Arnold wasn't completely sold and gave her a look.

"Well…" She started.

"What is it?"

"Just that seeing the poetry and your parents talking about us when we were kids got me thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"I answered your questions about 'Cecile' and you found out the poetry book belonged to me so…"

Arnold sat down on his bed looking up at her. "Yeah? What do you want to ask me?"

Helga clasped her hands together, looking at him sort of shyly. "Why did you suggest that we should agree that my FTI confession was just simply in the heat of the moment?"

Arnold frowned slightly as if he were trying to recall for himself and then his expression relaxed and he chuckled a little bit. "I was scared; I wasn't prepare for what you were telling me…I didn't want to accept that a girl who had tormented me for years was in love with me. It was just too bizarre for me at the time even though my grandfather did try to tell me once that you really did like me, I just couldn't wrap my brain around the idea. I think suggesting it was just a heat of the moment thing was my way of rationalizing things. My way of convincing myself that there's no way Helga Pataki, the girl that bullies me everyday is in love me...although deep down I knew you were telling the truth."

Arnold paused and stared at his bulletin board with her poetry on it. "Also I didn't know how I felt about you…I mean I knew you weren't all bad like you portrayed yourself, but you hadn't actually let me get to know the kinder side of you; except for very small glimpses. I didn't want to lie to you or make things awkward between us. And I didn't think either of us were mature enough to handle that type of a relationship...I mean Helga you said some intense things for a nine year girl... so I thought to give us an out in order for things to go back to the way they were; which I figured was the safest bet for the both of us."

Helga raised her eyebrows. "So were you grossed out?"

He shook his head with a small frown. "No, not at all-"

"It's been years...You can be honest Arnold."

"I am…why would I be grossed out?"

"Because the ugly bully with the one eyebrow told you she was in crazy in love with you and she kissed you…"

"Yeah…" He said softly with a smile. Then he frowned at her. "First of all you weren't ugly. Second of all …I liked that kiss…it shocked me and scared the hell out of me….but I liked it."

Helga laughed a little. "You did?"

His expression soften."Yep…Helga, I was a nine year old boy, I had never kissed a girl and the way you did…just blew my mind completely…I was a little...no a lot intimidated and there was also a lot going on with the neighborhood; I was overwhelmed."

Helga nodded; understanding how that could be a lot of a nine year old to handle. "If it blew your mind, why didn't you ever try to ask me out…when we got older?"

Arnold tilted his head slightly. "Helga you know the answer to that I think… I mean a part of me wanted to...But you never gave me a chance to even have a casual conversation with you. Sure you stopped torturing me…in one way…but then you completely ignored me; which felt like another form of torture." Arnold squinted a little looking at her. "Do you remember when you had amnesia from getting hit by a ball?"

"Doi if I had amnesia how could I remember it?"

Arnold laughed. "Helga you know what I mean. Anyway, you had amnesia nearly two days in a row and I remember feeling really bad on one hand that you were hurt, but on the other hand I was kind of excited to help you walk to school so I ran over to your house as quickly as possible."

"Why were you so excited?"

"Because I finally got to be around you without you yelling at me. Being around you when you lost your memory reminded me of the girl I met on that first day of preschool…the girl who was sweet although she did seem pretty sad. I liked that girl and I wanted to make her happy. And so when you had amnesia although it wasn't an ideal situation at all... but it was still an opportunity to talk to you and do nice things for you. "

"Arnold I must confess something." Arnold tensed up slightly when she said that. "That second day when you came to walk me to school…I didn't have amnesia."

"What?"

"I faked having amnesia ... after my mom told me how you walked me home and did all those nice things for me ... I wanted to actually experience that and I felt that you would only do those things for me if you believed I still had memory problems."

Arnold nodded looking down and a sly smile appeared on his face. "See you're just full of surprises."

"So you're not mad." She said as more of a statement than a question.

"No, that's so long ago and I understand why you did it. I mean you do remember when I agreed to be in a fake relationship to get Lila's attention right?" He rolled his eyes a little bit.

Helga nodded.

"So who am I to judge?" He stood up to head over to his desk to check something on his computer, but then stopped and turned to face her. "And the only reason I didn't do nice things for you on the regular is because I didn't think that's what you wanted and that you would yell at me if I tried."

"OH…" She muttered. Helga already knew all of this to a certain degree, but to hear it from Arnold was the confirmation she needed.

He examined her body language, she was just standing there in a slightly thoughtful pose. "Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"No."

He turned his head to side and squinted. "Are you sure?"

Helga relaxed her posture. "Yes Arnoldo I'm sure." She looked towards his door which was half way open and heard his family downstairs speaking loudly. "So... I think we should head downstairs before they really start getting suspicious...so they don't think there's any monkey business going on." She said that imitating Mile's voice causing Arnold to release a laugh as he followed behind her. "Right..."

* * *

Curly and Rhonda eventually left the bowling alley in laughter and headed to a place to get something to eat. Rhonda eyeballed her surroundings; it was called Pearls Place, it wasn't anything special in her opinion, but she smiled despite that after making eye contact with Curly.

"So what do you have the taste for?" He asked her.

"Um…" She started as she looked through the menu. "Well I love salmon so I'll have that."

Curly grinned slightly. "Yeah I'll think I'll have that too."

The waiter came and asked if they were ready to order. "Yes, sir, we'll have two salmon croquette dinners and add two small Caesar salads."

"And to drink?" The waiter asked.

Curly glanced at Rhonda. "Uh I'll have an ice tea and the lady will have pink lemonade."

Rhonda raised her eyebrows and blushed at Curly ordering for her, it surprised her, especially since it wasn't done in a chauvinistic way.

Curly and Rhonda enjoyed their meal enjoying mostly small talk. After they were done Curly drove her back to her mansion. Opening up the car door for her he walked her to the door. She turned to face him, he was taken aback at how sweet and almost shy she looked at that moment, he thought she looked adorable. He stared into her dark brown eyes trying figure out what she was thinking. She reached her hands up to his face and took his glasses off; immediately melting at his stare. She sighed a little bit. "You know Thad…you have beautiful eyes, you shouldn't hide them behind these dark glasses."

He had a small smile on his face. "So do you."

She pulled him into her and he slowly put his hands on her waist. She smiled at how he looked like a scared little puppy dog. "You know…I actually have a rule to never kiss on the first date."

"Oh really?" Curly said in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah…" She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck maintain a gaze with him for a few more moments. "But…being on this date...well...you've taught me that rules are meant to be broken." With that she pressed her lips against his, both the feeling intense electricity. She stopped the kissed leaving Curly standing there with his lips still pouted; she giggled at that and pressed her finger on his nose. "Bye, I had a great time…"

"Evening, I hope I can admire you again…and soon?"

She nodded with a smile and went inside. He stood outside her mansion staring at her door, not being able to move. He placed a few fingers on his lips and smiled slightly. "I'll never wash these lips again…" He mumbled and then went to his car and drove off.

* * *

Helga and Arnold sat at the table with the boarders, his grandparents and his parents. Miles had fixed dinner as he was a great cook; he was the better cook between the two. He brought a plate to each individual saying each person name as he did so.

"So uh Helga…you're going out with Bill?" Ernie Potts asked.

Helga made a face out of confusion. Arnold chuckled. "He's talking about me." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh…" Helga remarked with a laugh. "Yes sir I am."

"That's nice…young love is a beautiful thing…I wouldn't know." Ernie stated.

"Oh it sure is." Susie remarked with a dreamy smile.

"How long have you been dating our Arnold?" Mr. Huynh asked.

"Not long just a few weeks."

"Helga Pataki is your name?" Oskar asked her.

"Yes."

"Weren't you that funny looking little girl that use to jump rope outside the building." Susie immediately elbowed him.

"What? Susie it's okay...she's not funny looking anymore." He replied.

"She never was funny looking." Arnold said angrily glaring at Oskar and taking Helga's hand under the table. Helga shook her head and smiled at Arnold letting him know she was fine.

Gertie grinned widely at her grandson. "That's right Kimba Eleanor always was so lovely, just like I was as a girl." Grandma Gertie said with a happy laugh.

"That's right pookie and you still are." Grandpa Phil complimented her and leaning up against her.

"So Helga can you cook? Because I've lived with Arnold in this board house for years and that boy sure can eat. So he's going to need a woman that can cook." Susie elbowed him again. "What?" He asked her.

"Oskar stop acting like a pig."

"Oskar...he can not help it, he is a pig." Mr. Hunyh criticized.

"Yeah a lazy pig." Ernie added.

"I am not a pig I'm just trying to make conversation with Arnold's little cute girlfriend." He released his signature laugh.

Arnold put his hand on his forehead out of embarrassment.

"Um...yes Mr. Kokoschka, I've been cooking my own meals for a longtime."

"You're still so young, why don't your parents cook for you?"

Arnold drops his folk down. "Mr. Potts-"

"Arnold..." She interrupted. "My parents...well when I was little my dad claimed to be too busy when really he was just too incompetent to cook...and my mom...well she was sick most of the time...although sometimes she did cook and so did my sister Olga."

"Sick? I don't remember Mrs. Pataki being sick." Arnold wanted to kick him under the table, but Ernie's legs were too short. Ernie really wasn't trying to be rude, he's just way too curious for his own good.

"Um...Well sometimes sickness sneaks up on you." Helga replied with a awkward laugh.

"That's true." Stella added noticing how uncomfortable Helga and Arnold looked. "When Miles and I were in Guam once it seem like I can down with a different illness that would magically go away with a few days and be replaced by another one." She said laughing a little bit and shaking her head at the memory.

"Yep I remember that hon, Stella was tough though...a little too much so that should wouldn't let me help her administer any medicine."

"Well I prefer natural medicine over pharmaceutical ...I didn't even have any medicine when I gave birth to our little Arnold and despite his head I manage to get through it." Arnold blushed slightly at that and Helga held in a laugh.

After everyone was done eating, Helga helped Susie and Stella clean up. Arnold tried to help but they kicked him out and a little girl talk. Everyone eventually went up to their rooms and Helga said her goodbyes and thank yous to his parents and grandparents.

Helga got her purse with his room and headed out with Arnold following to drove her home. They got to her house he walked her up the stairs.

His posture was slightly slouched. "Helga I'm sorry if Oskar-"

She put a finger over his mouth. "Arnold don't apologize, no harm was done...trust me I've heard and experience way worse."

That didn't make Arnold necessarily feel better as he is a empathetic person. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well...okay, I hope you enjoyed yourself."

. "Yeah I did your parents and grandparents are so great and those boarders are entertaining...And anyway you were there so that made it more enjoyable." Helga pulled Arnold towards her by his collar, making Arnold's expression somewhat flirtatious. She scowled a little bit at Arnold. "But if you ever tickle me like that again-"

"You'll deck me with ole Betsy and the five avengers."

Helga shook her head. "You're one of the few people who will never met those two..."

"So if I tickle you like that again what?" As he asked that he started stroking her sides and with a flirty smile on his face.

Helga let out a breathy laugh. "Um...I'll..." She was getting flustered by his hands stroking her waist in a teasing matter and with an alluring expression on his face. Helga stumped her feet. "You made me forget what I was going to say football head...You make me sick." She turned around to unlock the door.

Arnold laughed. Helga turned around after opening her door. "When did you learn to be so distracting?"

Arnold shrugged. "Just like you I have some tricks up my sleeve." Arnold started walking down the stairs with a grin on his face.

"Hey Arnold, you jerk." He turned around. "So you're just gonna do all that flirting and then leave with out a kiss...that's cold hair boy." She stated crossing her arms. He smiled and slowly walked back up the stairs. He leaned closer to kiss her, but suddenly Helga moved back dodging his kiss.

"Too late football head...goodnight." She said playfully moving inside slowly with a mischievous smirk on her face she winked at him and then closed the door.

Arnold rubbed the back of his head and the corners of his mouth slowly curled into a smile. "Goodnight Helga."

* * *

Rhonda and Curly decided to go on a second date the following day.

Curly randomly found out about dance studio that was offering salsa lessons for amateurs so he called Rhonda and invited her. When he went to pick her up, she came down the stairs wearing a rather sexy red dress that stopped at her knee and black high heels. Rhonda giggled at Curly; who was dressed almost like a bull fighter. She thought he was dressed too dramatically, but somehow with his personality, he made it work. When she came closer to him he started dancing a little.

"I'm want to see how the princess dances." He said in accent that sounded a lot like Ricky Ricardo on I love Lucy.

"This princess can dance ...don't you remember me in the talent shows?"

"Yeah, but that was club dancing... this requires more skill."

All dancing requires skill...do not let the designer clothes fool you Thad..." She started walking to the door with a slight arrogant strut.

"Well alright Ms. Lloyd...we'll see." He said with a goofy laugh.

Curly watched her walk with an amused expression. "This is gonna to be good." He said to himself and then began to follow her.

Curly lead Rhonda into the studio, they immediately heard music which prompted Curly to start dancing. "Ah you hear that...see I knew this would be fun." He said beaming with excitement. "I expect to be blown away by your moves..."

"I'm sure you will be." She said with a exaggerated hair flip.

And he was, he was surprised at how fast she picked up the choreography and how graceful she moved. Curly danced dramatically of course, making everyone around laugh; although it was clear to everyone that he was a competent dancer.

Curly enjoyed that the dance lesson gave him an excuse to hold her close, dip her few times and twirl her around. Rhonda couldn't believe she was dancing so seductively with Curly and that it actually felt nature to do so. He was having the most fun with girl he ever had and he could believe it was with Rhonda of all people; he was seeing a more fun looser side to her than previously and he really liked it.

When he drove her home from the lesson again walking her to the door. He noticed that she was a little nervous and slightly more tense than before, but he took a deep breath and made the first move this time. The kiss was just as electric as before and just like before ended it too soon for Curly leaving him wanting more.

"Thanks for showing me a good time..."

"Anytime...it was my pleasure." Curly felt himself falling in love with her all over again.

* * *

The next day at school. Curly finally got a chance to talk to Rhonda since their two dates they had over the weekend.

"Hey Rhonda, how are you?"

"Oh hi Curly, I'm fine." She began talking to her friends who just approached her.

"Rhonda, I hope you stop by the store later." He stated to her.

"Well I've been eating too many snacks so I probably won't..."

"Oh, well I'll see at lunch."

"I'm going to the library."

He scratched his head at that. "Well I guess I'll just see you when I see you." He mumbled as he walked away.

Rhonda heard his comment and watched him as he continue to walk away; having a strong urge to follow him, but whatever reason her feet stayed planted in place and she resumed her conversation.

* * *

Arnold walked into his classroom to see Lila sitting there with her typical attitude. He sighed to himself and rolled his eyes thinking that it appeared that she hadn't changed. He didn't care about her lame attempts of flirting with him, it was easy for him to ignore them, and he just prayed that she wouldn't try anything to hurt Helga.

After the bell rang Lila followed by Arnold placing her hands on his back making him quickly move away from her touch.

"Oh…I didn't mean to scare you." He turned and glanced at her. "I missed you."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "That's nice Lila; well enjoy the rest of your classes." He stated and then walked quickly away from her. See Gerald in the hallway giving Arnold a look as he saw Lila trying to get his attention.

As Arnold caught up to Gerald, Gerald placed a hand on his shoulder. "Man…that chick truly is a fatal attraction episode waiting to happen."

Arnold sighed. "She'll get over it…"

"Hopefully…" Gerald stated and then looked back to see Lila talking to guy he never seen before. He poked Arnold and pointed to them. Arnold turned and saw her flirting with some guy he never seen more he raised his eyebrows and then looked back at Gerald.

"Well that was fast." Arnold said as they both started laughing and jogging down the hallway like two overgrown kids.

"I guess she said Arnold who?" Gerald said laughing loudly.

"But then again...apparently she was doing that all throughout our relationship." Arnold replied with a laugh. Being able to joke about that was an obvious indication that he was completely over the situation.

As they were moving quickly down the hallway Arnold saw Gerald backtracking after something caught his eyes. Arnold followed where he was looking seeing Sid and Veronica making out like rabbits; trying to hide behind a locker.

Gerald and Arnold exchanged open mouth stares. "That's my boy, Sid! Whoop whoop!" Gerald yelled with Arnold laughing and pulling him away.

Veronica and Sid stopped and started laughing.

"Who was that?" She asked him.

"That sounded like Gerald." Sid said with a laugh.

"Oh okay well he's cool. Anyway, speaking of Gerald...I heard about how you and your friends were acting at his lake house during vacation."

Sid looked like a little boy caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "What? You heard what?"

"That you were talking and hitting on every gal that walked by."

"W-who told you that?"

"Oh so it's true?" She had a suspicious expression on her face with her hands on her hips.

"Well...no...not really."

Her expression was intimidating as she nodded. "Hmmm, I don't believe you, but since we are not official, I can't get too upset." She started walking away but then she turn half way around to face him. "But Sid if you ever want to be my man, you better cut out the womanizing and shape up or else you will never touch these lips again." He watched as she walked away with a strut.

* * *

A few days had gone by since their dates. Curly tried to approach Rhonda in school and on the phone but every time she had an excuse. He wasn't sure if it was just a bad time or if she was purposefully avoiding him. Whatever the case, his patience was quickly wearing thin.

Curly when to try to talk to her, he noticed her eyes got big and she looked nervous when she saw him.

"Hey Rhonda, can talk to you for a second?"

Her friends started whispering and giggling among themselves as Rhonda quickly walked over to him.

They went into an empty hallway.

"Yes Thad?"

"Oh now it's Thad again..."

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Rhonda you've been avoiding me…Why?"

"I haven't...I've just been busy."

"Busy? That's a lame excuse you, were never too busy before."

Rhonda crossed her arms and looked away. "Well I don't know what to tell you..."

Curly narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh I see…you're still waiting on your 'prince' to come and whisk your gorgeous ass away into monetary bliss…or at least someone whose popular…well if that's what you want... I'm sure you'll find it easily. A lot of those guys will just get what they want from you and then leave. But if you're looking for substance someone you actually have chemistry with…which is a rare find… than you need to look right in front of you. Because guess what?"

Rhonda gave him questioning expression.

"I'm your real prince...and you know I've been in love with you for years, but there is only so much I will take for you now... I know I might act silly or whatever but I am a real person and I have feelings. If you don't like me like that then just say it; although that kiss you landed on me suggest that you do. But however you feel about me I just need you to know that I'm not a toy nor am I a clown Rhonda... so please stop playing with me." He turned around and walked away from her. Rhonda wasn't surprised at his words; he was always blunt with her and had grown over the years to have a lot more confidence in himself. She stumped her feet on the ground after watching him leave, she hated herself at that moment for allowing things to get this way with Curly again. Rhonda did accept him and she liked him a lot, but there was something within her that was making her turn cold and push him away. She didn't have much experience in relationships that were built on more than superficial possessions or popularity. She sighed softly feeling disappointed in herself.

"Ugh...what's wrong with me?" She whispered out loud. She took out her compact mirror and looked at herself. She saw a glimpse of the person she was growing into, the person she wanted to be, the person he inspired her to be. She closed her compact and started heading to her next class with her friends, finding it more difficult than ever to fake her confidence.


	28. Do something

Rhonda stood there trying to listen to her friends still thinking about Curly's words. This wasn't the first time Curly criticized her; but it stung nonetheless. She knew he was right about one thing, because Rhonda did feel a connection with Curly; more so than any other guy she'd been out with. But the reason she avoided him was less about wanting someone with money or popularity, but she doubted her ability to maintain a real relationship. She never allowed herself to get emotionally close to the opposite sex and she saw potential of that with Curly.

Rhonda eyed her friends. "Can you girls excuse me for a second?"

"Are you okay Rhonda?" One of them asked.

"Yes, of course… I just need to go check my makeup…I'll meet you in class." She lied as she went into the bathroom to think.

* * *

Arnold was waiting with Helga at her locker. She was looking through it trying to straighten up things.

"I need to get organized." She mumbled.

Arnold leaned against the locker next to him. "I can help you with that but only if you come over for a study date...I think I need an algebra tutor." He said in a playful flirtatious matter.

Helga turned to face him with small cheeky grin. Arnold's expression was dreamy as she started playing in his hair a little bit. "You're just making an excuse to get me alone in your room you perv."

"That's not true." Arnold grinned and then bit down on his bottom lip.

"Oh yeah...I can tell you're full of it." They both laughed.

Out of the corner of both their eyes they saw Lila walking with a guy. This guy was shoving her and being kind of rough; pulling her down the hallway with him. Arnold looked closely and noticed she had a few bruises on her arm; Helga noticed too. They exchanged looks of concern as they watched her and it seemed like they were the only ones around who noticed.

Helga who was standing behind Arnold in front of her locker placed her hands gently on his shoulders. "D-did you see that?" Helga asked softly, although she knew Arnold did. Helga was completely shocked at this. "Excuse me, I think I need to have a little 'talk' with him." She tried to walk towards them, but Arnold stopped her.

"Don't Helga…" He replied holding her wrist. Arnold wasn't shocked; more sadden and disappointed as he saw her in this situation before.

"Why? I don't even care that it's 'Miss Perfect'."

"No..." He said softly trying to prevent Helga from getting involved.

"What am I suppose to do stand here like a punk while some jerk off puts his hands on a girl?" She questioned him.

"Look Lila...she's been in this predicament before...I'm not saying it's okay-"

"You're right it's not okay. I mean the girl doesn't have any friends..."

She looked in the direction Lila and the headed but didn't see them. She turned back at Arnold and shakes her head. She forcefully pulls out of his grasp; she mumbles something he couldn't understand and walks quickly away.

"Helga..." He leaned back hitting his head against his locker a few times and then walked in the opposite direction to his class.

* * *

Later on in the day Arnold was in class with Lila. He couldn't take his eyes off those bruises on her arm.

"Mr. Shortman. " His instructor called to him.

"Yes?" He asked with wide eyes as he wasn't paying attention.

"Please read the next paragraph for us." Arnold looked down, a student next to him showed him where they were and he sighed and began reading.

After class ended he decided to confront Lila.

"Lila…"

She stopped and turned around at the doorway.

"Yes Arnold?"

He looked at her arm. "What happened?" He asked pointing to the bruises.

"Oh that? It's nothing I fell."

Arnold sighed knowing she was lying. "Lila I know that's a lie. Look you don't deserve that…you can do better than that guy-"

"Yeah I had better…even though it wasn't love… I ruined it so now I just have to accept whatever I can get." Arnold was disturbed by what she said, but he was also surprised to hear some sincerity in her voice for change.

She walked away heading to the guy she was dating who was now glaring at Arnold. Gerald came and put his hand on Arnold's shoulder to get his attention, making him flinch a little.

"Hey are you alright?"

They started walking he glanced back at Lila as did Gerald. "Oh…" Gerald muttered. "Arnold-"

But before Gerald could finish Arnold walked over to the couple and he followed behind him.

"Excuse me Lila…" He grabbed her wrist to move her out of the way; glaring at the guy.

"Why are you touching her? Lila and I were having a private conversation." He pulled her arm roughly again.

"All I'm gonna say is don't put your hands on her again." He stated pointing at her arm. "Or I will report this."

"And who are you? huh?…you look like a pansy to me…..so go crawl back up your whore of a girlfriend's ass."

That pissed off Arnold more than he already was and he slammed the guy against the locker making him yelp greatly. "Don't you ever talk about Helga like that! She's not a whore you don't know shit about her! If you talk about Helga again or put your hands on Lila you leave me no choice then to break your face." He held him in that position glaring at him but Gerald pulled him away. He was a little surprised that the guy didn't try to retaliate and he was hope he wouldn't because he didn't want to get suspended again, but when he glanced back at him he saw fear written all over his face.

Lila followed behind Arnold.

"Arnold!"

He turned around to face her still overcome with anger.

"Thank you Arnold…" She hugged and tried to kiss him, but he dodged it and quickly escaped her grasp.

He sighed. "Here we go again." He mumbled with a eye roll. "Lila…my actions weren't to suggest that I want to get back with you. I don't want that at all…we're not meant for each other…you know that. Helga's my girlfriend, I love her."

Lila sighed softly. "You do huh?"

"Yes I do… very much so…but I did that because it's wrong for guy to treat a girl like that…you could find a better guy…but first I think you need to be alone for a while and get some help...work on yourself okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder briefly and walked away with Gerald who gave him a proud handshake. Arnold was hopeful that this time she would listen.

"Man Arnold...you're breaking faces now?"

Arnold busted out laughing. "No I don't where that came from."

"Arnold the face breaker... that has a ring to it." He joked with a laugh as they headed down the hall together.

* * *

It was now the weekend and Rhonda decided to invite all her girlfriends to her mansion for a slumber party; including Helga, Nadine, Sheena and Phoebe.

Phoebe was driving to Rhonda's house.

"I think this should be highly entertaining don't you think Helga?"

"Huh? Oh yeah Pheebs, it should be."

"Are you okay Helga?"

"I was just thinking about Curly."

"Oh why is that, is something wrong?"

"She hurt Curly."

"Who did?"

"Rhonda."

"Really?" Phoebe asked feeling like she was really out of the loop.

"Yeah he told me they went on two dates and then she blew him off after that."

"Hmm, well I'm sure Rhonda has a logical explanation for her…rather off behavior."

Helga crossed her arms. "Let's hope so…"

Phoebe and Helga were greeted by Rhonda at the door. She gave each of them a basket full of beauty stuff.

"Thanks." Helga replied.

"This is lovely." Phoebe remarked.

"Come on in ladies; everyone is upstairs in my bedroom.

Helga's eyes popped out as she stared at the place. "This isn't intimidating…I can't imagine little Curly's face when he came over here to pick her up." She whispered to Phoebe.

"Little Curly? Helga he's tall now..." Phoebe whispered back.

Helga chuckled. "I know Pheebs, but for whatever reason I still think of him as 'little Curly'. I use to call him that back in sixth grade."

"What are you two whispering about?" Rhonda turned halfway around to ask curiously.

"Curly…you know as in Thaddeus Gammelthrope." Helga said with slightly snarky tone to her voice.

"Oh…" Rhonda replied putting her head down. "Well…um…we should probably head back up to the rest of the girls."

"Okay ladies, look whose here…this is Helga and Phoebe." Rhonda announced and they walked into her bedroom.

Helga and Phoebe both smiled and waved then followed Rhonda to put their things away.

The girls did the typical things girls do at slumber parties; gave each other fun makeovers, told ghost stories, played music and also played games. One of those games was truth or date.

"Hey Rhonda it's your turn now princess…so truth or dare?" Helga asked.

Rhonda sat down on her pillow on the floor with her hand on her mouth. "Um…I'll go with…truth." She made eye contact with Helga.

"Hmmm?" Helga had a sneaky expression on her face and a slight smile. "Truth. Tell us how do you really feel about Curly?"

Rhonda opened her mouth and then closed it. Rhonda started pouting a little bit and folded her arms in a spoil brat sort of way. "I don't have to answer that…" She said with her nose in the air.

Helga sighed. "You're right you don't have to answer that…especially if you're too chicken." Helga raised one eyebrow at her.

Rhonda rolls her eyes. "Oh please Pataki."

Helga puts her hands on her hips in her seated position. "Well then just answer the question…"

"Come on Rhonda answer the question." Nadine insisted.

"It is just a question after all…" Phoebe chimed in.

"Just answer the question Rhonda." Sheena added.

"Alright…alright…" Rhonda demanded her face now as red as her clothing. She nervous fidgeted with her hair.

Rhonda's eyes darted to all the girls in the room and then she sighed. "Well…I-I..am ... attracted to him." She stuttered.

Nadine sighed and smile at her "Finally." Nadine stated.

Helga smiled at her, but that faded quickly. "Now…if you're so attracted to Curly…why did you give him the cold shoulder after your dates?"

She made eye contact with Helga. "Well…I guess I was scared." She said the word scared so lowly no one understood her.

"What was that?"

"I was scared..." She stated so everyone could hear her.

"What were you scared of?" Phoebe asked sympathetically.

Rhonda made eye contact with Phoebe, she had a way of making people feel comfortable expressing whatever they were feeling whether it was good for bad.

She was maintaining eye contact with her. "I guess I was scared of getting close to …a guy…I never allowed myself to get close before."

Helga was feeling protective Curly. "Being scared is no excuse for blowing him off; I mean do you know how much he likes you?"

Phoebe turned to Helga. "Helga…if I'm not mistaken, fear is the reason why you bullied Arnold for years…so I would think that you of all people should be able to understand." She whispered to her.

Helga frowned at first being stubborn, but then she thought about it and realized Phoebe was right. "Well…yeah …I can understand that Rhonda."

"Rhonda let me ask you this." Phoebe stated making Rhonda make eye contact with her. "Could you picture your life without Curly?"

Rhonda took time to think about that."No. He's always been there...even when I didn't want him to be."

"And can you picture yourself in real relationship with him beyond just a friendship?"

Rhonda thought about that for a spit second and then nodded. "Yes..."

"Well then you just have to do what you know is right. We all know Curly absolutely adores you and always has, but he is only going to be patient for so long..."

Rhonda adjusted her sitting position. "I know…" She mumbled.

Helga cleared her throat. "In all seriousness, I only view him as a friend, but even I can see that he has a lot of great boyfriend qualities for you. He's attractive in his own way, he's uninhibited and spontaneous so you'll never get bored." Helga looked Rhonda up and down. "And princess you need a guy like that because you definitely need to loosen up and have some real fun. But also Curly is really smart, caring and I know for fact that he gets approached by a lot of girls."

Rhonda frowned. "What do you mean?"

Helga smirked a little as she could see that Rhonda was a little green about her last statement. "While we were on vacation, we went to a party and girls were all over him, but he turned them down...I guess he was too busy thinking about you. Rhonda no offense, but you were too busy with your nose in their air running with the mean girls to see that Curly has quite a few girls crushing on him at our school. So that thing called fear you have push past that or else you're going to miss out on a guy who could potentially be the love of your life."

Phoebe continued. "Fear is similar to an addiction, in the sense that it robs you of your self-respect and your happiness."

Everyone nodded at that and there was a short silence.

"Why don't you call him now?" Sheena suggested.

Rhonda shook her head. "No…I couldn't…"

"No it's better if she talks to him face to face…it's more personable." Nadine stated.

Helga snapped her finger. "First thing Monday morning…talk to him sister, or prepare to met ole Betsy." Helga said this in a joking non-threatening way to lighten the mood and Rhonda laughed but also agreed.

* * *

Sid spontaneously decided to drive to Veronica's house. He stared at the building, it was a lot more rundown looking than he expected; but he wasn't judgmental at all because he could relate. It was funny because he was considering lying about where he lived to impress her. He looked for her last name on then rang the bell. He heard her voice speak.

"Who is that?" She sounded a little impatient.

"Hey V., its Sid…"

"Sid?"

"Yeah…I hope it's not a bad time."

"Hold, on I'll be down in a second."

"Okay…"

Veronica came down the stairs and outside immediately lighting a cigarette and began to smoke; she looked a little stressed. She wasn't dressed in her normal girly clothes; instead wearing baggy t-shirt and sweats. Regardless of how she was dressed Sid couldn't keep his eyes off her; watching her auburn hair blow slightly in the wind.

She blew out some smoke and turned to Sid. "So what's up?"

"I've been thinking about what you said…and I wanted to apologize."

"That's cute Sid but you don't have to…I'm not your girlfriend so you don't owe me anything…"

"Well that's the thing, I want you to be."

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" She took a few puffs and then stared at Sid. "You're serious?"

He took her cigarette out of her mouth and took a puff; causing him to cough a little bit. "Yep Veronica I am." And then he threw the cigarette away.

"Well…in that case…you need to take me out on a real date."

"A real date…? We've been on real dates."

"Shit Sid….making out under the bleaches is NOT a date."

Sid laughed. "Oh right…."

Veronica smiled for the first time since she came out there. "You're not that experienced as you try to make yourself out to be….are you?"

"Ah…" His face turned a little red.

"Don't answer that." She interrupted as she felt slightly bad about making him nervous. She looked him up and down. "Come on stairs and wait I need to get changed for our date."

"Date?" Sid asked.

She put her hands on hips. "Didn't you say you were serious?"

"Y-yeah I am."

"Well alright then come on."

Sid raised his eyebrows with a small smile. He took off his hat and followed behind her. Veronica snatched his hat out of his hand and put it on. "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a thing or two."

* * *

The next day was Sunday and Helga had just spoken to her psychiatrist about her mom's suggestion regarding Bob, as a result of this session she still felt conflicted. Her psychiatrist spoke explained how Miriam's suggestion wasn't about about accepting Bob's behavior, but about letting go of pain and anger that is still lingering inside of her. She explained that it's not about Bob, but about her. But the psychiatrist make it a point to repeat that ultimately the decision is hers and only hers; no one else can tell how she's wrong for whatever she decides because they are not in her particular shoes.

She pretty much went straight up in her room after the session, with a mixture of of Bob, Roger, the guy she saw with Lila on her mind she wrote something.

' _Some men are just going to be monsters_

 _It happens, just like life happens._

 _None of which has anything to do with you_

 _With your self-worth_

 _None of which has anything to do with me..._

 _With my self-worth_

 _Their barbaric and cruel actions have nothing to do with.._

 _Where you are now,_

 _Or where I am now,_

 _With your growth and with your future_

 _With my growth and my future_

 _And in no way is it a reflection on the rest of our lives.'_

Arnold left his house to go see Helga. Arnold went up her porch and rang her doorbell. Miriam who is a heavy sleeper didn't hear the doorbell so Helga groaned and finally walked down the stairs mumbling grumpily. She opened the door to see Arnold standing there with a warm smile; which slowly faded when he examined her face.

"Helga...are you okay?" He asked her with concerned eyes.

"Yeah Why?"

He put his hand over hers on the doorknob."I don't know you look kinda sad..."

"Oh.. I've just been thinking..." She stated with a small shrug.

"Can I come in?"

Helga nodded "Of course."

Helga led him up to her bedroom to have privacy just in case Miriam woke up. Helga closed her door and sat down on her bed and Arnold sat on a chair and pulled it closer to her.

Arnold looked around her room. "I see a lot has changed." Helga had many posters of her favorite musicians, wrestlers and many quotes all around her room. Arnold's eyes darted to her window and he smiled.

He pointed towards her window. "I see you still have that." He said with a big smile.

Helga looked and saw that he was pointing at her teddy bear. She blushed a little. "Yeah..."

"So what have you been thinking about?"

She looked at him and sighed. "My conversation with my psychiatrist about Bob…"

"And did that help, have you decided anything?" Arnold asked.

"I still don't know, I'm more confused than ever now...because she spoke about getting closure and that makes sense to me, but at the same time...I don't know it's just..." She stopped talking and started crying suddenly.

Arnold got up and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay." He said as he stroked her back. "It's okay to not know what to do or to feel confused." He pulled away from to look at her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to put any pressure on you...you don't have to make a decision...I don't want you to feel sad or stressed."

After a few minutes she let go of him. "No it's alright, I guess I needed to cry a little bit." she said with a awkward laugh.

Arnold studied her closely and he took her hand. "Come on, I think you need to get out of this house."

"Arnold I look horrible I can't-"

"You look beautiful."

Helga smiled because he said that with such sincerity; she looked in the mirror and laughed. "I disagree...let me go clean my face first."

Helga climbed on the back of Arnold's bike and as they riding around Helga asked him to stop when they got to a local bridge.

Helga leans over to look down at the water and Arnold joins her. "You know...I really just don't want him to manipulate my mom...she's been doing so well and I don't want her to regress in any way...he brings out the worse in her and the worse in me..."

Arnold's expression softens as he put his arm around her shoulder bringing her close to him. He kissed her hair; he really didn't know the right thing to say to make her feel better because he didn't know what it felt like to be in this type of situation. But he wanted her to feel that he was in her corner; on her side.

Arnold randomly looked down and spotted a shiny penny; he picked it up and gave it to her as if he were handing her a bouquet of roses.

She smirked. "A penny? Arnold I know we're broke teenagers but I don't think a penny is going to help the cause."

Arnold started laughing. "No make a wish." He motioned his head towards the water.

Helga rolled her eyes a little bit. "This is kind of childish."

He tilted his head to side and squinted slightly. "So? Make a wish." He nudged her side.

Helga sighed still smiling. "Ookay…" She closed her eyes for a second and then tossed the penny into the water.

There was a comfortable silence as they both stared down at the water for several minutes. Arnold shifted a little bit getting Helga's attention.

"What did you wish for?" He asked moving her hair so he could see her eyes.

"World peace." She said with a laugh.

"No for real what did you wish for."

"No for real? Oh you don't think I would wish for peace?"

Arnold shook his head. "Not with the way you said it…especially since you laughed after that."

Helga turned away from him with a smile on her face. "My wish was I guess more selfish in comparison."

"What makes you think that?"

"I wished to always be happy."

Arnold gave her a genuine warm smile and started shaking his head. "Helga that's not selfish, that's what everyone wants and some people really deserve it…especially you."

"I love you...Arnold." She said softly but with true conviction.

Arnold melted at that. "I love you too." He stated with equal feeling.

They held eye contact for a few moments. Helga sighed. "Sorry.."

He frowned "About what?"

"About the Lila thing."

Arnold shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize about.."

"Well I did hear that you defended her."

Arnold looked at her over his shoulder. "You did?" He questioned in surprised they hadn't talked about that.

"You know stuff like that doesn't stay a secret at school." She stated with small eye roll. "You really didn't have to… especially considering your history with her…but I'm happy you did… You really are one of the good ones." Helga ran her fingers though his hand and briefly kissed him.

Arnold smiled shyly. "Thank you." They looked down at the water for a few more minutes and then Arnold looked over at Helga and smiled. "So Helga..." She turned and faced. "About that study date?"

Helga laughed. "If you want me to ever go in your room again... you better remember to lock your door...but still no monkey business hair boy."

Arnold chuckled. "I'll keep my hands to myself, I promise... no tickling..."

Helga bites her bottom lip briefly. "But I won't promise to keep mine to myself."

He checked her out subtly. "C'mon lets go now, we do have a test tomorrow." He said with enthusiasm as he gently pulled her to his bike.

"Arnold you're so bossy."

"Look who's talking."

"Everyone knows I'm boss." She stated with a silly laugh. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back, causing Arnold to let out a blissful sigh as he began riding to the boarding house.

* * *

The next day at school, Rhonda walks into the building, she hadn't slept much the night before, she was thinking all night about Curly.

When she finally saw Curly, he glanced at her for a hot second and then looked away. She walked up to him cautiously and nervously.

"Hey Thad."

He sighed softly. "Yeah…?"

"How are you?"

"Oh just peachy…" He stated with sarcasm. But then he noticed how tired she looked. "Are you okay?"

"I just didn't get much rest, because I spent the whole night thinking about... you."

Curly raised his eyebrows and pointed to himself. "Me?"

Rhonda nodded and he turned his body towards her and she knew she had his full attention; which made her very nervous.

"Um…I wanted to first apologize for how I acted last week…I mean … we had such a great time together and it was wrong of me to just dismiss you like that. So I'm sorry."

Curly didn't show much emotion at all but even with his dark glasses she could tell what he was thinking. "Apology accepted."

"And…" She started and Curly throw something in his locker and turned back to her. "You were wrong…"

"About what?" He asked her.

"What you said about me wanting someone that has money or popularity…I mean I use to want those things….I really did…that's why I acted out when Helga was dating Jesse…because he was popular and I felt like I had to have that. I was being a brat as usual. "Curly took off his glasses and moved his eyebrows together slightly.

Now having to look directly into his eyes, Rhonda found it difficult to maintain her calm composure. "And because of chasing after those superficial things I turned into a mean person and I lost myself at some point."

Rhonda stared at her nails as if they were going to help her express her thoughts. "But for some reason, even though I treated you the worse and was apathetic towards you and your feelings…you were always in my face bluntly letting me know how ridiculous I was acting and reminding me of who I really am. I really appreciate that…you helped me to see things differently. I'm not so concerned with how much money a guy has or how popular he is and honestly that had nothing to do with my behavior last week-"

"Then what did? He asked.

Rhonda sighed. "I was scared."

Curly raised his eyebrows. "You were scared of me? I know I've had an interesting reputation that's followed me. But do I look like a deranged killer or something?" He question somewhat lightheartedly.

Rhonda laughed a little. "No…"

Curly's expression soften. "Then what were you scared of?" he asked sincerely without any humor or anything in his voice.

"I was scared of getting close, scared of that I would be terrible for you, scared of getting my heart broken because of karma….lots of things."

Curly sighed. "Oh…well... Rhonda you know you could have just told me that. I'm not the big bad wolf or anything..." He stated with a smile.

Rhonda relaxed. "If you hadn't noticed after all these years, Rhonda isn't a person that likes to admit when she is wrong…or when she is afraid of something…it's not really a Lloyd thing to do…"

Curly nodded. "I understand…and I appreciate that 'she' admitted this." He stated as he looked down at feet. "But let me be the judge over whether or not she's terrible for me."

Rhonda took a breath getting ready to do something she's never done and never thought she would ever do. "Also, I wanted to say that I like you a lot, you're a really great guy and I enjoy being with you. We had so much fun before... So I was wondering what you were doing tonight?"

Curly eyes lit up and he turned and started looking around him and then back and Rhonda. He pointed at himself dramatically "Me? "Ms. Lloyd are you asking me out on a date?"

Rhonda nodded with a laugh. "Um…yes I am."

"Well…this is new for me…what am I suppose to say here?" He asked himself jokingly.

He looked at Rhonda with a smile. "Yes I'll go on a date with you…" He raised his eyebrows. "But only if I can ride in your limo again..."

Rhonda laughed and so did Curly. Rhonda kissed him on his cheek leaving red a lipstick stain. He looked at reflection in the small mirror he had in is locker and touched his cheek.

"I'm never washing this face." He stated and then looked at her with a cheesy smile.

She smirked. "You better if you ever want me to kiss you again..."

He laughed genuinely. Curly closed his locker, put his glasses back on and turned to face her. She smiled and put her arm around his shoulder and he immediately put his arm around her waist as they walked down the hall together.


	29. Looking Ahead

Arnold and Helga are enjoying another study date and Arnold was working on an assignment, he's very tense and frustrated with his assignment. Helga who is done with her work looks over at Arnold from where she's laying on his couch flipping through a book. She chuckles to herself and walks over to him and puts her hand on one hip looking down at him. Arnold feels her presence of course but doesn't look up.

"Hair boy...I think you need a break."

He shakes his head and puts his hand on his forehead. "No...I can't..." He stopped talking feeling her hands on his shoulders giving him a massage. He moaned as he felt all his tension subside. When she stopped he peered up at her.

"Thanks...I needed that." He stared at her and shook his head. "How is it that you're done with all your work and I'm over here struggling."

She shrugged with a small smile. "Natural gifts from God can't be explained Arnoldo..." She started laughing at her own statement. "I'm just kidding..."

He laughed. "No you're not..." He said with sly smile.

She laughed but didn't say anything.

He put his pen down and turned and stared at her; his expression became more thoughtful. "So what do you want to be?"

"Huh?"

"Like when you get older...all this talk in school with career week has that on mind more than ever...I mean...do you still want to be a writer?"

She started fidgeting a bit and then went and sat down on his couch. She shrugged when she made eye contact with him. "I'm not so sure anymore..."

Arnold was a little taken aback by her response, but at the same time he found it somewhat comforting.

"Well I have no idea...But I'll figure something out-"

Helga frowned. "Sure you have ideas...Arnold you're good at lots of things and have tons of hobbies."

He tilted his head to the side. "Yeah and that's the problem..."He shrugged. "But...at our age I guess it's not really a problem...I'm starting to think...especially after hearing you say you're not sure anymore. You always seem to have everything together and are so focused...it makes me feel a little less insecure about my own indecisiveness..."

Helga looked at him and rolls her eyes. "Well I'm glad my lack of direction about my future makes you feel better about your typical wishy washy football headed ways." She said with great sarcasm.

Arnold stood up with a mischievous expression on his and picked her up like she was light as a feather and threw her slightly up in the air and caught her.

"Arnold...you promised you would keep your hands to yourself."

"Right...as in tickling..."

And then he started spinning her around several times until he himself felt dizzy and fell over making sure to land on his bed.

"Hair boy...I'm gonna clock you."

"Oh I thought you said I'll never met ole Betsy and the five avengers..." He said slightly imitating her tone.

Helga scowled and because she was trying to hold in a laugh there was a hint of a smile on her face."Well...I just renamed them...so be prepared to met..." She lifted her left fist with a intense glare. "Warning." And then lifted her right fist. "And consequence." She made an obviously bad attempt at hitting him and he easily ducked.

"Ugh I'm dizzy as Eugene...after a walk down the block." Her joke pointing out Eugene's inability to walk down the street without falling.

Arnold chuckled. "Me too..."

"Yeah and it's your fault." She said poking his arm roughly.

"I'm so sorry." He said with blatant insincerity.

"You jerk." She said with a short laugh.

Helga laid down and rested her head on Arnold's stomach. Arnold began playing in her hair and then started giving her a scalp massage making her close her eyes. He listened to her sigh and moan softly as his hands massaged her scalp and ran through her hair.

"Arnold."

"Hmm?"

"I know I said this before but just as a reminder...please don't ever change...well I mean grow and become more wise...but stay you...don't let the world harden you...like it did to me once.."

Arnold cupped her face so he look in her eyes upside down. "You were always tough...you had to be and still do...but if you were hardened you wouldn't have been able to do nice things for people...and you wouldn't be able to love me."

Helga smiled genuinely and then smirked. "So arrogant...who says I love you football head." She said obviously joking.

Arnold didn't laugh he just stared at her. "Your eyes."

* * *

Helga was having girl time with Phoebe on a Friday night and they started to get into a more serious conversation.

"Phoebe how is it that you just know what you're going to be for the rest of your life?"

Phoebe fidgeted with her glasses a little bit while thinking. "Well I've always been highly fascinated by all things science and the human body is also incredibly intriguing. Whenever I started thinking about potential careers even as far back as in the 4th grade I could not picture myself in any other profession."

Helga sighed. "Arnold asked me about this and it's just been on my mind ever since...Why can't I be so sure about my future?"

"Helga, please do not compare yourself to me or to anyone. You know exactly who you are and you have so many skills that I don't possess…you have very board options to choose from…"

Helga nodded but still sighed. "I have a hard time making decisions, I mean I haven't been able to come up with a definitive one regarding Bob."

"Helga that's a very difficult decision to make, I wouldn't be able to handle half of the things that you've experienced. You're so strong Helga, I've always admired that, never forget that."

Helga smiled and then got up to give Phoebe a hug which was reciprocated.

* * *

Helga decided to put off thinking about Bob and focus more on her future. She listened to what Phoebe said, but she was still inspired to make steps to figure out what she wants for her career or at least a better networking avenue. She started researching different entry level jobs for high school students. She looked into almost every field reading as much about them as she could.

It's now 12:45 and Helga looks at her phone seeing that she got a text earlier from Gerald; who had decided to ask everyone to come down to Gerald field to hang out and have some fun.

Gerald - _'PATAKI BE AT GERALD FIELD AT 2:30.'_

Helga _–_ 'For what? And Geraldo why are you yelling gees.'

about 5 minutes later

Gerald – _'Just be there.'_

Helga – _'Maybe I will maybe I won't.'_

Gerald – _'Whatever Pataki see you at 2:30.'_

Helga – _'Maybe…'_

Gerald – _'You just have to get the last word huh?'_

Helga – ' _Look who's talking…'_

Gerald – ' lol _Touche'_

Helga got a knock on her door. "Yes?"

"Can I come on in?"

Helga groans softly. "I guess…" She mumbles and gets up to let Miriam in.

She opens the door to see Miriam is holding a large box. She eyes the box and Miriam; who is really dressed up since she's had meetings for work.

"Hi Helga, how are you today…you've been in your room all day so far."

"Oh I'm fine; I've just been doing some research and writing stuff."

She cups Helga's face a little. "Oh that's wonderful dear, you're such a smart girl."

"Um…thanks mom…so…" She says awkwardly.

"Oh Helga, I got you a present." She informs her with a huge smile.

"For what…my b-day passed a while ago and-"

"I don't need a reason to give my beautiful intelligent daughter a gift."

She headed the box to Helga and rather awkwardly Helga took it. She opened the box there were a few different items. Helga sat down on her bed and looked at each. The first one she saw was a tote bag that said the words ' _shut up and write_.'

A t-shirt with the Shakespeare quote _'This above all: to thine own self be true_."

A smaller box with bracelets with quotes that say; 'blessed', 'loved', 'be kind.' 'you go girl', 'faith', and 'courage'.

Also there was a jewelry box with a silver earrings and a necklace with her name on it.

She saw a card at the bottom and opened it, it was basically a rather blank card but Miriam filled it up with her own large personalized handwriting.

' _Helga, you have the gift of writing not I, but I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry. I'm sorry for causing you to feel any pain or unhappiness. Bob hurt all of us, but he especially hurt you and I should have been more sensitive to your plight. I miss being able to sit down and talk about our separate days. I miss you shyly coming into my room and asking if I need help with work. I miss hearing your voice, seeing you laugh and smile. I miss you Helga and I love you.'_

 _\- Love, Mom_

Inside there was a visa gift card with $500 dollars on it.

Helga up looked up at her box with her mouth slightly open. "Why did you get all this for me?"

Miriam smiled and sighed. "First just because I love you, but also because I know that I really hurt you and I wanted to give you something to make you happy."

Helga couldn't help but smile brightly. "This is all…really great mom…but the money can you-"

"Don't worry just enjoy it."

She smiled broadly. "Thank you...really... I love everything."

"You're welcome Helga."

"Mom…" she started looking down at her hands.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are you still talking to Bob?"

Her smile faded. "No." She said firmly.

Helga looked up in surprise and Miriam felt the need to explain. "I realized that he had me fooled…he is still the horrible man that he was before…" Miriam stated now looking longingly out the window. "I was really hoping that he would have changed and felt some remorse but…" She shrugged and started balling. Helga was stunned to hear her say those things and to see her crying, but she got up and hugged her. They didn't say anything else but just held that embrace for several minutes.

Helga looked up at her wall clock; she didn't realize how much time had passed by. She shot up and hugged her mom again. "I love you mom, thank you again."

"I love you too and thank you." Miriam kissed the top of her head.

"Well Gerald asked me to meet him at Gerald field so I have to get ready to go."

"Oh alright dear, you have fun, tell your friends and especially Arnold I said hello." Miriam left the room and closed the door.

Helga went to change into her more athletic clothes and walked down to the field. Soon as she rounded the corner BAM! She felt something it hit her on the forehead; hard, very hard.

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked with concern standing behind Gerald.

"I don't know...but remember when she lost her memory before..." Gerald said wearily.

She opened her eyes halfway and now she was on the ground on her back; the whole gang over her talking. Helga was so surprised to see Rhonda there; who was standing next to Curly that she didn't focus on what they were saying.

"Arnold, looks like you done got that case of dangerous lumber back, but this time you beamed your own dang girlfriend with a baseball, she looks like she's in a pain too. I mean look at the lump on her forehead."

"Stinky shut up."

Arnold leaned over and lifted Helga's head and then picked her up and taking her over to the bench.

"Helga…Helga…? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Her eyes were still half open and then they widened from his touch and voice. "Yeah I hear you, but what just happened?"

"Um…"

"Arnold was doing some practice swings and hit you with a baseball." Harold told her.

"Thanks Harold."  
Helga started laughing. "Arnold…is that true?"

"Y-yes…"

She touched her forehead. "Well you know what this means…." She stared at Arnold who looked concerned and confused. She smiled at his expression because she thought it was so cute. "I'm gonna kick all you boys butts…especially you football head...you all won't be able to forget the day that you played against Helga G. Pataki" She stood up abruptly. "Everyone get in their positions. Hurry up! Move it move it move it!" She yelled while clapping her hands.

"But Helga this isn't a real game, we're just playing around." Sid said to her.

"I don't care...I'm still gonna give you all hell." She said with a wicked laugh.

"Man Pataki...I always knew you had a hard head, but damn your head must be made of steel."

Helga huffed, but then shrugged. "I'm going to take that as a compliment I'm sure it was meant to be Geraldo." She said with raised eyebrows.

Arnold ran in front of her. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked taking both of her hands."Don't you want to go home and lie down or something?"

Helga smiled. "No, I'm just fine…hey and the bump adds to my beauty wouldn't you say?…" She said while making a goofy face.

Arnold laughed and squeezed her hand a little bit before running to his position to start the game.

After the gang was done with baseball they sat around on the bleaches drinking yahoo sodas, cracked jokes and just talked. Suddenly they saw Veronica Sawyer rounding the corner and walking over to them. Sid immediately got up to jogged over to her and gave her a hug and a rather bold kiss.

"What the-" Harold started.

"Hell?" Stinky finished.

"What's wrong bubba?" Gerald asked Harold.

"I didn't know Sid was dating Veronica…"

"Yeah how did we not know that... I mean we usually know everything that goes on at Hillside." Stinky stated.

"Yeah." Harold added.

"I guess you missed this…" Gerald said motioning towards Sid and Veronica.

Veronica and Sid parted and she walked over to the group heading straight for Arnold and Helga.

"Hey guys." She said greeting everyone but looking straight at Arnold.

"Hey Arnold, I wanted to thank you for what you did for my cousin…she acts like a bitch, but I'm glad you were there to stop it and give her some advice. I think she's actually taking it for once…."

Arnold smiled. "You're welcome…I hope she takes it…I really do."

Veronica made eye contact with Helga. "You're a lucky girl…he's a nice one."

"I know..." She said with a smile and a eye roll.

"I'm lucky." He said putting his arm around Helga and Veronica nodded in agreement; making Helga blush.

"Veronica did you hit your head like Helga did?" Stinky asked. Veronica gave him a confused expression and looked back at Helga who was just shaking her head.

"No I didn't hit my head." She replied.

"Well what could possibly make you want to date Sid?" Stinky asked jokingly

Sid sucked his teeth. "Stinky green isn't a good color for you sir."

"Says you. I'll have you know that Gloria tells me every color looks good on me Sid."

Sid was going to say something, but he just laughed instead at the faces Stinky was making while raising his eyebrows.

* * *

After that Arnold took Helga to the boarding house to put ice on that bump, even though she kept insisting that she didn't need it.

He place an ice pack on it and held in there until Helga took out of his hand and it held it there herself.

"Oh Eleanor!" Gertie greeted.

"Hi grandma Gertie." She stated with a big grin.

"Oh Eleanor you get more lovely by the day." She declare in very cheerful voice.

"Yeah she does." Arnold mumbled but Helga heard him and was now blushing due to the compliments for them.

Gertie started taking out food, which they assumed to fix a meal.

"Oh goodness look at the time...I forgot I needed to cook super for tonight...sorry looks like we'll have a late dinner tonight Kimba."

"That's okay grandma."

"Hey grandma Gertie do you need any help?" Helga asked.

"Why yes, sure thing kiddo, come over here."

Helga tossed the ice pack to Arnold and walked over next to Gertie.

Arnold leaned up against the wall watching Helga and his grandmother, it was crazy how natural they were around each other and how much chemistry they had. He smiled a little bit and then left to go up to his room.

* * *

The next day Helga got a call from a company to schedule a job interview, since she wasn't doing anything she decided to go in today for their open slot. She walked in her closet and pulled out a simple black knee length shirt and a white blouse and black flats. She brushed her hair back into a neat low bun. The position was a secretarial assistant.

Even though Helga didn't have any experience for this particular job, they were impressed with her computer skills, professional appearance, communication skills and confidence; she was asked if she would accept the job immediately after the interview and she did. She walked out of the office with a huge smile and as she was walking down the hall she bumped into Arnold.

"Helga?" He looked her up and down; enjoying the view in front of him, but confused as to why she was there. "What are you doing here?"

She grinned and then shook her head. "No...I had job interview."

His eyes got big. "You had a job interview here? Here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to jinx it." She shrugged slightly.

Arnold nodded. "Well why didn't you ask me to help you with an interview before?"

"I didn't plan to apply here…and besides I don't want to get an interview because I know someone here…but on my own merit."

Arnold smiled. " So how was the interview?"

Helga's eyes lit up a little bit. "I guess it went well since I got a job."

A huge smile appeared on his face as he scooped her up into a big hug. "Congratulations." He said kind of loudly. He pulled back to give her a kiss, but he stopped when he heard someone coming down the hall. They parted with an awkward smile while the person walked by.

But as soon as the coast was clear he pulled her close and began kissing her again.

When he pulled away he put his hands on her hips. "So this means I get to see you dress like this all time while I'm at work...I don't think I can handle that."

Helga giggled and then put her finger in her mouth with seductive expression. "Why do I turn you on...football head?" She asked in a soft flirtatious tone.

Arnold shifted awkwardly. "Don't do that to me Helga...I'm at work."

Helga just giggled.

Well…uh… I need to get back in there…my boss is probably looking for me….but you definitely deserve…" He stopped talking and just smiled.

"What?"

"N-nothing I was just thinking out loud I guess." He frowned slightly. "How are you getting home?"

"The bus..." she said with a shrug.

Arnold's face dropped slightly and she noticed; she also knew what he was thinking. "Arnold I'll be fine." She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry."

"I can't help it..." He said softly. "Text me when you get home."

"Okay." She tapped his nose with her index finger and with a small wink she walked away. He watched her as she walked away, checking out her slender curvy figure in that skirt. "please give the strength..." He said under his breath as he watched Helga. Arnold had never had such an strong desire to get physical with girl, he never really had that desire with Lila or any other girl. But with Helga the desire was strong and was always there, his respect and love for her is just as strong as his attraction so he never push things too far when they made out, because he prided himself on being a gentlemen. But also because he knew the horrible pain she's suffered in the past and he didn't want to contribute to that, by moving too fast.

Helga drove him crazy in a lot of ways. For one thing, it bothered him that she wouldn't let him protect her the way he wanted to. She found it coming from anyone to be somewhat stifling, but she also just wasn't use to being protected. Arnold's wish to be her 'knight in shining Armour' had increased sharply since their relationship began, as a result when he went back to his desk he worried constantly about her getting home safely. Despite his wish, she consistently prevented him from playing that role in life; which frustrated Arnold a little. They even had a few arguments about this, but Arnold couldn't help and also had no choice but to respect her stance and admire her strength.

* * *

Instead of going home like she told Arnold she was going, she decided to the diner to talk to Tiffany; in order to let her know that she found a job. Tiffany was persistent with telling Helga to find something better and she even attempted to help her find contacts.

She walked in her eyes darting around to find Tiffany and she saw her in the back so she quickly headed back there.

"Hey Tiff."

She turned around surprised to see her. "Hey H.P. what are you doing here you're not scheduled to work today..."

"I know...but I have some news."

"Good news or bad news."

"A little bit of both depending on how you look at it."

"Okay what?" Tiffany asked.

"I found a job."

Tiffany stared at her blankly at first and then slowly her eyes got bigger; almost like a slow reaction you see in movies. "Helga that's great!"

"Well yeah, but haven't put in a notice or anything and I'm suppose to start tomorrow-"

"Don't worry about it, I've interviewed some new people and we've had plenty of extra help." Helga nodded as she noticed her hours at be somewhat less within the past few weeks.

"What about the boss?"

Tiffany smiled. "I spoke with her about you." She put her hand on Helga's shoulder. "It's cool...so tell me what's the job?"

"Secretary assistant and guess what?"

"Great and what?"

"Arnold works there." Helga said with a wide grin.

"Arnold your boyfriend?"

Tiffany's smile got wider. "Lucky girl."

Helga's posture slacked slight as she looked at Tiffany. "I'm really going to miss you." She said with sad eyes.

Tiffany's expression grew sad as well, but she put her hands on her hips. "Now...don't you dare make me cry...big girls don't cry...especially not here." She said with a laugh.

She smiled and then hugged Helga. "I'm going to miss you too Helga...but you can come and see me anytime...I know your skinny butt loves to eat." She poked Helga's stomach a little. That was the first time Tiffany said her name since she met her.

"I will definitely visit."

"You better." She said firmly and then waved Helga goodbye.

* * *

The ending of their junior year was nearing and because of that Gerald tried to spend as much time with Phoebe as possible; because of the fact that Phoebe would be leaving Hillwood for the entire summer. It was as if Gerald and Helga were competing for her time; although Helga being in her own relationship knew when to back off and let them have their own time.

Gerald took Phoebe to her favorite place to eat although it was far from his favorite since they didn't serve meat.

This place happened to have a live band there today which had a mixture of a old fashion doo wop and contemporary style and Gerald immediately started dancing with Phoebe spinning and twirling her around. She giggled bashfully when she noticed people watching them with admiring smiles. She made eye contact with Gerald who seemed to be in his own little world unaffected at all by onlookers so Phoebe decided to let herself go and she joined his world as they danced for a good 20 minutes before finally sitting down to eat.

After they finished eating, the band was so impressed with Gerald's dancing and how he seemed to enjoy their music a lot that they asked him to join them. He didn't hesitate to; which didn't surprise Phoebe who just watched excitedly.

As they were singing a song they gave him a copy of the lyrics and showed him where to start.

 _'Sweet little girl from the ninth ward of New Orleans_  
 _The way she dancing, you could see her from Tennessee_  
 _Up under that red dress are legs long as the bayou trees_  
 _She got a golden smile, I know she's the one for me in the room_

and even though he wasn't familiar at all with the song he easily caught on to the melody and rhythm singing it perfectly.

 _She's a-twistin' and a-groovin', shakin' and a-movin'_  
 _She don't know what she doin' to me, I_  
 _Love the way that you dance, and honey, I've got a question:_  
 _Baby, would you be my queen?_  
 _All right now_

He could help but make eye contact with Phoebe who even though she was bit shy sometimes she stood up and started dancing.

 _Her name was Phoebe was her name, I could never forget_

He even changed a lyric to her name instead of Eartha which was written on the page. The band chuckled a little at that and looked out at Phoebe in the crowd.

 _'Just like the way she dipped on the bronze-tiled floor_  
 _Honey was movin' with ease, each and every step_  
 _So good that baby had my eyes at her glow_  
 _No shiny jewelry, still the brightest thing illuminatin' the room_

 _That girl is twistin' and a-groovin', shakin' and a-movin'_  
 _She don't know what she doin' to me, I_  
 _Love the way that you dance, and honey, I've got a question:_  
 _Baby, would you be my queen?_

 _Ooh, ooh, baby_  
 _Ooh, ooh, baby_  
 _Ooh, ooh, baby_  
 _Ooh, that baby got a golden smile, I know she's the one for me in that room.'_ Everyone from the band shook hands with Gerald and all the customers clapped as he walked off the small stage and took a small bow. Phoebe watched him and admired his always cool demeanor, she was a bit envious at how he hardly ever got flustered or anything when unexpectedly being asked to do something in front of a crowd.

When he walked back to the table with Phoebe smiled as she knew one thing that could make Gerald bashful and dare I say blush a little bit; a gentle kiss on the cheek from her and she sat back at watched as he turned the color of his shirt.

* * *

Helga had her first day at her new job and she loved it 100% better than working at the diner; the people, the work itself was all more challenging in a positive way. During her break, instead of getting something to eat she went to a department store, she didn't plan on buying anything necessarily, but she saw a perfect jazz collection album on vinyl and couldn't resist picking it up for Arnold using the visa card her mother gave her. The cashier told her that was a rare copy that she was lucky to get her hands on it; which made her feel happier about her purchase.

After her shift was over she waited a few minutes for Arnold who came to pick her up; even though they worked in the same building they still had different schedules. When she got inside she noticed that he eyed the bag in her hand.

"What's that?"

"I got you something... it's nothing spectacular-"

"Helga let me see what is before you try to downplay it." He said with a smirk.

She handed the bag to him and he took it out. "A record." He eyed the title of and then began reading the musicians and songs featured his eyes were full of excitement.

He gave her a warm smile.

"I thought you might like that, since you love jazz so much."

"I do, thank you." He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and on her neck. He held eye contact with her for a few seconds and then positioned himself to get ready to drive. Instead of dropping her off at home like he typically would he took her to the boarding house. When they got inside, Arnold ignored her questioning him, he led her towards his room without answering her; which only increased her curiosity and as a result her comments became more snarky.

When they got to his door he suddenly covered her eyes with his hands.

Helga giggled and she spoke in a sweeter but also kind of nervous voice. "Arnold what's going on? Why are you covering my eyes...I've seen your room before goofball." He moved her over to what he wanted her to see and then Arnold removed his hands from over her eyes.

There on his wall was a framed picture with three separate drawings and those three sketch drawings were of her. The first one he drew her with her hair up in a messy bun, wearing leggings and a baggy shirt on her shirt were the words 'boss'. The expression on her face was a hint of both a scowl and a smug grin and she had a baseball mitt in one hand and a baseball in the other. The second she was sitting at a desk wearing causal clothing with her hair in a single ponytail; her expression was dreamy and thoughtful as she had a pen in her hand concentrating on her writing. The third picture she was standing in a dainty yet sexy pose wearing a red dress with her hair down cascading over one eye, she had rosy cheeks and a bashful but warm smile.

Over the framed drawings were the words 'She is my definition of beauty.' which was written on a label that blended perfectly with the frame and was written in pink and purple ink.

Helga stood there staring at the pictures, wondering when he done this and just overcome with warmness as she had never seen herself captured this way before, it rendered her speechless. After a few moment she turned around and made eye contact with him.

Arnold smiled at her expression which was doe eyed, he thought she looked so cute and he had gotten flowers for her; red daises to be exact. He picked one of them up and put it in her hair; then kissed her tenderly on her forehead, then her nose and her lips.

Arnold wanted to say something deep and insightful spontaneously to impress her or to just make her smile, but then after a while he realized that he was putting that pressure on himself for no reason. Helga smiled because whatever he said however he said it was truthful and real. So as he was looking at Helga standing there staring at the drawing of her likeness he started thinking about an earlier conversation and that inspired his next statement. "All I know for certain about my future..." He pointed to the drawings. "Is that without a doubt I want and need her in it."

* * *

 **The song Gerald and the band sang is by Leon Bridges called Twistin' & Groovin.**


	30. Celestial Bond

Helga couldn't take her eyes off the drawings, but after he said those words about wanting and needing her in his future, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He loved when she looked at him the way she was right now; her eyes were full of admiration and affection towards him. He took hold of hand and then moved closer to graze his lips against her neck, in almost a teasing matter; enjoying how she closed her eyes and anticipated his kiss. After hearing her moan a little bit he began caressing her neck with his lips and tongue as he was doing so he work his way down towards the top of her chest while putting his hand under her shirt and felt her bare stomach and slowly started moving his hands up.

"Arnold..." Her voice was soft and breathy.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not ready..." He stopped in his tracks at the sound of her voice. He stood up straight and looked in her eyes and then placed his hands on her shoulders.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to...push things...it's just that you're so... fine, sometimes I get lost and forget my head. I'm sorry." He said sincerely while wrapping his hands into hers. In her eyes he sees something that he doesn't like. "What's wrong?" She shakes her head. "Come on Helga, I know something is bothering you."

She sighs softly. "I just feel like you're going to get bored if we don't...you know... bone."

Arnold laughed at her choice of word, but then frowned. "Do you know who you are?" He pointed at the drawings of her. "You're Helga G. Pataki...I wish you tell me what the G stands for but anyway I could never get bored with you. And I don't ever want to you do something you're not ready to do. I've waited 18 years I'm sure I can wait until you're ready." That made Helga laugh a little bit. He continued. "And besides, I don't want to 'bone'." He put the word bone in air quotes. He gave her warm smile. "I want us to make love." He started laughing. "I know you'll say that's corny, but it's the truth."

She shook her head. "I wasn't going to say that, I feel the say way." He nodded with his smile that made her melt. "Oh and if you want to know what the G stands for...sorry Arnold, but it comes with a price."

Arnold chuckled and started playfully feeling through his pockets. "I have a 20."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Not that kind of price."

"Oh well um...name your price..."

"First one is simple, tell me your middle name?"

"Phillip." He says without hesitation. "Next?"

"You must promise..." She stops and stares at him.

"Uh huh go on..." He said due to her hesitation.

"To always be in my life." She finishes.

He smiled instantly. "That's easy...you're a cheap girl."

"What?" She said with irritation in her voice.

He shakes his head and laughs. "Sorry I didn't mean it the way it came out." He stopped laughing and his face became slightly more serious. "Anyway I promise Helga G. Pataki that I will always be in your life."

She nodded. "Thank you." And went to sit down on his couch and started looking at a book.

He raised his eyebrows. "Hold up...you were suppose to tell me your middle name."

She sat there ignoring him for a few moments and then started giggling. "Okay, okay...it's Geraldine." She said with a bashful expression.

"Geraldine...Helga Geraldine Pataki..." He was looking away with a thoughtful expression, but then look back at her and smiled. "That fits you."

She frowned. "Arnold my name is atrocious, and you're saying it fits me, well thanks hair boy, nice to know what you really think of me." She said this with sarcasm.

He chuckled. "You're welcome..." He said with a mischievous grin.

Helga scowled and picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "I can't stand you!" He threw the pillow back at her. She had a open mouth stunned expression."Oh I see you want to be a bad boy...I guess I'm gonna have to punish you."

Arnold blushed a little bit at that since his mind went somewhere else with her comment. She picked up a larger pillow and got up and hit him with it. That sparked a huge pillow fight between the two of them. They most have been making so much noise because his parents knocked on the door.

"What are you two doing in here, the boarders are complaining?" Arnold went to open the door and Helga threw a pillow hitting in the back of the head.

"Hey that's cheating!" He yelled back at Helga."Hey mom, dad." He greeted his parents in a innocent tone of voice.

"Pillow fight huh?" Stella stated. Arnold nodded. "Well okay, just keep it down...I'm sure Helga needs to get home soon."

She glanced at Arnold. "Yeah I'll take her home soon."

"Okay...just a little while longer...just remember to keep it down." Stella reminded them and closed the door.

Arnold slowly turned around with a devilish expression. "Arnold remember what you're parents said...we have to keep it down." Helga reminded him with a nervous grin.

He picked up a pillow and started chasing her with it. When he caught her he threw the pillow down and started tickling her instead, but he stopped before she started laughing or screaming too loud.

Helga look up at the sky and then back Arnold with a smug grin. "That explains your behavior." She pointed up. "It's a full moon."

* * *

At school, watching Rhonda holding hands with Curly, Helga still couldn't believe her eyes. She approached them doing a her few minutes of downtime.

"Rhonda can I speak with you for a second?"

"Yeah...sure Helga." She glanced at Curly over her shoulder who just shrug slightly and then leaned against the wall.

They walked into a bathroom. "So...you and Curly are like together now right?"

Rhonda nodded looking kind of shy. "Okay... so you won't like try to blow him off again right?"

She shook her head. "No Helga, I really like Thad...he's a great guy...I never thought that I Rhonda Lloyd would ever be interested in him, but I am...I really am."

"I'm not just asking to be nosy or anything...Curly is a good friend, he's really sweet and sensitive underneath his dramatic personality and I just don't want to see him get hurt that's all."

Rhonda nodded. "I can respect that and look... I can't promise that we'll be together forever or anything like that... but I can tell you that I have real feelings for him...I promise that I won't blow him off again...Besides I'm too pretty to met ole Betsy." She joked with a hair flip.

Helga laughed."Okay...well...good."Helga said awkwardly as she couldn't questioned Rhonda any further since it was evident that she was being honest. "Good talk." She gave in with a sigh and put her arm around Rhonda's shoulder and huffed. "Now let's get out of here princess...it reeks."

"Ugh I know...have they ever heard of disinfectant?"

"Or febreze?" They laughed as they left the bathroom and headed back to Curly.

* * *

Lila actually came into the cafeteria to eat her lunch, usually she went to the library or sneaked around with that guy she was seeing, but she wanted to decided against that today. She sat down at a random table where she didn't know anyone and she was sure they didn't know her. She was able to eat her food in peace. She looked across the room and saw Rhonda and Curly together, they were sitting with Nadine and Pea Pod kid. Then her eyes darted over to Arnold and Helga who were practically making out. Her initial reaction was jealously, she wanted what they had, but she knew that she had screwed things up so badly that it was nearly impossible at this point. She thought about it and believed that the first step would be to apologize to both Arnold and Helga because the more she watched the more she knew they were meant to be and she was wrong for trying to come between that.

When the bell rang she watched them walking out, Arnold had his arm around Helga and she thought to try to approach them in the hall.

"Arnold, wait." They both turned around with surprised expression and they Helga's was immediately replaced with a sort judgmental one but she didn't say anything since she figured Lila wanted to talk to Arnold, but she didn't move away either. "I wanted to apologize." She looked at Helga. "To both of you."

Helga raised her eyebrows and then glanced at Arnold who expression was the same.

Lila looks down. "I was completely delusional to think I could come between you two...I always knew you two were meant to be together, that's why I jumped all over you Helga back on the first day of school. I was jealous." She looked back up and both Arnold and Helga both had their mouths open slightly, but Arnold slowly smiled and nodded at her and then looked at Helga. "So I just wanted to say that. Sorry... to you especially Helga." She started to walk away.

Helga glanced at Arnold who was giving her a look and she sighed. "Hey Lila." She called to her and she turned halfway back to look at Helga.

She looked down for a second and then back at Lila. "Thanks."

Lila smiled at both of them and walked away.

She watched her walk away. "I'll forgive her...but I still don't like her." Helga looked back at Arnold who just shrugged with a small smile.

* * *

Phoebe was getting packed for her flight, Helga and Gerald were both in her room, but Gerald left to go downstairs and wait as Helga continued to help Phoebe with her items. Phoebe along with her parents loaded the car with her bags and climbed in the car to head to the airport. Arnold had to work so he couldn't go with them to say goodbye, but he did say an official goodbye to Phoebe the day before. Gerald decided to follow in his car and Helga went with him; in order for her parents to have time with her and because of the tight space.

Helga peeked over at Gerald while they were driving, he had been very quiet, which wasn't like him, but Helga didn't question it was she understood exactly why. Gerald and Phoebe had been inseparable since freshmen year despite their busy schedules; Helga knew Gerald absolutely adored Phoebe and that he will miss her a lot, but at the same time he was happy for her. It was the sort of bittersweet feeling she was also experiencing.

Gerald and Helga, along with Mr. and Mrs. Heyerdahl sat with Phoebe waiting for her flight to be called. When she was ready to load the plane she turned to everyone and hugged them. Everyone had tears in their eyes and Phoebe was feeling very nervous and scared to be going somewhere on her own without her parents, but she was also excited. She wished that she could bring Gerald, Helga and Arnold along with her; who are her best friends, and she was going to missed them a lot, but she knew this was important for her own emotional growth.

After Phoebe was gone and they said their goodbyes to her parents, Helga glanced at Gerald whose face was full of tears, but he had a small smile on his face. She reached over and hugged him; which was instantly reciprocated.

* * *

It was now early June and Jesse invited Helga to his graduation. At first Arnold thought he shouldn't attend because he thought Jesse might not appreciate his presence, but Helga insisted.

"Jesse's not like that, besides he knows we're together…and…he did say he had two extra tickets..." She gave him a small smirk.

Arnold relaxed his posture. "Oh…Well…alright…can Gerald come?"

"Um…well I say yes, but I'll have to see if he has an extra ticket…or we can just sneak him in."

* * *

When his big day arrived the three of them drove to a community college where his graduation was held and went to sit down in their seats waiting for the ceremony to begin.

After the ceremony was over, Helga, Arnold and Gerald headed outside to find Jesse, since there was so many graduates it took a few minutes but eventually they spotted him. He was surrounded by family, friends and classmates, but he looked away and spotted Helga and company and waved to them.

Jesse excused himself from his family and walked over to Helga who gave him a hug.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks...good to be out of there!"

He shook hands with Gerald and they exchanged some joke that Helga didn't understand she just shook her head. And then she looked over at Arnold who seemed uncomfortable, but he smiled a little more and reached out and gave him a handshake. "Congratulations Jesse." Arnold said to him. "So are you going to school here?"

"Thanks Arnold and no, I'm going to NYU."

"Oh, that's great." Arnold replied with a genuine smile.

"Yeah...I'm looking forward to it...it'll be a big change from going to school in the burbs." Jesse smiled with a nod and then glanced back at his friends. "Hey you guys have any plans?"

They all shrugged and shook their heads. "Nope."

"Well wanna come to a graduation party at one of my guy's house?"

"I'm up for it." Gerald said immediately.

Helga exchanged a quick glance with Arnold. "Sure we'll come." Arnold told him.

"Cool...um..." He started as he watched some of his friends leave. He looked back at them and laughed. "These guys are getting wild already...just follow my car."

Everyone was now in the house having a good time and Parker looked over at Helga who was with someone he didn't know. "Hey Jess...what's that blonde guy doing with your girl?"

Jesse chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Parker...remember I told you..." He paused and laughed some more thinking there's no point in reminded him especially when he's high. "Never mind." The party was still going on, but Arnold and company decided it was time for them to leave since they were younger than everyone else and their parents would be worried. As they were headed out of the party, Jesse walked them to the door making conversation. He glanced at Helga for a split second and then back at Arnold with a smile. "Take care of this one." He motioned to Helga "She's a good person."

Arnold grinned. "I know, I will." Jesse gave Gerald and Arnold a handshake and Helga a friendly hug and then waved them goodbye.

They started walking to the car and Helga stretched her arms. "Oh boy, I can't wait until its this time of year for us."

"Hell yeah...I can't wait either...I'm so over Hillside..." Gerald replied.

"I was over Hillside the day I started." Helga said with a small giggle.

"Yeah, but we need to make sure we enjoy these moments, because once high school is over that's it...these are our glory years...or at least that's what older folks say."

Helga and Gerald exchanged a look and laughed. Arnold watched them laughing with a shrug. "Arnold always has to look on the bright side...what would we do without him, huh Pataki..." Gerald joked.

Helga glanced at Arnold then back at Gerald and smiled. "I don't even want to imagine that..."

Arnold blushed at how she said that and then pulled her close to him; she glanced up at the sky and then whispered in her ear. "You won't have to... I've been thinking about your middle name and I know I'm jumping way ahead but...you know what would sound better than Helga Geraldine Pataki?"

"What?" She whispered back.

"Helga Geraldine Shortman...Helga G. Shortman. That has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

* * *

 **\- I'm kind of over this story and don't know what else to do with it so...if I think of something in the future I might update or make a sequel, but for now it's a wrap:(.. Thanks for reading I really appreciate those who have read and those who review as well!**


	31. On the brink of adulthood

**1 year later.**

After finishing celebrating with their families individually the whole group gathered together outside of the church where their graduation was held. Everyone was standing almost in an unintentional circle.

Helga stretched out her arms and smiled widely. "Finally, we're out of here!" Helga shouted with the whole group minus Curly and Rhonda around them.

Gerald raised his eyebrows while looking at Helga. "Yeah, now I'm ready to start earning the big bucks," Gerald replied.

"Yay!" Me too Harold yelled enthusiastically. Gerald laughed and gave him a low five.

Helga peeked over at Phoebe who was smiling quietly. "Well, Phoebe is on her way." She nudged her as Phoebe blushed with a big smile.

Phoebe looked around and her eyes stopped on Arnold who looked a little sad. "What's wrong Arnold?" Phoebe asked him with concern.

Arnold tried to hide his sadness with a smile but it was obvious. He shrugged a little bit. "It's just that things are never gonna be like this again with us altogether." Helga put her arm around Arnold who immediately put his arm around her waist.

Curly came out of nowhere and heard Arnold's statement. "That's not true, I am not letting you guys get away from me and you better not be trying to get rid of me."

Helga stared at Curly and lightly rolled her eyes and huffed. "Curly, I could never go a full week without calling you so no worries." She tightening her hold on Arnold and get did the same. "And Arnold you're like the glue that holds us all together. There's no way we'll separate. I mean sure being realistic we'll have our individual lives, but we'll always be interested in each other because that's what real friendship is all about; we'll never give up on each other." Arnold relaxed his posture and smiled at her. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"AWE Helga that was so sweet," Rhonda said as she had overheard her comment while standing behind Curly, she walked over and pulled her out of Arnold's grasp and hugged. Rhonda started hugging her tighter and she kissed her on the cheek."Ah hell, it wasn't that sweet princess. God Curly's dramatics sure have rubbed off on you." She looked her over. "I love your dress and I'm so happy you wore those shoes!"

Helga smirked at Rhonda and folded her arms. "Well my feet aren't very happy, but lucky for me I brought an extra pair of shoes." She shook her purse a little. "And as soon as we get in the car I'm taking these bad boys off."

Stinky looked at her shoes and looked at Arnold with a slight grin. "Maybe, Arnold here can give you a nice foot massage Miss Helga." Helga raised her eyebrows and started laughing while sneaking a look with Arnold who was making flirtatious facial expression at her. Stinky glanced at Rhonda thinking about what she said. "Also, I agree with Rhonda, Helga that was really sweet, I think I might shed a tear."

Sid started chuckling. "Stinky, you cry all the time."

Stinky side eyed Sid with a grin. "Well, Sid that's because my heart is wide as Arnold's head and I just get all choked up sometimes."

Helga scowled a little bit, she always gets annoyed when people make references to Arnold's head. "Hey Stinko did you have to rip into hair boy here, I told all you fools that I'm the only one that can talk about his odd head." She poked him kind of roughly in the head unintentionally as she was telling Stinky that and Arnold started laughing and grabbed her hand. "Oh, sorry baby." She giggled briefly. "Now we have a graduation party to attend so let's stop all this kumbaya thing." She glanced at Curly with an amused expression. "And-"

"Get to partying! Yay!" Harold finished her sentence loudly.

Helga made a face. "Pink boy when are you gonna stop being so loud?"

Harold frowned at her and folded his arms. "When you stop calling me pink boy?"

She smirked. "Hey, I already compromised and stopped calling you pig boy, don't push it."

Helga started looking around waving and hugging other classmates that she had become friends or at least considered them associates. Then all of the sudden Helga spotted Jesse and his few of his friends making his way over. "Jesse?"

"Yes, it's me." He hugged her. "Congratulations."

She saw that he had a female company who was just smiling in the background. Helga thought she was beautiful and looked good with Jesse. "What you doing here, I thought you were still in New York."

"Yeah, I just got here yesterday to visit my parents, who said to tell you sorry they couldn't make it by the way but I ran into Gerald and he invited me." He looked around and the whole group. "Congratulations, I know it feels go to get out." He looked at his 'friend' and then back at Helga. "Oh Nicole this is Helga, I told you about her and that's her boyfriend Arnold, and her friends, Gerald, Phoebe, Curly, Nadine, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Sheena, Eugene and Rhonda...did I get that right it's been a while?" They nodded with smiles. "Everyone this is my girlfriend Nicole we met at NYU."

"Hi."

"Hey." They all greeted.

"Nice to meet you all, Jesse's told me a lot about you all since we've been here that I probably could have guessed your names myself." She laughed a little as she exchanged an amused expression with Jesse. "Oh and congratulations on your graduations. Have you guys taken pictures?" They shook their heads. She nudged Jesse. "We can try out that new camera you bought me."

"You know what guys I kind of agree with Arnold Sure I'm happy to graduate, but it's a little sad at the same time I'm going to California to attend Berkeley. I've never been away from Hillwood and we've been together since PS 118."

Rhonda was beaming, though."I'm so excited I'm going with Nadine and we're going to be roommates!"

"Wow good for you two." He said genuinely. Jesse was a little surprised to see them around Rhonda, although Helga had told him that they made up it was still a little awkward for him because of his last interaction with her. "Nadine I didn't feel that way until I got to New York. But I think it'll work at the end, I mean you guys have a bond that I wish I had with people I went to middle school with. I couldn't wait to get away from them. But you guys, you'll be just fine."

"So Jess, you know about a party tonight?" Gerald asked.

"No, but I can find out." He took out his phone and started texting. "Parker still lives here and he's the best person to call about that."

"I thought he was the best to call for-" Arnold nudged Helga. She smirked at him. "What? It's not like Jesse doesn't know Parker has a love for the green."

Jesse started laughing as he was texting and glanced at Arnold. "Park is very proud of his love, but he's a lot soberer these days."

"Speaking of Parker, I still haven't found be able to find Sam...or Steven." She said looking around.

"Maybe they didn't graduate," Harold responded and everyone sucked their teeth. "It was just a thought, you guys were thinking it too."

"Funny that you brought up Sam because Parker keeps asking if she's with us."

"Well, I'm going to go find her and Steven and then we can take pictures."

Helga started walking around looking for her when Jesse spotted her and Steven not too far away. "Hey, Helga..."

Helga smiled and waved them over. "You guys are here I thought you skipped the ceremony or something."

"You didn't hear my name called. I mean I had a whole cheering section from the audience." Steven replied.

"I was probably too busy trying not to fall in these high heels I let Rhonda talk me into wearing." They laughed. "So now that you two are here pictures! Guys! Stop yapping it's now time to take a group shot."

"Okay, I'll get some good ones." Sam got in front and held up her camera as did Jesse's girlfriend.

"Yeah but we need to have some with literally everyone in the picture. Hey you!" Helga called to some random graduate. "Do you mind taking our picture?"

"We'll pay you," Harold remarked everyone sucked their teeth. "I was just kidding."

He takes each camera and was shown quickly how to use them. Suddenly Veronica ran into the picture posing next to Sid and then with the girls. "You all are out this bitch!" Helga looked over and saw Lila watching them with a smile she looks at Arnold who was probably thinking the same thing. She sighed and waved for her to come over she kneels down in the front and the guy took several pictures with each camera.

"Thank you!" Helga told him and everyone else chimed in with thank yous.

At the party which was at a club, Jesse walked over to Arnold while Helga and the other girls including Nicole were talking. "So, Arnold what are your plans for after high school?"

"Hillwood University." He replied with a shrug. "I would love to travel though with my parents if I get a chance." Arnold looked at Helga his expression was solemn. "Did Helga tell you she was going to Boston?"

Jesse shook his head. "No, she didn't."

Arnold sighed as he looked away from him. "I'm happy for her it's a great opportunity for her Journalism career, but..."

"You're going to miss her." Jesse finished.

"Yeah. I feel like a jerk for wanted her to stay here with me. I can't help but feel scared that she's going to go away and meet someone else. She's amazing and so many people are drawn to her."

Jesse nodded. "That's natural when you love someone, you want to be with them." He glanced over at Helga for second and back at Arnold with a smile. "I saw it for the first time when you guys came to that one game of mine, from way out on the field I could see a strong connection. So you shouldn't worry, Helga is in love with you, I'm sure some miles isn't going to stop that."

"Thank you, you know I never got to thank you for what you did for Helga."

He shook his head. "You don't have to thank me for that, but I'm glad he's off the streets and that Helga is safe and everything." Jesse reached his hand and Arnold shook it. "Alright, so what are you thinking about majoring in?"

"Education and possibly minoring in Psychology."

Jesse gave him a friendly low five and handshake. "Nice, a man with a plan."

Helga and Nicole walked over to Arnold and Jesse and both pulled them out on the dance floor so they could finish celebrating the day.

* * *

Gerald and Arnold were playing a friendly one-on-one game of basketball out on a court outside. Gerald was on offense and started dribbled and Arnold on defense managed to block his shot the first time. But when they switch position Arnold threw a lay-up shot and missed and Gerald made a face.

He grabbed the ball and held in underneath his armpit. "You alright, you never, ever miss a layup. What's up?"

Arnold placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "Well, I guess I've been thinking a lot about Helga."

Gerald expression softens and he nodded his head. "Oh yeah." He frowned a little while staring at the ground.

Arnold looked at him. "I'm sure you can relate since you and Phoebe are going to different universities."

Gerald folded his arms. "Yeah, but we've talked about it a lot. Of course, I'm still...you not excited about the idea of his being...separated but it helps." He looked at Arnold. "Have you actually had a conversation with her about it?"

* * *

At the same time, Helga was with Phoebe sitting outside on her stoop talking and enjoying the nice weather.

Phoebe looked over a Helga who had been quiet for a few minutes. She was staring up at the sky and Phoebe knew when she did that a lot of times she was thinking deeply about something.

She leaned forward slightly to look at her in her eyes. "Helga."

Helga maintained her gaze upward but acknowledged Phoebe. "uh huh." Her voice indicated that she was distracted.

Phoebe looked down at her steps. "Is there anything want to talk about?"

Helga wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on them. She sighed and glanced at Phoebe. "I'm so excited about going away, for my own personal growth and career potential. But I'm scared as hell at the same time."

"What are you scared of?" Phoebe probed in a soft tone of voice.

"Of leaving home, even though I've had some terrible memories in that house...it's still my home. I'm scared of leaving my mother. I know she's doing amazing and everything, but I finally developed the relationship with her I always wanted and now..." She sighed. "Then there's Arnold." She stopped talking with her mouth still agape as she was staring straight ahead. Her posture was as if she were frozen and then suddenly she began to cry.

Tears began to flow down Phoebe's face as well. "Oh Helga, don't cry." She hugged her. "Talk to me, tell me what you're feeling.

But Helga didn't want to talk about, she stood up getting waiting to deflect from the topic. "I-I can't...look I should be getting home. I have some things I need to do."

Phoebe looked down at the ground and wiped her tears. "But you know Helga you can't avoid this forever."

"I'll call you Phoebe, thank you for...you know." She began her walk home.

* * *

At some point during their summer vacation. Helga was spending time with Arnold in his room. They were looking through the picture from graduation on his computer that Jesse had emailed to them once he got back to New York.

Arnold looked at a picture that Sam had taken of them without their knowledge. Arnold thought it was a great photo of them and captured their happiness well in that moment. He looked at Helga who was sitting in his desk chair and he was leaning over her shoulder. "That's a really nice picture." Helga looked up at him with a big smile and she turned around to continue scrolling through the pictures. He started running his fingers through her hair. "Helga we're going to need to really talk about this at some point." Arnold had tried before, but Helga would always find some excuse to change the subject.

Helga sighed and when she got to the last photo she stood up and started pacing. "Talk about what?"

Arnold sat down in his chair and started the seat to face her. "The fact that you're leaving."

Helga stopped moving and sighed. "Go ahead and say it." She replied softly.

He frowned slightly, but his expression was more confusion. "Say what?"

She turned her back to him. "That you wanna just end things now..."

Arnold felt heart sink. "W-why...would I say that...why would you think I want that. I-is that what you want?"

She turned around quickly. "No, of course, not...but look I know we'll be in two different states and you'll be at a university surrounded by beautiful women who-"

"Listen to yourself Helga you're not thinking clearly at all. Remember what you said at graduation?" She nodded slightly. "I can tell you really meant that. So I don't know why you think something like that...Those women could never compare to you. Ever. I don't even see other women in that light, all I see is you." He got up and walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "You'll be surrounded by men who I know won't be able to resist your beauty and charm. I'll miss you so much but you know what I'm not worried about that. You know why?"

Helga had her head resting on her shoulder and shut her eyes briefly trying to hold back tears. She had been avoiding even thinking about being away from Arnold."Why?"

Arnold turned her around to face him. He put his hand over her heart. "Because I know that I'm the only one that in here. We have something that can never be broken. We've always had this connection, we've always been drawn to each other ever since that first day of preschool to now and forever."

Arnold kissed her gently on her face as he stroked her back. He pressed his lips against hers just holding them there for a few moments and then began to slowly kiss her and suddenly he picked her up and carried her back to his room. He put her down and continued to kiss her and began to kiss her neck making her release soft moans. She ran her hands through his hair massaging his scalp slightly making him moan against her neck. Without thinking she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, Arnold caught her effortlessly grabbing hold of her waist tightly he pressed her up against the wall as he kissed her more aggressively.

After kissing for several minutes up against the wall Arnold carried her over to his bed and put her down continuing to kiss her. Helga reaches up and started to pull his shirt off. Arnold giving her a lustful stare as he took his shirt off reveals his extremely toned chest. Helga bit her finger seductively as she stared at him. He leaned over and began kissing her face, lips, her ear lobes going down to her neck and her defined collarbone area.

"Arnold…" She moaned as he continued to kiss her. He looked up at her and she bit down on her lips and he started to remove her pants slowly checking every second to see if that was okay with her. He stared at her bare legs and thighs and started running his hands all over them. He lowered his head began placing gentle kisses on her thighs making her moan a lot more. He moved up and placed his hands under her shirt feeling the bare skin of her lower back as he stared into her eyes.

He slowly removed her shirt. As she sat there with only her bra and underwear on she tried to cover herself, what she was trying to cover was some a few scars she had on her upper stomach and as he stroked her upper middle back area he felt a rather deep scar. Knowing where those few scars came from he shut his eyes briefly and began pressing his lips gently on them, turning her around slightly to kiss the scar on her back; as he ran his hands all over her making her feel melt completely. Eventually, he removed her underwear and she unsnapped her bra, she covered herself shyly as more of a reflex, but relaxed and put her hands down after making eye contact with him.

Arnold locked eyes with Helga; at this point, they've learned to communicate without words; he then stood up to remove the rest of his clothing. Helga slowly moved her eyes over his body and the moved over to her, she climbed under his cover. He climbed on top of her place the covers over himself. He stared at her and then jotted up searching through his nightstand. Watching him she knew what he was looking for and she was hoping he would find it; she then saw him fidgeting with something as she stared at his nude body from behind. She blushed deeply as her eyes raced over his body and she would have fainted if she weren't already lying down when he turned around after putting the condom on.

After resuming his position on top of her he began to kiss her all over, being attentive to what brought her the most pleasant; making a mental note of that. He moved back to look into her eyes and smiled; he was truly in heaven. "Could you be the most beautiful girl in the world…you're the reason that God made a girl…" He sang in a terrible tenor voice.

Helga giggled and smiled brightly. "You learned that song huh?"

He tapped her nose with his finger. "I always knew it…" His expression became was lidded as he continued to gaze; running his hands all over the curves of her slender body. "I love you."

"I love you too Arnold."

And then they made love for the first time, he was her first and she was and this what Helga spent a large portion of her life hoping. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Of course as a result of this being their first time there was awkwardness and clumsiness, but still, it was everything they imagined it would be and more. They were both content. Helga let out a happy sigh knowing this was a man that loved her and would spend the rest of his life with her.

Arnold stared at her for a long time as he laid next to her. He had many emotions flowing them him and he tried to think of something to say that would at least come close to express everything he was feeling. He began running his fingers through her hair. "You know Helga, I use to regret my past relationships. But I don't anymore because my choices led me to you. Led to us, in the way that it was meant to be. I still feel like I would have been here anyway, but all of my errors and heartbreaks instantly made our relationship so much richer and meaningful. When I think about us, everything that happens before seems worth it because I learned quickly what I don't want in a relationship and you taught me quickly by just being you exactly what I want and need in a future wife. With you, I learned what true love is." He sighed blissfully. "Even though we'll be apart for some time, you'll never ever escape from my heart."

Helga turned to face him directly and smiled. "You're such a cornball, Arnoldo..." He let out a breathy laugh. "You know I love that about you."

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "I know." He kissed her again. "You know what I love about you?"

"What?"

"Everything. It bugs me when you reject my help and stuff, but I can't help, but admire your drive and your determination to do whatever it is that you want."

Helga giggled. "How you manage to make me feel good and guilty at the same time. I love everything everyone you too." She peeked at him and put her a finger on her chin. "Except..." She looked at him and shook her head.

"Except what? Helga, you're joking right?"

Helga started pretending like she was sleep and Arnold groaned and kissed her bellybutton on up making her turn red and giggle. "Stop, I'm trying to sleep."

Arnold raised his head and gazed at her. "Nope, tell me."

Helga rolled her eyes with a smirk as she looked at him. "Football head, why are you still so gullible?"

He laughed a little bit. "Because you're still so convincing at taunting me."

"I know right and I know you love it too." She replied with a laugh and then she gently cupped his face. "There's nothing I don't love you, even your flaws are cute. Things that you do and your over-protectiveness annoys me and makes me swoon at the same time. I know I'm always safe with you."

"You are." Arnold wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He started thinking about the reality of being separate, but he looked at Helga and kissed her hair for right now he'd rather live in the moment. Right now he was enjoying her warm, her beauty; her essence. She had fallen asleep and he was half awake with her still in his arms he whispered in her ear. "I love you so much, Helga."

* * *

A few weeks later - Rhonda and Gerald actually organized a going away party for Phoebe, Helga and some of the others who were leaving Hllwood. Gerald convinced Rhonda for the to go to an open mic show after he had hung out with Jesse; who was visiting and Helga and they came up with an idea. Arnold was in the crowd wondering where Helga was, they came together but then she had disappeared without a word. Knowing Helga he figured she was fine, but he always worried when she would leave any place without him knowing where she was going. It was a controlling thing, he just wanted to make she was always okay. He went over a started mingling with some of the group and then Gerald did a head nod for him to look up at the stage.

Suddenly he looked at the stage cocking his head to the side as he saw Jesse step onto the stage followed by Helga. He looked a little confused as because she didn't tell she as performing.

Arnold watched as the beautiful girlfriend sat down with her hair falling over one-half of her face and scooted herself closer to the mic. Arnold frowns as he heard a few guys whistling and shouting out dirty come-ons.

Helga was smiling but that faded in a snap as she scowled in the direction the whistles and"Aye, I'm no female dog so quit your barking you fifthly animals!" She yelled. The guys actually laughed and quieted down. "Thank you." She said sweetly with a smile.

Helga sighs slightly, she glanced at Jesse who was standing near her, and he raised his eyebrows with an encouraging smile and nod.

She placed her hands over her eyes and skimmed the crowd, the place was packed. "This does out to a certain football headed someone...with flaxen hair and emerald eyes. …I hope he can hear me." She tugged at her locket around her neck which was an updated version of her old one that Arnold gave her on their prom night with a couple picture and an inscription from him. Just touching her locket made her feel more relaxed and confident as she prepared to sing.

Arnold smiled from where he was standing and Gerald elbowed him.

Jesse began to play his guitar and then Helga began to sing a song acoustically.

 _I'll be the rising moon after the setting sun_  
 _Just to let you know you'll always have someone_  
 _I'll be the clearest day when the rain is done_  
 _So you'll always know_

 _Through the shake of an earthquake_  
 _I will never fall_  
 _That's how strong my love is_  
 _Like a ship through the storm_  
 _We can risk it all_  
 _That's how strong my love is_

 _I used to feel kinda lonely_  
 _Cause the world it can be so fake_  
 _All that matters I'm telling you_  
 _Is you and me only_  
 _And the fortress from love we'd make_

 _I'll be the water you need in the desert land_  
 _Just to let you know you'll always have my hand_  
 _I'll be the woman you need to be a better man_  
 _So you'll always know_

 _Through the shake of an earthquake_  
 _I will never fall_  
 _That's how strong my love is_  
 _Like a ship through the storm_  
 _We can risk it all_  
 _That's how strong my love is_

 _Oh, can't nothing break us down_  
 _Oh, 'cause we are heaven bound_  
 _Like the mountain standing tall..._  
 _Immovable; we're here to stay_  
 _Oh, can't nothing get in the way_

 _Through the shake of an earthquake_  
 _I will never fall (I will never fall)_  
 _That's how strong my love is (that's how strong my love is)_  
 _Like a ship through the storm_  
 _We can risk it all (we can risk it all)_  
 _That's how strong my love is (that love is)_

 _Through the deepest waters_  
 _I won't let you drown (I won't let you drown Ohh!)_  
 _That's how strong my love is (Oh that's how strong my love, my love, my love)_  
 _Cause we're the moon in the sky_  
 _That will never come down (never come down)_  
 _That's how strong my love is (Oh that's how strong my love is)_  
 _That's how strong my love is_  
 _That's how strong my love is_

Helga with a big smile thanked Jesse and gave him a quick hug, then he walked off the stage went next to his girlfriend Nicole who he immediately wrapped his arms around.

Arnold politely moved through the large crowd to get to the stage just as Helga was finishing the last line. She smiled and quickly jumped down and he hugged her immediately, kissed her hair, her forehead and briefly on the lips.

"That was beautiful. Thank you." He whispered to her, then he had the natural urge to do something very important.

Arnold was still holding Helga and he decided to go something he hadn't planned on yet, and since he'd remembered that he had the box in his small bag in his coat pocket he just went with it. He put her down and instantly got down on one knee. Helga knowing exactly what was happening covered her mouth with wide eyes and everyone watched the couple even the next act to perform waited as Arnold spoke.

He took her hand. "Helga…I'm sorry, I really didn't plan this…I don't really know the most romantic thing to say…I wish I had written something…but what I can say is that I love you " He stared at her for second and then got down on one knee causing everyone to gasp and cheer. He smiled as he looked up at the woman he loved so deeply who he knew loved him equally. Helga's eyes were bugged out and her mouth was open. He smiled at that and then glanced at Rhonda. "You know it was Rhonda Wellington Lloyd who predicted in the 4th grade that I Arnold Shortman, would marry Helga Pataki. To be honest, my nine-year-old self, wasn't too thrilled about that idea, but I was just a clueless kid...even then a small part of me knew that you were a layered person and you were always so intriguing to me. But I've wised up a lot since then. And my thoughts of you have evolved incredibly. When I look at you…I see a house, our careers, kids, a dog…maybe a pig…arguments, make ups, gray hair, grandkids the whole nine. I see my future in your eyes." He stopped talking for a moment as a few tears ran down his eyes, but he was still smiling. "I know we're still very young and have so much ahead, we still need to finish school and establish our careers, so we can take our time, but…when I saw you up on that stage I just couldn't wait any longer." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "See I bought this a few months ago and when I saw you up on that stage singing so angelically I couldn't wait any longer… "So Helga …will you do me the honor will you marry me and become Helga Geraldine Shortman?"

Gerald was smiling but then made a face."Wait Geraldine?" Gerald said questioning and then started laughing.

"Yeah Geraldine is the female version of Gerald..." She giggled at his amused expression.

He frowned and smirked. "And that's the name she was ashamed of. She should be proud. Any name similar to mine is tops." They both laughed and directed their attention back to Arnold and Helga as he was still waiting anxiously for her response.

Helga looked like she was about to burst and Arnold chuckled a little bit at her expression as he waited patiently for her response.

Arnold was experiencing a little bit of déjà vu as he looked at her stunned expression; he opened his mouth to speak. "Helga…sweetie... can you say something please?"

Helga's mind was racing, she was completely shocked, and she knew from age three that Arnold was the one she wanted to marry, but she didn't expect it at this moment. She shook her head trying to come back to reality as she stared down at the man that she loved practically her whole life a smile spread across his face.

"Sorry…Arnold." Arnold tense up a little bit at that and so did everyone else around watching, you could hear a pin drop, that's how quiet it was. "But it looks like you're never ever getting rid of me now." She smirked at his expression as he was still waiting for her to give a proper answer. "Yes, of course, I will marry you football head!"

Rhonda was clapping along with everyone else and then she stopped and put one hand on her hip and a finger on her chin. "Oh my God, my predictions were right." Her eyes widening. "So that must mean..." She turned to Curly who was raising his eyebrows flirtatiously and kissed her on the cheek.

Arnold had the biggest grin spread across his face as he slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her hand. Helga pulled him up and they hugged while everyone cheered and clapped over them. Arnold's expression turns somewhat sly and lustful as he picked Helga up. "Now it's time to practice for our honeymoon."

Helga feeling overjoyed couldn't think of snappy comeback just continued to smile. "Whatever you say, Arnold…"

* * *

 **The song Helga sang is by Alicia Keys it's called That's how strong My Love is.**


End file.
